Value
by Reddishblood
Summary: CHAP 9! Pertarungan terakhir dengan Voldemort menjadi awal petualangan Hermione Granger di tahun 1944! Ketika kedua sahabatnya meninggal, Hermione harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dia berada di masa Voldemort masih seorang murid Hogwarts tahun ke-tujuh bernama Tom Riddle/Time-Travel, Dark Tom and more! R&R!
1. Chapter one : White

Harry Potter J. K. Rowling

Value by ReddishBlood

Well, mungkin sedikit peringatan untuk Out of Character, mantra-mantra yang sebenarnya tidak ada di Harry Potter dan content-content kekerasan, mature dan sebagainya.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter One : **White

"Sudah saatnya.."

Hermione memandangi Harry dan Ron dengan mata karamelnya. Wajah kedua sahabatnya terlihat penuh keyakinan dan keberanian. Bahkan di mata Aquamarine dan Emerald itu tak ada sedikitpun keraguan atas keputusan mereka ini. Mereka sudah siap untuk pertarungan terakhir.

Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Hermione masih merasa ragu dengan semua ini. Bagaimana kalau mereka tidak berhasil? Bagaimana kalau Voldemort berhasil membunuh Harry? Bagaimana kalau-

"Tenanglah 'Mione." Lagi-lagi suara Harry mengacaukan pikiran buruknya. Dia mendongak membiarkan pandangannya teralih dari lantai Hogwarts yang berdebu menuju senyuman yang diberikan oleh pria berkacamata itu.

"Sejujurnya Harry, aku merasa tidak tenang," sahut Ron dengan memasang ekspresi ketakutan yang dibuat-buat hingga sebuah pukulan ringan mendarat di bahunya. "Aw 'Mione! Aku baru terkena kutukan di daerah itu. Jangan memperparah lukaku, aku kuatir seseorang akan menggantikan posisi ku di tim Quidditch nanti."

Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya kesal disusul sebuah cengiran kecil dari Harry.

"Merlin!" Lagi-lagi Hermione memberikan pukulan ringan di pundak pemuda berambut merah itu. "Fokus! Voldemort berada di menara Gryffindor, sesuai rencana awal kita akan melewati tangga bergerak selama 4 menit dan tiga lorong menuju menara itu." Dia berhenti sejenak untuk menarik nafas dalam -dalam. "Kita akan menghadapi tiga _Death Eaters_ di lorong itu. Setelah mengalahkan mereka, kita memasang perisai pelindung agar tidak ada yang datang. Kemudian-"

Harry memandangi Hermione penuh arti melalui kacamata bundarnya yang dipenuhi oleh retakan kecil. "Aku akan mengalahkannya."

Ron dan Hermione mengangguk bersamaan, berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian dan menyakinkan diri mereka masing-masing.

"Kami mengandalkanmu Harry."

Sebuah senyuman kecil terlukis di wajah Harry. Dengan sebuah anggukan kecil darinya, mereka kini berlari dari _Great Hall_ menuju tangga bergerak. Menghindari pertempuran yang terjadi di sekitar mereka dengan hati-hati.

Hermione bisa mendengar suara Ginny dan Molly Weasley ketika mereka meleparkan beberapa mantera kutukan disusul oleh suara ledakan atau suara-suara keras lainnya.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Mereka terus berlari menuju tangga lainnya, melewati Professor Flitwick yang berhadapan dengan dua _Death Eaters_ yang tak dikenali. Sinar-sinar berwarna merah keluar dari ujung tongkat mereka secara brutal, seakan tak ingin menunggu apapun.

Hermione menggigit bibir bawahnya . Kakinya terus berlari melewati tangga-tangga yang mulai rusak dan ledakan ada dimana-mana. Sebentar lagi Hogwarts akan hancur- sebentar lagi mereka akan kalah.

Dia semakin menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menghilangkan pemikiran buruk dan keraguan dalam hatinya. Dia adalah Gryffindor. Kenapa dia tidak optimis dan berani dengan semua ini?

Mereka tidak boleh kalah. Mereka sudah berjuang sampai sejauh ini. Professor Dumbledore dan professor Snape sudah menjadi korban. Neville sudah menghancurkan Hoxcrus dengan pedang Gryffindor. Sekarang tinggal selangkah lagi. Mereka tidak boleh ragu.

Hermione memegang tongkat sihirnya semakin erat, setelah belokan ini mereka akan menemui lorong pertama.

'Protego Horibillis!'

Dia mengayunkan tongkatnya dengan cepat ketika mereka berbelok. Di tengah lorong itu salah satu _Death Eaters _yang dia kenal dengan nama Yaxley sudah menunggu mereka dan melemparkan kutukan pemotong kepada mereka.

Sebuah senyuman picik terlihat di wajah Yaxley ketika dia melihat trio Gryffindor hadir di depannya. Tanpa berbicara apapun, dia mengayunkan tongkatnya ke arah Harry.

"Confringo!" Harry mengayunkan tongkatnya bersamaan dengan pria itu. Membuat sihir mereka bertemu dan menyebabkan ledakan besar. "Ron!"

Ron segera mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya dan melemparkan kutukan _Conjuctivitus_ ke arah Yaxley di tengah ledakan itu. Pria itu tak bisa menyadari kutukan Ron yang menuju kearahnya dengan cepat. Dia berusaha menangkisnya dengan tangan kanannya dan sedetik kemudian kedua matanya terasa sangat sakit seakan ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum.

Hermione tidak menyiakan kesempatan ini. Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya sejajar dengan posisi Yaxley. "Expelliarmus!" Tongkat sihir Yaxley terpental jauh dari jangkauan tangannya, membuat pria itu berteriak kesal.

"Ayo." Mereka kembali berlari melewati Yaxley yang bergerak secara brutal tanpa arah dengan kedua matanya yang tertutup. Hermione tetap berlari menuju lorong selanjutnya, mata coklat madunya mengamati punggung kedua sahabatnya yang berlari di depannya.

Sedikit lagi dan mereka akan kembali ke masa-masa damai itu. Sedikit lagi mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama di Hogwarts, tanpa memperdulikan perang dan tanpa takut untuk terbunuh.

"Protego!"

Ron merapalkan mantera pelindung ketika sebuah sinar merah melesat cepat kearahnya, menabrak prisai sihir yang ada di depan Ron dan menghantamnya seperti halilintar.

"Harry Potter.." Sebuah suara menyambut mereka dari ujung lorong. Disana Dolohov telah berdiri dengan penuh percaya diri. Memandangi mereka dengan tongkat sihir yang teracung. "Dan teman-teman kecilnya." Dia mengayunkan tongkatnya lagi dan menyerang perisai pelindung Ron.

Kali ini perisai itu tak mampu melindunginya lagi. Dalam sepersekian detik, Ron terpental jauh ke belakang, menghantam dinding batu dengan keras.

"Sekali lagi," ucap Dolohov puas dan mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya dengan gerakan yang berbeda. Hermione tahu kutukan itu. Dolohov menciptakan kutukan itu dan menggunakannya saat di kementerian sihir. Sebuah sinar kemerahan kembali keluar dari ujung tongkatnya. Kali ini jauh lebih kuat dan lebih besar, seperti pedang tajam yang melayang bebas ke target tanpa ampun.

"Protego!" Hermione mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah Ron untuk melindunginya dari kutukan itu. Diliriknya Harry dan mengirimkan signyal bahwa dia akan menarik perhatian Dolohov . Harry mengangguk setuju dan menunggu Hermione memulai rencananya.

Hermione menarik nafas singkat dan menghembuskannya dengan cepat. Dia harus fokus dan kesempatannya sangat kecil. Dia mengayunkan tongkatnya ke arah bongkahan-bongkahan batu bekas runtuhan dinding. Merapalkan mantera pemanggil api dan membuat bongkahan batu itu diselimuti oleh api yang membara.

Digerakkannya lagi tongkat shirinya, membuat batu-batu berapi itu melayang dan menyerang Dolohov. Raut wajah pria itu terlihat serius dan mengamati gerakan batu-batu yang melayang kearahnya. Pelindung sihir juga tidak akan berguna menghadapi batu-batu ini.

"Reducto!" Dolohov memecahkan batu-batu itu menjadi berkeping-keping. Setidaknya itu bisa mengurangi efek untuk tanpa dia sadari di sela pecahan-pecahan batu itu, sebuah sinar melesat cepat mengenainya, mengenainya dan membuat sebuah tebasan dalam di dadanya.

Dolohov jatuh terduduk, darah segar mengalir keluar dari lukanya dan membasahi kemeja yang dipakainya.

Hermione sedikit merasa lega ketika mantera Sectumsempra Harry berhasil mengenai Dolohov. Dia mengamati pria itu sembari membantu Ron untuk bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Kalian pasti akan kalah, dan Lord Voldemort akan menang!" Dolohov tertawa keras sambil memegang dadanya. Dia menatap tajam kearah Harry dan Hermione. Setelah dia terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari dalam mulutnya, pria itu terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron terbatuk dan meringis kesakitan ketika punggungnya terasa nyeri. "Sekarang aku yakin kalau aku akan melewatkan pertandingan Quidditch," ucapnya pelan sambil mengusap punggung belakangnya. " Dan jangan memukulku lagi 'Mione." Ron melirik Hermione yang sudah siap untuk memukul pundaknya untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Guys.." Harry berusaha membuat mereka untuk fokus kembali. "Kita harus cepat." Hermione dan Ron mengangguk dan mereka kembali berlari menuju lorong terakhir sebelum mereka mencapai menara Gryffindor.

"Lihat apa yang kutemukan.." Suara nyaring menggema di lorong terakhir, mereka sangat mengenal suara ini dan tentu saja kekejama, nnya. Rambut hitam kelam berombak miliknya tergerai bebas untuk membingkai wajahnya. Kulit pucat miliknya yang sangat kontras dengan gaun hitam yang membalut tubuhnya, disertai mata tajamnya yang senantiasa mengawasai gerakan mereka.

"Bellatrix.." Harry menyebutkan nama wanita itu dengan suara yang pelan. Sedangkan Hermione dan Ron tengah bersiap-siap untuk mengeluarkan perlindungan bila terjadi penyerangan mendadak.

"My Lord pasti akan senang bila aku berhasil membunuhmu!" Bellatrix tertawa senang seakan-akan dia telah berhasil membunuh Harry. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah berani mendekati Harry dan bersiap untuk menyerangnya.

"Harry, kita tidak ada waktu lagi. Cepatlah, kami akan melindungimu!" Ron berdiri di samping Harry, wajahnya yang sering terlihat bodoh itu kini menghilang digantikan oleh ekspresi serius yang jarang muncul.

"Harry.." Hermione memberikan tatapan 'Percayalah pada kami' kepada pemuda bermata hijau jernih itu. Sedangkan Harry membalasnya dengan tatapan ragu, meskipun begitu dia tetap mengangguk dan menyetujui rencana ini. Setelah mengamati Harry beberapa saat, Hermione kembali menatap Bellatrix, "Flipendo Duo!"

"Sekarang Harry!" Ron mendorong Harry untuk maju dan berlari. "Protego Horribilis!" Dia mengarahkan tongkatnya ke Harry yang mulai berlari menuju menara Gryffindor.

Bellatrix menggerakkan tongkatnya untuk menangkis serangan Hermione, "Mudblood! Kau mencuri tongkatku!" Mata hitam yang di penuhi oleh kemarahan itu tertuju pada Hermione.

" 'Mione, lindungi Harry."

Hermione mengangguk , "Fianto Duri!" Dia mengayunkan tongkatnya untuk memperkuat pelindung sihir di sekitar Harry dari kutukan-kututkan yang dilemparkan oleh Bellatrix. "Repello Inimicum!"

Bellatrix semakin geram dan menghentikan menyerang Harry. Dia membiarkan pemuda itu melewatinya dan berlari menjauh menuju menara Gryffindor.

"Incendio!"

"Aqua Eructo!" Bellatrix mengeluarkan air dari ujung tongkatnya untuk menghadapi serangan dari Ron. "Baik kalau itu mau kalian, aku akan membunuh kalian berdua!" Dia berjalan mendekati Ron dan Hermione tanpa ragu-ragu sedikitpun. Tangan kanannya terus mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya untuk mengeluarkan semua _Dark_ _Curse _yang dia ingat.

"Beritahu aku, kalian ingin kukuliti hidup-hidup? Kubakar? Kupotong hingga tak tersisa? Atau langsung mati seperti kutu menjijikkan?" Bellatrix tertawa keras sepersekian detik. Di detik selanjutnya dia terdiam dan mengeluarkan sebuah senyuman penuh arti. "Ah, tepat seperti yang kuharapkan."

Hermione memperhatikan gerakan mata Bellatrix, berusaha membaca apa yang dia pikirkan dan tiba-tiba kedua mata cokelat madunya membulat. "Protego!" Dia berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat dan membuat perisai pelindung secepat mungkin hingga dia merasakan sesuatu membentur perisai itu dengan keras.

Tepat tak jauh dari posisinya berdiri, Lucius Malfoy mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah mereka. Mata gelapnya terlihat kosong dan raut wajahnya tanpa emosi. 'Imperius?' Hermione menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Caedere.." Lucius mengucapkan kutukan selanjutnya dengan suara yang pelan. Sinar berwarna ungu terang keluar dari ujung tongkatnya dan bergerak seperti gerakan menebas berkali-kali menuju Hermione. Sedangkan gadis berambut ikal itu dengan cepat membentuk perisai pelindung maksimal untuknya. Meskipun begitu, kutukan yang dilempar oleh Lucius sangat kuat, mendorong perisainya terus menerus hingga dia harus berkonsentrasi penuh untuk mempertahankannya.

"Avadra Kedavra!"

Suara lantang Bellatrix membuatnya segera melupakan perisai pelindungnya dan kutukan itu mengenai tangan kirinya. Memberikan luka sayatan dalam disana dan darah segar segera keluar disusul rasa sakit luar biasa.

Jantung Hermione berdegup dengan keras. Dia sangat yakin bahwa sinar berwarna hijau yang keluar dari ujung tongkat Bellatrix itu menuju kearah mereka. Tapi kepada siapa? Kutukan tak termaafkan itu tak bisa ditahan oleh perisai manapun dan lorong ini begitu sempit untuk menghindar.

Hermione menoleh dengan cepat kearah Ron yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Degup jantungnya semakin tidak beraturan dan dadanya terasa sesak. Tangan kanannya yang memegang tongkat sihir terlihat bergetar dan air mata mulai keluar perlahan dari ujung matanya.

"Ro- Ron?" Lelaki berambut merah itu terbaring di lantai dengan kedua mata birunya yang kosong. Tidak ada lagi semangat dan keberanian di dalam sana. Hanya tatapan kosong yang tak berisi kehidupan.

Hermione menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk mencegah isak tangis yang memberontak keluar dari mulutnya. Dengan cepat dia menghapus air mata yang menghiasi wajahnya dengan lengan bajunya.

Dia harus kuat. Dia tidak boleh kalah disini. Harry masih membutuhkan bantuannya.

"Ah- sayang sekali meleset," ucap Bellatrix kecewa dan hanya tersenyum licik saat Hermione memandanginya dengan tajam. Dia menggerakan tangannya lagi untuk bersiap melemparkan kutukan yang sama kepada Hermione.

"Fiendfyre!" Dengan cepat ujung tongkat Hermione mengeluarkan pusaran api yang semakin lama semakin membesar. Mengelilinginya dengan ganas dan berkumpul di satu titik membentuk wujud seekor elang raksasa. Dia mengucapkan matera 'Gemini' hingga elang api itu menjadi dua.

Raut wajah Bellatrix menjadi serius. Dia tahu bahwa mantera Fiendfyre tidak bisa dihilangkan dengan mantera_ Aquamenti_ apapun. Yang bisa dia lakukan adalah membuat perisai pelindung di sekitar tubuhnya ketika elang api itu menyerangnya dengan ganas.

Hermione menggerakan tongkat sihirnya lagi saat kedua elang api itu menyerang kearah Lucius dan Bellatrix dengan cepat. Dia berlari kearah Bellatrix dan mengucapkan mantera pemanggil angin. "Aeolus.."

Pusaran Angin keluar dari ujung tongkatnya, berhembus kencang ke seluruh penjuru dan membuat kobaran api yang menyerang kedua musuh itu semakin besar dan cepat.

Hermione terus berlari dibalik kobaran api itu, melewati Bellatrix dan mengambil posisi tak jauh di belakang punggungnya. Dia mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya tepat kearah wanita berambut hitam itu tanpa ragu sedikitpun.

"Avadra Kedavra!"

Bellatrix membalikkan badannya dengan cepat, sinar hijau itu sudah melesat kearahnya dan dia tidak sempat untuk menghindar. Dalam hitungan detik, sinar itu mengenai dadanya dan Bellatrix terjatuh di lantai seperti Ron.

Nafas Hermione tidak beraturan dan jantungnya masih berdegup dengan kencang. Pegangan pada tongkat sihirnya semakin erat ketika dia memandangi jasad Ron yang ada di tengah lorong. Dadanya kembali terasa sesak dan dia ingin berteriak.

Tidak, dia tidak boleh menangis saat ini.

Setelah menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Dia meninggalkan lorong itu dan berlari menuju menara Gryffindor.

Apa Harry berhasil? Apa perang ini sudah berakhir? Apa mereka menang?

Kedua kaki Hermione berhenti melangkah. Hembusan nafasnya keluar dengan cepat dari mulutnya dan dapat terlihat seperti uap di udara yang dingin. Dia berdiri kaku disana seakan terkena mantera pembeku. Rasanya jantungnya akan berhenti saat itu juga.

Disana, tak jauh darinya. Harry berdiri diam dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya. Dia memandangi kedua telapak tangannya dengan wajah puas dan menyentuh pipinya yang dipenuh oleh debu.

"H-harry?" Ragu-ragu Hermione memanggil pria berkacama itu. Dia memutuskan untuk maju selangkah mendekatinya meski dia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Matanya bergerak menganalisa sekitar untuk menemukan jasad Voldemort, namun yang dapat dia lihat hanya tongkat Elder yang berada agak jauh dari Harry.

"Ah—Mudblood."

Jantung Hermione kembali berdetak dengan cepat. Dia bisa melihat bahwa mata hijau Harry kini berubah menjadi merah seperti darah segar. Senyuman yang ada di wajahnya bukan senyuman lembut yang biasa diberikan oleh Harry kepadanya.

Tidak.

Hermione memegang tongkatnya dengan erat. Dengan susah payah dia menelan ludahnya yang tersangkut di tenggorokkan.

Mereka kalah.

"Tidak ingin menyambut temanmu?" Tawa ringan keluar dari mulut Harry. Dia berjalan mendekati Hermione masih dengan sebuah senyuman aneh di wajahnya.

"Berhenti!" Hermione mengambil langkah mundur dan mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya kearah Harry. "Kau.. bukan Harry."

"Berani sekali kau menyuruhku!"

Hermione menghindar dan membentuk perisai pelindung untuknya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mata coklat madu miliknya melirik tongkat Elder yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya.

Hanya itu harapannya.

Dia melirik sosok Harry sejenak dan meyakinkan dirinya. Setelah menghitung mundur dalam hati, Hermione segera berlari dengan kencang. Melewati serangan Harry yang mengikuti setiap langkahnya dan mengambil tongkat Elder itu dengan cepat.

Dia memegang tongkat itu dengan erat dan mendekatkannya ke dada, berusaha melindunginya apapun yang terjadi padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Mudblood?" Dahi Harry mengerut, kedua alisnya bertemu dengan mata merah yang menatap lurus ke arah Hermione. "Berikan tongkat itu padaku."

"Tidak."

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan tongkat itu." Harry berjalan mendekati Hermione lagi, "tongkat Elder hanya menuruti pemilik sahnya yaitu aku."

"..." Hermione tahu itu. Dia tidak akan bisa mengendalikan kekuatan tongkat Elder bagaimanapun caranya karena dia bukan pemilik sesungguhnya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan terhadap tongkat ini? Dia tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan Voldemort. "Tidak, perhatikan baik-baik Voldemort."

Sebuah senyuman kecil muncul di wajah Hermione. Tanpa ragu-ragu dia memegang tongkat Elder dengan kuat dan mematahkan menjadi dua.

"Mudblood tidak berharga! Berani sekali kau—" Harry menggeram dan auranya berubah menjadi lebih gelap. "Avadra Kedar-"

"Stupefy!"

Harry segera berbalik dan menangkis mantera yang dilemparkan oleh seseorang dari belakangnya. "Malfoy.." dia mendesis pelan dan mengamati sosok itu dengan kemarahan yang memuncak. "Kau ingin menghianatiku?"

Lucius Malfoy hanya terdiam dan melemparkan kutukan lainnya kearah Harry. Meski dia merasa takut dan ragu tapi dia tahu bahwa dia harus melakukan ini. "Miss Granger!"

Hermione mendongak ketika mendengar panggilan keras dari pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu. Dia mengerti bahwa Lucius menyuruhnya untuk menyerang Voldemort saat ini juga.

"Avadra Kedavra!"

Satu sinar hijau mengenai dada Lucius.

"Avadra Kedavra!"

Dan satu sinar lagi mengenai punggung Harry.

Hermione jatuh terduduk. Kedua tangannya gemetar, kedua lututnya terasa lemas dan air mata lagi-lagi keluar dari ujung matanya.

Dia membunuh Harry.

Membunuh sahabatnya.

Mereka menang, Voldemort kalah. Tapi kenapa dia tidak bisa merasa senang sedikitpun?

Ada rasa sakit luar biasa yang muncul dari rongga dadanya, menyerang hatinya dan dia merasa tak punya apapun lagi.

Orang tuanya entah berada dimana, kedua sahabatnya meninggal dan semuanya sudah berakhir.

Pikirannya kalut dan air mata terus mengalir melewati pipinya. Tanpa dia sadari sesuatu yang aneh telah terjadi. Pusaran angin terjadi di sekitar tongkat Elder yang telah patah menjadi dua. Asap hitam keluar bersama pusaran angin itu, menuju tubuh Hermione dan mengelilinginya seperti berporos pada gadis itu.

Semakin lama pusaran itu semakin berputar dengan cepat, membentuk dinding angin di sekitar tubuh Hermione dan tak akan membiarkan gadis itu pergi selangkah pun. Asap hitam itu kini menyentuh kulitnya yang memucat, memaksa masuk ke dalam tubuhnya melalui pori-pori kecil di seluruh permukaan tubuhnya.

Hermione mulai berteriak sekencang mungkin. Asap itu memberikan rasa sakit tidak terhingga di seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Setiap partikel asap itu menyentuh kulitnya, dia seakan merasa bahwa kulitnya terlepas dari tulangnya lapis demi lapis. Saat asap itu melewati pori-porinya dan masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, sakit yang dia terima benar-benar membuatnya berpikir bahwa semua tulangnya remuk dan menjadi abu.

Dia meringkuk dan terbaring di lantai batu yang keras. Asap itu masih berputar-putar dan memasuki tubuhnya tanpa berhenti. Memberikan rasa sakit melebihi kutukan Crucio. Kedua matanya terpejam sangat erat dan darah keluar dari ujung mulutnya akibat menggigit bibir bawahnya teralu keras.

Dia tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit ini. Dia tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Suaranya sudah serak dan semakin lama semakin menghilang. Yang bisa dilihat hanyalah kegelapan tanpa ujung dan rasa sakit yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya luar dan dalam.

Dalam hatinya, dia berharap bahwa saat dia membuka mata nanti. Dia bisa melihat wajah kedua sahabatnya kembali, mendengar suara mereka dan bisa menjalani hari-hari seperti biasa.

Hanya itu.

(===)

Hermione membuka kedua matanya dengan cepat dan mendapatkan rasa nyeri luar biasa di tubuhnya. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan luka di tangan kirinya masih terasa sakit. Dia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan berusaha melihat keadaan sekitar. Langit sudah gelap dan bulan bersinar dengan terang.

Aneh.

Kenapa tidak ada seorangpun yang membangunkannya? Setidaknya mereka bisa membawanya ke _hospital wing_ dan membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Hermione menghela nafas sejenak untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah pikiran buruk menghampiri otaknya.

Apa jangan-jangan semua orang sudah meninggal dan hanya dia yang tersisa?

Tidak mungkin.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, berusaha menghilangkan pemikiran buruknya. Hermione yakin bahwa teman-temannya tidak akan mati semudah itu.

Mati.

Mata cokelat madu itu segera bergerak untuk mencari sosok Harry yang terbaring agak jauh darinya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke seluruh penjuru namun nihil. Dia tidak menemukan siapapun di sekitarnya, bahkan tubuh Lucius ikut menghilang.

Apa orang-orang sudah mengangkat jenasah mereka? Tapi kenapa mereka meninggalkan dirinya sendirian disini? Apa mereka sedang menjahilinya?

Hermione mengerutkan dahinya. Kalau mereka melakukan itu, Hermione akan memastikan bahwa mereka tidak akan bisa tertawa seumur hidup.

"Siapa disana?"

Sebuah perasaan lega menghampiri Hermione ketika dia mendengar sebuah suara dari arah tangga menuju menara Gryffindor. Dia mendongak dan segera berdiri dari posisi duduknya, mengabaikan rasa sakit di kedua kakinya dan membuat sebuah senyuman di wajahnya.

"Syukurlah, kupikir kalian melupakanku," sahut Hermione agak kesal dan berjalan menuju sumber suara itu. Dia menoleh kearah tangga dan menemukan seorang pria yang terasa asing baginya.

Dia tidak pernah melihat pria ini seumur hidupnya.

Mata cokelat gelap yang lebih menyerupai langit malam. Rambut hitam legam yang tertata rapi, alis yang tajam, hidung yang mancung dan bibir yang tipis. Tak ketinggalan pula dengan tulang pipi khas membentuk wajahnya yang terkesan sangat bangsawan.

Hermione mengamati lebih lanjut dan menyadari bahwa pria itu memakai seragam asrama Slytherin. Dan dia sangat yakin bahwa tidak ada murid Slytherin yang memiliki wajah _Patrician_ seperti pria di depannya ini –kecuali Draco-.

"Siapa kau?" Pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Hermione dengan ragu-ragu. Dia bisa melihat bahwa pria di depannya merasa bingung meskipun mata kelam itu masih menatapnya bosan.

Sebuah senyuman kecil muncul di wajah pemuda itu, membuat Hermione sedikit terkejut. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya hal itu padamu."

Suaranya terdengar berat dan dewasa. Tidak ada keraguan dan terdengar sangat yakin.

Pria itu sekarang menganalisa Hermione dengan seksama, "Kau terluka, Miss."

Hermione segera melirik lengan kirinya dan mengangguk kecil. "Ya, hanya luka kecil."

"Menurutku itu bukan luka yang kecil, Miss." Dia membalas perkataan Hermione dengan nada yang sangat sopan. Masih dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya, dia sedikit menyingkir dari tangga. "Tapi kalau kau merasa itu bukan luka yang berarti, kurasa kau tidak akan keberatan untuk ikut denganku menghadap kepala sekolah."

Kini giliran Hermione yang mengerutkan alisnya, "kepala sekolah?" Bukankah Hogwarts belum mempunyai kepala sekolah yang resmi saat ini?

"Profesor Dippet pasti senang menerima tamu malam ini."

Sejujurnya, Hermione ingin memutar kedua bola matanya saat mendengar nada bicara pria di depannya. Dia tahu bahwa pria itu hanya berpura-pura sopan dan semua yang dia lakukan hanya akting belaka.

Tapi— tunggu dulu. Profesor Dippet?

"Profesor Dippet?" Kedua mata Hermione membulat ketika pria di depannya mengangguk. "Profesor Dippet adalah kepala sekolah Hogwarts— ah maksudku kepala sekolah Hogwarts adalah.. dia?"

Lagi-lagi pria itu mengangguk.

Merlin! Hermione yakin bahwa Profesor Dippet adalah kepala sekolah Hogwarts sebelum Profesor Dumbledore menggantikannya. Pemikirannya tak mungkin salah, dia sudah membaca Hogwarts: A History berkali-kali dan menghapalkannya di luar kepala.

"Kau tidak bercanda kan?"

Pria di depannya terdiam dan memandanginya beberapa saat. Dia tertawa kecil dan kembali tersenyum. "Maaf, tapi aku bukan tipe orang yang suka bercanda. Apalagi dengan orang asing."

"Sekarang tahun berapa?"

"Hm.. 1944?" Pria itu menjawab pertanyaan Hermione dengan nada ragu. Dia merasa bahwa pertanyaan gadis di depannya ini benar-benar aneh. Well, selama ini dia tidak pernah menemukan orang yang bertanya 'sekarang tahun berapa?' seumur hidupnya.

"1944?" Hermione mengulangi jawaban pria itu dengan nada yang berbeda. Bagaimana mungkin sekarang tahun 1944? Apa yang terjadi? "Apa Profesor Dumbledore hidup— maksudku, ada? Aku ingin berbicara dengannya."

"Hm.." Pria itu lagi-lagi terdiam dan mengamati sosok Hermione dengan teliti. "Kau tamunya?"

"Ya." Hermione berbohong dan berusaha memasang wajah meyakinkan. "Ada hal penting yang harus kusampaikan."

Senyuman sopan itu kembali hadir di wajah pria di depanya. "Baiklah, silahkan ikuti aku."

Hermione mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga. Dia berjalan di belakang pemuda itu sembari memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi padanya.

Seingatnya, ada asap hitam yang mengelilinginya dan masuk ke dalam tubuhnya lalu dia pingsan dan terbangun di tahun 1944. Oke, ini gila.

Kini mereka mencapai lorong pertama setelah menuruni berpuluh-puluh anak tangga. Hermione ingat bahwa lorong ini seharusnya penuh dengan bongkahan batu dan reruntuhan. Tubuh Bellatrix dan... Ron.

Namun lorong ini terlihat normal dan tidak ada kerusakan sekecil apapun. Semuanya terlihat biasa dan pada tempatnya.

Dia yakin kalau dia tidak mungkin bermimpi. Rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya adalah bukti nyata bahwa dia ada di alam nyata. Dan-

"Oh?" Sebuah suara lain terdengar di telinga Hermione. Dia mendongak dan melihat seorang gadis berjalan kearah mereka dengan cepat. "Siapa dia?"

"Tamu Profesor Dumbledore." Gadis itu mengangguk mengerti ketika mendengar jawaban pria yang menemukan Hermione.

"Aku Rose Cornelii." Hermione memperhatikan gadis itu dengan seksama. Well, dari nama keluarga dan seragam Slytherin yang dia pakai, gadis ini pasti _pure-blood_. "Dan dia adalah Tom Riddle. Kami adalah prefect dari asrama Slytherin."

"..." Hermione menoleh untuk melihat pria yang ada di depannya sekali lagi. Matanya kembali membulat dan bahkan dia tidak menyadari bahwa dia sudah mundur satu langkah dari tempatnya berdiri. "Tom Riddle?"

Rose mengangguk. "Kau mengenal Riddle? Er- ya semua orang mengenal Riddle karena dia adalah murid kebanggan Hogwarts."

'Tentu saja aku mengenalnya!' Teriak Hermione dalam hati. Pria ini telah membunuh banyak orang, membuat hidupnya berantakan dan membuatnya kehilangan teman-temannya. Pria ini Voldemort!

"Kau teralu memuji, Cornelii." Tom tersenyum kecil menanggapi perkataan Rose. "Daritadi kau belum memberitahukan namamu, miss."

Hermione menggigit bibir bawahnya, dengan suara pelan dia menyebutkan namanya. "Hermione."

"Aku rasa namamu bukan hanya terdiri dari satu kata." Perkataan Tom membuatnya mendongak dan menggerutu dalam hati. Kenapa Voldemort muda ini benar-benar menyebalkan?

Hermione berpikir keras. Apa dia harus menyebutkan nama aslinya? Dua orang di depannya adalah Slytherin dan satu orang diantara mereka adalah pembenci _muggle_. Sedangkan nama keluarganya sangat identik dengan nama _muggle_. Lagipula, kalau dia menyebutkan nama aslinya, apa itu akan merusak alur waktu?

"Kurasa, aku harus mengetahui namamu sebelum mengantarkanmu ke Profesor Dumbledore."

"Aku.. aku keponakannya." Hermione tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dia katakan. Bloody Hell! Barusan dia berbohong dengan menyamar sebagai keponakan Profesor Dumbledore!

"Hm.. Hermione Dumbledore?"

Hermione mengangguk pelan. "Wow! Aku tidak pernah mendengar bahwa Profesor Dumbledore mempunyai keponakan." Rose menepuk kedua tangannya antusias sedangkan Tom hanya memandanginya dengan tatapan yang tidak dia mengerti. "Biar aku yang mengantarkannya, Riddle."

Tom mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Rose. Dia terlihat berpikir sejenak dan mengangguk menyetujui tawaran gadis itu. "Maaf merepotkanmu, Cornelii."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku senang bisa membantumu!" Rona merah muncul di kedua pipi Rose membuat Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya. Bisa-bisanya gadis itu merona hanya dengan perkataan maaf dari seorang penjahat?

Oh kau lupa Hermione. Saat ini Tom Riddle belum menjadi penjahat.

Hermione hanya menyipitkan kedua matanya dan memijat kecil pangkal hidungnya untuk menghilangkan rasa pusing di kepalanya.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pergi, kurasa Profesor Dumbledore tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu!" Rose tersenyum kearah Riddle dan segera berjalan menuju lorong lainnya.

Hermione melirik kearah Tom sekilas sebelum akhirnya dia mengikuti Rose dengan berjalan di belakangnya.

Mata gelap Tom memperhatikan mereka berjalan menjauhinya hingga akhirnya mereka tak terlihat setelah berbelok ke lorong lainnya. Senyuman sopannya berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman penuh arti dan warna merah kini mendominasi kedua matanya.

"Hermione Dumbledore.."

To be Continue

Author's Note : Oke, aku tahu kalau pair ini sangat gak masuk akal. Tapi aku menyukainya! Mereka berdua sama-sama orang yang pintar dan cemerlang hahahaha. Jujur saja mengenai mematahkan Elder Wand itu aku dapatkan dari sebuah fic English. Well, aku rasa memakai time turner itu tak bisa kembali hingga ke tahun 1944. Jadi aku pakai teori ini~ ahahaha

Kenapa aku menaruh ini di rated M? Oh.. kalian pasti sudah tahu kenapa~ ahahaha Selain itu, aku akan membuat Tom menjadi so DARK. #ketawanista.

Semoga kalian menyukainya!


	2. Chapter two : My name is Hermione D

Harry Potter J. K. Rowling

Value by ReddishBlood

Well, mungkin sedikit peringatan untuk Out of Character, mantra-mantra yang sebenarnya tidak ada di Harry Potter dan content-content kekerasan, mature dan sebagainya.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter Two: **My name is Hermione Dumbledore.

Rose mengetuk pintu kayu di depannya dengan pelan. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, sebuah suara tak asing bagi Hermione terdengar dari balik pintu itu.

"Silahkan masuk."

Tangan kanan Rose terulur untuk membuka pintu dengan perlahan. "Permisi, prof." Suara nyaringnya mengawali langkah mereka untuk masuk ke dalam kantor guru Transfigurasi Hogwarts. Melewati tumpukan-tumpukan buku yang tertata rapi di lantai, gulungan-gulungan perkamen di beberapa pojokan dan rak-rak buku menutupi seluruh dinding.

Di tengah ruangan yang tak begitu luas itu, terdapat sebuah meja yang dipenuhi oleh buku-buku dan seorang pria paruh baya dengan topi menjulangnya yang menarik perhatian. Mata biru pria itu kini teralih dari deretan kalimat yang ada di depannya menuju tamu malam harinya.

"Miss Cornelii.." Pandangannya teralih dan melihat Hermione dengan seksama.

"Saya mengantarkan Miss Dumbledore," Rose menjelaskan kedatangannya dengan wajah senang. "Maksud saya, keponakan anda." Hermione menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi saat mendengar penjelasan Rose saat itu. Dia melirik sosok Profesor Dumbledore muda dari kedua ujung matanya dan mendapati pria itu menatapnya bingung.

Profesor Dumbledore terdiam sejenak dan menutup buku tebal yang dia baca. Kedua matanya kini memandangi Hermione dengan tatapan antusias seakan-akan gadis itu adalah hal yang sangat menarik.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarkan keponakanku, Miss Cornelii," ucap Profesor Dumbledore dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya. "Kurasa kau bisa meninggalkan kami berdua sekarang." Rose mengangguk mengerti dan berbalik untuk berjalan menuju pintu. "Ah, Miss Cornelii."

"Ya professor?" Rose menoleh dan menanti perkataan Profesor Dumbledore selanjutnya.

"Selamat malam."

Gadis Slytherin itu tersenyum kecil dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya untuk keluar dari kantor.

"P-profesor Dumbledore, aku-"

"Bagaimana kalau kau duduk terlebih dahulu." Profesor Dumbledore mengayunkan tongkatnya dan merubah sebuah buku di dekat Hermione menjadi sebuah kursi yang nyaman. "Ada banyak hal yang ingin kubicarakan dengan keponakanku," lanjutnya dengan sebuah senyuman penuh arti.

Hermione mengangguk dan duduk di depan Profesor Dumbledore. Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menatap lurus ke wajah Profesor yang dikaguminya selain Profesor Mcgonagall.

"Pertama, aku minta maaf karena mengaku sebagai keponakan professor."

"Pasti ada alasan yang kuat kau melakukan itu Miss-"

"Hermione," sanggah Hermione cepat ketika Profesor Dumbledore menatapnya seakan bertanya mengenai namanya.

"Hermione Dumbledore," ucap Profesor Dumbledore dengan sebuah senyuman kecil di wajahnya ketika mendengar jawaban Hermione. Dia mengayunkan tongkatnya lagi dengan perlahan. "Nama yang bagus. Teh?"

Hermione mengangguk singkat, mungkin secangkir teh hangat bisa membuatnya sedikit tenang.

"Jangan takut. Kau bisa menceritakan apapun kepadaku, aku tidak teralu sibuk malam ini."

Kedua mata cokelat madu Hermione memperhatikan sebuah teko yang terbuat dari keramik putih menuangkan teh hangat ke dalam cangkir di depannya. Dia menghela nafas lagi untuk meyakinkan dirinya sejenak dan menggerakkan kedua bola matanya hingga dia bisa melihat sosok Profesor Dumbledore kembali.

Pria itu terlihat lebih muda dengan sedikit kerutan di wajahnya. Rambut dan jenggot panjangnya belum beruban dan kacamata bulat belum bertengger di pucuk hidungnya. Aura kebijaksanaan dan kehangatan tetap terpancar di wajahnya, terutama kedua mata biru yang selalu menenangkan itu. Ah- betapa dia merindukan kepala sekolahnya ini.

"Aku berasal dari masa depan, lebih tepatnya dari tahun 1997," ucap Hermione ragu-ragu. Dia menyadari bahwa ekspresi Profesor Dumbledore sedikit berubah ketika mendengar ucapannya. "Entah bagaimana caranya, saat aku bangun aku sudah berada di jaman ini." Kedua tangan Hermione terulur untuk menggapai cangkir di depannya, merasakan hangat yang menjalar di telapak tangannya saat dia menyentuh permukaan cangkir itu. "Aku terjebak disini."

Hermione mengangkat cangkir itu dan meminum tehnya perlahan. Dia menunggu respon Profesor Dumbledore dengan rasa kuatir yang begitu besar. Bagaimana kalau Profesor Dumbledore membawa masalah ini ke kementerian sihir? Atau apa keputusannya untuk memberitahu Profesor Dumbledore ini benar? Apa tindakannya ini bisa merubah masa depan?

"Sejujurnya aku sangat terkejut dengan penjelasanmu, Hermione." Akhirnya pria paruh baya itu mengeluarkan suaranya. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya lebih dalam di kursi empuk miliknya dan memandangi sosok Hermione dengan rasa penasaran. "Aku pernah membaca beberapa buku mengenai penjelajah waktu. Ada teori yang mengatakan bahwa seseorang bisa kembali beberapa tahun di masa lampau."

Hermione meletakkan cangkirnya dengan hati-hati dan menyimak perkataan professor di depannya. "Tapi, aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa seseorang bisa kembali sangat jauh ke masa lalu. 53 tahun adalah waktu yang sangat lama."

Ya, Hermione tahu dan setuju dengan hal itu. Dia juga sudah membaca buku-buku mengenai penjelajah waktu dan teori pemutaran waktu saat dia mendapatkan 'time-turner' dari Profesor McGonagall di tahun ketiga. Bahkan alat itu juga memiliki batasan mengenai waktu yang diputar kembali.

"Apa kau bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum kau terjebak disini?"

"Kami sedang penghadapi seseorang _Dark wizard_ yang sangat kuat-"

"Maaf, Hermione." Profesor Dumbledore menyela perkataan gadis itu. Dia memberikan sebuah senyuman di wajah tenangnya. "Aku tidak ingin mengetahui banyak hal dari masa depan. Aku bukanlah seorang penyihir yang bisa menahan keinginan untuk merubah sesuatu. Jadi, tolong beritahu aku hal yang perlu kau beritahukan. Tidak lebih."

"Aa— maafkan aku profesor." Hermione mengambil nafas sejenak. "Aku mematahkan tongkat Elder."

Lagi-lagi mata biru Profesor Dumbledore memandanginya dengan antusias. "Kau mematahkan tongkat Elder. Sebuah tongkat yang diciptakan oleh Antioch Peverell. Salah satu legenda dari tiga Deathly Hallows."

"Benar," sahut Hermione menganggukkan kepalanya. "Dan tiba-tiba sesuatu keluar dari tongkat itu, mengelilingiku dan masuk ke dalam tubuhku. Saat aku terbangun, aku sudah berada disini."

"Aku tidak bisa menyimpulkan apapun untuk saat ini. Deathly Hallows adalah sebuah misteri yang terkubur di dalam misteri lainnya." Raut wajah Profesor Dumbledore terlihat serius. Hermione yakin bahwa pria itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang rumit di dalam otaknya. "Jangan kuatir. Aku pasti akan membantumu untuk kembali ke masamu, _dear._"

Hermione tersenyum kecil. Jauh di lubuk hatinya dia bersyukur bahwa di jaman ini Profesor Dumbledore masih hidup dan membantunya.

"Tapi sebelum itu, kurasa aku harus membantumu untuk hidup di masa ini." Tawa kecil keluar dari mulut Profesor Dumbledore ketika dia mengamati tangan kiri Hermione yang terluka. "Well, Hermione. Mungkin hal pertama yang bisa kulakukan untukmu adalah membantumu untuk tinggal disini. Apa kau bersekolah di Hogwarts?"

"Aku murid tahun keenam— tidak, seharusnya aku memulai tahun ketujuh-ku saat ini."

"Kebetulan sekali, kami baru memulai tahun ketujuh seminggu yang lalu," sahut Profesor Dumbledore dengan nada senang. "Apa kau tidak keberatan untuk mengikuti beberapa tes dan tentunya _sorting hat_?"

Hermione menggeleng pelan. "Tidak profesor. Aku tidak keberatan."

"Bagus. Kurasa kita harus mengarang sebuah cerita kecil dan kompleks mengenai kepindahanmu ke sekolah ini." Hermione melirik Profesor Dumbledore yang mengedipkan sebelah matanya penuh arti. "Meski aku tahu berbohong itu adalah perbuatan buruk, ada kalanya kita harus berbohong demi kebaikan bersama."

Profesor Dumbledore tiba-tiba terdiam dan memandangi permukaan teh di dalam cangkirnya. "Kau adalah keponakanku yang selama ini berada di Perancis, bersekolah di Beauxbatons— aku akan mengurus informasi ini dengan staff di sana, tenang saja." Profesor Dumbledore menambahkan ketika dia menyadari kecemasan Hermione. " Orang tuamu hidup sebagai _muggle_ di Perancis dan meninggal akibat perang dunia yang berlangsung setahun yang lalu. Saat kau memasuki tahun ketujuh, kau menerima surat dariku untuk tinggal di Hogwarts karena hanya aku satu-satunya keluargamu."

"Masuk akal."

"Armando akan mempercayai hal ini. Dan kuharap kau tidak menceritakan hal sebenarnya kepada siapapun."

Hermione mengangguk untuk menyakinkan profesor di depannya. "Terima kasih." Kedua mata cokelat madu itu memandangi senyuman Profesor Dumbledore yang kembali muncul di wajahnya.

"Justru pria tua ini yang harus berterima kasih karena seorang gadis manis mau menjadi keponakannya." Profesor Dumbledore tertawa kecil dan bersiap mengayunkan tongkatnya, "permen?"

(===)

Tom berjalan di lorong yang Hogwarts yang gelap dengan langkah yang stabil. Matanya menatap bosan ke depan sementara wajahnya terlihat datar tanpa ekspresi apapun.

Malam ini patrolinya terasa menjemukan akibat beberapa murid tahun pertama yang bodoh dan idiot melanggar aturan jam malam karena ketidak-sengajaan yang terdengar seperti sebuah lelucon. Setelah memberikan mereka pengarahan dan mengantarkan mahkluk-mahkluk itu kembali ke asrama mereka, sudah saatnya dia kembali ke asramanya dan menikmati buku-buku yang belum dia jamah.

Sekarang dia berada di lantai pertama dan setelah berbelok di ujung lorong dia akan menemukan tangga ke bawah menuju area Slytherin.

Ah, mengingat asrama murid Slytherin kembali membuat moodnya buruk. Well, dia tidak membenci asrama Slytherin, tidak— justru dia sangat membanggakannya. Mana mungkin keturunan dari Salazar Slytherin tidak menyukai asrama Slytherin? Masalahnya hanya satu, berbagi kamar dengan orang lain meski mereka pure-blood adalah hal yang menyebalkan baginya.

Dia ingin privasi untuk melakukan banyak hal. Dan tentunya, dia tidak suka berbagi apapun dengan orang lain. Ketika sesuatu menjadi miliknya, tidak ada yang boleh menyetuh dan merasakannya. Dan sebentar lagi, kepala sekolah Hogwarts yang naif itu akan mengangkatnya menjadi _head boy _. Dia akan memiliki asrama sendiri dan privasi lebih. Ya, itu terdengar sangat indah.

Tom menghentikan langkahnya ketika dia mendengar langkah lain di sekitarnya. Mata cokelat kehitamannya bergerak bosan ke sumber suara itu sedangkan dalam hati dia menggerutu dan menahan keinginan untuk mengutuk orang yang menahannya kembali ke asramanya.

Namun tatapan bosan itu berubah menjadi sebuah kilatan antusias saat dia melihat sosok gadis yang dia temukan beberapa jam lalu sedang berjalan di lorong menuju _Hospital wing_.

Hermione Dumbledore.

Sejujurnya Tom terkejut saat gadis itu mengatakan bahwa dia adalah keponakan profesor sok bijaksana dan sok benar itu. Setahunya Dumbledore tidak mempunyai saudara selain kakak lelaki _single _dan adik perempuannya yang entah kapan telah meninggal muda.

Dan gadis ini muncul di menara Gryffindor, tangan kiri terluka, penampilan yang aneh serta berantakan. Dia seperti pulang dari peperangan sengit.

"Miss Dumbledore."

Gadis itu berhenti berjalan ketika dia memanggilnya. Cukup lama dia memperhatikan bahwa gadis itu hanya berdiri membelakanginya hingga Tom telah berada di dekatnya. Dengan perlahan dia berbalik dan memberikan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Mr. Riddle."

Tom memberikan senyuman sopannya ketika dia mendengar gadis itu akhirnya menyebut namanya meski dengan keraguan dan suara yang lumayan kecil.

"Sudah bertemu dengan Profesor Dumbledore?" tanya Tom masih dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya. Dia memandangi wajah gadis itu dengan seksama dan menemukan keraguan dan ketakutkan di matanya, bahkan Tom dapat melihat rasa jijik dari tatapan yang diberikan oleh gadis ini.

Apa Dumbledore sudah memberitahu semua kejelekannya Tom Riddle kepada keponakannya tercinta? Berani sekali gadis ini menatapnya seperti itu.

"Hm." Tom menyadari bahwa gadis itu mengangguk kecil. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku."

"Aku tidak berbuat apapun, Miss Dumbledore. Cornelii yang mengantarkanmu sampai di kantor Profesor Dumbledore. Jadi kurasa rasa terima kasih itu lebih pantas ditujukan kepadanya."

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dan Tom tahu itu. Kini dia terdiam dan hanya memandangi lantai lorong yang gelap. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi. Aku harus ke _Hospital wing_."

"Bagaimana kalau kutemani?" Tom tersenyum saat gadis itu mendongak cepat dan memandanginya dengan terkejut. "Sejujurnya kau sudah berada di jalur yang benar menuju _hospital wing._ Tapi tidak baik seorang gadis berjalan sendiri di tengah malam. Lebih aman jika aku menemanimu untuk menghindari hal yang tidak diinginkan."

'Ya, kecuali aku tidak tahan untuk melemparkan kutukan kepadamu nantinya.' Lanjut Tom dalam hati.

Entah mengapa Tom merasa bahwa gadis itu terlihat panik dan tubuhnya menjadi tegang saat dia menawarkan untuk menemaninya. Well, pada kenyataanya semua gadis akan menerima ajakannya tanpa berpikir sedikitpun. Sedangkan gadis ini terlihat berpikir ribuan kali sebelum memutuskan menerima ajakannya atau tidak.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa melindungi dan mengurus diriku sendiri." Tom sedikit terkejut menerima jawaban dari gadis itu. "Pemisi, Mr. Riddle." Dan dalam beberapa kedipan mata, gadis itu sudah berjalan menjauhinya menuju _hospital wing_.

Tom terdiam dan menatap kepergian gadis itu. Senyuman di wajahnya menghilang digantikan sebuah garis tipis nan datar. Aura 'Anak lelaki sopan' itu menghilang dan tatapan bosan itu kembali menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Hermione Dumbledore adalah sebuah masalah menarik untuk saat ini. Gadis itu benar-benar penuh misteri dan berusaha menutup dirinya. Seperti _milk puzzle_ besar tanpa noda sedikitpun, tak ada petunjuk dan tidak memberikan hasil apapun setelah diselesaikan.

Sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajahnya saat dia berbalik menuju tempat tujuannya.

Mungkin memberikan beberapa Crucio kepada pengikutnya dapat membuat malam ini terasa lebih baik.

(===)

Hermione melirik lengan kirinya telah dibalut rapi oleh Madam Pince Pomfrey yang diyakini sebagai ibu dari Madam Poppy Pomfrey oleh gadis itu. Setelah disirami berbagai macam pertanyaan dari hal mengenai bagaimana dia mendapatkan luka hingga mengenai keluarga Dumbledore, madam Pince pamit sejenak untuk mengatur persediaan obat-obatan, dia mengamati _hospital wing _di jaman 40-an. Tidak ada perubahan yang berarti, semuanya masih berwarna abu-abu bergradasi. Dan tiba-tiba dia teringat sosok Voldemort muda yang selalu terkesan dengan warna kaku itu.

Sudah dua kali dia bertemu pria yang bernama Tom Riddle itu hari ini, ah- tidak. Tiga kali. Satu di masa depan dan dua kali dalam wujud murid laki-laki Hogwarts di tahun ketujuh.

Apa yang Harry dan Ron ucapkan kalau mereka mengetahui ini? Mungkin Ron akan berkata 'Bloody Hell 'Mione! Dia punya hidung!'

Hermione tertawa kecil membayangkan Ron mengucapkan hal itu, Ron selalu berkata hal-hal yang absurd dan di luar pemikirannya, dia tahu bahwa pria berambut merah itu melakukannya untuk membuat teman-temannya merasa terhibur.

Sedangkan Harry hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengikuti kebodohan Ron.

Jari-jari tangan kanan Hermione kini meremas seprei putih yang sedang dia duduki saat ini. Detik-detik dimana Ron meninggal dan saat sinar hijau itu dengan cepat mengenai Harry kembali terulang di dalam otaknya.

Rasa sakit di dadanya terasa lagi. Kedua matanya kembali berair dan air mata mengalir melewati pipinya.

Dia membuat kedua sahabatnya meninggal. Karena dirinya. Dan dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Andai dia terjebak di jaman ini bersama Ron dan Harry, mungkin dia tidak akan se-frustasi ini dan menjalaninya dengan bahagia.

Hermione menaikkan kedua kakinya dan menekuknya di depan dadanya. Kedua tangannya melingkari dan memeluk erat kedua kakinya dan dia membenamkan kepalanya di antara kaki dan dadanya.

Bahunya bergetar hebat dan dia menangis dengan keras.

Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat ini.

Dia membutuhkan sahabatnya.

(===)

"Selamat pagi, Hermione."

Hermione menoleh ke arah pintu masuk _hospital wing_ dan menemukan Profesor Dumbledore datang bersama seseorang yang terlihat sepertinya di masa tua.

"Selamat pagi, profesor," balas Hermione dengan sebuah senyuman kecil. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati mereka. Diliriknya pria yang berdiri di sebelah Profesor Dumbledore dan memberikan sebuah senyuman kepadanya, "selamat siang, Profesor Dippet."

"Ah.. rupanya kau sudah mengenalku." Profesor Dippet tersenyum senang. "Keponakan yang cantik dan jenius, Albus! Aku sangat bangga Hogwarts akan memliki murid seperti miss Hermione Dumbledore."

Jenius?

Hermione sedikit bingung dengan pemilihan kata kepala sekolah Hogwarts satu ini. Dia melirik Profesor Dumbledore dan pria itu hanya tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Hasil tes yang kau ikuti kemarin malam sudah keluar," lanjut Profesor Dippet antusias membuat Hermione sadar kalau dia memang mengikuti tes yang dia kerjakan di _Hospital wing_ setelah lengannya diobati. "Luar biasa miss Dumbledore! 11 Outstanding dan 1 Exceeds Expectations."

Sebuah kerutan muncul di dahi Hermione, dia bisa menebak bahwa satu nilai 'E' itu untuk kelas ramalan. Betapa dia benci kelas itu.

"Nilai yang sangat memuaskan meski belum mengalahkan 12 Outstanding yang dimiliki Tom." Profesor Dippet tertawa kecil membuat Hermione mendengus kesal dalam hati, apalagi mendengar bahwa Tom Riddle lebih pintar darinya benar-benar membuatnya 'panas'. "Aku sudah mendengar ceritamu dari Albus dan aku berterima kasih kepadamu untuk menerima ajakannya. Well, terkadang aku kuatir dengan temanku ini, dia tinggal sendiri dan tidak ada yang mengurusnya."

Hermione dan Profesor Dumbledore hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar perkataan Profesor Dippet. Orang ini benar-benar naif, pantas saja Tom Riddle bisa berkembang menjadi penjahat kejam seperti itu tanpa halangan.

"Kau sudah siap? Kita akan melakukan _sorting hat_ di _great hall_ untuk memutuskan asramamu."

Hermione mengangguk kecil, "ya, aku tahu itu prof."

"Kalau begitu kita harus cepat. Aku juga harus mengumumkan ketua murid pria dan wanita yang baru." Profesor Dippet berbalik dan berjalan terlebih dahulu, sedangkan Profesor Dumbledore meliriknya dan tersenyum kearahnya sebagai aba-aba untuk segera mengikutnya.

Hermione mengerti dan berjalan di samping Profesor Dumbledore. Hari ini dia merasa lebih baik setelah tidur yang cukup dan mandi dengan benar. Rambut cokelatnya yang terlihat kusut seperti rambut singa kini berubah menjadi lebih tertata dengan gelombang yang rapi. Di balik jubah hitamnya dia memakai kemeja putih dan rok abu-abu dibawah lutut. Kaki jenjangnya terbalut stoking hitam tebal dilengkapi sepatu hitam yang mengkilat.

Gadis itu yakin bahwa semua ini adalah pemberian 'pamannya' beserta beberapa buku pelajaran, perkamen dan kebutuhan-kebutuhan lain yang ada di atas meja tadi pagi. Profesor Dumbledore adalah pria yang kaya. Hermione bukan orang yang materialistis, tapi dia bersyukur bahwa Profesor Dumbledore adalah orang kaya dan bisa membantu kebutuhannya saat ini.

Tak perlu waktu yang lama untuk sampai di depan pintu _great hall_. Profesor Dippet membuka pintu ganda besar itu tanpa ragu dan melangkah masuk dengan percaya diri. Sedangkan Hermione sedikit mendekatkan dirinya dengan Profesor Dumbledore saat mengikuti langkah Profesor Dippet.

_Great Hall_ terlihat ramai seperti biasa. Murid-murid menikmati sarapan mereka dan mengobrol dengan teman-teman mereka di meja asrama masing-masing. Saat Profesor Dippet menggunakan sihir pengeras suara dan memberikan sambutan kecil, semua orang kini mengalihkan pandangannya menuju meja staff.

Hermione menggigit bibir bawahnya saat dia merasakan tatapan penasaran dari semua murid saat mereka melihat kearahnya. Dia benci jadi pusat perhatian.

"Selamat pagi murid-muridku tercinta!" Profesor Dippet menyapa semua orang dengan wajah bahagia. "Hari ini hari yang sangat cerah, aku harap kalian bisa menikmati kegiatan belajar kalian disini, tentunya untuk murid tahun pertama." Lelaki itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru arah.

"Pagi ini aku ingin mengumumkan ketua murid lelaki dan wanita yang baru. Ketua murid adalah jabatan yang diberikan berdasarkan nilai akademik dan sikap baik mereka sampai tahun ketujuh. Dengan sangat bangga, aku memberikan jabatan itu kepada Tom Riddle dan Patricia Flitwick."

Tepukan tangan mulai terdengar terutama dari meja Slytherin dan Ravenclaw. Tak beberapa lama sosok Tom Riddle berdiri dari duduknya disusul seorang wanita berambut pirang dari meja Ravenclaw. Dari nama keluarganya, Hermione yakin kalau Patricia Flitwick mempunyai hubungan dengan professor Filius Flitwick. Ya, keluarga Ravenclaw.

Profesor Dippet mengayunkan tongkatnya disusul kedua kotak berukuran kecil melayang ke meja mereka. "Jalankan tugas kalian dengan baik dan penuh tanggung jawab." Kedua orang itu mengangguk ringan. Tom memberikan senyuman khas miliknya sedangkan Patricia hanya diam dan menerima kotak itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Baik, aku tahu kalau kalian penasaran dengan gadis yang berada di sebelahku ini." Profesor Dippet menoleh ke arah Hermione dan tersenyum penuh arti. "Gadis ini adalah Hermione Dumbledore." Murid-murid terdiam dan berbisik satu sama lain setelah mendengar nama 'palsu' Hermione.

"Miss Dumbledore berasal dari Beauxbatons dan tahun ini dia akan melanjutkan tahun ketujuh-nya di Hogwarts. Kuharap kalian bisa membuat miss Hermione Dumbledore terbiasa di sini," lanjut Profesor Dippet masih dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Dia melirik Profesor Dumbledore dan menerima Sorting Hat dari tangannya. Tanpa basa-basi dia memakaikan topi itu ke Hermione hingga sebagian pandangan gadis itu tertutup akibat ukutan topi yang besar.

"Well well.. menarik." Topi itu mulai berbicara sangat pelan hingga hanya Hermione yang dapat mendengarnya. "Siapa yang menduga bahwa aku akan bertemu dengan seseorang dari masa depan."

"Ya, ini sebuah kecelakaan."

"Sesuatu terjadi karena sebuah alasan, _dear._" Topi itu menggumam pelan, "Kau memiliki otak yang cemerlang, keberanian, kekuatan dan logika. Hm.. aku jadi teringat seorang murid beberapa tahun yang lalu."

"Er- Riddle?"

"Kau mengenalnya? Dia anak yang penuh misteri dan keras kepala," sahut Topi itu dengan tawa kecil. "Bagaimana denganmu, _dear?_ Kau bisa masuk di asrama manapun. Aku bisa saja memasukanmu ke dalam asrama Slytherin, tapi aku tahu kalau mereka mengagung-agungkan darah murni." Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya saat mendengar hal itu.

"Masukkan saja aku di Gryffindor."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Topi itu lagi. "Ravenclaw dan Slytherin lebih menjanjikan untukmu daripada disana."

Hermione terdiam. Apa dia masih pantas berada di Gryffindor? Dengan sedikit keberanian yang dia miliki saat ini?

"Jangan pernah ragu dengan kata hatimu, _dear._ Kata Hati itu lebih murni daripada apapun." Lagi-lagi topi itu tertawa pelan, dia menggumam sebentar untuk memikirkan sesuatu dan menggerakkan 'bibirnya'.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

(===)

Tom memandangi pin _head boy_ nya dengan datar. Ah, akhirnya dia tidak perlu berbagi kamar lagi dengan murid-murid lain. Jari-jari panjangnya yang sedikit pucat miliknya meraih pin itu dan memasangnya di jubah Slytherinnya.

Ada rasa puas menjalar di hatinya saat pin itu terpasang di dekat kerah bajunya. Dia melirik murid-murid Slytherin lain yang duduk agak jauh darinya. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani duduk di dekatnya dan mengganggu sarapannya. Tom tahu kalau mereka semua takut akan kekuatan yang dia miliki. Bahkan saat ini mereka lebih memilih untuk diam tanpa mengucapkan selamat kepadanya karena menjadi ketua murid pria.

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya menuju meja Ravenclaw. Mengamati sosok Patricia Flitwick yang sibuk melihat kearah meja staff. Tom sudah menduga bahwa gadis itu akan menjadi ketua murid wanita dari dulu. Meskipun dia jarang bertemu gadis itu kecuali saat rapat _prefect_, Tom tahu bahwa Patricia tidak akan menjadi masalah untuknya.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Tom mengalihkan pandangannya menuju meja staff. Ah, dia hampir melupakan gadis yang satu itu. Sudah berapa menit dia memakai topi itu? Apa gadis itu teralu bodoh hingga sulit untuk menaruhnya di asrama manapun?

Kalau itu benar, untunglah dia masuk di Gryffindor. Dumbledore dan Gryffindor tak bisa dipisahkan sebagai item menyebalkan.

Tepukan tangan meriah terdengar dari meja Gryffindor dan kini gadis itu berjalan menuju meja asramanya. Duduk di pojokan dan tersenyum ke beberapa orang yang menyambutnya.

Tom melihat bahwa gadis itu kini bersalaman dengan Weasley dan Potter, dia menyadari bahwa gadis itu sedikit terkejut ketika kedua pria itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Tak lama Longbottom datang dan ikut memperkenalkan diri. Lagi-lagi ekspresi terkejut muncul di wajahnya.

Apa dia selalu berkekspresi seperti itu ketika bertemu dengan orang?

Tom sedikit menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan memilih untuk tetap memperhatikannya. Tiga orang pria pure-blood tolol itu sedang terlibat sebuah perbincangan serius yang dia yakin mengenai olahraga paling tidak berguna sepanjang masa –Quidditch- dan Hermione hanya mengedarkan pandangannya ke beberapa orang secara random hingga mata cokelat madu itu bertemu dengannya.

Tom tersenyum ramah kearahnya dan dia mendapatkan tatapan yang sama seperti tadi malam dari gadis itu.

Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa gadis itu terlihat begitu membenci dan tidak menyukai keberadaannya? Apa Dumbledore benar-benar menceritakan keburukkannya kepada keponakannya itu?

Tidak.

Tom yakin bahwa Dumbledore bukan tipe penggosip seperti Dippet dan meskipun profesor transfigurasi itu memberitahukan keburukkannya, tidak ada alasan Hermione harus memandanginya dengan pandangan benci dan jijik.

Gadis itu kini mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Tom dan memilih untuk tidak melirik kearahnya lagi.

Tangan kanan Tom mengepal kesal. Hermione Dumbledore benar-benar membuatnya penasaran.

(===)

Hermione berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah sandiwch yang berada di depannya. Bertatapan dengan Tom Riddle di pagi hari adalah pilihan yang salah. Rasa takut dan benci datang menyelimuti hatinya kembali.

Dia menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk mengambil sepotong sandiwch dan melirik ke arah tiga teman barunya saat mengunyah makanan itu di dalam mulutnya.

Harrold Potter.

Charles Weasley.

Dan, Mark Longbottom.

Hermione tersenyum kecil saat menyadari bahwa Harrold adalah nama lain dari Harry. Bertemu mereka bertiga benar-benar membuatnya serasa kembali di tahun pertama Hogwarts.

Kunyahan di mulut Hermione terhenti ketika seekor burung hantu berwarna putih salju mendarat di depannya dan memberikan sebuah gulungan dari mulutnya. Setelah memberikan sedikit kudapan untuk burung hantu itu, Hermione segera membuka perkamen yang berisi jadwal pelajarannya.

"Wow, aku tidak pernah melihat jadwal sepadat itu selama ini." Suara Charles Weasley terdengar jelas saat Hermione membaca jadwalnya. Mata cokelat madu Hermione melirik ke arah pria berambut merah berantakan yang kini duduk tepat di depannya disusul oleh kedua sosok yang lain. "Kecuali di perkamen Riddle tentunya."

"Uhm.. yeah."

"Kau mengambil 12 mata pelajaran?" Harrold melirik perkamen miliknya. "Kau tahu, aku hanya mengambil 10 mata pelajaran dan itu membuatku stress."

"Oh- jangan tanya aku, aku dan Charles hanya mengambil 9 mata pelajaran," sahut Mark menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau tidak salah asrama Hermione? Ravenclaw harus kecewa menyadari bahwa seorang murid jenius berakhir di Gryffindor." Tawa kecil keluar dari mereka berempat setelah Harrold mengucapkan leluconnya.

"Setelah Tom berakhir di Slytherin, sekarang kau berakhir di Gryffindor. Well, kurasa topi tua itu harus pensiun."

Hermione hanya bisa tersenyum kecil menanggapi perkataan kakek dari Ron.

"Aku sangat yakin kau akan cepat akrab dengan Tom!" Kini senyuman di wajah Hermione tergantikan sebuah kerutan di dahinya. Apa maksud perkataan itu? Akrab dengan Voldemort? Bulu kuduk Hermione segera berdiri membayangkan dia tertawa bersama Voldemort.

"Kau kenal dengannya? Dia sangat baik dan selalu membantu murid-murid yang kesusahan dengan tugas mereka. Dia juga sangat pintar dan yeah- tampan," lanjut Charles semangat. "Semua gadis disini memujanya dan berusaha menarik perhatiannya."

Hermione menghela nafas dan melirik kearah Mark dan Harrold. "Apa dia suka bergossip?"

"Aku bahkan curiga kalau Charles bergabung dengan Tom Riddle fans- club." Mark hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya disusul oleh sebuah senyuman maklum dari Harrold.

"Hei hei, harusnya kalian bersyukur kalau orang sebaik dia menjadi ketua murid pria." Charles menghela nafas kecewa atas sikap teman-temannya. "Setidaknya Patricia itu bukanlah orang yang sulit diajak kerjasama."

"Aku beritahu kau, jangan pernah terlibat urusan dengan Lestrange dan Avery. Mereka itu- blah!" Charles memberikan tatapan jijik ke tiga temannya. "Lalu ada Abraxas Malfoy dan Black, well mereka lumayan tapi tetap saja mengagung-agungkan pure-blood seperti maniak."

"Dan Tom Riddle?"

"Dia seratus persen luar biasa." Ketiga temannya menghela nafas saat mendengar jawaban dari Charles.

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya dan memutuskan untuk menghabiskan makanannya. Ron pasti tidak akan mempercayai kalau kakeknya adalah pemuja setia Voldemort saat muda.

"Hei!" Seorang wanita berambut _Chesnut_ dengan ikal-ikal kecil duduk di sebelahnya. "Anna Brown!" Dia tersenyum kearah Hermione dan mengulurkan tangannya. Hermione membalas uluran tangan itu dan memandanginya sejenak. Gadis ini adalah nenek dari Lavender Brown?

"Hermione Dum-"

"Dumbledore. Tentu saja aku mendengarkan ceramah Profesor Dippet." Anna tersenyum lebar dan memukul pundak Hermione. "Apa hubunganmu dengan Profesor Dumbledore? Kau anaknya?"

"Er- bukan. Aku keponakannya."

"Ah, sayang sekali. Kupikir kau anaknya Profesor Dumbledore!" lanjut Anna dengan tawa kecil nyaringnya. "Kau sudah berkenalan dengan trio maniak ini?" Dia menunjuk tiga pria di hadapannya dan dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Hermione.

"Hei hei, kita bukan maniak."

"Awal yang buruk, _dear._ " Anna menghela nafas seakan-akan dia tengah kecewa berat. "Pria yang harus kau kenal pertama kali ketika menginjakkan kaki di Hogwarts adalah dia."

Hermione menoleh ke sosok yang ditunjuk oleh Anna. Pria berambut hitam legam yang tertata rapi dengan seragam Slytherin, tengah meminum kopinya dan kini membersihkan bibirnya dengan anggun. "Tom Riddle?"

"Kau sudah mengenalnya?"

Lagi- lagi Hermione mengangguk. Kini dia mengambil tehnya, meminumnya sambil memperhatikan sosok Tom yang tengah membaca _daily prophet_ yang dia dapat entah dari mana.

"Semua wanita di sini memujanya, bahkan sebagian pria juga ikut memujanya. Dia murid teladan dan sangat tampan. Meskipun dia tidak kaya, siapa yang bisa menolak kharisma dan kesempurnaan wajahnya?"

Hermione hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya dan kembali meneguk tehnya.

"Lihat itu Hermione.." Kini gadis itu semakin mendekatinya dan berbisik pelan di telinganya. "Tangannya yang panjang dan lentik, bisa kau bayangkan ketika tangan-tangan itu menyentuh kulitmu? Dan-" Dia memberikan sebuah dehaman singkat sebagai jeda dalam ucapannya. "Saat jari-jari itu masuk ke dalam tubuhmu."

Hermione segera terbatuk dan menyemburkan sedikit tehnya saat mendengar bisikan absurd Annna di telinganya.

"Hermione? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Harrold memandanginya bingung dan memberikan sebuah sapu tangan untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa teh yang ada di sekitar mulut Hermione.

"Apa yang kau bisikkan ke Hermione?" tanya Mark heran. Anna hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Aku hanya menyuruhnya membayangkan jari-jari Riddle masuk ke dalam tubuhnya."

Dan ketiga pria itu hanya bisa terbatuk setelah mendengar perkataan frontal Anna.

"Lebih baik aku pergi sekarang. Aku harus mengganti seragamku." Hermione berdiri dari duduknya dan dibalas anggukan cepat oleh ketiga teman prianya seakan menyuruhnya segera menjauh dari Anna.

Setelah berpamitan kepada ke-empat teman barunya, Hermione berjalan keluar dari _great hall_ dengan tenang. Hari ini dia mendapatkan kelas Mantra dan Aritmatika pertamanya di tahun ketujuh, dan kedua pelajaran itu akan dimulai satu jam lagi. Dia masih punya waktu untuk memeriksa tempat tidur barunya dan memakai seragam Gryffindor tahun 40-an.

Andai Harry dan Ron berada di sampingnya saat ini. Semuanya pasti akan terasa sempurna.

"Miss Dumbledore."

Hermione menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik dengan cepat. Dia hapal suara ini.

"Mr. Riddle."

Tom tersenyum dan berjalan mendekatinya. " Selamat pagi, Miss Dumbledore."

"Selamat pagi."

"Aku rasa Gryffindor pasti sangat senang menerima gadis sepertimu," ucap Tom lancar dengan nada manis.

"Ya, mereka terlihat bahagia." Hermione berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua mata cokelat kehitaman itu. "Selamat atas pengangkatanmu menjadi ketua murid pria," ucap Hermione berbasa-basi.

"Terima kasih." Tom kembali tersenyum. "Kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu untuk beradaptasi disini, aku bisa membantumu. Itu sudah merupakan tugas dari ketua murid pria."

"Hm." Hermione hanya mengangguk kecil. "Kalau boleh.. er- aku harus ke asramaku dan mengganti seragamku."

Hermione bisa melihat Tom terdiam dan memandanginya penuh arti. "Kau mau aku antar?"

"Tidak perlu."

"Aneh." Kedua alis Hermione terangkat mendengar respon Tom. "Maksudku, berjalan sendirian menuju asrama baru di sekolah baru yang baru pertama kali dikunjungi tanpa takut tersesat. Aku jadi berpikir kalau kau sudah menghapal sekolah ini."

Jantung Hermione berdetak dengan cepat. Gawat, lelaki ini sudah mulai curiga dengan kehadirannya.

"Tadi pagi, Profesor Dumbledore menunjukkan arah ke asrama Gryffindor."

"Ah.. " Tom hanya mengangguk mengerti. "Mungkin lain kali aku bisa memberikanmu tur keliling Hogwarts. Itu bisa membantumu untuk menghapal semua tentang Hogwarts."

"Ya.." Hermione menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia merasa sangat tegang saat ini.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Miss Dumbledore." Tom memberikan sebuah senyuman terakhir sebelum dia berjalan melewati Hermione. Sementara gadis itu hanya bisa terdiam dan meremas jubahnya. Keringat dingin mengalir pelan dari dahinya.

Dia tidak pernah menyangka hal ini. Bahkan Harry pun tak pernah memberitahunya kalau sosok Tom Riddle bisa menjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan.

Kehadiran pria itu seperti nilai 'T' di mata pelajaran favoritnya.

To be continue.

**Author's Note** : Wah! Akhirnya chapter dua selesai. Tidak banyak yang bisa aku katakan, mengetik fic ini sangat menyenangkan karena aku memang penggemar Tom Riddle hahaha. Jujur saja, aku lebih mengikuti film-nya daripada novelnya. Tapi aku tidak membuat ini berdasarkan info-info di versi layar lebarnya. Aku berusaha mencari semua informasi dari wiki dan ini benar-benar membuatku sedikit pusing untuk menghapalkan materi-materi yang bisa kupakai sebagai pelajaran Hermione dkk. Aku merasa seperti murid Hogwarts yang akan ujian NEWTS wkakaka.

Oke oke, soal nama para kakek Ron, Harry dan Neville serta nenek dari Lavender. Aku mengarangnya dengan bebas karena tidak ada keterangan mengenai nama mereka. #sighs

Semoga kalian menyukainya ^^

Salam hangat~


	3. Chapter three : New Rival

Harry Potter J. K. Rowling

Value by ReddishBlood

Well, mungkin sedikit peringatan untuk Out of Character, mantra-mantra yang sebenarnya tidak ada di Harry Potter dan content-content kekerasan, mature dan sebagainya.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter Three: **New Rival.

**5 Mei 1994.**

Hermione merasakan jus jeruk itu kini melewati tenggorokkannya yang terasa kering. Kedua bola matanya terdiam di satu titik sejenak lalu bergerak kembali memperhatikan ketiga pria yang duduk di dekatnya. Dua tepat di depannya dan satu orang di sebelahnya.

"Sampai saat ini aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau Septimus akan menikah dengan Black— maksudku Cedrella! Merlin! Kau bisa bayangkan itu?"

"Membayangkan apa?" tanya Harrold pura-pura tak mengerti sedangkan Hermione mulai memperhatikan topik pembicaraan mereka dengan seksama.

"Kalau aku dan Black akan bersaudara!" lanjut Charles berlebihan. Harrold hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan menghela nafas singkat.

"Ayolah jangan teralu dibesar-besarkan." Akhirnya Mark berhenti mengunyah kue pie cherry-nya untuk memberikan pendapat. "Harrold saja tidak keberatan kalau Charles berpacaran dengan Black lainnya— Charles Potter," tambah Mark dengan cepat saat Charles memandanginya tajam.

"Sisi baiknya adalah kita akan bersaudara 'mate!" Harrold berusaha menghibur Charles dengan menepuk-nepuk pundak pria berambut merah itu.

"Ya, Cedrella juga harus dibuang dari keluarga Black karena mencintai kakakmu itu," ucap Hermione lagi dan kini dia mendapatkan tatapan heran dari ketiga pria itu. Ah sial, dia keceplosan. "Er- Aku mendengar gosip yang beredar."

"Merlin! Bahkan semua orang membicarakannya!" Charles membenturkan kepalanya di atas meja makan asrama Gryffindor dengan keras hingga beberapa murid menoleh kearahnya. Hermione sangat yakin bahwa saat ini dia sedang meringis kesakitan di daerah dahinya dan gadis itu hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. "Kenapa aku tidak punya kakak perempuan saja? Aku akan menyuruhnya untuk menikah dengan Tom."

Hermione mengerutkan dahinya mendengar ucapan Charles. Sejujurnya dia ingin tertawa keras terutama saat dia mulai membayangkan bahwa Ron menjadi cucu Voldemort. Untunglah Ron tidak ikut dengannya saat ini, dia yakin Ron pasti akan mengutuk kakeknya.

"Ah ngomong-ngomong 'Mione! Kau sudah punya seseorang yang spesial?"

"Seseorang yang spesial?" tanya Hermione balik tak mengerti. "Spesial itu kata umum, bisa lebih spesifik lagi?"

"Oke oke, maksudku pacar," lanjut Charles menatapnya antusias.

Gadis itu terdiam. Pacar?

Sampai saat ini hanya dua pria yang tertarik padanya. Pertama Viktor Krum dan itu hanya sebatas tertarik lalu mengajaknya sebagai partner di Yule Ball. Tapi pria itu tidak memintanya menjadi pacarnya.

Dan yang terakhir, Ron.

Hermione tahu kalau Ron memiliki perasaan dan perhatian khusus padanya. Hermione menyukainya dan Ron adalah orang yang menyenangkan. Meskipun terkadang dia merasa tidak mengerti dengan sikapnya dan pemikiran mereka tidak bisa selaras. Tapi kehadiran Ron membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Hingga Ron meninggal.

"Aku.. tidak punya."

Ketiga pria itu memandangi sosok Hermione dalam diam. Harrold mulai melirik Mark dan Charles ketika dia merasa bahwa raut wajah Hermione berubah. Lelaki bermata hijau seperti Harry itu menyenggol bahu Charles agar segera mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Kurasa dia mau menjodohkanmu dengan Tom." Mark berusaha membuat perkataannya terdengar seperti sebuah lelucon ringan. "Kau tahu? Jauh di lubuk hatinya, Charles menyesal dia adalah lelaki dan Tom bukanlah seorang pecinta sesama jenis."

"Hei!" Charles mengerutkan dahinya dan menggerakkan tangannya seakan-akan dia ingin melemparkan pie cherry yang ada di depannya ke muka lelaki Longbottom itu.

"Kau tidak memberitahukan hal itu padaku, aku tidak tahu kalau kau-" Harrold melanjutkan lelucon itu dengan akting terkejutnya. Sedangkan Hermione mulai tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah laku ketiga pria itu.

"Aku harap Brown tidak mendengar ini." Charles menggerutu dan mengacak-acak rambut merahnya hingga terlihat semakin berantakan. "Hari ini kita ada kelas Transfigurasi bersama Slytherin. Kalian bisa bayangkan kalau lelucon ini menjadi gosip dan mereka akan menganggapku.. er- gay."

Mark dan Harrold hanya tertawa kecil melihat respon sahabat mereka satu itu. Sedangkan Hermione sedikit mengeluh dalam hati saat mendengar bahwa hari ini mereka akan satu kelas dengan Slytherin atau dalam arti lain dia akan bertemu dengan Voldemort muda selama pelajaran Transfigurasi.

Dia melirik kearah meja makan asrama Slytherin dan menemukan sosok Tom Riddle sedang menikmati kopi pagi harinya di tempat yang sama. Menyendiri di pojokan dan agak jauh dari keramaian. Pria itu sedang meneguk kopinya dan membaca dialy prophet dengan pandangan bosan.

Memang sosok Tom Riddle terlihat mempesona, Hermione akui itu. Dia memiliki wajah yang diatas rata-rata dan aura yang luar biasa. Pantas saja dia bisa merekrut para pure-blood untuk menjadi pengikutnya. Tom Riddle itu sesuatu yang tidak bisa dihindari.

Seperti tatapan matanya yang kini teralih ke sosok Hermione. Kedua bola mata cokelat yang begitu gelap tidak dapat dihindari, membuat Hermione tegang dan memegang gelasnya lebih erat.

Tom memperhatikannya beberapa menit dan memberikan sebuah senyuman seperti biasanya. Hermione mengerutkan dahinya dan tidak berniat untuk membalas senyuman itu. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah tiga temannya dan mengabaikan ekspresi heran yang diberikan oleh Tom.

"Hei, aku melupakan sesuatu di asrama." Hermione berbohong kepada tiga temannya. Dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan tersenyum kearah mereka. "Kalian duluan saja ke kelas. Aku akan segera menyusul."

"Tak mau kuantar?" tawar Harrold yang bersiap-siap untuk berdiri namun Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Baiklah, hati-hati."

"Aku bukan anak kecil." Hermione menghela nafas dan tersenyum kecil. Tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, dia segera berjalan keluar dari aula utama. Sebenarnya dia merasa bersalah telah berbohong kepada ketiga teman barunya itu, tapi kehadiran dan tatapan Tom benar-benar membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman berada disana lebih lama lagi.

Hermione berharap kelas Transfigurasi yang diajar oleh Profesor Dumbledore akan terasa menyenangkan dan bisa membuatnya lupa akan kehadiran Tom. Dia sangat tidak sabar untuk diajari oleh profesor yang sangat dikaguminya itu, guru dari Profesor Mcgonagall yang notabene sudah sangat hebat dalam Transfigurasi. Hermione yakin kalau Ron dan Harry akan iri padanya— ah tidak-tidak, kedua pria itu hanya iri mengenai Quidditch.

Tim Quidditch, Seeker Quiddtich, Be-

"Aw!"

Hermione jatuh terduduk di lantai koridor saat dia ingin berbelok menuju area asrama Gryffindor. Dia meringis pelan dan mendongak untuk melihat sosok yang menabraknya beberapa detik yang lalu menatapnya kuatir.

"Maaf! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Seorang gadis yang familiar memandanginya melalui kedua bola mata biru yang besar. Wajahnya yang bulat di bingkai oleh rambut pirang sepundak dan sebuah senyuman lebar membuatnya terlihat ramah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Hermione menyambut uluran tangan yang diberikan gadis itu. Menepuk roknya yang terkena debu lalu kembali memandangi gadis itu. Dia ingat gadis ini.

"Ah, aku mengenalmu. Kau murid pindahan kan?"

Hermione mengangguk dan melirik pin ketua murid perempuan yang terpasang di dasi Ravenclaw-nya. Seingatnya, letak pin itu seharusnya di daerah dada kiri ketua murid dan gadis di depannya ini memasangnya di dasinya.

"Hm?" Gadis itu menoleh kearah pin yang tengah dilihat oleh Hermione. Dia tertawa kecil dan memegang pin itu."Well, aku ketua murid wanita disini. Kau pasti sudah melihatku waktu itu. Namaku Patricia Flitwick."

"Aku-"

"Hermione Dumbledore. Aku tahu!" Patricia menyahut masih dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. "Er- Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Aku bangun terlambat hari ini dan aku butuh sarapan." Dia menghela nafas sejenak. "Aku teralu sibuk membenarkan dasiku sambil berlari dan aku tidak melihatmu hingga menabrakmu."

'Ah.. tipe gadis ceroboh?' batin Hermione menyimak perkataan Patricia.

"Jangan bilang ke Profesor Dumbledore kalau aku berlari di koridor, oke?" Patricia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memandangi Hermione dengan tatapan memohon.

"Tenang saja, kurasa itu bukan hal yang penting," jawab Hermione dengan senyuman kecilnya.

"Ah, kau baik sekali! Terima kasih banyak! Kalau kau butuh sesuatu kau bisa mencariku. Meskipun Riddle lebih terkenal dan lebih pintar dariku.. yeah setiap orang punya kelebihan yang tidak dimiliki orang lain bukan? Aku siap membantumu."

"Kurasa aku lebih memilihmu untuk membantuku daripada Riddle."

"Hm? Kau tidak menyukainya?" Patricia memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Hermione penasaran. "Wow."

"Wow?"

Patricia tertawa kecil. "Hampir semua gadis disini menyukainya dan mengangguminya. Ya, sejujurnya aku juga menyukainya. Dia tampan dan pintar. Tapi dia bukan tipeku." Dia terdiam sejenak dan menatap plafon koridor. "Ada sesuatu yang membuatku tidak menyukainya. Dia sempurna tapi itu mengerikan."

Saat Hermione mendengarkan pernyataan gadis di depannya ini, dia yakin kalau Patricia akan menjadi teman baiknya.

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu."

"Ah benarkah! Wow! Kurasa kita akan cocok!" Patricia kembali memberikan sebuah senyuman lebar kepada Hermione. "Um.. kurasa aku harus segera sarapan. Aku ada kelas ramuan pagi ini."

"Sebaiknya kau segera sarapan sebelum terlambat."

Patricia menepuk pelan pundak Hermione, "Senang bertemu denganmu Hermy!" Setelah mengucapkan itu dia melambaikan tangannya dan kembali berlari.

'Hermy?'

Hermione mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dia tidak pernah mendapatkan panggilan seperti itu selama ini dan ketua murid wanita itu barusan saja menetapkan sebuah panggilan aneh untuknya.

Dia mengangkat lengannya dan melirik kearah jam tangannya.

"Sial!"

(===)

Tom bersandar pada kursinya yang berada tepat di sebelah jendela kaca permanen yang besar. Dia menatap datar ke depan dan melihat bahwa satu persatu murid masuk untuk memenuhi bangku-bangku yang ada.

Dia juga melihat trio bodoh Gryffindor melangkah masuk diiringi ocehan konyol mereka. Tom bersyukur bahwa trio itu duduk agak jauh di belakangnya di sisi yang berbeda. Tentu saja, mana mungkin Slytherin mau berbaur dengan Gryffindor? Dari awal semua sudah ditetapkan. Slytherin berada di sisi kiri dan Gryffindor berada di sisi kanan, oh dan jangan lupa dirinya yang selalu duduk sendiri dan mendapatkan privasi yang menyenangkan.

Tahun ketujuh memang menyenangkan, terutama kalau kau berhasil menguasai sekolah ini. Mendapatkan asrama sendiri, kekuasaan yang lebih dan sebentar lagi dia akan lulus. Dia sudah merencanakan semuanya dengan rapi.

Keliling dunia untuk melihat ilmu sihir yang baru dan menemukan hal-hal baru yang selama ini hanya bisa dia baca di buku. Semua itu benar-benar terdengar menyenangkan.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." Suara profesor Transfigurasi kini terdengar dengan jelas dan membuyarkan lamunan Tom. "Kuharap kalian sudah sarapan yang cukup pagi ini. Kita akan memulai materi baru yang-" Tom melihat sinar antusias di mata biru lelaki berambut cokelat itu. "Menyenangkan."

Beberapa murid memberikan erangan dan keluhan saat mendengar perkataan Profesor Dumbledore sedangkan Tom hanya terdiam di posisi awal. Dia memandangi profesor yang sering memakai baju aneh dengan warna yang menyakitkan mata itu tersenyum kecil dan berjalan menuju meja kerjanya.

Profesor Dumbledore mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan bersiap untuk mengayunkannya sebelum seseorang menghentikannya dengan beberapa ketukan di pintu kelas.

"Masuk."

Pintu itu bergerak pelan dan memunculkan seorang gadis yang sangat dikenal Tom. Hermione Dumbledore.

"Maaf profesor.." Tom melihat gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya dan berjalan beberapa langkah untuk mendekati Dumbledore. "Aku tadi sedikit um.. tersesat."

Tom mendengus dalam hatinya. Tersesat?

Dia masih ingat, beberapa hari yang lalu gadis itu dengan sangat percaya diri mengatakan bahwa dia sudah menghapal jalan disini melalui Hogwarts : A History, menolak tawarannnya untuk membantu menghapalkan rute yang ada hingga memandangnya dengan tatapan benci tadi pagi.

Tom menyadari bahwa Dumbledore juga memandang aneh kearah keponakannya. Apa profesor aneh itu berpikir bahwa keponakannya begitu bodoh?

"Tidak apa-apa Miss Dumbledore. Silahkan duduk, kita akan memulai materi baru." Dumbledore tersenyum kecil dan mempersilahkan Hermione untuk mengambil duduk di bangku yang masih kosong. Gadis itu mengangguk cepat dan segera menoleh untuk mengamati seluruh bangku yang ada.

Tom ingin menyeringai dan mentertawakannya saat gadis itu akhirnya menyadari bahwa satu-satunya bangku kosong yang tersisa adalah disebelahnya. Di sisi Slytherin dan jauh dari teman-teman Gryffindor-nya. Tom juga menyadari bahwa gadis itu mendengus meski sangat pelan dan kini memutuskan untuk menerima kenyataan.

Dia memberikan sebuah senyuman saat gadis itu menaruh perlengkapannya di atas meja dan meliriknya dengan tatapan kesal. "Selamat pagi, Dumbledore."

"Selamat pagi, Riddle." Hermione memberikan sebuah senyuman yang sangat tidak cocok dengan raut wajahnya saat ini. Gadis itu segera mengacuhkannya dan memilih memandangi Profesor Dumbledore seakan Dumbledore itu adalah emas dan Tom adalah rongsokan.

Tom mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali menatap bosan ke depan. Gadis di sebelahnya ini benar-benar sebuah misteri. Kenapa Hermione terlihat membencinya?

"Baiklah, sebelum kita memulai mantera baru. Ada yang bisa menjelaskan mengenai mantera pengadaan?" Profesor Dumbledore mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas untuk mencari murid yang mengangkat tangannya.

Tom sangat bosan dengan situasi ini. Saat profesor memberikan sebuah pertanyaan, tidak ada yang mengangkat tangan kecuali dirinya. Kenapa Hogwarts memiliki murid-murid yang bodoh? Lihat sampai sekarang profesor idiot itu terdiam dan tak menyebutkan satu namapun.

Apa boleh buat, mungkin dia bisa berbaik hati untukmengangkat tangan dan menjawab pertanya—

"Ah,silahkan Miss Dumbledore."

Tom melirik gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya. Hermione sedang mengangkat tangannya dengan antusias.

"Mantera pengadaan adalah mantera yang digunakan untuk menciptakan suatu benda dari udara kosong, dimana benda-benda yang diciptakan berbentuk nyata baik yang mati maupun benda hidup. Sebenarnya, meski terlihat seperti menciptakan sesuatu dari udara kosong, mantera ini memindahkan barang dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya melalui dimensi dengan sihir." Hermione mengambil nafas sejenak, "Artinya benda-benda yang kita ciptakan merupakan benda-benda yang sudah ada dan berada di suatu tempat, lalu kita pindahkan dengan suatu mantra, sehingga benda yg kita maksud, muncul ke hadapan kita melalui suatu dimensi, atau dengan kata lain kita menteleportasi suatu objek ke pada kita. Teleportasi adalah mentransfer suatu materi dari satu tempat ke tempat lain nya secara cepat, seolah-olah kita memunculkan nya dari dalam ketiadaan."

Tom memperhatikan gadis itu tersenyum puas saat mengakhiri penjelasannya. Baru kali ini dia menemukan seorang murid yang bisa menjelaskan suatu teori dengan panjang lebar dan benar –selain Tom sendiri tentunya- Sangat jelas bahwa Hermione Dumbledore adalah gadis yang pintar. Harusnya dia menyadari ini, mana mungkin seorang Dumbledore berotak dangkal?

"Apa kau tahu klasifikasi mantera pengadaan, Miss Dumbledore?"

Hermione mengangguk, "Mantera pengadaan dibagi menjadi dua bagian. Conjuring Inanimate yaitu mantra-mantra yang memunculkan benda-benda mati dari udara kosong. Mantera ini hanya berlaku apabila sumber benda tersebut tidak terlampau jauh. Lalu Conjuring Animate yaitu mantra-mantra yang memunculkan mahluk hidup dari ketiadaan. Mantera ini sangat susah karena mahkluk hidup adalah sususan yang sangat kompleks. Kita harus mempunyai konsentrasi penuh, tujuan dan tekad yang kuat serta paham mengenai sumber dari mahkluk hidup itu sendiri."

"Dua puluh poin untuk Gryffindor." Dumbledore tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Hermione. "Dan kuharap kalian semua mendengarkan penjelasan Miss Dumbledore dengan baik tadi sehingga pria tua ini tak perlu mengulanginya lagi."

Beberapa murid tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Dumbledore termasuk Hermione. Gadis itu tidak menyadari bahwa Tom sedang mengamatinya dengan tatapan yang bahkan pria itu sendiri tak mengerti.

Tom menarik satu ujung bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum aneh. Rasa kesal, terkejut, heran dan tertarik menjadi satu di mata gelap pria itu. "Penjelasan yang mengagumkan, Dumbledore."

Hermione hanya meliriknya dari kedua ujung matanya, "terima kasih Riddle." Gadis itu mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan kembali memperhatikan Profesor Dumbledore. "Kuharap kau tidak teralu terkejut dengan sedikit.. kepintaranku."

Tom bisa melihat sebuah seringai kecil d wajah gadis itu. Oh? Hermione Dumbledore sedang menantangnya? Kurang ajar. Dan menarik.

"Hahaha.. kau membuatku tertawa Dumbledore." Hermione kini meliriknya dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Dengan satu 'E' di pelajaran ramalan, kau ingin mengatakan bahwa kau mempunyai kepintaran yang sama denganku?"

"Ba- bagaimana kau bisa tahu hasil ujianku?"

Tom semakin menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi kayu yang sedang dia duduki. Dia meletakkan kaki kanannya di atas kaki kirinya dengan tenang dan mengambil tongkat sihirnya yang berwarna putih pucat.

"Aku mempunyai cara sendiri untuk mengetahui sesuatu dan Profesor Dippet adalah orang yang sangat suka berbagi, terutama dalam hal informasi." Tom menjawab pertanyaan Hermione sambil mengayun-ayunkan tongkatnya. Dia bisa mendengar gadis berambut ikal itu menggerutu pelan dan menyumpahi Profesor Dippet.

"Hari ini, aku ingin kalian melakukan sebuah matera pengadaan yang menyenangkan." Dumbledore mengayunkan tongkatnya dan sebuah rangkaian bunga muncul di tangannya. "Orchideous," lanjut Dumbledore dengan sebuah senyuman kecil dan memberikan rangkaian bunga itu kepada seorang siswi Gryffindor yang duduk di depan.

Orchideous?

Tom ingin memutar kedua bola matanya. Profesor tua itu selalu bermain-main saat mengajar.

"Aku ingin kalian memunculkan sebuah rangkaian bunga yang berisi 15 batang bunga, terdiri dari 3 macam jenis bunga yang berbeda, warna yang berbeda dan kuharap kalian bisa membuatnya dalam sebuah rangkaian yang indah."

Lagi-lagi keluhan kecil menggema di kelas itu. Permintaan Profesor Dumbledore memang membutuhkan konsentrasi tinggi dan sedikit selera seni. Tapi bagi Tom, itu hanya masalah kecil dan dia yakin bisa menyelesaikannya dalam sebuah kedipan mata.

Sementara dia menunggu waktu yang tepat, Tom mengisi waktunya dengan memperhatikan beberapa murid yang tengah mencoba mantera Orchideous. Menurut perkiraannya, sebuah karangan bunga muncul namun tidak sesuai persyaratan yang diajukan oleh Profesor Dumbledore. Dia melirik salah satu pengikut setianya, Abraxas Malfoy.

Ah pria itu. Mungkin sudah tak terhitung berapa kali dia mengeluarkan karangan bunga dari tongkatnya untuk merayu gadis-gadis yang ada, meskipun karangan bunga yang dia munculkan adalah sebuah karangan bunga yang penuh dengan mawar putih.

Payah.

Tom kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke sisi Gryffindor. Well, dia sudah menduga bahwa Weasley di ujung sana hanya bisa mengeluarkan satu batang bunga dan itu adalah bunga lily yang layu.

Menyedihkan.

Tom menutup matanya sejenak dan membayangkan karangan bunga yang dia inginkan. Diayunkan tongkatnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun dan sebuah karangan bunga muncul di hadapannya.

Dia melihat karangan bunga itu sejenak dan memutar-mutarnya dalam diam. Tiga bunga mawar merah di tengah, lima bunga Pom ungu muda dan tujuh Eustoma putih di lapisan luar. Semua bunga itu terbungkus indah oleh kertas khusus berwarna hijau tua dengan pita silver sebagai pengikatnya.

Lumayan.

Dia melirik gadis di sebelahnya. "Bunga?" Kedua mata cokelat madu itu kembali menatapnya dengan kesal dan dia mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya yang berwarna hitam.

Tanpa menggerakkan bibirnya untuk mengucapkan mantra, Hermione memunculkan sebuah karangan bunga di tangan kirinya. Ester, Lily dan Lilac terangkai jadi satu dalam balutan kertas berwarna merah.

"Maaf, aku sudah mempunyai bungaku sendiri."

Tom hanya terdiam dan memberikan senyuman khas miliknya.

"Bagus sekali, Miss Dumbledore. Sepuluh poin untuk Gryffindor." Tom bisa mendengar suara Dumbledore dari tempat duduknya saat Hermione mengeluarkan bunga itu. Dia melirik profesor Transfigurasi itu dan tertawa dengan nada yang aneh.

Dumbledore melihatnya dan dia tahu hal itu. Tom tidak pernah mengharapkan profesor itu akan memberikannya pujian dan poin kepada asramanya. Kesal? Tentu saja. Marah? Melebihi apapun. Dia membenci profesor itu dan menganggapnya sebagai musuh nomor satu di dunia ini.

Kalau saja dia mempunyai kekuatan melebihi profesor tua itu. Mungkin dia sudah membunuhnya sebelum dia menginjakkan kaki ke dalam kelas ini. Ah- rasanya sangat menyenangkan membayangkan Dumbledore tak pernah ada dan musnah dari alur hidupnya.

"Tidak tidak.." Tom menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum kembali. "Kau tahu Dumbledore, kalaupun aku ingin memberikanmu rangkaian bunga. Kurasa.." Dia menjentikkan jarinya dan membuat bunga-bunga di tangan kirinya berubah menjadi kecokelatan dan semakin lama semakin menghitam.

Dia bisa melihat Hermione kini menggeser duduknya sedikit ke belakang, ada rasa takut di dalam kedua bola matanya dan Tom menyukai itu. Dia sangat suka ketika orang-orang memandanginya dengan rasa takut, itu memberikan sebuah kesimpulan bahwa orang itu takut akan kekuatannya, orang itu merasa bahwa Tom bisa mengatur hidupnya.. merasa bahwa nyawa mereka kini berada dalam genggaman tangannya.

Tom mengayunkan tongkatnya dan karangan bunga itu kini dipenuhi oleh bunga Lily putih yang segar.

"Bunga lily yang indah bukan? Kau menyukainya?"

Senyuman itu masih melekat di wajah Tom, terutama saat dia melanjutkan kalimatnya dan membuat Hermione menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa menjaga sikapmu. Aku pastikan karangan bunga ini akan berada di atas kuburanmu, Dumbledore."

(===)

Hermione merasa sangat lega ketika Profesor Dumbledore mengakhiri kelasnya. Baru kali ini, seorang Hermione Granger merasa tidak betah mengikuti pelajaran dan ingin cepat mengakihirinya. Rasanya dia ingin segera berdiri dan menjauh dari sosok pria yang menjadi teman sebangkunya di kelas ini.

Tom Riddle.

Saat Profesor Dumbledore mengucapkan salam perpisahan, dia segera membereskan perlengkapannya dan berdiri dari duduknya. Tanpa menoleh lagi kearah Tom, dia berjalan dengan cepat ke arah pintu keluar hingga Profesor Dumbledore memanggilnya dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Miss Dumbledore. Bisa tunggu sebentar?"

Hermione menoleh dan mengangguk. Dia berdiri di samping meja Profesor Dumbledore dan mengamati satu persatu murid melewatinya. Sebuah senyuman terlihat di wajahnya ketika ketiga teman Gryffindor-nya lewat di depannya dan mengatakan akan menunggunya di luar. Setelah itu tak lama, Tom berjalan melewatinya dan memandanginya dengan tatapan datar. Sebuah senyuman sopan terbentuk di wajahnya saat melewati Profesor Dumbledore dan Hermione.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Dumbledore."

Kedua Dumbledore itu hanya bisa terdiam. "Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Tom." Profesor Dumbledore tersenyum kecil dan mendapati bahwa pemuda itu meliriknya dengan tatapan benci meski bibirnya melengkung memberikan sebuah senyuman sempurna.

Ketika sosok Tom telah menghilang di balik pintu, Profesor Dumbledore mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Hermione. "Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu, _dear_." Pria tua itu terlihat berpikir sejenak dan kembali menatap Hermione. "Sesuatu yang sangat penting mengenai keberadaanmu."

"Apa.. profesor menemukan penyebabnya?"

"Sayang sekali, aku masih mencari mengenai hal itu. Tapi.." Tatapan Dumbledore terlihat serius. "Aku mempunyai sebuah pemikiran yang ingin kubagi denganmu. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan."

"Sama sekali tidak prof."

"Aku akan menunggumu di kantorku setelah makan malam." Profesor Dumbledore membereskan perlengkapannya dengan sebuah jentikan jari. "Semoga harimu menyenangkan, _dear_."

"Semoga harimu juga menyenangkan prof."

Hermione melihat Profesor Dumbledore keluar dari kelas dengan cepat. Dia sedikit merasa kecewa karena pria itu belum menemukan penyebab dia berada di jaman ini. Sampai berapa lama dia harus bertahan disini?

Bagaimana kalau kehadirannya merusak masa depan?

Bagaimana kalau sosoknya membuat masa depan menjadi lebih buruk?

"Hei! 'Mione!"

Hermione mendongak dan melihat kepala Harrold menyembul keluar dari balik pintu. "Sudah selesai? Kita harus ke kelas berikutnya."

"Ah- maaf." Kaki Hermione melangkah menuju Harrold, "Profesor Dumbledore hanya menanyakan beberapa hal yang tidak penting."

"Oh? Mungkin dia kuatir denganmu." Harrold mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas berikutnya disusul Hermione yang berjalan disampingnya, "Kurasa sebagai satu-satunya keluargamu, Profesor Dumbledore ingin membantumu sebisa mungkin."

"Ya, kau benar. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa membantuku hanya dia," sahut Hermione dengan sebuah helaan nafas. Saat ini dia hanya bisa bergantung pada profesor itu dan menunggu informasi selanjutnya. Tapi, sementara dia menunggu sebuah petunjuk.. apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Aku sangat senang kau mengambil kelas Telaah Muggle, 'Mione!" Harrold tersenyum, "Charles dan Mark tidak mengambil kelas ini dan aku pikir akan sendirian sampai lulus. Kau tahu? Kelas ini sebenarnya menyenangkan, hanya saja Slytherin membuatnya menjadi buruk."

"Slytherin?"

"Kelas Telaah Muggle berisi empat asrama 'Mione. Meskipun para Pureblood Slytherin membenci muggle, beberapa dari mereka terpaksa mengikuti kelas ini agar diterima di kementerian sihir."

Hermione tahu itu dan selama ini dia tidak pernah mengikuti kelas Telaah Muggle bersama Slytherin. Selama enam tahun di Hogwarts, Gryffindor hanya bersama Hufflepuff dalam kelas Telaah Muggle dan terkadang Hermione mendengar bahwa beberapa murid Ravenclaw mengeluh dengan sikap Slytherin di kelas itu.

"Terdengar buruk."

Dia bisa mendengar Harrold tertawa kecil, "melebihi bayanganmu. Kuharap kau bisa tahan dengan celotehan tak penting mereka."

Tak perlu menunggu jarum jam bergerak, mereka sudah mencapai kelas Telaah Muggle dan mencari bangku kosong. Barisan belakang sudah dipenuhi oleh murid-murid Slytherin, mereka memang terlihat tidak berminat dengan pelajaran ini. Di barisan depan beberapa murid Ravenclaw tengah membuka buku dan menghiraukan keberadaan murid-murid lain, sedangkan Hufflepuff membaur di sebelah kiri dan kanan bersama beberapa murid Gryffindor.

"Hei!"

Hermione menoleh ke sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Tak jauh tempatnya berdiri, kira kira enam bangku dari depan, Patricia sedang melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar kearahnya. Setelah mendapatkan balasan dari Hermione berupa senyuman kecil, Patricia menyuruhnya untuk mendekati tempat duduknya.

"Kita bertemu lagi!" sahut Patricia senang saat Hermione dan Harrold mendekatinya. "Oh! Hai Harry!"

Hermione sedikit terkejut saat Patricia menyapa Harrold dengan panggilan 'Harry' , dia melirik Harrold yang tersenyum kearah Patricia. "Hai Patricia... um hai Riddle."

Tubuh Hermione menegang saat Harrold menyadarkannya akan sosok teman sebangku Patricia. Siapa lagi kalau bukan ketua murid pria, Tom Riddle.

"Selamat siang Potter.." Tom menoleh dan memberikan senyuman penuh kharismanya, "Dan kita bertemu lagi, Dumbledore."

Hermione memilih untuk diam dan tidak membalas perkataan Tom. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Patricia dan tidak berminat untuk melirik pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan mengambil kelas ini Hermy! Semua orang menganggap kelas ini tidak berguna dan membosankan."

Hermione memaksakan sebuah tawa ringan keluar dari mulutnya untuk merespon perkataan Patricia. "Kelas ini menyenangkan dan menarik."

"Kita memang satu pikiran!" sahut Patricia senang. Gadis berambut pirang itu terlihat memikirkan sesuatu sembari mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitarnya. "Bagaimana kalau kalian duduk bersama kami?"

"Tapi.." Hermione melirik Tom dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tenang saja, kelas ini mengijinkan untuk duduk berempat." Patricia berusaha menyakinkan Hermione dan dia menoleh kearah Tom dengan sebuah senyuman lebar di wajahnya. "Kau tidak keberatan kalau mereka duduk bersama kita kan, Riddle?"

Tom melirik Hermione dan membalas senyuman Patricia. "Tentu saja, aku sangat senang Dumbledore dan Potter duduk bersama kita."

Hermione merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri saat Tom tersenyum kearahnya dengan kedua bola mata yang menatapnya tajam. Dia bisa merasakan perasaan benci keluar dari sosok pria itu.

Dengan ragu-ragu Hermione duduk di antara Patricia dan Harrold. Dia meletakan perlengkapannya di atas meja dan memilih untuk fokus ke depan.

"Kau menyukai pelajaran ini Hermy?" tanya Patricia memulai pembicaraan lagi. Gadis itu sedang memainkan pena bulunya dan memandangi Hermione dengan antusias.

"Ya, Muggle adalah mahkluk yang menarik dan aku sangat menyetujui kalau penyihir dan Muggle harus hidup berdampingan."

"Muggle sangat kreatif! Mereka menciptakan sesuatu yang luar biasa tanpa sihir. Mereka mempunyai tradisi yang menarik dan kebiasaan yang unik. Apa kau tahu kalau Muggle biasanya menyanyikan sebuah lagu saat mereka berulang tahun? Membuat kue dan meniup lilin? Memakai topi menjulang dan meniup terompet?" Patricia terus berbicara dengan semangat. "Itu semua terdengar wow!"

Hermione hanya tersenyum mendengarkan gadis itu. Patricia terlihat seperti Arthur Weasley wanita versi muda saat membicarakan kehidupan Muggle.

"Ah- maafkan aku! Aku teralu antusias dengan semua ini." Tawa kecil keluar dari bibir mungil Patricia, dia menghela nafas dan menunjuk Tom disampingnya dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku sangat iri dengan Riddle yang pernah hidup di dunia Muggle. Dia pasti pernah melihat semua hal yang aku baca di buku."

Hermione melihat Tom tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Patricia. "Kau tidak perlu iri kepadaku, Patricia. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa berbagi semua yang aku dapat di dunia Muggle dengamu."

"Oh? Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja." Tom menyandarkan punggungnya lebih dalam ke kursi dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya saat profesor Telaah Muggle telah masuk ke dalam kelas. "Akan kubuat kau merasakan apa yang telah kudapatkan dari mereka, aku janji."

(===)

Sebuah ketukan ringan menggema di kantor Profesor Dumbledore. Pria tua itu menghentikan kegiatan membacanya dan menoleh kearah pintu yang belum terbuka.

"Masuk."

Pintu itu terbuka pelan dan memunculkan sosok Hermione. "Selamat malam, prof."

"Selamat malam, Hermione." Profesor Dumbledore menutup bukunya dan mengubah sebuah buku menjadi kursi nyaman di depan mejanya. "Silahkan duduk."

Hermione segera mengambil posisi duduk yang nyaman dan memandangi Profesor Dumbledore dengan raut wajah serius.

"Jangan tegang, _dear._" Profesor Dumbledore memberikan sebuah senyuman menenangkan ketika dia menyadari ketegangan yang terlihat dari gadis pintar itu. "Pemikiran yang ingin kubagi denganmu belum tentu kebenarannya dan kuharap kau bisa memahami sesuatu dari ucapanku nanti."

Hermione mengangguk dan menunggu Profesor Dumbledore itu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Apa kau mengetahui tentang Gellert Grindelwald?"

Gellert Grindelwald?

Hermione terdiam dan menatap pria tua di depannya dengan sedikit kebingungan di kedua matanya. "Ya, aku pernah membaca beberapa buku mengenainya. Dan sedikit informasi darimu prof."

"Ah.. kau pasti orang yang sangat kupercayai hingga aku mau menceritakan hal itu."

Hermione tersenyum dan mendengarkan penjelasan Profesor Dumbledore lagi. "Aku dan Gellert mempunyai pemahaman mengenai sesuatu, sayangnya pemahamannya berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tidak diterima oleh dunia ini dan aku sudah tidak bisa mengikuti pemahamannya lagi."

Profesor Dumbledore menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum kecil kepada Hermione. "Tapi meskipun begitu, dia adalah sahabatku dan mengetahui banyak hal mengenai kehidupanku."

Hermione semakin tidak mengerti dengan alur pembicaraan ini. Kenapa Profesor Dumbledore tiba-tiba menceritakan mengenai sosok Gellert Grindelwald kepadanya?

"Aku tahu tatapan itu, _dear_." Profesor Dumbledore tertawa kecil ketika kedua pipi Hermione sedikit merona ketika Profesor Dumbledore membaca pikirannya. "Semua orang mengenalmu sebagai keponakanku yang berasal dari Perancis dan aku tidak akan heran kalau kebohongan yang kita ciptakan ini menyebar hingga ke seluruh dunia."

"Maksud profesor adalah.."

"Gellert tahu kalau aku tidak mempunyai keponakan, terutama dari Perancis yang merupakan daerah kekuasaannya." Perkataan Profesor Dumbledore membuat Hermione merasa cemas. Dia tahu kelanjutan pembicaraan ini.

"Yang kutakutkan adalah ketika kebohongan ini sampai di telinganya. Gellert pasti tahu kalau ini hanyalah rekayasa dan dia akan menyelidiki hal ini. Dia akan mencari tahu alasan mengapa aku menutupi keberadaanmu."

Profesor Dumbledore benar. Gellert Grindelwald pasti akan mencari tahu mengenai dirinya dan mengetahui bahwa Hermione berasal dari masa depan. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Tenang saja, _dear_. Meskipun aku tidak bisa menghentikan rasa ingin tahu sahabatku itu, aku akan berusaha untuk melindungimu. Hogwarts memiliki perlindungan yang bisa diandalkan untuk saat ini."

"Terima kasih prof." Hermione memandangi Profesor Dumbledore dengan kedua mata cokelat madunya. Dia merasa sedikit lega dan terharu karena perkataan profesor Trasnfigurasi itu.

"Bagaimana hari-harimu di Hogwarts? Menyenangkan?"

Hermione mengangguk, "Aku merasa senang bisa mengikut pelajaran lagi."

"Aku sudah menerima banyak pujian dari profesor- profesor lain mengenaimu dalam beberapa hari ini," Mereka berdua tertawa saat Profesor Dumbledore mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Dan teman baru?"

"Dan beberapa teman baru yang menyenangkan," jawab Hermione dengan senyuman kecil.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Longbottom dan Miss Brown memang murid-murid yang menyenangkan."

"Dan Patricia Flitiwick," sahut Hermiome menambahkan.

Profesor Dumbledore menatapnya penuh arti. "Aku lihat kau bercengkerama dengan Tom hari ini. Apa dia termasuk salah satu teman barumu, _dear_?"

Hermione terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangannya menuju permukaan meja Profesor Dumbledore yang dipenuhi oleh perkamen dan benda-benda aneh yang tidak dia kenali. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Tom adalah anak yang baik, hanya saja dia mengalami kehidupan yang rumit dan menutup perasaannya." Kedua mata Profesor Dumbledore terlihat tidak fokus saat mengucapkan hal itu. "Kehidupan mampu mengubah apapun, termasuk pemikiran seseorang seperti Tom."

"Kehidupan Tom pasti sangat keras hingga dia menjadi seperti itu." Sosok Voldemort di masa depan kembali terlintas di benaknya. Ya, pasti kehidupannya sangat keras hingga dia bisa berubah menjadi monster seperti itu.

"Semua orang mempunyai kehidupan yang rumit, _dear_. Bagaimana kita bisa bertahan dan tetap berada di alur yang benar adalah sesuatu yang berbeda. Ada orang yang bisa bertahan dalam kesendirian di dalam kehidupannya, tapi Tom menerima kesendirian itu saat dia berada di luar jalur kehidupannya."

"Kau tidak membencinya, Prof?"

Profesor Dumbledore tersenyum dan menggeleng kecil. "Tidak, Hermione. Meskipun aku tahu dia membenciku, aku tetap menyayanginya. Apa kau membenci Tom?"

"Hm.. " Hermione kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku tidak tahu."

Profesor Dumbledore terdiam dan mengamati Hermione sejenak. "Ah, sebaiknya kau segera kembali ke asramamu. Aku tidak mau keponakanku terkena detensi jam malam karena berbincang dengan pamannya ini."

Hermione tertawa pelan dan berdiri dari duduknya. Sekali lagi dia memberikan sebuah senyuman hangat untuk pria di depannya. "Terima kasih Prof."

"Kapanpun, _dear_."

Setelah menerima sebuah senyuman dari Profesor Dumbledore, Hermione melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar. Dia meraih ganggang pintu yang berwarna emas dan mengentikan gerakannya sejenak.

"Prof." Dia menoleh dan memanggil Profesor Dumbledore lagi. Pria itu masih memandanginya dengan kedua bola mata biru jernihnya. "Aku sering berpikir bahwa sebaiknya aku tidak bertemu dengan siapapun di jaman ini. Aku seharusnya bukan siapa-siapa dan tidak ada dimanapun. Aku takut merusak masa depan."

Hermione memandangi lantai kantor Profesor Dumbledore beberapa detik. Dia mengambil nafas dan mendongak untuk menatap lurus pria itu. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Hermione mengerutkan dahinya ketika Profesor Dumbledore justru bertanya balik padanya. "Kalau aku menyuruhmu untuk menyembunyikan keberadaanmu di jaman ini. Apa kau akan menurutinya? Tidak, Hermione. Seseorang tidak bisa bertahan dalam kesendirian."

Profesor Dumbledore menyandarkan punggungnya lebih dalam dan memandangi Hermione.

"Ah, satu saran dariku. Aku ingin dikenang sebagai seorang paman yang memiliki keponakan luar biasa."

Hermione tersenyum saat Profesor Dumbledore mengedipkan sebelah matanya untuk kedua kalinya. Saat ini yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah menjadi dirinya sendiri. Meskipun namanya telah berubah menjadi Hermione Dumbledore, dia tetaplah Hermione Granger. Seorang _Muggle-born_, salah satu dari Golden trio Gryffindor dan nona- tahu- segalanya.

Hermione memandangi Profesor Dumbledore untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Selamat malam, Prof."

To Be Continue

Author's Note : Er—tuhan tuhan tuhan #menangis. Entahlah.. aku agak stress membuat chapter ini. Tombol 'D' di keyboardku lepas dan ini membuatku jengkel. Lalu, rasa malas yang menggerayangiku ini terus menerus menghantuiku hahahaha..

Baiklah, chapter ini lumayan panjang. 5000 kata! Aish.. kukira aku hanya menghabiskan 4000 kata saja, ternyata penjelasan Hermione mengenai mantera pengadaan itu sangat panjang. #dihajar

Terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca dan mereview! Senang sekali kalian menyukai cerita ini meski pairnya crack hahaha.

Untuk **Cherry** : Well, terima kasih banyak sudah memberitahukan nama- nama itu hahaha, aku sebenarnya ingin memasukkan nama mereka. Hanya saja, ternyata mereka lahir 10-20 tahunan dari Tom. Bahkan Augusta Longbottom lahir tiga tahun setelah hal ini terjadi.. ya sudahlah.. buat saja mereka itu sepupu atau adik dari trio maniak itu.

Semoga kalian menyukainya!  
Salam hangat~!


	4. Chapter four : Curious

Harry Potter J. K. Rowling

Value by ReddishBlood

Well, mungkin sedikit peringatan untuk Out of Character, mantra-mantra yang sebenarnya tidak ada di Harry Potter dan content-content kekerasan, mature dan sebagainya serta _typo _bertebaran karena tidak memakai beta reader.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter Four: **Curious.

**10 Mei 1944.**

Tom berjalan dengan tenang menuju aula utama. Langkahnya begitu ringan hingga tak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun saat sepatu hitam mengkilat miliknya bertemu dengan lantai koridor Hogwarts. Terkadang dia harus tersenyum dan menunjukkan kesopanannya saat beberapa murid menyapanya dengan ramah dan sedikit berlebihan untuk murid-murid perempuan.

Menyebalkan memang. Tapi dia merasa puas. Semua orang memujanya dan tunduk kepadanya.

Ah tidak. Ada dua orang yang tidak tunduk padanya di sekolah ini dan keduanya mempunyai nama yang sama. Yang satu adalah pria tua sok suci dengan pemikiran 'putihnya' dan yang satu adalah seorang gadis aneh yang terlihat membencinya.

Jujur, Tom sangat penasaran dengan gadis itu.

Dia sudah berusaha mengabaikan kehadiran gadis itu, menganggapnya tidak ada dan sesuatu yang tidak penting. Tapi, beberapa hari ini gadis itu menunjukkan banyak hal yang tidak biasa.

Ya, Tom akui kalau Hermione Dumbledore adalah gadis yang pintar. Meskipun tidak sepintar dirinya, tapi Tom yakin bahwa Hermione adalah penyihir wanita terpintar di jaman ini. Selain itu, Hermione selalu berhasil melakukan mantera-mantera yang dipelajari di kelas bersamaan dengannya.

Menarik.

Hermione Dumbledore memang gadis menarik. Rambut bergelombang kecil yang mengembang, raut muka yang keras, sorot mata yang tajam dan otaknya yang briliant. Seperti apa kekuatan sihirnya? Apa menyerupai Dumbledore lainnya?

Selain itu, asal usul Hermione juga sangat misterius. Tiba-tiba saja Dumbledore tua itu mengatakan bahwa dia mempunyai keponakan di Perancis dan menyekolahkannya di tahun ketujuh. Kedua orang tua gadis itu meninggal setahun lalu akibat perang dunia di dunia muggle. Lalu, kenapa gadis itu muncul di menara Gryffindor dalam keadaan terluka?

Apa gadis itu sedang berperang?

Tunggu, bukankah Grindelwald berada di Perancis? Apa gadis itu ada hubungan dengan penyihir hitam itu?

Sial, Tom benar-benar penasaran dengan gadis itu.

"Selamat pagi, Riddle."

Tom melirik sosok Abraxas Malfoy yang menyapanya saat dia berjalan menuju tempat kekuasaannya di meja asrama Slytherin. Laki-laki berambut platina sebahu itu tersenyum tipis ke arahnya dan terlihat sedikit ragu akan tindakannya.

"Selamat pagi, Malfoy." Dia melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa meninggalkan sebuah senyuman untuk Malfoy junior itu. Semua murid-murid Slytherin tahu sosok asli Tom Riddle. Pria berambut hitam kelam itu adalah raja mereka, satu-satunya keturunan dari penyihir terhormat Salazar Slytherin dan mereka hanyalah bidak catur yang bisa dia gerakan sesuka hati.

Perintah dan perkataan Tom bersifat absolut. Kemarahannya berarti kiamat bagi mereka. Tom boleh mendekati mereka, tapi mereka tidak boleh mendekati Tom. Sederhana bukan?

Pintu aula utama terbuka lagi ketika Tom telah duduk dan menunggu sebuah teko berukuran sedang menuangkan kopi hangat di dalam cangkirnya. Dia melirik sekilas dan menyadari bahwa sosok gadis yang menghantui pikirannya beberapa hari ini berjalan menuju meja asramanya.

Rambut bergelombang yang menghiasi kepalanya bergerak senada dengan langkah kakinya yang mantap. Kepalanya sedikit mendongak dan dia sendirian. Well, Tom yakin bahwa orang tidak punya otakpun akan sadar betapa keras kepalanya gadis itu.

Tom meraih cangkirnya, menghirup aroma kopi yang khas lalu meneguk sedikit untuk merasakannya. Matanya masih terpaku pada Hermione Dumbledore yang telah duduk agak menjauh dari gerombolan Gryffindor idiot di meja makan asramanya.

Sebuah pertanyaan kembali tercipta di pikiran Tom.

Kenapa gadis sepintar Hermione berada di Gryffindor?

Gryffindor hanya berisi murid-murid otak udang yang banyak bicara. Mereka ceroboh, gegabah, tidak cerdik, tak bisa mengontrol diri dan tidak menarik. Sedangkan Hermione adalah gadis pintar yang cerdik dan menarik, meskipun dia memang banyak bicara.

Tom tahu bahwa gadis itu sering melewatkan makan siangnya dan memilih untuk membaca buku di perpustakaan. Membenamkan wajahnya di antara lembaran-lembaran tua yang dipenuh deretan kalimat tanpa mengenal waktu. Hermione seorang kutu buku dan itu ciri dari Ravenclaw.

Atau mungkin dia lebih cocok ke Slytherin?

Hermione adalah _pureblood_, pintar dan Tom yakin bahwa gadis itu bukan tipe gegabah dan memiliki sedikit kelicikan di dalam otaknya.

Ah, dia jadi ingat waktu pengangkatannya sebagai ketua murid. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama hingga topi tua itu memasukkannya ke dalam Gryffindor. Mungkin topi itu juga memikirkan hal ini sebelum melakukan kesalahan memasukan Hermione ke dalam asrama menyedihkan itu.

Well, untuk kali ini Tom sepakat dengan pernyataan bahwa topi tua itu harus pensiun.

"Selamat pagi, Riddle.."

Seseorang menyapanya lagi dan membuatnya teralih dari targetnya. Diliriknya sosok itu dengan datar dan sebuah senyuman penuh ancaman.

"Selamat pagi, Black."

Tom menaruh cangkirnya dengan elegan dan memandangi sosok Orion Black tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya, kedua mata hitamnya terlihat redup dan tersirat ketakutan saat Tom meresponnya.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya mengenai.." Orion berusaha mengatur sikapnya dan menelan ludah yang tertahan di batang tenggorokkannya. "Pertemuan kita selanjutnya."

"Ah.." Tom menganggukkan kepalanya pelan masih dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya. Ya dia ingat, dalam satu minggu ini dia belum mengadakan pertemuan dengan para pengikutnya di tempat biasa. Semua ini karena dia teralu sibuk dengan tugas-tugas sebagai ketua murid, pelajarannya dan berpikir mengenai Hermione Dumbledore.

"Katakan pada mereka bahwa malam ini aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu." Tom menyadari bahwa rahang Orion mengeras setelah dia mengucapkan hal itu. Ya, mereka sangat tahu. Bila Tom mengatakan ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan, itu berarti ada tugas baru yang akan diberikan. Atau lebih parahnya, akan ada orang yang terkena hukuman hari ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahu mereka. Permisi." Orion segera menjauhi Tom dan kembali duduk di dalam rombongannya. Tom melihat pria berambut hitam klimis itu sedang melirik teman-temannya penuh arti dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Abraxas.

Meski mereka bodoh dan Tom sangat tidak menyukai orang bodoh, terkadang kekayaan dan kekuasaan keluarga mereka sangat bisa digunakan untuk hal-hal penting. Contohnya untuk rencana Tom, menyelidiki mengenai Hermione Dumbledore.

Tom kembali memandangi kopinya dan mengambil Daily Prophet yang tergeletak tak berdaya di dekatnya. Dia membaca deretan berita yang ada dengan pandangan bosan. Kenapa semua berita di lembaran besar ini teralu murahan? Mungkin hal pertama yang harus dia lakukan saat dia lulus adalah membunuh wartawan koran ini.

"Selamat pagi Riddle."

Untuk ketiga kalinya di pagi ini dia mendengar kalimat itu. Dan kali ini bukan suara lelaki melainkan suara seorang gadis yang hampir setiap malam dia dengar karena mereka berada di dalam satu asrama.

Tom menahan rasa kesalnya dan berusaha menampilkan senyuman khas miliknya. Dia melipat koran itu dan menatap sosok Patricia Flitwick yang telah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Selamat Pagi Flitwick."

Seperti biasa, gadis itu membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman lebar yang mampu menampilkan deretan gigi-gigi kecilnya. Apa gadis ini tidak bisa tersenyum biasa saja? Tom yakin bahkan semua jari-jarinya bisa masuk ke dalam mulut lebar Patricia.

"Begini, aku tahu kalau nanti malam adalah giliranku untuk patroli." Patricia mulai mengelus-elus tenguknya dan tak berani memandang Tom. "Apa bisa kau menggantikanku? Aku harus mengerjakan sesuatu yang sangat penting."

"Kurasa melimpahkan tugas kepada orang lain merupakan perbuatan yang tidak bertanggung jawab, Flitwick."

"Er- aku tahu. Tapi urusan ini sangat penting, aku ada pertemuan di luar Hogsmeade nanti sore dan itu akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Well, aku sudah berusaha meminta bantuan dari prefek lain, tapi mereka sedang sibuk semua."

"Apa kau tidak berpikiran bahwa aku juga sedang sibuk?" Tom tersenyum kepada gadis itu, mata gelapnya yang selalu menimbulkan kerancuan atas warna iris di sana menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Kau murid yang sangat pintar, aku yakin kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas-tugasmu dengan sangat mud- ayolah Riddle, bantu aku satu kali ini saja."

Tom memberikan helaan nafas palsu. Sejujurnya, permintaan Patricia justru memudahkannya untuk mengadakan pertemuan dengan para pengikutnya malam ini.

"Baiklah." Tom bisa melihat bahwa gadis itu tersenyum lagi.

"Terima kasih! Kau memang bisa diandalkan!" Setelah mengeluarkan tawa ringan yang justru membuat Patricia semakin terlihat aneh di mata Tom. Gadis itu segera berjalan pergi menjauhinya.

Tom menghilangkan senyuman ramah di wajahnya dengan cepat, menggantinya dengan ekspresi datar dan penuh kebosanan. Dia mengulurkan tangannya lagi untuk meraih cangkirnya dan melanjutkan untuk meminum kopi tanpa gula miliknya.

Dia berhenti meneguk cairan hitam itu ketika sepasang mata cokelat madu menatapnya dari jauh. Tom tahu sosok yang memandanginya saat ini hingga sebuah seringai tipis muncul di wajahnya. Dibiarkannya sejenak dan melanjutkan untuk menghabiskan kopinya.

Tak butuh waktu yang lama hingga dia menaruh cangkir itu kembali di atas meja. Perlahan mengalihkan pandangannya ke sosok Hermione yang tengah memandanginya.

Gadis itu lagi-lagi terkejut dan menyipitkan matanya terutama saat Tom memberikan sebuah senyuman miliknya. Sebenarnya apa yang disembunyikan oleh Hermione?

(===)

Tom berjalan memasuki kelas pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam dengan mood yang baik. Meski saat sarapan tadi dia mendapatkan tatapan benci dari Hermione seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, setidaknya hari ini dia bisa melemparkan beberapa kutukan di dalam pelajaran ini.

Pelajaran _duelling _memang kelas yang menyenangkan. Meski dia tidak melemparkan ilmu hitam dan hanya kutukan-kutukan kecil yang diperbolehkan, setidaknya satu atau dua kali dia bisa melewati batas dan beralasan bahwa dia tidak sengaja.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju bangku yang biasa dia duduki dan mengamati murid-murid mulai masuk satu persatu. Beberapa murid Slytherin meliriknya dan menganggukkan kepala mereka sopan untuk menyapa Tom meski lelaki berkulit pucat itu mengabaikan mereka.

Tom bersandar lebih dalam di bangku kayunya dan melipat kedua tangannya malas. Beberapa murid Gryffindor kini bermunculan dari balik pintu menuju area mereka. Ah, dia ingat kalau tahun ini Slytherin mendapatkan kelas pertahanan bersama Gryffindor.

Ini menarik.

Mengingat beberapa tahun ini dihabiskan bersama Hufflepuff yang lemah, setidaknya Gryffindor diisi oleh mahkluk-mahkluk berkepala panas dan keras kepala. Mereka pasti akan kehilangan kontrol dan melakukan hal-hal di luar batas.

Senyuman Tom semakin melebar ketika dia melihat Hermione bersama tiga teman konyolnya memasuki kelas. Tiba-tiba saja dia mendapatkan sebuah ide yang menyenangkan.

Bagaimana rasanya melemparkan kutukan kepada gadis itu?

Seperti apa wajah kesakitan Hermione? Apa bisa membuatnya bahagia seperti saat dia melihat wajah ayahnya yang sekarat?

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!"

Tom membuyarkan lamunannya ketika Profesor Merrythought memberikan sapaan pagi hari saat memasuki kelas. Wanita yang merupakan mantan guru dari Profesor Dumbledore dan Profesor Slughorn itu terlihat sangat rapi dengan sebuah sanggul di kepalanya.

"Hari ini kita akan mengadakan _duelling_." Sahutan kebahagiaan terdengar dari beberapa murid lelaki. "Tapi ingat, tidak boleh berlebihan dan tidak boleh menggunakan _dark curse_."

Tom tersenyum kecil mendengar peringatan dari Profesor pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam itu. Rasanya dia ingin melemparkan kutukan kepada wanita itu dan membiarkannya menggunakan ilmu hitam sesuka hatinya.

Tak perlu waktu lama hingga semua murid berkumpul di pojokan ruangan dan menunggu Profesor Merrythought untuk mengayunkan tongkatnya untuk mengubah kelas itu menjadi sebuah aula luas untuk _duelling_. Di tengah aula itu terdapat sebuah panggung yang memanjang setinggi satu meter.

Murid-murid berjalan mendekati panggung itu dan memperhatikan Profesor Merrythought yang telah berdiri di atas panggung.

"Ada sukarelawan?"

Tom mengangkat tangannya tanpa berpikir dua kali, memang tak seantusias murid-murid yang lain tapi dia yakin bahwa Profesor Merrythought pasti akan memilihnya.

"Ah— sungguh sebuah kejutan. Silahkan Mr. Riddle."

Sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajah tampan Tom saat jari telunjuk wanita itu tengah menunjuknya. Semua murid terdiam dan melirik satu sama lain saat Tom berjalan melewati mereka dan naik ke atas panggung.

"Siapa yang bersedia menjadi partner _duelling_, Mr. Riddle?" Professor Merrythought bertanya kembali sambil mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari murid yang bersedia. Namun tak ada satupun murid yang mengangkat tangannya dan memilih untuk menonton.

Seperti dugaan Tom, tidak ada yang berani mengorbankan diri untuk melawan murid terkuat dan terpintar di Hogwarts. Ya, meskipun mereka adalah Gryffindor tetap saja mereka masih mempunyai otak.

"Hm.. Apa kau mempunyai saran, Mr. Riddle?"

Tom berusaha menyembunyikan seringainya saat Profesor Merrythought menyerah dan bertanya kepadanya untuk memilih partnernya. Tentu saja Tom juga sudah menduga ini. Daritadi dia mengawasi targetnya yang tengah berdiri di antara ketiga pria Gryffindor.

Dia memasang wajah sepolos mungkin. "Kurasa kita bisa mengenalkan _duelling _versi Hogwarts kepada murid baru prof."

"Ah!" Wanita tua itu tersenyum dan pandangannya kini teralih ke arah Hermione. Gadis itu berdiri tegang dengan kedua mata yang membesar. "Tentu saja, kurasa kau adalah partner yang tepat untuk membantu Miss Dumbledore mengenai _duelling_ di sekolah kita."

Tom bisa melihat bahwa gadis itu menggumam sesuatu dengan wajah kesal saat dia berjalan mendekati panggung. Kedua mata gadis itu meliriknya tajam dan pipinya memerah. Ah, sepertinya ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang menarik.

"Kalian sudah hapal mengenai peraturan _duelling_ bukan?" Profesor Merrythought bertanya sekali lagi sebelum meninggalkan mereka berdua di atas panggung.

"Tentu saja Profesor." Tom menjawab dengan sebuah senyuman disusul oleh Hermione. Gadis itu sudah berada di sisi lain panggung dan berdiri dengan tegap. Dia mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan menunggu Tom mencapai posisi yang pas.

"Kau tahu tata-cara bertarung, Dumbeldore?" Hermione hanya mendengus mendengar pertanyaan yang mengejeknya itu sedangkan Tom hanya bisa tertawa kecil dan mengeluarkan tongkat putih pucatnya dari balik jubahnya.

"Jangan meremehkanku, Riddle."

"Aku tidak mengejekmu, Dumbledore. Aku hanya kuatir kalau kau akan bertarung seperti orang bodoh." Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya dan membungkukkan badannya sekilas sebagai penghormatan sebelum _duelling_.

"Dan orang bodoh ini akan mengalahkanmu." Tom menghilangkan senyumannya ketika mendengar perkataan Hermione. Berani sekali gadis itu berkata akan mengalahkannya. Lihat, bahkan dia menggigit bibir bawahnya setelah mengucapkan hal itu.

"Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu, Dumbledore." Sebuah helaan nafas terdengar keluar dari mulut Tom, "Jangan mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak kau yakini. Itu menyedihkan." Tom mengayunkan tongkatnya dan melemparkan mantera ringan untuk menyerang Hermione. Gadis itu dengan sigap menghindar dan membiarkan mantera itu mengenai lantai panggung dalam sekejap.

Tom mengayunkan tongkatnya lagi dan beberapa kutukan keluar dari ujung tongkatnya, melesat cepat menuju Hermione yang segera mengayunkan tongkatnya untuk membelokkan semua serangan itu.

"Puas bermain Riddle?"

Tom hanya tersenyum kecil dan menghadang serangan balik Hermione dengan mantera perlindungan yang kuat. "Lumayan." Pria itu mengayunkan tongkatnya dengan cepat dan dua buah sinar berwarna merah terang melesat menuju sisi kiri dan kanan Hermione bersamaan tanpa memberikan waktu untuk gadis itu membuat perisai perlindungan di sekitar tubuhnya.

Tom yakin bahwa sinar itu mengenai lengan kanan dan pipi kiri gadis itu. Bahkan dia bisa melihat goresan berwarna merah yang menghiasi pipi Hermione sekarang. "Menyenangkan bukan?"

Hermione menyentuh luka gores itu dan memandangi Tom dengan penuh kemarahan. Mata cokelat madu itu terlihat lebih bercahaya dan rasa takut yang bisa dilihat oleh Tom kini mulai memudar. Tom memperhatikan bahwa gadis itu memindahkan tongkatnya ke tangan kiri dan menggenggamnya erat.

Dua _stupefy_.

Satu_ Flipendo duo._

Dan—

Kedua mata gelap Tom sedikit membulat ketika sebuah kutukan yang tidak dia kenali menyerang perisai perlindungannya dengan sangat kuat, meretakkannya dan memberikan luka bahu kirinya.

Kutukan apa ini?

Tom menyentuh bahu kirinya yang terkena sedikit kutukan itu. Sebuah luka gores disertai rasa panas dan nyeri terasa di sana. Dia mendongak dan menatap lurus Hermione. Gadis itu sedang tersenyum puas melihat kondisi Tom.

"Kutukan apa yang barusan kau gunakan?"

"Apa maksudmu Riddle?"

Tom tersenyum tipis, dia yakin bahwa kedua bola matanya bisa berubah warna sewaktu-waktu akibat kemarahannya saat ini. Dia harus menahan emosinya dan tidak boleh gegabah. "Kau tahu maksudku, Dumbledore. Kutukan apa itu?"

Hermione menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi dan Tom tahu itu. Gadis itu tahu bahwa Tom pasti mengetahui semua kutukan dan mantera di dunia ini. Dan kutukan yang baru saja dilemparkan oleh Hermione adalah kutukan yang tak pernah ada di dalam buku dia baca selama ini.

"Petrificus Totalus."

Tom membelokkan mantera yang dilempar Hermione dan maju beberapa langkah mendekatinya. "Beritahu aku Dumbledore."

"Incedio."

Tongkat Tom terayun dan mengeluarkan mantera Aquamenti untuk memusnahkan serangan api yang di keluarkan Hermione. Dia masih melangkah dan kini jarak mereka hanya tersisa tiga langkah. "Aku tidak suka menunggu. Kutukan apa yang kau lemparkan padaku tadi, Dumbledore?" Suara Tom penuh penekanan dan begitu dingin. Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya dan berusaha untuk menjauhi laki-laki berbahaya itu.

"Sectrum-"

"Cukup."

Suara Profesor Merrythought menghentikan pelafalan mantera yang akan dikeluarkan oleh Hermione.

"Pertunjukkan yang mengagumkan Miss Dumbledore dan Mr. Riddle." Wanita itu menepuk tangannya perlahan dan menghancurkan suasana mencekam yang menyelimuti aula saat ini. Satu persatu murid mulai mengikutinya untuk memberikan tepukan tangan membuat kedua orang itu sadar bahwa mereka tidak sendirian.

Tom memperbaiki sikapnya dan memasukkan tongkatnya ke dalam jubahnya. Dia melirik Hermione sekilas sebelum tersenyum kepada semua orang. "Terima kasih prof."

'Dan terima kasih untuk menggangguku' tambah Tom dalam hati.

"Baiklah, semoga kalian semua bisa belajar dari _duelling_ yang dilakukan oleh Mr. Riddle dan Miss Dumbledore hari ini. Sekarang cari partner kalian masing-masing dan berlatih menggunakan mantera yang telah diajarkan kemarin." Profesor Merrythought menepuk tangannya untuk menyuruh murid-murid berhenti mengelilingi panggung. "Kalian tidak apa-apa? Sebaiknya kalian ke hospital wing sekarang."

Tom melirik lukanya dan tersenyum. "Ini hanya luka kecil prof. Kurasa aku baik-baik saja." Dia melirik Hermione dan mendapati gadis itu masih terdiam. "Kau tidak apa-apa Dumbledore?"

Tom sadar bahwa tubuh Hermione menegang ketika dia mendengar pertanyaannya. Dengan cepat gadis itu turun dari panggung dan mengayunkan tongkatnya untuk menyembuhkan luka gores yang ada di pipi dan lengannya. "Aku baik-baik saja dan itu bukan urusanmu, Riddle. Terima kasih."

"Kemampuan _healer_ yang mengagumkan untuk seorang murid," ucap Profesor Merrythought saat Hermione berjalan menjauhi mereka dengan pipi dan lengan yang telah kembali seperti semula. Sedangkan Tom hanya bisa tersenyum dan menyetujui perkataan profesor itu.

Kemampuan penyembuh bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah meski Tom bisa melakukan itu dengan sempurna. Hanya saja, penyihir yang bisa melafalkan dan melakukan mantera penyembuhan secara baik, benar dan sempurna hanya satu banding dua puluh.

Tom sedikit mengerutkan dahinya ketika dia merasakan perih di bahunya. Ah, dia sampai melupakan luka ini. Sebenarnya kutukan apa yang dilemparkan oleh gadis itu? Tom tidak pernah melihat kutukan itu sebelumnya dan Tom yakin bahwa itu bukan kutukan yang biasa-biasa saja.

Dia mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan mengucapkan mantera penyembuh dalam hati. Kedua mata Tom sedikit menyipit ketika rasa perih masih menjalar di sekitar bahunya meski luka itu sudah tertutup.

Gadis itu benar-benar..

Menarik.

(===)

Sampah.

Tom membalik lembaran demi lembaran buku yang tengah dia baca. Kedua matanya memandang bosan deretan kalimat yang ada di dalam buku itu. Hanya memandangnya tanpa membacanya.

Semua kalimatnya berbelit-belit dan tidak fokus. Pengarang buku ini hanya membual dan tidak tahu arti sihir sebenarnya. Berapa Galleon yang dia dapatkan demi menciptakan buku murahan ini? Semoga dia bukan berasal dari Slytherin.

Tom mengalihkan pandangannya dan melirik deretan buku yang ada di dalam rak di depannya. Aritmatika, Rune Kuno, Herbiologi, sejarah originalitas, kehidupan harmonis muggle dan penyihir –Tom sedikit tertawa mengejek saat membaca judulnya- Tidak ada yang menarik.

Andai dia bisa pergi ke Diagon Alley dan membeli buku-buku yang lebih bermutu.

Suara kursi yang bergerak di sampingnya membuat Tom mengalihkan pandangannya dari rak buku itu menuju seseorang yang sangat berani duduk di sebelahnya. Sebuah senyuman tipis terbentuk di wajahnya saat dia melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut _brunette_ bergelombang yang tebal tengah duduk di sebelahnya.

Sepertinya gadis itu tak menyadari penghuni sebelahnya karena kedua matanya sedang sibuk membaca sebuah buku tebal yang kini berada di atas meja.

"Mitologi, Legenda dan Dongeng dunia sihir? Selera yang unik Dumbledore."

Tom merasakan bahwa kedua bahu gadis itu menegang saat mendengarkan suaranya. Kedua mata cokelat madunya berhenti menelusuri kalimat di dalam buku itu dan tidak berniat untuk mengalihkannya dari sana untuk memandangi sosok Tom yang tengah duduk di sampingnya.

_Seriously_, ada apa dengan gadis ini?

"Bukan urusanmu, Riddle."

Tom memilih untuk diam dan memandangi permukaan buku 'sampah' yang secara random dia pilih lima belas menit yang lalu. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya lebih dalam dan membalik halaman selanjutnya.

Tak lama secara serentak seluruh lampu meja dan lampu gantung di dalam perpustakaan itu menyala. Memberitahukan bahwa langit mulai gelap dan menyelimuti perpustakaan itu dalam cahaya kuning yang nyaman.

"Apa kau mempelajari kutukan itu di Perancis?"

Tom mulai bertanya sambil menatap bosan ke arah bukunya. Dia memangku dagunya dengan tangan kiri yang bertumpu pada pegangan kursi dan tangan kanannya mengetuk-ngetuk meja di depannya dengan pelan.

"Ya."

Hanya jawaban singkat yang terucap dari gadis itu.

Tom membalik halaman berikutnya. "Dari Beauxbatons?"

"Ya."

"Hm, sekolah yang mengagumkan. Aku tidak pernah melihat kutukan itu sebelumnya," ucap Tom basa-basi. Dia melihat Hermione mengganti halaman yang dia baca dengan cepat. "Kau lahir di Perancis?"

"Tidak."

"Kau pasti lahir di Inggris. Gaya bicaramu tidak seperti orang Perancis."

Tom membalik halaman bukunya lagi. Dia melirik Hermione dari kedua ujung matanya.

"Perancis adalah negara yang indah. Sayang sekali terjadi peperangan di sana. Aku dengar Grindelwald menguasai negara itu dan menimbulkan kekacauan." Hermione masih terdiam dan berusaha untuk fokus untuk membaca bukunya.

"Saat aku menemukanmu, apa luka di tanganmu itu karena peperangan?"

Tom menyadari bahwa gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Ya."

"Apa luka itu berasal dari Grindelwald?" Hermione semakin memegang bukunya dengan erat. "Apa kau sedang berlindung di Inggris?"

"Apa maumu Riddle?" Gadis itu menyerah. Tom tersenyum puas ketika gadis itu menutup bukunya dengan kasar, dia menatap Tom dengan kesal dan semakin kesal ketika Tom hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tak peduli.

"Aku hanya berusaha bersikap ramah padamu."

"Aku tidak memerlukan sikap ramahmu."

Tom memasang wajah polosnya dan berpura-pura bahwa perkataan Hermione telah menyakiti perasaanya. "Kenapa kau selalu bersikap kasar padaku, Dumbledore? Aku hanya berusaha menjadi temanmu."

"Teman? Setelah kau mengancamku di pelajaran Transfigurasi?" Hermione mengambil nafas secukupnya dan berusaha mengatur volume suaranya. "Dengar baik-baik Riddle. Aku bukan orang bodoh yang percaya bahwa kau adalah malaikat yang akan menolong semua orang."

Tom mengerutkan dahinya saat jari telunjuk Hermione berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Jangan pernah mendekatiku dan-" Hermione segera terdiam ketika dia merasa bahwa Tom telah menekan ujung tongkatnya tepat di ulu hatinya. Pria itu tersenyum seperti biasa dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan gadis itu. Dia menyingkirkan beberapa helaian rambut yang menutupi telinga Hermione dan berbisik di sana.

"Kau yang harus mendengarkanku baik-baik Dumbledore. Tidak ada satupun orang yang boleh merahasiakan sesuatu dariku dan aku pasti akan menemukan apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku." Tom menatap mata Hermione yang kini dipenuhi rasa takut. "Saat aku mengetahui hal itu, kupastikan kau akan menerima hukuman atas perbuatanmu selama ini. Apa kau mengerti itu, Dumbledore?"

"Ya, aku mengerti kalau kau adalah monster. Voldemort."

Tubuh Tom menegang seketika saat Hermione menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Bagaimana bisa gadis ini menyebutkan sebuah nama yang Tom yakin bahwa tidak ada satupun mahkluk hidup mengetahuinya kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Bagaimana bisa nama itu keluar dari mulut Hermione?

Tom memandangi Hermione dengan seksama. Kedua bola mata cokelat kehitamannya perlahan berubah menjadi merah. Gadis itu meringis ketika Tom semakin menekan ujung tongkatnya, "bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui nama itu?"

Tom mencengkeram bahu Hermione dengan erat. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan mengutukku di sini Riddle." Tom terdorong ke belakang saat Hermione berdiri dari duduknya. "Siapa aku dan Bagaimana aku bisa mengetahui itu, semuanya bukan urusanmu. Selamat malam."

Tom terdiam. Kedua matanya kembali menjadi kelam dan dia mengembalikan tongkatnya di dalam jubahnya. Hermione kini meninggalkannya dengan sebuah kenyataan mengejutkan.

Gadis itu tahu tentang nama Voldemort.

Dia menutup buku 'sampah' di depannya dan beranjak dari kursinya. Namun kakinya belum berniat untuk melangkah dan masih terpaku di tempat. Dia melirik buku yang berada di sampingnya.

Mitologi, Legenda dan Dongeng Dunia Sihir.

Untuk apa gadis itu membaca buku anak kecil seperti ini?

Tom tahu kalau Hermione adalah gadis yang pintar dan penuh logika. Dan dia akan memilih buku yang dipenuhi materi rumit daripada dongeng konyol yang ada di dalam buku seperti ini.

Apa dia sedang mencari sesuatu?

Tom mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai buku itu. Dia membuka buku itu tepat di halaman yang terlipat akibat tertutup tiba-tiba beberapa menit yang lalu.

Sebuah kerutan lagi-lagi muncul di dahinya.

"Tongkat Elder?"

(===)

Tom mengamati beberapa orang yang berdiri di depannya dengan seksama. Saat ini dia tengah duduk di singgasananya dan berhadapan dengan para pengikutnya. Orion Black, Alex Lestrange, Owen Avery, Abraxas Malfoy, Lucas Dolohov dan Alphard Black. Mereka berdiri membentuk sebuah barisan horisontal rapi di depannya.

"Sesuai perkataanku kepada Orion Black tadi pagi, aku mengumpulkan kalian di sini untuk membicarakan sesuatu."

Mereka masih terdiam dan menundukkan kepala untuk tak melihat mata Tom yang tengah menatap mereka dengan bosan.

"Apa kalian mengenal murid baru yang bernama Hermione Dumbledore?"

Tom mendengar paduan suara 'ya, my Lord' sebagai jawaban pertanyaannya. Dia tersenyum kecil dan memangku dagunya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Aku ingin kalian menyelidiki semua hal tentangnya dan awasi gerak-geriknya."

Mereka terdiam dan Tom bisa melihat bahwa mereka tengah melirik satu sama lain. Bahkan Orion Black menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar perintah Tom.

"Maafkan saya, tapi— apa kami boleh tahu kenapa kami harus menyelidikinya?"

Orion mendongak dan kini memandanginya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Tidak."

"Tapi my Lord.."

"Kalian meragukan perintahku?"

Pertanyaan Tom membuat mereka kembali terdiam. Tom tahu bahwa mereka tidak akan pernah berani untuk melawan perintahnya dan mereka pasti akan melakukannya meski itu mengorbankan nyawa mereka sendiri. "Tidak, my Lord." Paduan suara dari enam lelaki itu terdengar lagi.

"Bagus." Jari-jari tangan kanan Tom bergerak dalam sebuah ketukan yang teratur di atas pegangan kursinya. "Aku tidak menerima satu kesalahanpun, kalian mengerti?"

"Kami mengerti."

"Kembali ke asrama kalian." Tom mengibaskan tangannya perlahan untuk mengusir mereka dari hadapannya. Tak perlu waktu lama hingga para pengikutnya itu menghilang dan membiarkannya sendirian di dalam ruang kebutuhan.

Untuk saat ini dia bisa mengandalkan koneksi para keluarga pureblood itu dalam mencari rahasia yang disembunyikan oleh Hermione. Yang perlu dia lakukan sekarang adalah fokus untuk rencana besarnya. Selama Hermione tidak berbuat macam-macam dan menjadi penghalangnya, dia bisa membiarkan gadis itu hidup.

Ya setidaknya dia bisa mendapat hiburan sesaat hingga waktunya tiba.

Tom beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar dari ruang kebutuhan. Setelah dia berada di koridor yang gelap, pintu ruang kebutuhan segera menghilang bagai ditelan oleh tembok yang ada.

Karena permintaan Patricia Flitwick, Tom masih mempunyai tugas patroli hingga tengah malam ini. Gadis Ravenclaw itu memang sialan. Bahkan senyumannya yang lebar dan tingkah lakunya yang ceroboh sering membuat Tom merasa kesal.

Tom terus melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri lorong Hogwarts yang hanya diterangi oleh beberapa lampu redup. Setelah berbelok di depan, dia akan memasuki daerah kekuasaan Dumbledore atau lebih tepatnya kantor profesor Transfigurasi itu.

Kenapa semua orang yang bernama Dumbledore selalu membuatnya jengkel? Apa mereka tidak bisa membiarkan Tom untuk hidup dengan tenang tanpa eksistensi mereka?

Sudah cukup satu Dumbledore di dunia ini, kenapa tiba-tiba muncul Dumbledore lain yang merusak hari-harinya? Jujur saja, Tom akui kalau untuk membunuh satu Dumbledore itu sangat susah dan sekarang dia harus memusnahkan dua Dumbledore?

Hah, dunia memang membencinya.

Tom berhenti melangkah ketika dia mencapai tikungan menuju kantor Dumbledore. Pintu kantor itu terbuka dan sosok Hermione keluar dari dalam sana.

Untuk apa gadis itu bertamu malam-malam di kantor Dumbledore?

Apa mungkin Hermione begitu menyayangi Dumbledore hingga sering mengunjunginya hampir setiap hari?

Tidak, itu konyol.

Tom yakin bahwa kedua Dumbledore bukanlah tipe keluarga yang demam akan kasih sayang dan hal-hal menjijikan seperti itu. Mereka pasti membicarakan sesuatu yang lebih penting.

Rahasia yang disembunyikan oleh Hermione.

Ya, Tom yakin itu.

"Hm? Kau sedang apa Riddle?" Sebuah suara yang familiar menghancurkan rencana Tom untuk mencegat Hermione dengan alasan memberikan detensi jam malam. Lelaki berambut hitam kelam itu berbalik dan membiarkan sosok yang menyapanya bisa memandangi wajahnya.

"Flitwick." Tom berusaha menyapa sosok itu dengan nada sesopan mungkin meski dia ingin mengutuk gadis itu sekarang juga. "Tentu saja aku sedang menjalankan tugasmu."

"Ah.." Patricia mengangguk ringan dan memberikan senyuman lebarnya . "Maafkan aku. Kau suka cokelat? Aku membelikanmu cokelat sebagai tanda terima kasihku."

Tom mengamati sebuah bungkusan kecil yang di tangan Patricia. Dia menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum sopan. "Aku sangat senang kau memberikanku cokelat, Flitwick. Tapi aku tidak menyukai makanan manis. Lebih baik kau memberikannya kepada orang lain saja."

Patricia memberikannya ekspresi terkejut yang tidak berlebihan. "Ah, aku tidak tahu kalau kau tidak suka makanan manis. Sejujurnya, aku juga alergi manis. Hm.. mungkin aku akan memberikannya kepada Hermy saja."

"Hermy?"

"Hermione Dumbledore," sahut Patricia tersenyum lagi.

"Oh." Tom hanya bisa mengangguk ringan. Dia jadi ingat rencananya yang hancur karena gadis ini. "Sebaiknya kau segera kembali ke asrama. Meski kau adalah ketua murid, tapi hari ini aku yang berpatroli. Aku bisa mengurangi poin asramamu."

"Hm? Aw.. kau tidak bisa. Aku punya surat ijin dari Profesor Dippet sampai jam satu malam." Patricia mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tertawa kecil. "Aku akan ke asrama Gryffindor sebentar untuk memberikan ini. Lebih baik kau kembali ke asrama saja, aku akan melanjutkan patroli ini."

Tom terdiam. Sialan, gadis ini benar-benar menghancurkan rencananya untuk mengikuti Hermione.

Kalau dia tetap bersikeras untuk melanjutkan patroli ini. Patricia pasti akan menemaninya dan itu berarti dia tidak bisa berbuat apapun.

"Baiklah. Selamat malam Flitwick." Tom memberikan sebuah senyuman sopan sebelum dia meninggalkan Patricia dengan rasa kesal yang memenuhi tubuhnya.

"Selamat malam, Riddle."

Dia tidak tahu kalau Patricia sedang memandanginya penuh arti tanpa sebuah senyuman lebar yang dia benci.

To be continue.

Author's note : Oke chapter empat selesai. Ah— aku benar-benar minta maaf karena chapter ini agak lama diupdate. Aku sedang berada di luar kota dan terkena reuni keluarga besar yang rada menyebalkan hahaha.

Baiklah membalas review!

Untuk **Rosselyne**, ah maafkan aku. Tapi aku tidak men-translate fic itu. Aku sudah membacanya dan aku tahu bahwa ada beberapa kemiripan dalam fic itu. Tapi ini murni pemikiranku sendiri. Kalian bisa kok melihat perbedaan dalam fic ku dengan fic-nya hehe. Dan jujur saja, fic ini justru terinspirasi dari fic lain, bukan dari fic Nightmare karya Provocative Envy . Ya kalau kalian membaca fic itu dan membaca fic ini, tentu kedua fic ini menuju sesuatu yang berbeda ahaha.

Ah dan terima kasih untuk review **Madge Undersee**! Meski bukan di fic ini, tapi review-mu benar-benar membantuku. Aku lupa bahwa miss, mr dan profesor (name) itu memakai huruf kapital. Terima kasih atas pembenarannya~!

Oke, aku sangat berterima kasih kepada semua review yang masuk. Aku terharu kalian mau membaca fic pairing ini. Dan aku mengabulkan permintaan untuk sudut pandang Tom.

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak!  
Salam hangat~!


	5. Chapter five : First Step

Harry Potter J. K. Rowling

Value by ReddishBlood

Well, mungkin sedikit peringatan untuk Out of Character, mantra-mantra yang sebenarnya tidak ada di Harry Potter dan content-content kekerasan, mature dan sebagainya.

Fic ini berubah menjadi rate T selama adegan-adegan yang termasuk kategori Mature belum muncul.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter Five: **First Step

**24 Mei 1944.**

" Hei 'Mione.."

Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya dari papan tulis untuk melirik Charles yang tengah duduk di sampingnya. Pria berambut merah dengan sedikit perpaduan orange itu tersenyum penuh arti ke arahnya, dia sedikit menunduk dan berbisik dengan pelan.

"Dua minggu lagi kita akan liburan musim panas."

Sebelah alis Hermione terangkat. Oh astaga, dia lupa kalau sebentar lagi Hogwarts akan meliburkan mereka dalam rangka 'summer break' dan dia belum memikirkan tempat tujuannya selama waktu kosong itu.

"Apa kau akan berlibur bersama Profesor Dumbledore?" Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke papan tulis dan menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Kedua mata cokelat madunya mengawasi gerakan tangan Profesor Beery yang begitu lincah menari di permukaan benda persegi panjang itu.

"Entahlah." Akhirnya sebuah helaan nafas kecil keluar dari bibir Hermione. "Mungkin aku akan tinggal di Hogwarts saja, kurasa Profesor Dumbledore juga akan tetap berada di sini."

Charles hanya menunjukkan ekspresi 'oww itu buruk' kepada gadis itu dan sesekali melirik sosok Profesor Herbiologinya yang masih sibuk menerangkan tumbuhan aneh yang menjijikan.

"Kau tahu.." Dia kembali berbisik dengan hati-hati di telinga Hermione. "Kakakku akan menikah tiga minggu lagi, aku mengundangmu dan kau harus datang."

"Aku juga mengharapkanmu datang 'Mione. Kurasa aku butuh bantuan bila Charles menggila di pesta pernikahan nanti," sahut Harrold tiba-tiba menyela percakapan mereka berdua. Lelaki yang terlihat seperti Harry itu duduk di belakang Hermoine, tepat di sebelah Mark yang terlihat mengantuk.

Hermione merasa sedikit heran melihat kakek Neville itu. Dia tahu bahwa Neville sangat antusias dengan Herbiologi, sedangkan kenyataannya kakeknya tidak tertarik sedikitpun dengan pelajaran mengenai tumbuhan-tumbuhan sihir ini. Mungkin sifat Neville diturunkan oleh neneknya.

"Apa kau mengundang Profesor Dumbledore juga?"

"Tentu saja. Pamanmu orang yang menyenangkan dan seluruh anggota keluarga Weasley menyukainya." Charles mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan menyenggol pundak Hermione sekilas.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan datang."

"Ye—"

"Mr. Weasley. Aku bisa mendengarkan suaramu yang mirip Mandrakes dari sini." Profesor Beery menghentikan gerakan menulisnya dan memandang ke arah Charles dengan kedua mata violetnya yang terlihat kesal. "Dan kau juga Miss Dumbledore. Ini peringatan pertama."

"Maaf prof." Suara Charles dan Hermione segera terdengar saat Profesor Beery selesai memarahi mereka.

Ya, setidaknya Profesor Beery tidak semengerikan Madam Sprout. Hermione ingat saat tahun ke-empat, Ron dan Harry diusir dari kelas karena membicarakan Quidditch saat pelajaran. Dan ironisnya, setelah itu mereka terkena detensi dari Profesor Snape akibat membicarakan pasangan dansa di Yule Ball.

Ah, dia jadi rindu kedua sahabatnya itu.

" Shh! 'Mione.."

Lagi-lagi Charles memanggilnya dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Karena tidak mau terkena peringatan kedua, Hermione mengabaikannya dan berusaha untuk fokus ke depan.

"Shhhh.. 'Mione."

Kalau Profesor Beery mendengar ini, dia pasti akan mengira bahwa Charles sedang berbicara bahasa ular kepadanya.

"Bisakah kau diam?" Hermione mendengus kesal dan melirik sosok Charles dengan tajam. "Aku tidak mau terkena detensi dan tugas tambahan di akhir pekan."

"Ayolah, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau besok kita akan berkunjung ke Hogsmeade, Miss." Charles tersenyum kecil tanpa menunjukkan penyesalan sedikitpun. "Kau akan pergi bersama kami kan?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku belum mengerjakan tugas Aritmatika dan beberapa esay untuk pelajaran ramalan. Kau tahu kalau aku membenci ramalan," ucap Hermione dengan penekanan kuat saat kata 'Ramalan'.

"Sedikit aneh mengingat kau mendapatkan nilai E di pelajaran ramalan yang kau benci." Kedua tangan Charles terlipat di depan dadanya dan dia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Apa kau tidak penasaran dengan Hogsmeade? Aku yakin kau tidak akan pernah menemukan tempat seperti itu di Perancis. Aku berani bertaruh 30 Galleon."

"Maaf tapi aku tidak suka bertaruh." Hermione menyipitkan matanya dan kembali fokus ke depan. Sejujurnya, gadis berambut ikal itu sangat penasaran dengan rupa Hogsmeade di jaman empat puluhan. Apa toko-toko yang sering dia kunjungi sudah berdiri di jaman ini? Atau— tunggu dulu, bukankah Tomes and Scrolls sudah ada di jaman ini? Pasti toko itu dipenuhi oleh buku-buku antik yang sulit didapatkan di tahun sembilan puluhan.

"Oke, aku tidak percaya akan mengatakan ini dan menunda untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugasku. Merlin! Profesor Mcgonagall pasti akan kecewa padaku."

Charles mengerutkan dahinya saat Hermione menggumam dengan cepat seakan berbicara pada udara kosong. "Please 'Mione, aku tidak sepintar dirimu. Bisakah kau menggunakan kalimat yang lebih jelas?"

"Aku akan pergi ke Hogsmeade— mungkin setelah aku mengerjakan esay ramalanku," tambah Hermione sedikit ragu.

"Dua lembar?"

"Tidak, tujuh lembar."

"Hei! Profesor bilang kita cukup mengerjakan dua lembar."

Hermione menatap tajam ke arah Charles. Kedua matanya menyipit dan kedua alisnya menikung dengan tajam menuju satu titik. "Aku harus mendapatkan nilai Outstanding di kelas ramalan, Charles Weasley."

"Er- Baiklah 'Mione." Charles hanya bisa tertawa pelan dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Mungkin kau bisa belajar bersama dengan Riddle."

Hermione mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendengar pendapat Charles. Belajar bersama dengan Tom Riddle? Putra bungsu Weasley itu pasti ingin membunuhnya.

"Oh, aku jadi ingat sesuatu." Suara Charles kembali terdengar. Pemuda itu terlihat berpikir sambil memainkan pena bulunya di sekitar wajahnya. "Kemarin aku dan Riddle membicarakan dirimu."

"Alphard Black juga bertanya tentangmu saat latihan Quidditch beberapa hari yang lalu," sahut Harrold yang senantiasa mendengar perbincangan kecil mereka.

"Apa!?" Hermione segera menutup mulutnya ketika dia sadar bahwa suaranya terdengar keras dan Profesor Beery meliriknya dengan alis yang terangkat. "Maaf prof."

"Peringatan kedua Miss Dumbledore. Satu kali lagi, aku jamin liburan musim panasmu akan diisi oleh tugas dariku."

Apa tadi Hermione berkata bahwa Profesor Beery lebih baik dari Madam Sprout? Oke, lebih baik lupakan pendapat itu karena sepertinya pelajaran Herbiologi selalu memiliki profesor yang mengerikan.

Hermione menghela nafas ketika profesor kelas Herbiologi itu kembali menulis di papan yang sebenarnya sudah penuh dengan berbagai tulisan dan gambar tumbuhan yang sedang mereka pelajari. Dengan sangat pelan dan hati-hati dia menggeser duduknya agar dekat dengan Charles.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Charles memiringkan badannya agar bibirnya bisa lebih dekat dengan telinga Hermione, "dia bertanya soal apa yang sering kau lakukan sehari-hari dan hal-hal kecil lainnya."

"Dan kau?" Hermione menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi agar bisa mendengar suara Harrold yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Black bertanya asalmu, sekolahmu yang dulu dan—"

"Dan?"

"Aku juga sering melihat Riddle memandangimu dari jauh." Kedua mata Hermione terbuka lebar saat mendengarkan jawaban beserta selaan Charles, "kurasa Riddle menyukaimu."

Sebuah batuk beruntun keluar dari bibir Hermione ketika Chrales selesai mengutarakan pendapatnya. Tom Riddle menyukainya? Itu terdengar seperti sebuah ancaman mengerikan bagi Hermione.

Dia masih mengingat dengan sangat jelas peristiwa dua minggu yang lalu. Ya, Hermione akui dia sangat ceroboh dengan menggunakan mantera ciptaan Profesor Snape saat _duelling _ dengan Tom. Merlin! Dia menggunakan mantera yang harusnya baru diciptakan tiga puluh tahun kemudian, dan parahnya lagi Tom tahu itu.

Oh, dia juga mengingat kejadian di perpustakaan waktu itu. Saat Tom bertanya mengenai mantera itu dan mengancamnya lalu diakhiri dengan kecerobohan Hermione lainnya.

Dia menyebutkan nama terlarang itu di depannya. Dia menyebut nama Voldemort di depan Tom Riddle muda. Bagus, sepertinya dia sudah tidak menyayangi nyawanya sendiri.

Hermione bukan manusia yang tidak peka. Sama sekali tidak. Gadis itu sadar bahwa semenjak kejadian itu beberapa murid Slytherin atau lebih tepatnya pengikut Tom selalu mengawasinya dari jauh. Dan pengakuan Charles serta Harrold tadi membuktikan bahwa Tom berserta pengikutnya mulai curiga mengenai jati dirinya.

"Tidak, jangan bergosip hal yang absurd Charles."

"Disukai oleh Riddle bukan sesuatu yang absurd 'Mione! Kau tahu? Selama ini Tom tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikannya kepada seorang gadis pun di sekolah ini." Charles terdiam sejenak dan melirik profesor Herbiologinya. "Dia memang pernah punya pacar, tapi yah— mereka yang selalu berusaha menarik perhatian Riddle dan Riddle tidak pernah melihat mereka seperti dia melihatmu setiap hari."

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ingin kau jelaskan padaku." Hermione mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap tajam ke arah Charles.

"Aww 'Mione. Sebagai sahabatmu, aku mendukungmu bila kau bersama Riddle. Dia adalah pria yang sempurna, tidak seperti Black dan Avery serta Lestrange yang _sycho_. Dan kau tahu? Aku juga-"

"Diam Charles, diam!"

"Dengarkan aku dulu, aku juga sudah mengun-"

"Diam atau Profesor Beery akan menghukum kita!"

"Ehem.."

Suara Profesor Beery terdengar sangat jelas di dekat mereka dan menghentikan gerakan mulut Charles yang ingin menyakinkan Hermione. Dengan sangat perlahan mereka melirik ke arah profesor itu yang telah berdiri di samping meja mereka.

"Kurasa kalian berdua bisa menghabiskan liburan musim panas untuk mengerjakan tugas yang kuberikan. Bukankah itu terdengar menyenangkan Miss Dumbledore dan Mr. Weasley?"

Hermione merutuk dalam hati dan ingin melempar bukunya ke muka Charles saat pria itu hanya bisa tersenyum maklum atas perkataan Profesor Beery.

"Sial."

(===)

"Bagaimana hari-harimu, _dear?_"

"Buruk, prof. Aku mendapatkan hukuman dari Profesor Beery."

Hermione menghela nafas panjang sebelum meminum teh karamel hangat yang disuguhkan oleh Profesor Dumbledore saat ini. Pria tua itu hanya memandanginya melalui kedua bola mata biru jernihnya dan menyodorkan sekotak permen ke Hermione.

"Selalu ada kebahagiaan di dalam keburukkan."

"Aku juga berharap seperti itu." Hermione meletakkan cangkirnya dengan hati-hati setelah dia merasa cukup untuk merasakan teh hangat itu. Dia melirik Profesor Dumbledore dan berusaha memenuhi dirinya dengan pemikiran positif. "Apa ada perkembangan terbaru mengenai cara untuk kembali ke jamanku?"

"Aku hanya bisa memberikanmu sebuah cara untuk menemukan solusi yang kita cari." Profesor Dumbledore tersenyum kecil meski wajahnya terlihat serius. "Apa kau mempunyai rencana saat libur musim panas?"

"Entahlah," sahut Hermione cepat sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mempunyai keluarga di jaman ini dan kurasa aku akan menghabiskan liburan musim panasku di Hogwarts."

"Ah.. itu memang keputusan yang baik tapi terdengar tidak menyenangkan." Hermione tersenyum mendengar perkataan Profesor Transfigurasinya itu. "Apa kau mengenal Nicholas Flamel?"

"Hm.. ya, aku mengenalnya."

"Itu kabar yang bagus." Pandangan Dumbledore terlihat antusias, "sahabatku Nicholas bersedia untuk membantumu. Aku yakin dia bisa memberikanmu banyak informasi mengenai apa yang telah terjadi padamu. Dia adalah ilmuwan yang hebat."

Profesor Dumbledore menggerakan tangan kanannya dan sebuah surat melayang menuju mejanya. "Saat ini Nicholas tinggal di London berdua dengan istrinya. Mereka akan menyambutmu selama liburan musim panas dan itu berarti bahwa kau mempunyai dua pilihan untuk menghabiskan liburanmu, _dear._"

"Sebenarnya aku mempunyai tiga pilihan kalau mengerjakan tugas Herbiologi tambahan bersama Charles juga termasuk sebagai sebuah pilihan."

"Itu bukan pilihan yang menyenangkan." Hermione tertawa kecil mendengar balasan profesor itu. Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih surat yang kini berada tepat di depannya. Dibukanya surat itu dan menemukan sebuah alamat yang tertera di atas permukaannya.

"Aku akan mengunjungimu sesekali bila kau merindukan pamanmu ini." Profesor Dumbledore mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan meminum tehnya.

"Tentu saja prof." Hermione melipat surat itu kembali dan berniat untuk memasukkannya ke dalam amplop sebelum dia menyadari bahwa di dalam sana masih tersisa selembar kertas berukuran kecil. Dimiringkannya amplop itu hingga kertas itu keluar dari amplop dan mendarat dengan baik di tangan kanannya. "Prof?"

"Ah— kurasa kau memerlukan banyak hal hingga kau bisa kembali ke asalmu. Gunakan dengan bijak dan bersenang-senanglah. Masa muda itu harus diisi dengan hal yang menyenangkan."

"Tapi prof, seratus Galleon itu teralu banyak untuk jaman ini," ucap Hermione tak percaya dan masih terpaku melihat kertas yang ternyata sebuah cek berisi seratus Galleon atas namanya.

"Oh tidak Hermione. Aku tidak pernah perhitungan kepada keponakanku. Dan aku ingin keponakanku terlihat cantik saat pesta pernikahan keluarga Weasley dan Black nanti. Kau membutuhkannya, _dear_. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan saat ini."

"Terima kasih prof."Hermione tersenyum tulus dan menggenggam amplop itu dengan erat. "Senang bisa bertemu denganmu di jaman ini."

"Begitupula denganku. Selalu ada kebahagiaan di dalam keburukkan." Profesor Dumbledore mengedipkan sebelah matanya untuk kedua kalinya dan meminum tehnya lagi. Dia bisa mendengar tawa pelan yang dikeluarkan oleh gadis yang tengah duduk di depannya. "Bagaimana hari-harimu?"

Hermione memandang bingung ke arah Profesor Dumbledore. Pria itu memberikannya sebuah pertanyaan yang sudah dia tanyakan di awal percakapan mereka. Apa dia lupa?

"Tadi kau sudah menanyakan hal itu, prof."

"Kau tahu maksud pertanyaanku, Hermione."

Ah, Profesor Dumbledore sedang menanyakan mengenai hubungannya dengan teman-teman barunya.

"Charles, Harrold dan Mark adalah orang-orang yang baik. Mereka selalu membantuku untuk beradaptasi di jaman ini. Patricia juga sangat ramah dan menyenangkan."

"Well, asal kau tahu _dear_. Aku juga seorang profesor yang selalu mendengarkan perbincangan profesor lain, termasuk perkataan dari Profesor Merrythought."

Hermione memandang kedua bola mata biru Profesor Dumbledore yang kini menatapnya penuh arti. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan dan terlihat menyesal.

"Aku secara tidak sengaja menggunakan kutukan yang harusnya baru tercipta di tahun tujuh puluhan. Dan.."

"Dan?"

"Dan.. ya Tom terkena kutukan itu sedikit."

"Apa Tom menyadarinya?"

Hermione menunduk dan menghela nafas singkat. "Ya, dia menyadarinya prof."

"Tom memang anak yang pandai. Aku tidak terkejut bila dia menyadari bahwa kutukan yang kau lemparkan itu berbeda." Profesor Dumbledore bersandar lebih dalam di kursinya. "Apa dia bertanya mengenai kutukan itu kepadamu?"

"Ya, aku menjawabnya bahwa aku mempelajarinya di Paris."

"Dia pasti tidak mempercayainya."

"Ya, sama sekali tidak mempercayainya."

"Dengarkan nasihatku baik-baik Hermione." Profesor Dumbledore menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan melihat langit-langit kantornya yang disihir sedemikian rupa hingga membentuk langit malam. "Sebuah kebenaran dan sebuah kebohongan, semua itu hanyalah sudut pandang. Apa yang baik dan apa yang jahat, semua itu selalu berubah. Setiap orang mempunyai batas masing-masing dan Tom adalah sebuah objek yang dinamis bagi kita berdua."

Hermione mengerutkan dahinya, berusaha untuk mencerna perkataan profesor di depannya.

Pria tua itu mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Hermione dan memberikan sebuah senyuman tipis. "Aku bukanlah orang tua yang kuat menghadapi perubahan besar. Aku sudah menyerah untuk mempertahankan sudut pandangku." Tatapan Profesor Dumbledore berubah menjadi sendu dan senyumannya terlihat semakin menipis.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin kau menyerah. Kau adalah gadis yang kuat, aku yakin itu _dear._"

(===)

**25 Mei 1944**

Hermione merenggangkan kedua tangannya disertai sebuah helaan nafas lega. Sudah tiga jam dia habiskan di atas tempat tidurnya untuk mengerjakan esay pelajaran Ramalannya dan dia baru menghasilkan lima lembar perkamen yang sangat dipenuhi tulisan kecil nan rapi.

Sejujurnya, dia belum puas dengan esay ini. Targetnya adalah tujuh lembar dan kalau bisa lebih sampai dia merasa semua pendapat di otaknya bisa dia curahkan ke permukaan perkamen itu. Mungkin lebih tepatnya sampai dia yakin kalau dia bisa mendapatkan nilai O di mata pelajaran konyol itu.

Dengan berat hati dia merapikan seluruh peralatan menulis beserta perkamen-perkamennya, melirik jam tangannya dan segera mengganti bajunya yang sekiranya bisa diterima di jaman empat puluhan.

Sebuah kemeja katun tanpa lengan berwarna _soft_ _pink _dengan hiasan renda di sekitar kerah tingginya dan sebuah celana kain tiga perempat cokelat tua. Hanya itu yang tidak teralu mencolok yang bisa dia dapatkan dari dalam tas tak 'terbatas'nya. Oh, dan sepasang _flat shoes_ putih yang melengkapi penampilan musim panas era empat puluhannya hari ini.

Dua setengah jam lagi dia akan bertemu dengan Harrold, Charles dan Mark di Tomes and Scrolls. Well, itu berarti dia harus cepat karena dia harus berbelanja untuk kebutuhannya saat musim panas sebelum bertemu dengan mereka.

Kakinya melangkah dengan cepat keluar dari asrama Gryffindor dan tangannya sibuk untuk mengikat rambutnya menjadi sebuah ikatan yang rapi. Mempunyai rambut bergelombang yang tebal seperti miliknya terkadang sangat merepotkan meskipun dia sudah mengubah gaya rambutnya sedikit. Setidaknya rambutnya tidak seperti di tahun pertama.

"Aw.."

Hermione merasa terkena _dejavu _dengan peristiwa yang dia alami saat ini. Di tikungan yang sama, menabrak seseorang dan jatuh terduduk. Dia mendongak dan—

"Merlin! Maafkan aku!"

Orang yang sama seperti waktu itu, Patricia Flitwick.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Oh Hermy?" Suara Patricia terdengar sedikit terkejut ketika dia menyadari bahwa orang yang dia tabrak adalah Hermione. "Astaga, ini kedua kalinya aku menabrakmu." Dia menepuk jidatnya dan memasang ekspresi menyesal.

"Telat bangun lagi?" terka Hermione ragu-ragu. Patricia hanya bisa tersenyum lebar dan menggaruk kepalanya yang telah dihiasi oleh sebuah kelabangan rapi untuk rambut pirangnya.

"Aku lupa memasang alarm dan Riddle sama sekali tidak berinisiatif untuk membangunkanku. Padahal sebagai ketua murid aku harus menjadi pengawas murid-murid yang pergi ke Hogsmeade hari ini," ucap Patricia disertai sebuah helaan nafas panjang. Gadis itu kembali terdiam dan mengamati Hermione dengan seksama. "Kau mau pergi ke Hogsmeade?"

Hermione mengangguk ringan. "Ya, aku ingin berbelanja kebutuhan musim panasku."

"Wow itu bagus!" Sebuah senyuman lebar kembali terbentuk di wajah Patricia. "Aku bisa menemanimu! Aku tahu beberapa toko yang menjual barang bagus! Dan kurasa sesekali aku perlu memberikan Riddle waktu untuk sendirian."

Hermione terdiam dan memandangi Patricia yang baru saja memberikan sebuah kedipan mata untuknya. Kalau dilihat-lihat, Patricia mengingatkannya dengan Ginny. Gadis aktif yang tidak secerewet Lavender Brown namun tetap digolongkan dalam gadis yang banyak bicara, ceria dan ramah. Well, tidak ada salahnya menerima bantuan gadis ini dan bersahabat dengannya bukan?

"Ya, kurasa aku memerlukan seorang gadis untuk menemaniku berbelanja dan tidak mengharapkan tiga lelaki yang maniak Quidditch."

Patricia tertawa kecil. "Yeah, itu keputusan yang tepat Miss." Kaki jenjang gadis itu mulai melangkah meninggalkan aula depan Hogwarts dan melewati pintu masuk sekolah yang sangat besar itu. "Apa kau mulai terbiasa dengan Hogwarts?"

Hermione berjalan di sampingnya. Dia melirik Patricia sekilas dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, Hogwarts adalah sekolah yang bagus dan menarik."

"Aku juga mendengar dari beberapa profesor kalau kau sangat pintar. Jadi aku anggap kau tidak bermasalah dengan pelajaran disini." Hermione menyadari bahwa Patricia tersenyum saat mengucapkan hal itu. "Sayang sekali kau tidak masuk Ravenclaw."

"Percayalah bahwa aku sudah mendengar kalimat itu setiap hari." Lagi-lagi Patricia tertawa ketika mendengar perkataan Hermione. Tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan putih tipis menyentuh dadanya saat tertawa dan Hermione jadi menyadari sesuatu.

Penampilan Patricia hari ini terlihat unik. Gadis itu memakai _summer dress _berwarna biru tua selutut dengan kerah Cina tinggi. Kedua tangannya terbalut sarung tangan putih tipis dan kedua kakinya beralaskan sepatu hak tinggi yang senada dengan sarung tangannya. Sebenarnya, yang membuat penampilannya terlihat unik adalah gambar naga dan ornamen oriental lainnya yang menghiasi dress-nya.

"Ada apa?" Patricia menyadari bahwa Hermione tengah memandanginya dengan teliti. "Apa penampilanku aneh?"

"T-tidak. Gaunmu sedikit unik."

"Oh?" Pandangan Patricia teralih untuk mengamati gaunnya. "Aku membeli ini di toko Muggle saat berlibur di Cina. Muggle selalu mempunyai banyak baju-baju yang unik."

Hermione hanya bisa tersenyum tipis menanggapi senyuman lebar Patricia. Mungkin Patricia lebih cocok menjadi anak dari Arthur Weasley dan mereka bisa mencoba semua barang-barang Muggle dengan wajah bahagia.

"Dan penampilanmu juga unik."

"Huh? Penampilanku unik?" Kini pandangan Hermione yang teralihkan ke tubuhnya sendiri. Dia sudah berusaha untuk memakai baju senormal mungkin dari semua baju normal yang dia punya.

"Yeah, celana yang menggantung itu terlihat unik dan sepatumu.. apa kau membelinya di toko Muggle? Tapi aku jarang melihat toko yang menjual celana menggantung seperti itu. Dan apa itu jam tangan?"

Sial. Dia lupa kalau celana dengan model tiga perempat baru terkenal dan beredar di pasaran saat era enam puluhan. Lalu, jam tangannya yang dia beli saat tahun kedua di Hogwarts bukanlah jam antik jaman empat puluhan.

"Paris mempunyai selera fashion yang unik." Hermione hanya bisa tertawa canggung dan berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin, sedangkan Patricia hanya bisa mengangguk seakan-akan dia mengerti dengan jawabannya.

Selama beberapa menit mereka berdua hanya terdiam dan terus melangkah menelusuri jalan menuju Hogsmeade. Matahari bersinar sangat terang siang ini dan tidak ada sedikitpun gumpalan awan yang menghiasi langit di musim panas. Beberapa murid tahun kedua dan ketiga berjalan di belakang mereka dan terkadang suara tawa riang terdengar dari gerombolan itu.

Mungkin hari ini akan menjadi hari yang baik.

"Ah! Aku jadi ingat. Apa kau punya rencana untuk liburan musim panas?"

"Aku berencana untuk berlibur di rumah pamanku di London." Pandangan Hermione kini tertuju ke depan. Penampakan toko-toko Hogsmeade sudah terlihat dengan jelas dan mungkin tinggal beberapa langkah lagi mereka akan sampai.

"Oh? Aku juga akan berlibur di London!"

Hermione mengerutkan dahinya. Untuk apa Patricia berlibur di London? Bukankah keluarga Flitwick itu Pureblood dan tinggal di dunia sihir?

"Ibuku menyuruhku untuk pulang karena kami akan kedatangan tamu."

"Kau tinggal di London? Di dunia Muggle?"

"Yeah, karena itu aku sangat menyukai Muggle." Patricia tersenyum lebar dan kedua matanya terlihat berbinar bahagia. "Baiklah Miss Hermione Dumbledore. Selamat datang di Hogsmeade!" Gadis itu merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar dan berjalan dengan cepat memasuki pertokoan Hogsmeade.

Hermione mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru. Mengamati satu persatu toko yang ada dengan rasa bahagia. Hogsmeade di jaman ini tidak teralu berbeda dengan di jamannya. Hanya saja ada beberapa toko yang tidak dia kenali menghiasi beberapa sudut dan ada beberapa toko yang dia kenal belum dibangun di jaman ini.

Semua toko terlihat ramai dan murid-murid Hogwarts memenuhi jalan yang ada. Mereka terlihat bersemangat untuk menjelajahi semua toko yang ada tanpa peduli dengan sinar matahari yang menyengat.

"Kau harus berkunjung ke Three Broomsticks Inn! Mereka mempunyai Butterbeer terenak yang pernah— ups maafkan aku!" Patricia menabrak seseorang saat dia tengah berjalan mundur di depan Hermione sembari menjelaskan beberapa toko di Hogsmeade. Gadis itu berbalik dan menemukan dua pria tinggi menatapnya.

"Ah, seperti yang kuduga. Flitwick." Seseorang di antara kedua pria itu tersenyum penuh arti saat Patricia berbalik untuk minta maaf. Sepertinya Patricia memang suka menabrak semua orang yang ada di dekatnya.

Tunggu, rambut platina itu.

"Ahh.. Malfoy. Maafkan aku." Sebuah senyuman lebar diberikan Patricia untuk membalas senyuman dari Abraxas Malfoy yang tengah berdiri tepat di depannya. Dia melirik sosok lain yang ada dan memberikan sebuah senyuman yang sama. "Hai, Lestrange."

"Hai Flitwick dan—" Sebelah ujung bibir Lestrange tertarik membentuk sebuah seringai aneh. "Dumbledore. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu."

Jantung Hermione berdegup dengan kencang saat berhadapan dengan ayah dari suami Bellatrix Lestrange. Dia jadi mengingat saat pria itu menahannya di Malfoy Manor waktu itu.

"Terima kasih." Hanya itu yang bisa dia ucapkan untuk membalas ucapan Lestrange. Apa dia harus bersikap ramah? Oh, tidak tidak. Itu mustahil. Lagipula Hermione sangat yakin kalau kedua pria ini pasti sengaja berada di dekat sini agar bisa mengawasinya.

"Aku belum pernah memperkenalkan diriku secara resmi kepada gadis cantik ini." Hermione ingin mengerutkan dahinya ketika Abraxas mengeluarkan suaranya yang sangat mendayu. "Abraxas Malfoy." Lelaki yang terlihat seperti Draco versi rambut panjang itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Hermione dan mau tak mau gadis itu harus menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Aku yakin kau sudah tahu namaku." Abraxas tersenyum penuh kharisma dan mencium tangan Hermione.

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku tidak mengetahui nama gadis cantik dan pintar sepertimu." Hermione segera menarik tangannya dari genggaman Abraxas. Dia melirik tangan kanannya dan berjanji dalam hati akan mencuci tangan itu bersih-bersih sampai dia yakin bekas bibir Abraxas hilang dari sana. "Dan ini sahabatku, Alex Lestrange."

Alex melambaikan tangannya di depan dadanya sambil membungkuk sekilas. "Salam kenal, Hermione Dumbledore."

"Salam kenal juga, Alex Lestrange," balas Hermione penuh penekanan saat menyebut nama pemuda itu. Dia melirik Patricia yang masih saja memasang senyuman lebarnya melihat itu semua. Rasanya Hermione ingin menarik dan menggeret gadis itu pergi secepat mungkin sekarang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita merayakan perkenalan ini di Three Broomsticks Inn? Hariku pasti menyenangkan bila ditemani oleh dua gadis cantik."

Blah! Hermione ingin muntah mendengar perkataan gombal Abraxas yang terdengar sangat menjijikan.

"Oh kau teralu berlebihan Malfoy!" Patricia tertawa kecil dan melirik Hermione sekilas. "Itu terdengar menyenangkan, tapi aku dan Hermy harus berbelanja kebutuhan musim panas."

"Sayang sekali. Bagaimana kalau kami menemanimu berbelanja? Aku dan Alex juga sedang senggang."

"Er- Kami akan berbelanja keperluan wanita. Well, mungkin kau sudah terbiasa melihat pakaian dalam wanita dan sebagainya.. tapi kami tidak terbiasa dengan pria yang terlihat biasa saja dengan pakaian dalam wanita."

Sebelah alis Hermione terangkat, begitupula dengan Abraxas saat mendengar perkataan ambigu Patricia. Sedangkan Alex hanya bisa tertawa dengan wajah liciknya.

"Baiklah Flitwick. Mungkin lain kali kita bisa bercengkerama bersama."

"Tentu Malfoy! Lain kali." Patricia kembali tersenyum lebar dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke toko Gladrags Wizardwear yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. "Sepertinya kami harus cepat kesana sebelum toko itu ramai. Senang bertemu kalian Malfoy dan Lestrange. Ayo Hermione."

Hermione melirik kedua pria itu sekilas sebelum mengikuti Patricia yang telah berjalan menuju tujuan awal mereka ke Hogsmeade.

"Mungkin kau tidak mengerti kenapa aku mengatakan ini, tapi aku benar-benar berterima kasih."

Patricia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mendorong pintu masuk ketika mereka telah sampai di depan toko. "Percayalah Hermy. Aku tahu untuk apa kau berterima kasih." Gadis itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam toko meninggalkan Hermione yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

Untuk terakhir kalinya dia melirik ke arah kedua pria tadi. Mereka masih berdiri di tempat pertemuan itu dan melihat ke arah Hermione. Bahkan Abraxas Malfoy mengangkat topinya dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya dan mendengus kesal. Tanpa menunggu Patricia meneriakinya untuk masuk, Hermione segera menyusul gadis itu.

"Oke, hari yang indah."

(===)

"Apa sudah semua Hermy?"

Patricia menoleh ke arah Hermione yang berada di belakangnya. Mereka baru saja keluar dari toko Gladrags Wizardwear dan menghabiskan satu jam lebih di sana untuk memilah dan membeli kebutuhan musim panas Hermione.

"Tidak. Ini sudah cukup," jawab Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum puas.

"Bagus! Dan ide untuk memberikan mantera perluasan tak terbatas di dalam tas jinjingmu itu _brilliant_! Kau tidak perlu repot-repot membawa semua belanjaanmu itu."

"Kau hanya perlu memanfaatkan semua mantera dengan benar."

"Yeah." Patricia hanya bisa tertawa dan mengeluarkan jam sakunya dari dalam tasnya. "Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Riddle dan profesor pengawas pasti mencariku."

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku berbelanja."

"Ini menyenangkan! Kita harus pergi bersama kapan-kapan." Setelah menerima sebuah anggukan kecil dari Hermione, Patricia segera pergi meninggalkannya dan berlari menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan tujuan Hermione berikutnya.

Hermione mengambil nafas sejenak, melihat ke langit dan menyipitkan matanya ketika sinar matahari menerpa wajahnya. Kakinya mulai melangkah menuju Tomes and Scrolls yang hanya terpisah beberapa toko dari Gladrags Wizardwear.

Beberapa orang yang melewatinya selalu memandanginya dan berpura-pura melihat hal lain ketika Hermione memandangi mereka balik.

Ya ya ya, Hermione tahu kalau celananya terlihat aneh dan baru dia sadari bahwa hampir semua wanita yang dia temui selalu memakai rok atau gaun musim panas, bukan celana kain yang menggantung seperti ini.

Dia benar-benar merasa menjadi orang asing di sini.

Kapan dia bisa pulang? Dan— ah, kalaupun dia pulang apa ada yang menyambutnya? Kedua sahabatnya sudah meninggal, orangtuanya sudah tidak mengenalnya lagi dan Hogwarts sudah hancur di masanya. Apa ada orang yang merindukannya di sana? Dia tidak mempunyai alasan untuk kembali.

Tapi, dia juga tidak mempunyai alasan untuk tinggal di jaman ini. Semakin lama dia di sini, maka semakin banyak yang bisa dia rubah. Bagaimana kalau justru kehadirannya merusak segalanya? Bagaimana kalau itu lebih buruk dari kematian kedua sahabatnya?

Sebuah helaan nafas panjang keluar dari bibir Hermione.

Dia tahu bahwa keberadaannya tidak diperlukan dimanapun. Tidak di jaman ini dan tidak di jamannya. Dia sudah terbuang.

"Selamat datang!"

Pikiran Hermione buyar saat sebuah suara menyambutnya ketika dia mendorong pintu masuk Tomes and Scrolls. Seorang wanita tua dengan wajah ramah tersenyum ke arahnya dari balik mejanya. Kedua mata abu-abu yang terbingkai oleh kacamata bulatnya memandangi Hermione dengan seksama.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, _dear_?"

"Aku ingin melihat-lihat terlebih dahulu."

"Ah.. tentu saja. Silahkan melihat semua buku yang ada di sini sepuasmu. Kami baru menerima beberapa buku baru tadi pagi. Semoga kau menyukainya."

Hermione mengangguk dan tersenyum ke arah wanita penjaga toko buku itu. "Terima kasih." Dia melangkahkan kakinya untuk menelusuri toko itu lebih dalam, menuju puluhan rak menjulang tinggi yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai buku yang siap dia beli.

Masih ada waktu satu jam tersisa sebelum ketiga temannya datang dan menjemputnya. Sebaiknya dia menggunakan waktu yang tergolong sedikit baginya itu untuk memilih buku-buku menarik yang bisa dia beli. Oh, sekarang dia sangat bersyukur Profesor Dumbledore memberikannya seratus Galleon.

Kakinya melangkah dan membawanya di rak paling pojok yang ada. Mengedarkan pandangannya di setiap barisan buku yang berada di depannya. Jari telunjuknya bergerak perlahan untuk menyentuh buku-buku itu dan merasakan sensasinya.

Merlin! Ini surga.

Dia mengambil sebuah buku secara asal dan melihat sampulnya.

100 Alasan Mempertahankan Originalitas dan Kredibilitas Sebagai Pureblood.

Dahi Hermione mengerut membaca judul buku itu. Buku ini pasti dipenuhi oleh kalimat-kalimat yang mengagungkan darah murni dan penolakan terhadap _muggle-born_. Karena sudah terlanjur mengeluarkannya dari rak, Hermione membuka buku itu secara asal dan membacanya isinya sejenak.

'Alasan ke-35, banyak ilmuwan mengatakan bahwa darah membawa sifat dan kemampuan turunan seseorang. Sebagai seorang darah murni, tentu saja darah kita mengandung kemampuan originalitas yang dibawa oleh keluarga agung kita selama berabad-abad. Bagaimana mungkin kita merusak itu semua dengan menikah dengan muggle? Bagaimana mungkin kita membiarkan darah kita bercampur dengan darah mereka di dalam tubuh keturunan berharga kita? Semua itu hanya merusak kemampuan generasi kita yang hanya didapatkan sebagai seorang Pureblood—'

"Merlin! Ini sampah!" gerutu Hermione kesal dan menutup buku itu dengan cepat.

"Kali ini aku setuju denganmu, Dumbledore."

Tubuh Hermione menegang dan kaku. Bahkan gerakan tangannya untuk mengembalikan buku ke dalam rak terhenti begitu saja ketika mendengar sebuah suara familiar di dekatnya.

Hermione berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan mengatur nafasnya. Dia meletakan buku itu baik-baik di tempat asalnya dan fokus untuk menemukan buku yang bagus di antara ribuan buku lainnya.

"Sungguh aneh mengetahui kalau seorang Tom Riddle setuju bahwa buku yang mengagungkan darah murni adalah sebuah sampah."

"Aku tidak mengatakan bahwa buku itu adalah sampah." Hermione bisa melihat sebuah senyuman tipis tercipta di wajah Tom dari kedua ujung matanya. Lelaki itu sedang bersandar di rak buku belakangnya dan melipat kedua tangannya santai. "Yang kusetujui adalah kenyataan bahwa pengarang buku itu adalah sampah. Sungguh ironis ketika dia membuat sebuah buku tentang darah murni sedangkan dirinya sendiri terlibat asrama dengan seorang _muggle-born_. Menikah dan memiliki anak seorang _Halfblood_."

Hermione hanya bisa terdiam dan berusaha untuk mengabaikan Tom. Dia mengambil sebuah buku mengenai Herbiologi mengingat tugas musim panasnya dan membacanya sambil berdiri. Gadis itu sadar bahwa Tom mulai bergerak dan mengambil sebuah buku dari rak yang dia sandari. Membukanya secara random dan membacanya dengan tatapan bosan.

Mungkin sudah belasan menit berlalu dan Tom masih setia berdiri di tempatnya. Tak ada satupun kalimat yang keluar dari bibir pemuda itu, tapi Hermione tahu bahwa mata kelam itu selalu mengawasinya seakan tatapannya bisa saja menusuk punggung Hermione dari belakang.

Hermione membalik halaman buku yang dia baca. Situasi ini tidak bisa membuatnya untuk berkonsentrasi ke deretan kalimat di depannya. Dia menghela nafas dan memberanikan diri untuk mengeluarkan sebuah suara.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku Riddle?"

"Hm? Kau teralu percaya diri. Aku hanya ingin mampir ke toko ini dan melihat koleksi terbaru. Aku juga senang membaca, Dumbledore." Tom tersenyum dan membalik halaman baru.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Aku tahu kalau selama dua minggu ini teman-temanmu tersayang— Oh, apa perlu aku sebut mereka pengikut setiamu? Mereka selalu mengawasiku!"

"Bisa kau kecilkan suaramu? Kita tidak boleh berisik di tempat ini."

"Aku yakin kau sudah memberikan_ silent spell_ di sekitar kita."

"Gadis pintar." Tom menutup bukunya pelan dan memandangi Hermione dengan bosan. Sebuah senyuman masih terbentuk di wajahnya dan terlihat sangat kontras dengan emosi yang dia berikan. "Sejujurnya aku tidak suka berbasa-basi, bagaimana kalau kita langsung ke inti permasalahan saja? Aku memberikanmu pertanyaan dan kau harus menjawabnya. Sederhana bukan?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?" Hermione menarik sebelah bibirnya menunjukkan sebuah seringai angkuh kepada Tom.

"Baik, aku memberimu dua pilihan. Menjawab atau mati. Kau pilih yang mana?"

Hermione terdiam. Sial, Tom Riddle berencana membunuhnya sekarang. Bagaimana ini? Kalau dibandingkan, tentu saja Tom jauh lebih kuat dari Hermione. Dan setidaknya dia ingin mati di jamannya, bukan di jaman ini yang tak ada satupun orang mengenalnya sebagai Hermione Granger.

"Kau tidak mungkin membunuhku di sini, itu tindakan bodoh," ucap Hermione yang berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Tom tertawa pelan dan menjentikkan jarinya, meski tidak terjadi apapun tapi Hermione tahu bahwa Tom telah memberikan mantera di sekeliling mereka agar semua orang yang ada melihat proyeksi palsu dari sihir Tom.

"Tentu saja aku bisa." Suara langkah kaki terdengar di belakang Hermione. Gadis itu melirik sekilas dan mendapati dua orang yang dia temui bersama Patricia kembali muncul. Abraxas dan Alex, kedua penyihir itu sudah bersiap mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah Hermione.

"Cara yang licik, Riddle."

"Terima kasih." Tom hanya mengangguk ringan dengan mengambil tongkat sihir pucatnya dari balik jasnya. Apa pria itu tidak merasa panas menggunakan jas tebal di saat musim panas? Tom Riddle memang gila. "Nah, mari kita mulai pertanyaannya. Siapa dirimu sebenarnya?"

"Hermione Dumbledore." Hermione melipat kedua tangannya dan berusaha menyembunyikan ketegangan yang menyerang semua saraf dalam tubuhnya.

"Apa kau berasal dari Beauxbatons?"

"Ya."

"Jawaban yang salah." Tongkat Tom terayun dan detik itu juga Hermione jatuh terduduk dengan cepat. Dia hapal kutukan ini dan dia sering mendapatkannya waktu di sandera di Malfoy Manor. Meskipun begitu, rasa sakit yang dihasilkan tetap saja membuatnya gila. Kedua bola matanya serasa ingin melompat keluar dan kepalanya seperti dibenturkan ke permukaan penuh paku tajam.

Hermione menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras. Dia tidak peduli bahwa cairan asin berwarna merah telah keluar dari bekas gigitannya. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli. Bahkan rambutnya mungkin sudah terlihat seperti semak belukar kering karena kedua tangannya meremas kuat helaian-helaian cokelat itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui nama itu?"

Kutukan itu berhenti menyerang Hermione. Gadis itu mendongak dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit namun dia tidak boleh menunjukkannya di depan Tom. Dia harus kuat.

"Karena itu nama pasaran dan murahan?"

Hermione tersenyum tipis ketika raut wajah Tom berubah. Kedua mata gelapnya mulai berubah menjadi merah seperti warna darah yang menghiasi bibir gadis itu. Lelaki itu kembali mengayunkan tongkatnya dan kutukan Cruciatus menyerang Hermione lagi.

Kedua tangannya kembali mengcengkeram kepalanya dengan kuat. Dia merintih namun tidak berteriak. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan air mata keluar dari kedua mata cokelat madunya.

"Jawaban yang salah, Dumbledore."

Hermione berusaha mendongak untuk menatap Tom. Cokelat yang selalu membaur dengan pekatnya hitam itu sudah berubah menjadi merah seutuhnya dan aura gelap mulai menyelubungi tubuh pemuda itu. Tongkat sihir putihnya masih setia teracung ke arahnya tanpa ragu sedikitpun.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

"Kau mau tahu?" tanya Hermione balik hingga sebelah alis Tom terangkat sempurna. Dia menjilati permukaan bibirnya yang terasa asin dan tersenyum tipis. "Aku selalu berpikir kalau kau itu ular menjijkkan."

"Berani sekali kau berkata seperti itu kepada tuanku!" Alex mengayunkan tongkatnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kutukan hitam ke arah Hermione.

"Lestrange." Tom menatap tajam pemuda itu karena bertindak tanpa perintahnya.

"Maafkan aku _my Lord_."

Hermione meringis kesakitan ketika dia merasakan luka sayatan dalam yang menghiasi punggungnya. Bajunya terasa lengket dan noda merah pekat kini bercampur dengan warna _soft_ _pink_ di tubuhnya.

Sial. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dia tidak boleh mati di sini. Tidak boleh.

Hermione berusaha menggerakkan tangan kanannya di bawah pengaruh kutukan Curciatus. Dia harus melawan dan pergi dari tempat ini. Hanya itu satu-satunya jalan. Tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakitnya, dengan cepat dia mengambil tongkat sihirnya dari dalam saku celananya.

'Protego Horribilis.'

Sebuah perisai pelindung muncul di sekitar Hermione. Dia mengayunkan tongkatnya lagi dan mulai menyerang Tom tanpa berpikir dua kali. Dia bisa merasakan beberapa kutukan membentur perisai di belakangnya dan semua kutukannya bisa diatasi dengan sempurna oleh Tom. Ah tidak, kini sebuah kutukan menggores pipi Tom.

Tapi, dia tidak mungkin menang.

Bagaimana ini?

Hermione merasakan perisainya sihirnya semakin lemah, punggungnya terasa sangat sakit dan dia sudah berada di ambang batas. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya hingga luka yang tadinya mengering kembali mengeluarkan darah. Dia memegang tongkatnya dengan sangat erat dan berusaha menangkis serangan Tom yang semakin lama semakin kuat.

Sebentar lagi perisainya akan hancur dan—

"Menyerahlah, Dumbledore." Sebuah kutukan Tom mengenai kaki kirinya. Hermione jatuh terduduk untuk kedua kalinya. Kedua mata gadis itu tertutup dan dia meringis saat darah segar keluar dari luka di kaki kirinya, mengalir pelan menuju pergelangan kakinya dan memberikan noda di sepatu putihnya.

Dia tidak ingin mati. Dia harus keluar dari sini. Harus.

Hanya ada satu cara, tapi itu mustahil. Hogsmeade dan Hogwarts dilindungi oleh anti-apparate dan satu-satunya jalan adalah memakai jaringan Floo. Dan dia tidak bisa menggunakan Floo di situasi ini.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Hermione memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat.

Andai dia bisa ber-apparate.

Andai dia bisa ber-apparate.

"Jawab aku, Dumbledore."

Demi Tuhan, demi Merlin bahkan demi Godric Gryffindor.

Andai dia bisa ber-apparate.

(===)

Sialan gadis ini. Kenapa dia tidak menyerah dan menjawab pertanyaan yang Tom berikan? Bahkan sempat-sempatnya dia berkata bahwa Tom adalah ular menjijikan.

Lihat dia. Berusaha bertahan dengan perisai lemah— ah, tidak tidak. Perisai yang dibuat tergolong sangat kuat mengingat dia berada dalam pengaruh kutukan Curciatus dan luka parah yang ada di punggungnya. Tom harus akui bahwa gadis ini luar biasa.

Bahkan dia berhasil membuat luka gores kecil yang sebenarnya tidak berarti di pipi Tom.

Luar biasa.

Tom mengayunkan tongkatnya tanpa ragu sedikitpun. Kutukan-kutukannya meluncur dengan indah menuju Hermione yang tengah bertahan di depannya.

Ah, satu kutukan mengenai kaki jenjang gadis itu.

"Menyerahlah, Dumbledore."

Tom bisa melihat Hermione jatuh terduduk dan meringis pelan. Kutukannya membuat luka yang cukup dalam hingga rembesan darah mengotori celananya dan sepatunya. Ada sedikit rasa heran hinggap di benak Tom ketika melihat celana dan sepatu itu. Selera yang unik untuk seorang wanita.

Gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya dan untuk kedua kalinya Tom merasa asing dengan benda yang berada di pergelangan tangan Hermione.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tom untuk kesekian kalinya, bahkan Hermione memejamkan matanya seakan mengacuhkan keberadaan Tom.

Apa yang sebenarnya gadis ini pikirkan?

Apa dia tidak merasa takut sedikitpun?

"Jawab aku. Dumbledore."

Tom menyipitkan matanya. Baru kali ini dia merasa sangat kesal saat menyiksa seseorang. Dia menggenggam tongkatnya lebih erat dari biasanya dan mulai melafalkan kutukan Cruciatus dalam hatinya sebelum sebuah bising yang dia kenal terdengar di sekeliling gadis itu.

Dalam hitungan detik, sosok Hermione seakan terserap dalam lubang dimensi dan menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

"A-Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kemana gadis itu pergi?"

Tidak mungkin.

Ini tidak mungkin.

Tom adalah murid jenius dan mampu menghapal semua hal di dunia ini, termasuk segala sesuatu mengenai Hogwarts. Tidak ada satupun penyihir yang bisa ber-apparate di lingkungan Hogwarts. Baik itu di Danau hitam, Hutan terlarang maupun di Hogsmeade. Semua tempat di daerah Hogwarts telah dilindungi oleh segel anti-apparate kuno yang diciptakan oleh keempat penemu Hogwarts beratus-ratus tahun lalu.

Lalu apa yang barusan terjadi di depan matanya?

Tidak, Tom tahu dengan jelas apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu. Tapi itu sangat mustahil untuk dipercayai.

Gadis itu menerobos segel anti-apparate legendaris Hogwarts.

Hermione telah ber-apparate.

Luar biasa.

"_My lord_?" Kedua pengikutnya memanggilnya dengan sedikit ketakutan saat dia mulai tertawa. Dia menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kirinya dan tertawa semakin keras.

Sial, dia semakin penasaran dengan gadis itu. Kekuatan seperti apa yang mampu menembus segel anti-apparate Hogwarts? Demi apapun itu, Tom yakin bahwa itu bukanlah kekuatan yang biasa-biasa saja.

"Riddle?"

Tom menghentikan tawanya saat sebuah suara terdengar dari belakangnya. Charles Weasley telah berdiri tepat di belakang punggungnya. Menatapnya bingung dengan kedua bola mata birunya dan tak beberapa lama sosok Harrold Potter beserta Mark Longbottom muncul menyusul pemuda Weasley itu.

"Selamat sore Weasley, Potter dan Longbottom."

Ketiga pria itu hanya tersenyum ke arah Tom dan melirik Abraxas dan Alex yang berdiri tak jauh dari Tom.

"Maaf, apa kau melihat Hermione?"

Tom memasukan tongkatnya kembali ke dalam jas abu-abunya. Dia memasang senyum sopan miliknya dan merapatkan jasnya agar terlihat lebih rapi. "Aku tidak melihat Dumbledore dari tadi. Apa kalian melihatnya?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak melihatnya."

"Begitupula denganku."

Charles melemparkan pandangan tidak suka pada Abraxas dan Alex sebelum beralih memandangi Tom. "Aneh, Madam Belle bilang bahwa Hermione mengunjungi toko ini satu jam lalu dan berjalan menuju sini."

"Kau bisa melihat bahwa hanya ada aku, Malfoy dan Lestrange di sini."

Charles terdiam dan terlihat berpikir. "Mungkin dia sudah keluar dan pergi ke toko lainnya." Harrold memberikan pendapatnya dan melirik Mark. Pemuda Longbottom itu hanya mengangguk setuju dengan pemikiran Harrold.

"Mungkin kau benar 'mate. Maaf mengganggumu Riddle," ucap Charles dengan sebuah senyuman. Setelah yakin bahwa Hermione tidak berada di sana, mereka pergi tanpa banyak bicara.

Tom melirik kedua pengikutnya dari ujung matanya. Kemudian dia beralih menuju tempat yang telah ditinggalkan oleh Hermione beberapa menit yang lalu. Beberapa tetes darah terlihat di permukaan lantai kayu yang gelap.

Gadis itu pasti terluka parah.

"Bersihkan itu."

Kaki Tom melangkah tanpa suara untuk keluar dari toko itu. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan perbincangan kecil yang tidak berguna dengan Madam Belle sang penjaga toko, dia mendorong pintu toko itu dan berjalan keluar.

Ditolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan untuk menemukan jejak dari Hermione, namun nihil. Keberadaan gadis itu seperti asap yang tertiup angin badai. Lagipula, sebentar lagi waktu berkunjung ke Hogsmeade akan selesai. Dia harus kembali dan mengawasi murid-murid bodoh ini pulang ke Hogwarts.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya lagi menuju arah pulang ke sekolah sihir tercintanya itu. Namun baru beberapa menit berlalu, seseorang menabraknya dari belakang.

"Merlin! Ini ketiga kalinya aku menabrak orang hari ini!"

Sial. Tom hapal suara ini dan dari kalimat 'menabrak orang' itu sudah jelas bahwa orang yang menabraknya saat ini adalah Patrcia Flitwick.

"Flitwick."

"Ah Riddle!" Senyuman lebar yang dibenci oleh Tom tercipta di wajah gadis pirang itu. "Maafkan aku. Aku teralu sibuk mencari Hermy dan tidak melihatmu di depanku."

Gadis ini tidak bisa melihat pemuda setinggi seratus delapan puluh centi tengah berjalan tepat di depannya? Sebaiknya Patricia harus memakai kacamata yang terbuat dari bokong botol.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan menabrakmu."

Patricia hanya tertawa kecil dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan Tom. "Hm? Kau terluka Tom?" Tom melihat jari telunjuk Patricia menunjuk pipinya sendiri. Ah, dia sampai melupakan luka gores yang diberikan oleh Hermione.

"Ini hanya luka kecil. Aku sedikit ceroboh tadi pagi."

Patricia mengangguk mengerti, "Oh ya, kalau kau menemukan Hermione tolong laporkan padaku ya. Tadi Charly, Harry dan Marky melaporkan kalau mereka tidak menemukan Hermione di manapun."

"Mungkin dia sudah kembali ke asramanya."

"Yeah mungkin. Tapi kurasa Hermy bukan orang yang ingkar janji."

Tom hanya tersenyum kecil, "Aku akan memberitahumu kalau aku menemukan Dumbledore."

"Terima kasih."

Sebuah senyuman kembali terlihat di wajah Patricia. Gadis itu mulai berjalan menjauhi Tom dan tiba-tiba dia menghentikan langkahnya. "Aa.. Riddle?"

"Ya?"

"Beberapa hari ini aku sering melihat teman-temanmu mengikuti Hermy."

Tom berusaha menahan untuk mengerutkan dahinya. Apa maksud pertanyaan gadis ini?

"Apa semua baik-baik saja?"

Patricia memandanginya tanpa sebuah senyuman di wajahnya. Agak aneh melihat gadis itu tanpa sebuah senyuman lebar yang dia benci. Apa gadis ini menyadari sesuatu?

"Ya, semuanya baik-baik saja. Flitwick," jawab Tom dengan setenang mungkin. Patricia terlihat berpikir sejenak dan tetap memandang lurus ke arah Tom. Beberapa detik kemudian gadis itu kembali tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah. Semoga harimu indah Riddle."

Tentu saja semuanya akan baik-baik saja kalau gadis bernama Hermione Dumbledore mau menjawab semua pertanyaannya dan tidak melakukan hal yang membuat Tom semakin penasaran tentang gadis itu.

Semua pengikutnya sudah menyelidiki mengenai Hermione Dumbledore hingga Paris. Hasilnya, semua profesor di Beauxbatons mengaku mengenal Dumbledore junior itu dan semua murid mengaku tidak mengenalnya. Mereka mempunyai data murid Hermione namun tidak ada tanda eksistensi bahwa gadis itu pernah hidup di sana.

Itu aneh. Sebagai seorang murid pintar dan selalu menjawab semua pertanyaan di kelas, Hermione seharusnya mempunyai kesan yang mendalam di sekolah itu. Tapi nyatanya, tidak ada hal khusus mengenai Hermione Dumbledore di Beauxbatons.

Gadis itu tidak berasal dari Beauxbatons.

Dan ada satu hal lagi yang dia ketahui dari gadis itu.

Hermione mempunyai kekuatan sihir yang luar biasa.

"Semoga harimu indah, Flitwick."

Mungkin dia harus merubah rencana A menjadi rencana B. Dari mengungkap identitas gadis itu dan membunuhnya menjadi mengungkap rahasianya—

Lalu membawanya ke sisi kegelapan.

Tom tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kekuatan itu bukan?

Ya, dia akan membawa Hermione Dumbledore untuk masuk ke dalam dunianya.

To be continue

**Author's note** : HEI! Apa kalian tahu kalau chapter ini mencapai 8000 kata? Hahahaha.. astaga, aku tahu ini lumayan banyak. Aku juga sedikit bosan saat memeriksa chapter ini berulang kali. Semoga kalian menyukai chapter ini!

Oke, aku sungguh berterima kasih kalian semua mau membaca ini! Sungguh! Aku senang sekali ketika melihat bahwa ini sudah dilihat tiga ribu kali! Meski kalian tidak mereview-nya, aku sudah sangat bersyukur ada yang mau membaca ini hahaha..

Dan tentunya terima kasih banyak karena kalian telah memasukan fic ini ke Favorite list, Follow dan mereview fic ini. Terima kasih! Maafkan aku tidak menuliskan nama kalian di sini. Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh berterima kasih.

Kalau kalian mempunyai sesuatu yang ingin ditanyakan, silahkan PM dan langsung menanyakannya ke facebook-ku.

Salam hangat~!


	6. Chapter six : Invitation

Harry Potter J. K. Rowling

Value by ReddishBlood

Well, mungkin sedikit peringatan untuk Out of Character, mantra-mantra yang sebenarnya tidak ada di Harry Potter dan content-content kekerasan, mature dan sebagainya.

**Note Note Note :** Banyak yang bertanya mengapa adegan **Romance**antara Tom dan Hermione belum ada. Oke, akan kujawab. Kalian bisa lihat sendiri bahwa Hermione sangat membenci Tom alias Voldemort. Ya, secara mana mungkin kita bisa jatuh cinta dengan cepat kepada seseorang yang telah membunuh orang-orang yang kita sayangi, betul? Jadi, tolonglah bersabar. Aku ingin membuat perkembangan hubungan mereka se-natural mungkin dan tidak terkesan dipaksakan. Nikmati saja ini tanpa banyak berpikir, karena Fic itu untuk membahagiakan kita dan have fun!

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

**Chapter Six : **Invitation

**26 Mei 1944.**

Hermione membuka kedua matanya dengan sangat lambat. Sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk melalu jendela asrama serta menembus selambu tempat tidurnya membuatnya sadar kalau hari sudah berganti dan dia masih dalam posisi tengkurap di atas tempat tidurnya.

Hari ini dia mempunyai kelas Transfigurasi dan tidak ada kata membolos dalam kamus Hermione Granger. Dia harus masuk meski setiap inci dari tubuhnya terasa ngilu, sakit dan perih. Bahkan untuk bangkit dari posisinya saat ini membutuhkan waktu belasan menit disertai erangan dan umpatan kecil untuk punggung dan kaki kanannya yang terluka.

Hermione bersyukur bahwa teman-teman satu kamarnya berinisiatif untuk meninggalkannya dan tidak memaksanya bangun dengan cara yang akan memperparah lukanya. Dan sekarang dia mempunyai waktu setengah jam untuk bersiap-siap.

Sembari mengerutkan dahinya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, Hermione bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Dia membuka seluruh baju tidurnya dan memperhatikan balutan perban yang melilit badan atasnya secara melintang di depan kaca.

Ah, dia menemukan bercak darah di perban itu.

Kedua mata madunya beralih ke bawah tepat ke arah kaki kanannya dan dia menemukan hal yang sama terjadi di permukaan perban kakinya. Seperti dugaannya, luka-luka ini akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk mengering dan sembuh.

Sial. Andai saja luka ini tidak teralu parah dan bukan berasal dari murid sempurna Hogwarts, tentu saja Hermione bisa meminta ibu dari Madam Pomfrey untuk menyembuhkannya dan beristirahat sejenak di Hospital Wing.

Hermione bukan orang yang bodoh. Bila dia pergi ke Hospital Wing dan semua orang mengetahui bahwa Tom lah yang menyerang Hermione. Well, apa ada yang percaya? Statusnya disini hanya murid pindahan dan mereka pasti menuduh balik bahwa Hermione mungkin mencoba mencari sensasi agar Tom melihatnya.

Blah! Yang benar saja.

Untung dia bisa menggunakan sihirnya untuk menyembuhkan luka ini meski tidak sesempurna _Healer _profesional. Setidaknya dia tidak akan mati karena luka ini dan harus bersabar beberapa hari hingga sakit yang dia rasakan menghilang.

Hermione duduk di pinggiran bak mandi dan mengayunkan tongkatnya. Dengan ajaib, perban di kedua lukanya bergerak dan melepaskan diri dari tubuhnya. Dia melihat luka sayatan berwarna merah di permukaan betis kanannya dan sedikit menggerutu ketika luka itu mulai mengeluarkan darah kembali.

Sedikit limbung dan pincang, Hermione berjalan mendekati kaca panjang yang ada di dinding dan berbalik untuk menghadapkan punggungnya ke depan cermin itu. Sebuah luka sayatan sepuluh senti di bawah lehernya menuju pertengahan pinggangnya terlihat disana.

Sebuah helaan nafas keluar dari bibir Hermione. Dia mengayunkan tongkatnya lagi dan mengoleskan obat di atas luka itu. Harus dia akui kalau ini benar-benar sangat perih melebihi sakit saat di tendang Troll. Bahkan kedua matanya mulai berair dan tangan kirinya menggenggam erat pinggiran wastafel di depannya.

Sialan Tom Riddle. Laki-laki itu benar-benar senang membuatnya menderita.

Hermione tak pernah menyangka bahwa Tom akan mengambil langkah yang sangat berani seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau aksinya ini ketahuan? Apa dia tidak takut dikeluarkan?

Tidak, Tom tidak boleh dikeluarkan dari Hogwarts. Bila itu terjadi, maka Hermione Granger sukses merubah masa depan dengan sangat sempurna.

"Merlin.."

Hermione mendengus kesal sembari mengayunkan tongkat untuk ketiga kalinya. Dua buah gulungan perban melayang mendekatinya dan membalut lukanya dengan rapi. Setelah itu dia mengambil seragam sekolah musim panasnya dan memakainya dengan perlahan, terkadang dia meringis kesakitan saat memakai kemeja dan stocking hitamnya.

Diikatnya dasi Gryffindor di sekitar kerah bajunya sembari mengingat apa yang terlah terjadi padanya kemarin. Tom Riddle beserta Abraxas Malfoy dan Alex Lestrange menyerangnya tiba-tiba di Tomes and Scroll, mengintrogasinya dan di saat dia berpikir akan mati, putus asa lalu ingin ber-apparate. Oke, entah apa yang telah terjadi dan bagaimana caranya, dia tiba-tiba berada di atas tempat tidurnya yang empuk.

Demi Godric! Dia ber-apparate di lingkungan Hogwarts. Bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi?

Saat itu dia hanya memejamkan matanya dan merasakan ada sesuatu yang memenuhi tubuhnya. Entah apa itu namun terasa sangat kuat dan mendorong untuk keluar dari dalam tubuhnya hingga beberapa detik kemudian dia berada di dalam kamarnya.

Hermione mendesah pelan. Dia mengatur rambutnya yang semakin hari semakin terlihat lebih teratur akibat ramuan yang dipakainya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Mata madunya melirik jam tangan kecil yang menghiasi pergelangan tangannya dan sebuah desahan baru keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Sial, aku terlambat."

(===)

Tom memasuki kelas Transfigurasi seperti biasa, tenang dan bosan. Bagian bawah jubahnya terlihat bergerak mengikuti irama langkah kakinya saat dia berjalan menuju kursi yang biasa dia duduki saat pelajaran ini. Tak ada yang berbeda dari pria itu.

Rambut hitam pekatnya tertata sangat rapi membingkai wajah tampannya dengan sempurna. Kemejanya terkancing hingga lehernya dan ikatan dasinya begitu rapat. Bahkan jubah yang tentu saja dia beli bekas mengingat dia bukanlah orang kaya, membentuk figur tubuhnya dengan baik.

Semua mata selalu memandanginya ketika dia berada di dalam keramaian, seperti saat dia tengah berjalan menuju kurisnya. Beberapa gadis Gryffindor idiot menyapanya dan beberapa gadis Slytherin manja berusaha merayunya untuk duduk di samping mereka, sedangkan dia hanya tersenyum tipis dan menolak semua tawaran itu.

Mana mungkin dia mau menghabiskan pelajaran paling dibencinya ini bersama dengan gadis-gadis kolot, idiot dan yang hanya tahu untuk meliriknya dengan tatapan genit tanpa berusaha untuk memperhatikan pelajaran atau menulis materi yang ada?

Maaf, Tom tidak menyukai orang bodoh dan tentu saja— lemah. Orang-orang seperti mereka lebih cocok untuk berada di bawah kakinya, mungkin untuk menemani sepatu hitamnya?

Tom menaruh bukunya yang hanya sebuah di atas mejanya dan duduk di bagian dalam tepat di sebelah jendela kaca besar yang mencapai langit-langit kelas. Dia meletakkan kaki kanannya di atas kaki kirinya, menaruh kedua tangannya di atas pangkuannya dan memandang lurus ke depan.

Jujur saja, meski kelihatannya dia sedang dalam mood yang baik sebenarnya dia menyimpan kekesalan dan amarah yang sangat besar mengingat kegagalannya kemarin.

Iris cokelat kehitaman miliknya memperhatikan satu persatu murid yang muncul dari balik pintu kelas. Mungkin, dia tidak boleh teralu berharap bahwa Hermione akan muncul di kelas hari ini. Hermione tetaplah seorang gadis yang bisa saja tak berdaya, menangis meratapi nasib atau memilih untuk melarikan diri karena ketakutan.

Oh, itu tidak terdengar seperti Hermione yang selama ini dia awasi.

Tom menyeringai kecil. Setidaknya dia tahu bahwa gadis itu pasti merasa kesakitan karena kedua luka yang tergolong cukup parah bersarang di tubuh mungilnya.

Apa gadis itu sanggup untuk berjalan ke kelas? Jangan-jangan dia merangkak untuk mencapai kelas ini?

Ini benar-benar lucu untuk dibayangkan. Tom ingin mengeluarkan tawanya tapi itu akan mengundang perhatian semua murid yang ada. Yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang hanya menahan tawanya dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Tangan kanannya menutupi wajahnya dan bahunya terlihat bergetar. Dia tidak peduli bahwa beberapa gadis yang duduk di belakangnya sedang memandangnya bingung dan berbisik satu sama lain mengenai alasan kenapa idola mereka menjadi seperti itu.

Setelah mengatur nafasnya baik-baik, Tom mendongak dan menyadari bahwa Profesor Dumbledore telah muncul dari balik pintu. Jubah norak dengan gliter-gliter berkilau terlihat berkibar mengikuti langkahnya saat menuju meja miliknya. Oh, jangan lupakan topinya yang tinggi menjulang itu karena topi itu selalu mengganggu pandangannya.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak.." Profesor Dumbledore mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas dan berhenti ketika kedua mata birunya menangkap sosok Tom yang tengah memandanginya bosan.

Tom tersenyum tipis dan menaikkan kedua alisnya saat Profesor Dumbledore kembali menatapnya penuh arti seakan-akan menuduhnya atas hilangnya keponakannya tersayang.

"Kuharap kalian semua masih semangat mengikuti kelas ini meski seminggu lagi liburan musim panas dimulai." Pria tua itu berusaha memberikan senyumannya seperti biasa dan menggerakan kakinya untuk berpindah tempat agar semua murid bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. "Kali ini kita akan melakukan mantera—"

"Permisi prof."

Penjelasan Profesor Dumbledore terhenti ketika suara seseorang terdengar dari balik pintu. Di sana, sosok Hermione Dumbledore telah berdiri tegap dengan wajah cemas. Kedua matanya menyipit entah karena sesuatu dan Tom bisa melihat bahwa gadis itu memeluk bukunya dengan sangat erat.

Hebat. Gadis itu masih sangat keras kepala dan datang ke kelas ini dengan luka yang mengenaskan.

"Miss Dumbledore. Ini kedua kalinya kau terlambat di kelasku. Apa kau mempunyai alasan mengenai hal ini?"

Tom menatap gadis itu dengan seksama, menunggu jawaban apa yang akan keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Apa gadis itu akan berkata jujur bahwa dia sedang terluka dan harus merangkak untuk mencapai kelas ini?

"Tidak prof. Aku tidak mempunyai alasan."

Oh? Gadis itu memilih untuk bungkam? Well, pilihan yang aman. Hermione memang gadis yang pintar.

Kalau semua orang di kelas ini termasuk paman kolotnya tersayang tahu mengenai kejadian kemarin, tentu hal itu akan menjadi berita menghebohkan dan akan menjadi racun bagi gadis itu sendiri.

Semua orang pasti akan membela Tom tanpa mengetahui kebenarannya. Pikirkan, apakah Tom Riddle— seorang murid terpandai dan paling teladan serta ketua murid Hogwarts mempunyai alasan untuk menyerang Hermione Dumbledore? Apakah Tom yang terkenal baik akan menyakiti seorang gadis? Siapa yang mau mempercayai bahwa Tom tega menyakiti seseorang?

Tidak ada.

"Meski kau adalah keponakanku, tapi peraturan tetap peraturan Miss Dumbledore." Profesor Dumbledore terlihat menghela nafas, "Sepuluh poin dari Gryffindor. Kau boleh duduk sekarang."

"Terima kasih prof." Hermione hanya bisa mengangguk ringan dan menggerakkan mata cokelat madunya ke penjuru kelas. Memeriksa satu persatu bangku yang sekiranya masih kosong dan menyambutnya. Sedangkan Tom, masih dengan sebuah senyuman tipis di wajahnya dia menyandarkan punggungnya senyaman mungkin dan menunggu gadis itu sadar bahwa satu-satunya tempat kosong hanyalah di samping pria yang telah menyerangnya kemarin.

Satu menit berlalu dan akhirnya setelah dia mendapatkan lambaian tangan dari ketiga teman tololnya di seberang sana, gadis itu melihat ke arahnya. Tom tahu bahwa Hermione pasti menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memaki dalam hati, tapi dia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa tempat yang tersedia hanya di sebelah Tom.

Dengan sangat perlahan dan mungkin menyaingi kecepatan hewan berlendir yang dikenal dengan nama siput, Hermione berjalan menuju bangkunya disertai lirikan aneh dari beberapa murid. Terkadang dia menahan untuk tidak meringis dan menutup kedua matanya ketika luka di kaki kanannya terasa sakit.

Dan Tom sangat menikmati pemandangan itu. Bisakah seseorang menjegalnya agar semua ini terasa sempurna?

"Selamat siang Dumbledore."

"... Selamat siang, Riddle."

Gadis itu memandanginya dengan rasa benci yang berkali lipat dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Tanpa berbicara lebih lanjut, dia meletakkan bukunya di atas meja dan duduk agak jauh dari Tom. Mungkin bila Tom mendorongnya dia akan jatuh ke lantai karena posisinya yang sudah berada di ujung bangkunya.

"Kau terlihat baik-baik saja hari ini."

Masih dalam posisi santainya, Tom mengeluarkan suaranya yang bagaikan minyak licin memperbesar api kemarahan Hermione.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri kalau aku baik-baik saja." Gadis itu mendesis pelan dan berusaha mengabaikan Tom. Dia mulai mengeluarkan perkamen dan pena bulunya, mencatat materi yang ditulis oleh Profesor Dumbledore tanpa berniat sedikitpun untuk melirik pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Aku yakin kalian semua sudah mengetahui mantera pengubahan mahkluk hidup dan Animagus."

Tom mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Profesor Dumbledore dan menyimak perkataannya dengan tampang bosan. Dia sudah mempelajari semua hal mengenai materi hari ini dua tahun yang lalu tanpa terlewat sedikitpun.

"Keduanya bisa merubah manusia menjadi seekor hewan, namun ada perbedaan besar di antara keduanya. Ada yang bisa menjelaskan mengenai hal itu?"

Semua murid terdiam, tak ada yang mengangkat tangan mereka dan bersedia menjadi sukarelawan penambah poin asrama mereka. Begitupula dengan Tom. Meski dia mengangkat tangan dan menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan sempurna, Profesor Dumbledore tidak akan pernah memberikannya poin untuknya. Jadi buat apa dia susah-susah mengangkat tangan? Pria tua itu pasti memilih Hermione yang sudah mengangkat tangannya dengan cepat saat pertanyaan itu selesai diucapkan oleh Profesor Dumbledore.

Tom menyadari Profesor Dumbledore mengerutkan alisnya dan tak kunjung menyebutkan nama Hermione seperti perkiraannnya. Diliriknya gadis yang telah duduk di sampingnya selama beberapa menit itu dan menarik sebelah ujung bibirnya ketika dia melihat bahwa Hermione tak mengangkat tangan.

Bukan tidak mengangkat tangan tapi lebih tepatnya tidak bisa untuk mengangkat tangannya. Tom tahu bahwa luka besar di punggung gadis itu pasti akan terasa sakit bila dia mengangkat tangannya seperti biasa. Yang bisa dilakukan Hermione sekarang hanyalah menahan hasratnya yang meluap untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu diiringi ringisan kecil karena nyeri di punggungnya.

Tom mengangkat tangannya dan mau tidak mau profesor tua itu harus memilihnya karena saat ini hanya pemuda itulah yang mengangkat tangan, bukan keponakannya.

"Silahkan, Mr. Riddle."

"Maaf prof. Tapi kurasa Miss Dumbledore ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu." Tom sadar bahwa saat itu juga Hermione tengah menoleh ke arahnya. "Dia hanya merasa malu untuk mengangkat tangannya."

"Benarkah begitu Miss Dumbledore?"

Tom tahu bahwa Hermione sedang menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyumpahi Tom terutama saat beberapa gadis yang duduk di belakangnya berbisik mengenai betapa baiknya Tom untuk melakukan itu demi Hermione atau betapa 'brengsek'nya Hermione yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Tom.

Gadis itu menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, memandang Profesor Dumbledore yang terlihat bingung dengan semua ini. Untung jaraknya dengan pria tua itu lumayan jauh hingga Profesor Dumbledore tak bisa menggunakan Legillimency dan melihat apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini.

"Ah, atau aku salah Miss Dumbledore? Apa kau sebenarnya ingin ke toilet?" Tom mengeluarkan suaranya lagi dengan intonasi yang sangat mendayu. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu kalau kau tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan dari Profesor Dumbledore."

Gadis itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang berada di atas meja dan melirik pena bulu yang kini tergeletak tak berdaya di dekat perkamennya. Tom berani bertaruh bahwa Hermione sedang membayangkan bagaimana rasanya menusuk Tom dengan ujung penanya.

"Seharusnya aku sadar kalau kau tidak mengangkat tangan seperti biasa , itu berarti kau tidak mengetahui jawabannya, Dumbledore."

Tom menyandarkan punggungnya dengan sangat nyaman seakan-akan kursi kayu yang sedang di dudukinya setara dengan sofa kualitas jempolan milik keluarga Malfoy. Dia memasang wajah polosnya dan memberikan sebuah senyuman tipis yang mampu memukau gadis-gadis idiot di sekitarnya.

"Apa kau mengetahui jawabannya Miss Dumbledore?" Suara Profesor Dumbledore kembali terdengar. Mata biru pria itu mengamati Hermione dan sesekali melirik ke arah Tom.

"Ya prof."

"Dan seperti perkataan Mr. Riddle, kau teralu malu untuk mengangkat tangan?"

Hermione tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Profesor Dumbledore. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya secara random dan tak berani untuk menatap ke depan kelas.

"Well, _dear_. Sungguh aneh mengingat kau selalu berani mengangkat tanganmu saat pelajaran."

Tom bisa mendengar tawa kecil yang dikeluarkan oleh Profesor Dumbledore. Meski terdengar agak aneh dan dipaksakan, tapi tawa itu mampu membinasakan kesunyian yang menyelimuti kelas. Dan Tom membenci tawa itu. Sungguh, apalagi kedua iris biru yang cerah itu menatapnya begitu dalam saat mulutnya masih mengeluarkan tawa yang terdengar seperti tawa Sinterklas.

"Dan sangat mengejutkan, Mr. Riddle bersedia mengangkat tangannya saat pelajaranku demi memberitahukan hal ini."

Tch! Bisakah pria tua ini segera mati saja?

"Baiklah, silahkan Miss Dumbledore."

Tom menghilangkan senyumannya saat Hermione mulai menjawab pertanyaan Profesor Dumbledore dengan benar. Dia bahkan menambahkan beberapa penjelasan kecil mengenai Animagus yang hanya tercantum di beberapa buku spesifik saja.

Biar dia tebak, setelah ini Profesor Dumbledore akan memberikan lima belas poin untuk asrama Gryffindor.

"Lima belas poin untuk Gryffindor."

Huh, lihat? Perkiraannya benar tanpa meleset satu poin sedikitpun.

"Dan lima poin untuk Slytherin karena kebaikkan hati Mr. Riddle untuk menolong Miss Dumbledore."

Tom melirik Profesor Dumbledore yang masih memberikan tatapan penuh arti untuknya. Pria itu menganggukkan kepalanya ringan dan kembali menjelaskan mengenai Animagus di depan kelas.

Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa pria tua itu tiba-tiba memberikannya poin atas tindakkannya yang tidak berarti apa-apa dibandingkan jawaban-jawaban sempurnanya selama ini?

Sialan, ini semakin membuatnya kesal.

(===)

Hermione berusaha mengulurkan tangan kanannya tanpa menggerakkan badannya untuk meraih botol mayonise yang berada di tengah meja asrama. Setelah beberapa kali mencoba dan menyerah, dia mulai kesal dan menjentikkan jarinya untuk melakukan sihir tanpa tongkat atau lebih tepatnya memanggil mayonise itu agar mendekatinya.

Dengan perasaan puas, dia membuka tutup botol itu dan menuangkannya ke atas salad buahnya malam ini. Diambilnya sesendok buah-buahan segar itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut tanpa memperdulikan tatapan kagum dari ketiga teman Gryffindornya.

"Wow! Kau bisa melakukan _wandless_ dengan sempurna!"

Suara Mark terdengar di telinganya dengan jelas. Pemuda Longbottom yang memiliki rambut hitam kecokelatan dengan potongan dinamis itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

"Kurasa semua orang bisa melakukannya kalau mereka mau belajar." Hermione mengangkat bahunya tak peduli dan terus memakan salad-nya.

"Tapi itu hal yang susah. Hanya Riddle yang bisa melakukannya," sahut Charles mendukung pernyataan Mark. "Ngomong-ngomong, Riddle benar-benar memperhatikanmu saat di kelas Transfigurasi tadi. Dia bahkan membantumu untuk mengangkat tangan."

"Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan Riddle? Dia bahkan tidak berada di antara kita."

" 'Mione benar guys." Harrold tersenyum kecil dan meminum Butterbeer hangatnya, "Um.. kau tak apa-apa 'Mione? Aku merasa ada yang aneh denganmu hari ini." Mata hijau Harrold memandanginya dari balik gelas. "Kau seperti sedang kesakitan."

Kunyahan Hermione terhenti ketika perkataan Harrold membuat kedua temannya mengangguk setuju dan kini memandanginya penuh tanya. "Itu hanya perasaan kalian." Dia meletakkan sendoknya dan meraih gelas di sampingnya, meminum cairan tak berasa yang ada di dalamnya dan menghela nafas. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Benarkah?"

"Tadi aku lihat kau mengerutkan dahi dan meringis saat duduk di sini."

"Kau sedang terluka? Atau—"

"Aku-baik-baik-saja." Hermione menghentikan kicauan ketiga temannya dengan menekan semua kata yang ada. "Aku hanya salah tidur."

"Oh, terkadang aku juga salah tidur." Charles tersenyum lebar dan melanjutkan acara makan malamnya disusul oleh Mark. Harrlod masih memandanginya curiga dan kembali menyentuh sup-nya saat Hermione memberikan sebuah senyuman yang agak terpaksa.

Hermione tidak mungkin memberitahukan apa yang telah terjadi kepada ketiga pria ini bukan? Dia tahu kalau mereka bukanlah orang yang berkepala dingin— mungkin Harrold masih bisa diandalkan, tapi Hermione tahu bahwa mereka akan melaporkan hal ini kepada Profesor atau mungkin kepada kepala sekolah sesaat setelah mereka mengetahuinya.

Dan Hermione tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Profesor Dumbledore adalah orang yang tegas dan tidak pernah pilih kasih. Meski pria itu tidak membenci Tom, dia pasti akan mengeluarkan Tom bila dia mengetahui hal ini.

"Oh ya, kemarin kau kemana? Kami tidak menemukanmu seharian di Hogsmeade."

"Bahkan Patricia membantu kami untuk mencarimu," sahut Mark sembari mengaduk pastanya. "Tapi pada akhirnya kami menyerah dan berpikir kalau kau mungkin sudah berada di asrama."

"Yeah, padahal Madam Elle berkata bahwa kau ada di pojokan toko Toms and Scroll dan— Tada! Kami hanya menemukan Riddle beserta Malfoy dan Lestrange." Charles mengayunkan sendoknya seakan itu adalah tongkat sihir. "Mereka bilang mereka tak melihatmu. Kau tak bertemu mereka di sana?"

"Tidak." Hermione berusaha menggelengkan kepalanya senormal mungkin. "Begini, aku menerima pesan bahwa Profesor Dumbledore ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting denganku. Jadi aku segera pergi dan—" Dia berhenti sejenak dan menatap mereka penuh penyesalan. "Maaf, aku lupa meninggalkan pesan untuk kalian."

Oke, akting yang bagus Hermione.

"Oww 'Mione, kau tak perlu meminta maaf karena menemui pamanmu."

Hermione tersenyum puas saat mendengar balasan dari teman-temannya. Dia melanjutkan untuk menyantap salad buahnya sembari mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh aula besar. Saat pandangan matanya mencapai meja makan asrama Slytherin, dia menemukan bahwa tempat kesayangan Tom sedang kosong tanpa sosok pria mengerikan itu.

Kemana Tom Riddle pergi? Apa dia sedang melakukan sesuatu?

Seluruh pengikutnya berada di aula besar dan menikmati makam malam mereka, itu berarti Tom tidak mengadakan pertemuan 'gelap' nya atau sedang melakukan sesuatu yang terlarang. Lalu kemana— Ah, apa pedulinya?

Bukankah ini bagus? Dia bisa menikmati makannya dengan tenang tanpa diawasi oleh kedua mata kelam itu. Setidaknya, mata Tom lebih mengerikan dari mata Abraxas serta mata Lestrange yang tengah bertemu dengan pandangannya saat ini.

Alex memberikan sebuah senyuman menjijikan kepadanya dan Abraxas yang mengangkat gelasnya untuk bersulang dengan Hermione.

Sialan, bisakah Hermione melempar botol mayonise ini ke muka mereka?

"Hei, aku harus melanjutkan tugas esay ramalanku." Dengan sangat perlahan dan hati-hati Hermione bangkit dari duduknya. Dia mengepalkan tangan kirinya erat-erat sampai kukunya terasa menancap di permukaan telapak tangannya agar dia bisa menahan sakit yang menerjang di kaki dan punggungnya saat berdiri dari bangkunya. "Aku kembali ke asrama duluan."

Charles dan Mark tersenyum, mengangguk dan membiarkan Hermione pergi dari aula besar sedangkan Harrold hanya meliriknya penuh arti. Hermione tahu bahwa kakek Harry pasti menyadari bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi dan Hermione tidak mau memberitahunya.

Ya, Hermione sedikit merasa bersalah. Tapi semua ini dia lakukan demi keselamatan ketiga temannya sendiri. Dia tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada mereka dan mengubah masa depan. Lebih baik hanya dia yang menangggung semua ini.

Sendirian.

Hermione menghela nafas dan berusaha menahan sakitnya saat dia berjalan keluar dari aula besar dengan senormal mungkin. Setelah melalui pintu ganda besar dan melalui koridor yang lumayan sepi, dia mulai berjalan agak pincang dan sesekali mengeluh saat dia merasa lukanya mulai terbuka, berdarah dan membasahi stoking hitamnya.

Sekarang, perjalanan ke asrama Gryffindor terasa seperti ke inti bumi bagi Hermione. Mungkin dia harus melewati jalan pintas saja. Meski harus melewati kantor beberapa profesor, setidaknya dia tidak perlu menahan sakitnya lebih lama lagi.

Baru saja dia mulai memikirkan nyamannya tempat tidur miliknya dan perban baru yang akan melilit di kaki dan punggungnya, pintu kantor Profesor Dumbledore – yang saat ini tengah dilewatinya, terbuka dengan cepat dan tertutup kembali dengan keras.

Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya menuju sosok yang baru saja melakukan perbuatan mengagetkannya itu dan segera mengumpat dalam hati ketika dia sadar bahwa sosok itu adalah Tom Riddle.

Pria pucat itu sedang memandangi pintu yang baru saja dia banting dalam diam dan menoleh ke arah Hermione ketika dia mulai menyadari keberadaan gadis itu di dekatnya.

Hermione berusaha melangkah lebih cepat dan berharap bisa melewati Tom dengan segera tanpa harus terlibat sebuah perbincangan atau lebih buruknya mengalami sesuatu dengan pria itu. Namun saat selangkah dia melewati Tom, suara pria itu terdengar di lorong yang sepi.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Dumbledore?"

Hermione menghentikan langkahnya yang tergolong lambat, menggigit bibir bawahnya dan melirik sosok Tom tanpa membalik badannya untuk menghadap pemuda itu.

"Aku hanya ingin kembali ke asramaku dan sialnya aku bertemu denganmu di sini."

"Oh?" Hermione bisa melihat sebelah ujung bibir Tom tertarik. "Kukira kau merasa senang menemukanku di sini, tepat saat aku keluar dari kantor pamanmu tersayang."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku sama sekali tidak—"

"Aku bukan orang yang bodoh, Dumbledore." Tom menggerakkan kakinya dan berjalan mendekati Hermione. "Kau pasti sengaja berada di sini agar kau bisa tertawa atas penderitaanku."

Dahi Hermione mengerut mendengar perkataan Tom. Tertawa atas penderitaannya? Apa tidak terbalik? Jelas-jelas Tom lah yang melakukan sesuatu terhadapnya dan membuatnya menderita, bahkan Hermione belum melakukan apapun pada pria itu. Oke, mungkin beberapa seperti melemparkan kutukan yang memberikan luka ringan di beberapa tempat.

"Apa maksudmu?" Dengan kesal dan bingung, Hermione berbalik dan menghadap Tom yang tengah berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Dia menatap mata pemuda itu dan sedikit terkejut ketika warna langit malam di sana mulai berubah menjadi warna merah darah. "Dengar Riddle, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan perkataanmu. Jelas-jelas kau bisa melihat bahwa yang menyerangku itu kau dan yang terluka adalah aku. Jadi, sudah pasti yang menderita itu adalah aku bukan kau. Apa kau tidak mengerti dengan semua ini?"

Tom terdiam. Kedua matanya mulai menyipit dan warna merah di matanya mulai menutupi seluruh permukaan bola matanya. "Ikut aku." Tanpa aba-aba, Tom mencengkeram lengan kanan Hermione dan menarik gadis itu untuk mengikutinya.

"H-hei! Lepaskan aku!"

Hermione meninggikan suaranya dan berusaha memberontak. Langkah Tom yang lebar dan sangat cepat membuatnya kesulitan untuk mengikuti pemuda itu apalagi dengan tarikan di lengannya.

Rasa sakit di kakinya semakin menjadi-jadi dan dia sangat yakin bahwa perban yang melilit luka di kakinya sudah berubah warna akibat rembesan darah.

"Riddle! Berhenti atau aku-"

"Diam!"

Hermione menutup mulutnya saat Tom menoleh dan membentaknya. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat sangat kesal dan mata merah yang mengerikan memandanginya tajam seolah siap membakar tubuhnya.

Ini gila. Kenapa Tom bisa terlihat sangat mengerikan saat ini? Apa yang telah terjadi?

Tom menariknya lagi tanpa peringatan hingga dia terjatuh dan ingin berteriak kesal. Namun saat dia meringis kesakitan, tak ada suara sedikitpun yang keluar dari dalam mulutnya. Diliriknya Tom dengan menyipitkan kedua mata madunya, pria itu hanya memandanginya bosan dan masih berdiri tegap sambil memegang lengannya.

Sialan, Tom telah menghilangkan suaranya diam-diam.

"Bangun Dumbledore, aku tahu kau tidak selemah ini." Suara Tom yang datar semakin membuatnya kesal. Perlahan dia kembali berdiri dan Tom segera menariknya lagi menuju suatu tempat. Setelah menaiki beberapa tangga menuju lantai tujuh, Tom berbelok di sebuah lorong dan menarik Hermione masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang asing.

Suara jentikan Tom terdengar menggema di ruangan itu dan menghidupkan beberapa lilin yang ada. Dia mengarahkan tongkatnya menuju Hermione dan mengambil tongkat sihir gadis itu dengan cepat. Mengabaikan pelototan mata Hermione, Tom mengarahkan tongkatnya lagi ke arah pintu masuk, mengucapkan sebuah mantera dan dalam sebuah kedipan mata pintu itu menghilang.

Bagus. Hermione tidak bisa kabur kemana-mana dan harus berada di sebuah ruangan tak terpakai berdua dengan Tom Riddle yang sedang murka.

"Silahkan duduk senyaman mungkin, Dumbledore."

Tom menunjuk beberapa bangku yang berada di belakang Hermione dengan malas.

"Tidak—" Hermione mengerutkan dahinya ketika suaranya kembali terdengar. Sepertinya Tom telah menghilangkan sihir peredam suara di dirinya. Dia mendongak dan memasang wajah paling keras kepala yang dia punya. "Apa mau mu Riddle? Apa kau sedang datang bulan?"

Tom mengabaikannya dan berjalan mendekatinya. Yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang adalah tetap kuat dan bertumpu pada sebuah meja di belakangnya. Oh _for God's sake_, kakinya sakit sekali.

"_Say_ Dumbledore, kau pikir bisa mengalahkanku dengan bantuan pria tua sok suci itu?" Ujung tongkat Tom kini bertemu dengan dagu Hermione. "Kau pikir aku takut dengannya?"

Kedua bola mata Hermione melirik tongkat Tom yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. "Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak pernah meminta bantuan siapapun."

"Oh?" Hermione merasakan ujung tongkat Tom mengangkat dagunya agar wajahnya hampir menghadap langit-langit yang gelap. "Jangan berpura-pura. Kau pikir untuk apa aku menginjakkan kakiku di kantor pamanmu tercinta?"

"Untuk menggosip? Kau pikir aku menguntitmu dan mengetahui alasan kenapa kau ada di sana?" Hermione berusaha menarik bibirnya hingga membentuk sebuah senyuman sinis. "Kau-gila-Riddle."

"Crucio."

Hermione segera melepas pegangannya pada pinggiran meja dan mencengkeram kepalanya dengan sangat erat. Dia menunduk dan semakin menunduk hingga dia jatuh terduduk di atas lantai yang dingin. Rasa sakit tiada akhir kutukan tak termaafkan itu membuatnya lupa mengenai kedua luka yang ada di tubuhnya. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pori-pori di seluruh tubuhnya, air mata perlahan menggenang di kedua ujung matanya dan dia menggigit bibirnya yang semakin kemerahan.

"Aku tidak ingin menyiksamu, apa kau tahu itu?"

Hermione bisa merasakan Tom berjalan memutarinya dan berhenti tepat di belakangnya. Tongkat sihir yang tadi menyentuh dagunya, kini beralih menyentuh punggungnya dan bergerak pelan di sana seakan tengah mengikuti garis tulang belakangnya.

"Tapi aku juga bukan orang yang sabar." Sebuah erangan keluar dari mulut Hermione ketika Tom menusukkan tongkatnya tepat di area luka yang ada di punggung gadis itu. "Aku tidak bisa memaafkan orang yang mengganggu hidupku." Erangan kedua keluar dengan nyaring membuat Tom tersenyum puas.

"A-aku tidak pernah mengganggu hidupmu!"

"Oh ya?" Tom menekan ujung tongkatnya lagi dan menggerakkannya mengikuti luka Hermione. Bahkan kini kakinya yang beralaskan sepatu vantofel hitam itu menginjak luka yang ada di kaki Hermione. "Dengan melaporkan bahwa aku menyerangmu kepada Profesor Dumbledore tersayang, kau sebut itu tidak mengganggu?"

"Brengsek! Jauhkan tanganmu dari ku!"

Dengan seluruh kekuatan yang dia punya, Hermione mengibaskan tangan kanannya dan berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat hingga dia bisa menghadap Tom yang tengah berdiri dengan sebelah alis terangkat tinggi.

"Aku tidak pernah melaporkanmu ke Profesor Dumbledore!" Hermione mengerutkan dahinya dan menyangga sebagian tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya agar dia tidak jatuh terbaring di lantai.

"Baik, bagaimana kau bisa menjelaskan kenapa pamanmu tercinta memperingatkanku dengan ceramah bodohnya dan memberikan hukuman tidak masuk akal untukku?"

Hermione semakin tidak mengerti dengan semua perkataan Tom, Profesor Dumbledore memperingatkannya dan memberi sebuah hukuman ke pemuda ini? Bagaimana bisa?

"Aku- _Bloody Hell_! Aku tidak tahu! Mungkin pengikutmu yang melaporkannya!"

Tom tertawa kecil dan bersandar di pinggiran meja di belakangnya, "_My my my.. _ Dumbledore. Mereka memang bodoh tapi tidak teralu bodoh untuk mengerti hukuman apa yang kuberikan kepada penghianat."

Hermione hanya bisa memandangi Tom yang kini terasa sangat tinggi dari posisinya. Sial, bagaimana ini? Apa dia akan mati sekarang?

"Tenang, aku tidak akan membunuhmu." Tom menghentikan tawanya dan kembali memandangi Hermione yang telah sejajar dengan sepatunya. Ingat bahwa orang bodoh hanya pantas berada di bawah sepatunya? Well, sekarang ada seorang gadis pintar yang berada di samping sepatunya, menggelikan. "Bagaimana kau bisa ber-apparate waktu itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Crucio."

Hermione kembali mencengkeram kepalanya dan menekuk badannya di atas lantai hingga dia terlihat seperti sebuah Trenggiling yang melingkar di musim dingin. Gigi-gigi kecilnya saling bertemu dan beradu saat rasa sakit itu menyerang setiap inci bagian tubuhnya dan badannya mulai bergetar.

"A-aku benar-benar tidak tahu!" Dengan suara serak dan terbata-bata, Hermione berteriak untuk menyakinkan Tom. Tak lama, kutukan itu berhenti menyerangnya dan memberikan rasa ngilu di setiap syarafnya. Pandangan Hermione mulai mengabur dan kedua matanya terasa basah, dia bisa mendengar Tom kembali tertawa dan kini pemandangan sepatu vantofel hitam milik pemuda itu terlihat di depannya.

Pria itu sedang berjongkok dan menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut cokelat Hermione yang tengah menutupi wajahnya dengan tongkat sihirnya. Kayu putih yang terpoles halus hingga licin itu terasa sangat dingin saat bersentuhan dengan pipi Hermione yang memerah.

"Kau gadis yang kuat dan pintar." Ujung tongkat Tom bergerak pelan menelusuri permukaan wajah Hermione. "Dan kau tidak jelek." Tom tertawa lagi dengan suara beratnya, "jujur saja, aku sangat penasaran denganmu, Dumbledore."

"Terima kasih." Hermione hanya memberikan sebuah senyuman sinis untuk membalas pujian itu. Tak bisakah dia menonjok pemuda di depannya ini seperti dia meninju Draco di tahun ketiga? Itu pasti terasa lebih memuaskan.

"Aku tidak pernah membiarkan seorang wanita menjadi pengikutku. Mereka selalu termakan perasaan dan bertingkah bodoh seperti tupai." Hermione merasakan tongkat sihir Tom menyentuh lehernya. "Tapi kau berbeda. Kau pintar, kuat— ah aku sudah mengucapkan itu tadi." Meski samar, Hermione bisa melihat senyuman yang ada di wajah Tom.

"Langsung saja, aku yakin kau tidak suka berbasa-basi," ucap Tom lagi sembari menjauhkan tongkatnya dari tubuh Hermione. "Aku ingin kau bergabung denganku."

"Apa?" Hermione mengerutkan dahinya dan terbatuk ketika dia berteriak tiba-tiba. "Jangan bercanda!"

"Apa kau tidak mengingat bahwa aku tidak suka bercanda?"

"Tapi.. bergabung denganmu? Kau mengajak musuhmu untuk bergabung denganmu? Kau— memang gila, Riddle."

"Tidak, ini disebut pintar. Kau bisa menjadi tangan kananku." Tom meraih sesuatu dari balik jubahnya. "Apa yang kau inginkan? Kekuatan? Kekuasaan? Ilmu tak terbatas? Aku bisa memberikanmu apapun. Termasuk benda ini."

Dua botol ramuan berbeda diletakkan Tom di dekat Hermione. "Pikirkan ini baik-baik Dumbledore. Kau haus akan pengetahuan dan jiwamu tak pernah puas untuk mengetahui banyak hal di dunia ini. Kekuatan sihirmu yang berbeda dan akuilah kalau kau menyukai berada di atas semua orang."

"Tidak, aku tidak—"

"Kau mirip denganku. Kita sama."

Hermione menggigit bibirnya. Tidak tidak, dia tidak mirip dengan Tom Riddle. Dia dan Voldemort bukanlah dua orang yang memiliki persamaan. Voldemort adalah monster dan Hermione bukanlah monster.

"Pikirkan ini baik-baik." Tom menaruh tongkat sihir Hermione di atas botol itu dan bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya. Dia menepuk jubahnya dan merapikannya sejenak. "Aku akan selalu menunggu jawabanmu. Tapi ingat, bila kau menolaknya. Aku tidak akan segan-segan lagi untuk membunuhmu."

Hermione bisa melihat kedua kaki panjang Tom berjalan meninggalkannya menuju pintu ruangan yang telah muncul kembali. Suara decitan pintu yang beradu dengan lantai ketika Tom membukanya terdengar dengan jelas di telinga Hermione, termasuk ucapan terakhir pemuda itu.

"Semoga mimpimu indah, Dumbledore."

Dan sosok Tom menghilang ketika pintu itu kembali tertutup.

Hermione mendesah pelan. Dia masih berbaring di atas lantai dan mengatur nafasnya. Efek kutukan Cruciatus mulai mereda dan dia bisa merasakan sakit di kedua lukanya lagi. Perlahan dia meraih botol ramuan terdekat dengannya. Diamatinya botol ramuan itu dan segera mengetahui dari warnanya bahwa itu adalah ramuan penambah darah. Dia mengambil botol kedua dan sedikit bernafas lega ketika dia menyadari bahwa itu adalah ramuan yang dapat mempercepat proses penyembuhan luka.

Meski ini hari yang buruk, setidaknya pikiran bahwa dia akan mati karena kesakitan atas kedua luka ini selama minggu terakhir telah sirna karena dua botol ramuan itu.

"Semoga mimpimu buruk, Riddle."

(===)

**27 Mei 1944**

Abraxas Malfoy menghirup aroma vanilla yang keluar dari teh paginya dan meneguk cairan yang terasa manis itu perlahan. Hari ini, aula besar tampak sedikit lenggang karena sebagian murid pasti sibuk terkena 'deadline' tugas sebelum liburan musim panas. Lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya?

Malfoy bukanlah keluarga yang diisi oleh orang-orang yang bodoh. Mereka pintar tapi tidak sangat pintar. Status sebagai keluarga terpandang dan terkaya, tentu membuatnya dihormati sekaligus ditakuti oleh banyak orang. Dan apa hubungan semua itu dengan tugas-tugasnya?

Tentu dia bisa membayar dan menyuruh beberapa murid Slytherin atau Ravenclaw untuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Dia juga bisa merayu gadis-gadis yang selalu mengelilinginya untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya. Ini adalah hal yang gampang.

Dia bisa menyuruh siapapun di dunia ini, kecuali satu orang— tidak, sebenarnya ada beberapa orang. Ayah dan ibunya, Alex Lestrange –sahabatnya yang agak aneh- dan yang paling tak bisa dia bantah adalah Tom Riddle.

Abraxas sangat takut dengan Tom, ya dia mengakui itu. Kepintaran, kekuatan dan aura pria itu sangat berbeda dan mampu menekannya hingga dia tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain mematuhi semua perintahnya. Meski begitu, Abraxas tak pernah membenci Tom.

Dia menjadi pengikut Tom atas kemauannya sendiri. Terjun ke dalam sesuatu yang menjunjung tinggi keaslian penyihir yang semakin lama semakin tercemar. Abraxas tak pernah meragukan idealisme mengenai darah murni yang dimiliki Tom. Dia percaya bahwa Tom mampu mengembalikan dunia sihir menjadi seperti dulu. Bahwa penyihir tak memerlukan manusia di dalam dunia mereka dan Muggle hanyalah sampah.

Di dalam lubuk hatinya, Abraxas sangat menganggumi Tom. Pria itu tak pernah mengenal kata ampun untuk menghukum orang yang telah melanggar prinsipnya. Dan sangat wajar bila Abraxas mulai membayangkan Tom sebagai penyihir paling hebat dan memimpin dunia sihir ini kelak.

"Hei, Abraxas."

Suara gadis yang familiar membuyarkan pikirannya saat ini. Dia menoleh dan menemukan sosok Walburga Black telah duduk di sampingnya dan memandanginya penuh arti.

Oh, Abraxas tahu ini. Saudara perempuan dari Orion dan Alphard pasti ingin meminta bantuannya mengenai Tom, lagi.

"Selamat pagi, Walburga." Abraxas meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja makan asramanya dan membenarkan ikatan rambut platinanya yang agak longgar. "Biar kutebak, kau pasti ingin meminta tolong padaku untuk menanyakan kemana Riddle akan menghabiskan musim panasnya. Benar?"

Gadis berwajah lonjong itu tersenyum dan mengerling nakal, "Oh! Andai aku bisa memberikan seratus poin untukmu!"

Abraxas hanya membalas senyuman gadis itu dan membenarkan pita hijau yang melilit rambutnya. Setelah merasa puas, dia melirik Tom yang tengah duduk di daerah favoritnya sambil melakukan kegiatan yang biasa dia lakukan saat sarapan pagi. Minum kopi dan membaca Daily Prophet.

"Kau tahu? Kedua saudaraku begitu malas dan menyuruhku untuk bertanya pada Tom sendirian. Tapi, Tom tak pernah mau untuk memberitahukan apapun kepadaku."

Tentu saja Tom tidak akan memberitahukan apapun mengenai kehidupannya kepada orang-orang yang tidak penting, terutama kepada seorang gadis yang akan mengacau dan mengganggunya seperti permen karet di bawah sepatu.

"Baiklah, aku juga ingin tahu kemana dia akan pergi. Mungkin aku bisa menawarkannya untuk berlibur di rumahku seperti tahun lalu."

"Aku menunggumu." Walburga menatapnya penuh harap saat dia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati tempat Tom. Sebenarnya dia agak ragu dan takut untuk menyapa Tom dan menanyakan hal yang termasuk urusan pribadi pria itu. Lihat, bahkan Alphard dan Orion saja tidak mau menemani Walburga untuk bertanya mengenai hal ini.

Well, Abraxas harus diberikan penghargaan sebagai 'sang pemberani' kali ini.

Langkahnya terhenti begitu cepat ketika dia telah berdiri di samping Tom. Abraxas tahu bahwa Tom pasti menyadari keberadaannya dan tengah menunggunya untuk bersuara. Ragu-ragu dia memutuskan untuk memandangi rambut hitam Tom daripada wajah pria yang tergolong tampan itu.

"Selamat pagi Riddle."

"Selamat pagi, Malfoy."

Tom belum menoleh ke arahnya, bahkan untuk meliriknya pun tidak. Pria itu masih setia membaca sebuah berita yang tertulis di lembaran besar berwarna kekuningan di hadapannya. Abraxas menggerakan kedua bola mata abu-abunya yang lebih cerah dari mata Tom untuk membaca berita yang menarik perhatian pemimpinnya itu.

'Kejutan yang mengerikan, Grindelwald mulai beraksi di London.'

"Apa kau datang kemari hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat pagi untukku?"

Abraxas sedikit tersentak mendengar ucapan Tom selanjutnya. Dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari berita itu dan mengatur nada ucapannya sebaik mungkin. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya mengenai rencana liburan musim panasmu. Apa kau akan berlibur di rumahku lagi? Kalau iya, aku akan mengirim surat untuk mempersiapkan kamar untukmu."

"Tidak perlu." Tom melipat Daily Prophet dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Jari-jari panjangnya meraih pegangan cangkir yang telah terisi oleh kopi hangat miliknya. "Aku sudah memiliki rencana lain."

Abraxas memperhatikan Tom meminum kopinya dengan seksama. Dia menunggu beberapa detik hingga pria itu menjauhkan cangkirnya dari bibirnya dan mengeluarkan pertanyaan lainnya, "apa aku boleh mengetahui kemana kau akan pergi?"

"Tidak, Malfoy." Abraxas melihat sebelah ujung bibir Tom tertarik dan kini bola mata Tom bergerak ke ujung untuk meliriknya. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu bahwa Walburga Black memintamu untuk menanyakan hal ini?"

Nafas Abraxas terhenti ketika Tom selesai berbicara. Dia memang tidak boleh meremehkan Tom. Pria ini tahu segalanya dan selalu mengawasi apapun yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

"Maafkan aku, _my lord_."

"Jawab pertanyaanku Malfoy." Tom mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru aula dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas pangkuannya. "Apa ada orang lain yang berada di sana kemarin?"

Abraxas mengerutkan dahinya dan memikirkan pertanyaan Tom. "Tidak. Aku dan Alex sudah memeriksa keadaan sekitar sebelum menggunakan sihir proyeksi palsu."

"Hm.. kurasa pria tua itu semakin pintar dalam menganalisa situasi."

Abraxas semakin tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Tom. Apa sesuatu telah terjadi di luar rencananya?

"Kau adalah pengikutku yang paling kusayangi, kau tidak mungkin melawanku bukan?"

"Tentu saja, _my lord_."

Sebuah senyuman kembali muncul di wajah Tom. Dia meraih cangkirnya lagi dan menyuruh Abraxas untuk pergi sebelum meminum sisa kopi yang masih ada di dalam cangkirnya.

Abraxas segera berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempatnya semula. Dia mendapati Walburga masih berada di sana dan memandanginya penuh harap, menunggu jawaban darinya mengenai rencana liburan musim panas Tom Riddle.

"Dia mempunyai rencana lain dan dia tahu kau mau mengganggunya." Abraxas mengeluarkan suaranya sebelum Walburga menanyakan bagaimana hasil 'adu keberanian'nya untuk bertanya kepada Tom. Dia bisa mendengar Walburga mendengus kesal dan pergi meninggalkannya dengan wajah kecewa.

Wajar bila Tom tidak ingin diganggu oleh gadis itu, bahkan Abraxas saja yang notabene mencintai semua gadis— tentunya yang berdarah murni, terkadang merasa bahwa Walburga teralu menyebalkan dan berisik.

Abraxas melirik permukaan teh vanila-nya yang tidak mengeluarkan uap hangat lagi. Sedikit mendesah kecewa karena teh nya telah mendingin, dia mengambil cangkirnya dan terpaksa meminum teh itu hingga habis. Dialihkan kedua matanya menuju meja Gryffindor dan tidak teralu terkejut saat dia tak menemukan sosok Hermione Dumbledore di sana.

Tentu saja dengan luka yang gadis itu dapatkan waktu dia menyerangnya bersama Tom serta Alex saat kunjungan Hogsmeade dua hari yang lalu, mana mungkin Hermione bisa menjalani beberapa hari ini seperti biasa.

Tapi, sampai saat ini ada sesuatu yang tak bisa dimengerti oleh Abraxas. Alasan mengapa Tom ingin menyerang Hermione. Apa karena dia adalah keponakan dari Profesor Dumbledore?

Tidak tidak. Itu bukan alasan yang mampu membuat Tom menyerang seseorang hingga seperti ini. Sebenci-bencinya Tom terhadap Profesor Dumbledore, dia tidak pernah menyerang penyihir itu sampai sekarang. Selain Profesor Dumbledore memang sangat kuat dan dikenal sebagai penyihir paling hebat, Profesor Dumbledore adalah keturunan darah campuran yang tak perlu dibinasakan untuk saat ini.

Lalu, apa yang telah diperbuat oleh Hermione Dumbledore? Penyihir wanita berdarah campuran keturunan keluarga Dumbledore yang pintar dan memiliki penampilan yang lumayan untuk seleranya.

Setelah Tom menyuruhnya untuk mencari informasi mengenai gadis itu di Paris. Abraxas merasa terkejut saat dia mengetahui bahwa Hermione Dumbledore tidak berasal dari Beauxbatons dan hampir semua murid di sana tak mengingat nama Dumbledore cilik itu. Meskipun dia menemukan data siswa Hermione di sekolah itu, tetap saja ini aneh kalau tak ada satupun murid yang tak ingat tentang sosok gadis pintar bernama Hermione.

Dan, demi Salazar! Abraxas kini mengerti mengapa wajah Tom bisa berubah seperti itu saat Hermione menghilang dari hapadan mereka dua hari yang lalu. Gadis itu melakukan hal yang mustahil. Dia ber-apparate di lingkungan Hogwarts.

Hermione pasti mempunyai sihir yang luar biasa. Tunggu— apa karena itu Tom menyerang gadis itu? Apa karena Tom merasa bahwa gadis itu bisa mengancamnya? Tidak, mana mungkin Tom Riddle merasa takut karena seorang gadis yang berbeda. Astaga, ini terasa sangat memusingkan untuknya.

Abraxas jadi ingat bahwa kemarin sebelum makan malam, Profesor Dumbledore memanggil Tom ke kantornya untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Entah apa yang dibicarakan mereka hingga Tom tak datang ke aula besar untuk makan malam, bahkan Patricia menanyakan keberadaan Tom kepadanya saat dia kembali ke asrama.

Apa Profesor Dumbledore tahu kalau mereka menyerang keponakannya dua hari yang lalu? Bagaimana bisa? Siapa yang memberitahukan hal ini kepada pria tua itu? Dia sangat yakin bahwa tak ada satupun orang yang melihat kejadian itu di sana, bahkan mereka sudah memasang pelindung di sekitar tempat kejadian.

Sial, andai dia mempunyai kepintaran lebih untuk memahami ini semua.

"Kira-kira kemana Riddle berlibur?"

(===)

Hermione berusaha untuk tidak mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena terlambat untuk pelajaran ramuan. Meski Profesor Slughorn dengan berbaik hati dan senyuman lebarnya menyuruhnya duduk tanpa memotong poin dari asramanya, tetap saja dalam kamus Hermione, 'terlambat' berarti tertinggal beratus materi yang mungkin telah diterangkan oleh profesornya. Dan sepertinya dia harus menambah sebuah penjelasan mengenai arti dari kata terlambat di jaman empat puluhan.

Terlambat berati kau harus duduk di sebelah Tom Riddle, lagi untuk kedua kalinya dalam minggu ini.

Apa Tom selalu duduk sendirian selama ini? Wow! Bagus.

Hermione mendengus pelan dan memperhatikan Profesor Slughorn yang tengah menjelaskan beberapa bahan untuk sebuah ramuan yang belum diketahui namanya. Dia berusaha mengabaikan Tom seperti pemuda itu yang tengah mengabaikannya seakan tak pernah mengenalnya.

"Baiklah, aku tahu ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita sebelum liburan musim panas." Profesor Slughorn berhenti menulis materinya di papan dan menaruh kapur putih itu di atas mejanya. "Dan itu berarti, tugas musim panas!"

Beberapa murid mengeluh saat profesor itu mengucapkan 'kata terlarang' yang paling dibenci selama liburan musim panas. Dia mengetuk-ngetukkan tongkat sihirnya di atas meja agar murid-murid itu kembali diam.

"Oh diamlah, aku pastikan ini tugas yang menyenangkan."

Hermione mempersiapkan pena bulunya dan menunggu penjelasan tugas yang akan diberikan oleh Profesor Slughorn 'muda'.

"Kita akan membuat ramuan kenangan seribu tahun." Tangan kanan Hermione bergerak untuk menulis nama ramuan itu. Sedikit aneh dan norak menurutnya. "Fungsi ramuan ini hampir menyerupai Legillimens tapi tentunya dengan beberapa perbedaan yang berarti."

Hermione menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya. Dia mengerutkan dahinya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya saat mendengar fungsi ramuan tersebut. Ramuan apa ini? Kenapa dia belum pernah membacanya? Dengan cepat dia membuka buku ramuan yang ada di samping perkamennya dan mencari bab mengenai ramuan itu. Kedua bola matanya bergerak menelurusi setiap kalimat yang tertulis disana dan jantungnya semakin berdegup dengan kencang.

"Dengan meneteskan satu tetes darah ke dalam ramuan ini, peminumnya akan melihat dengan jelas kenangan-kenangan yang paling diingat dari pemilik darah tersebut. Entah itu kenangan buruk atau indah, yang jelas itu adalah kenangan paling kuat dan sangat diingat sampai kapanpun."

Hermione menggenggam erat pena bulunya. Sial, kenapa dari semua ramuan yang ada profesor itu memilih ramuan ini?

"Aku harus berterima kasih kepada murid kesayanganku Tom, yang menyarankanku untuk memilih ramuan ini."

Oh bagus! Harusnya dia menduga hal ini!

Hermione menoleh ke arah Tom yang masih melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Pria itu sedang mengeluarkan senyum khas miliknya dan melirik Hermione sembari mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Tentu saja ini adalah tugas kelompok yang hanya diisi oleh dua orang. Satu penyumbang darah dan satu yang akan meminum ramuan itu. Kalian berdua harus melakukannya bergantian dan mengumpulkan laporan mengenai ramuan ini dari cara pembuatan, prosesnya, efek dan hasil yang kalian dapatkan."

Profesor Slughorn berhenti berbicara sejenak dan mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Pria itu terlihat memikirkan sesuatu dan menjentikkan jarinya.

"Karena kalian semua sudah duduk berpasangan, maka teman sebangku kalian akan menjadi partner kalian untuk tugas ini."

Oh Merlin! Ini gawat. Di tugas ramuan yang berbahaya ini, dia harus berpasangan dengan Tom Riddle? Apa Tuhan senang membuat dirinya berada dalam bahaya?

Hermione ingin membenturkan kepalanya di atas meja saat ini juga. Tidak bisa dibayangkan kalau Tom melihat kenangan-kenangan yang sangat diingatnya. Apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini? Berdoa agar ramuan ini gagal?

Tom adalah murid yang pandai dan selalu berhasil membuat ramuan. Tidak mungkin ramuan ini akan gagal. Apa dia harus mengacaukan ramuan ini? Toh ini hanya tugas musim panas bukan tugas NEWT.

"Aku tahu pikiranmu saat ini Dumbledore." Suara Tom terdengar di telinga kiri Hermione. "Jangan berpikiran untuk mengacaukankan ramuan ini atau kau akan menerima akibatnya."

Hermione mengambil pasokan udara sebanyak-banyaknya hingga paru-parunya terasa penuh. Dia melirik Tom yang tengah menatapnya dengan bosan. "Kau pikir aku takut?"

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah berpikir kau takut padaku."

Tom kembali memandangi Profesor Slughorn yang sibuk menerangkan apa saja yang harus mereka tulis dalam laporan nanti. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya lebih dalam dan tersenyum kecil.

"Aku dengar kau akan pergi ke London selama liburan musim panas ini."

Sebelah alis Hermione terangkat, "bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku tahu segalanya."

Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya bosan dan ikut melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dengan kesal. "Baik, kurasa ini tidak adil. Kau mengetahui rencana liburanku sementara aku tidak mengetahui rencanamu mengingat kita harus mengerjakan ramuan ini selama liburan musim panas."

"Kau benar." Tom mengangguk ringan secara dibuat-buat. "Aku akan memikirkan bagaimana cara agar kita bisa bertemu untuk mengerjakan ini selama liburan."

"Oh? Tak berniat untuk memberitahukan kemana kau akan pergi? Yeah, aku juga tak berminat." Hermione mengangkat bahunya tak peduli dan dia bisa mendengar Tom tertawa kecil. Meski dia berkata bahwa dia tak ingin tahu mengenai liburan Tom, tapi jauh di dalam hatinya dia merasa penasaran kemana pria itu akan pergi?

Yang pasti, dengan adanya tugas ini Tom tak akan menetap di Hogwarts selama liburan musim panas. Apa dia akan berlibur di rumah Malfoy? Atau jangan-jangan dia juga akan liburan di London? Kalaupun itu benar, jangan sampai Tom tahu kalau dia tinggal di rumah Nicholas Flamel. Kecurigaan pria itu pasti semakin menjadi-jadi mengingat Nicholas Flamel adalah ilmuwan terkenal sepanjang sejarah dunia sihir.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya." Tom menutup buku ramuannya dan membereskan perkamennya ketika Profesor Slughorn bersiap mengakhiri penjelasannya. "Hari ketiga, minggu pertama liburan musim panas. Leaky Cauldron, jam makan siang."

Hermione menggulung perkamennya dan menutup buku ramuannya, memasukannya dalam tas dan memperhatikan Profesor Slughorn yang telah menyelesaikan penjelasannya. Apa yang harus dia katakan? Hidupnya terasa semakin buruk dengan kehadiran Tom selama liburan.

"Jangan telat. Aku tidak suka orang yang tidak tepat waktu."

"Dan aku tidak menyukai orang bernama Tom Riddle."

Hermione bisa melihat Tom menyeringai kecil saat mendengarkan perkataannya. "Kau tahu Dumbledore? Rasa benci dan suka hanya dibatasi oleh sebuah garis tipis. Berhati-hatilah."

"Terima kasih atas saranmu."

Pandangan Hermione kini fokus ke Profesor Slughorn yang tengah menatap ke arahnya dengan wajah bahagia. Apa Profesor ramuan itu tidak mengerti kalau dia telah membuat hidup seorang gadis dalam bahaya? Sekarang dia terlihat seperti sycho yang tersenyum girang karena berhasil membuat hidup Hermione semakin menderita terutama saat dia mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang benar-benar membuat Hermione frustasi.

"Semoga liburan kalian menyenangkan!"

Bagus, Hermione ingin mencelupkan pria itu ke dalam kuali mendidih yang penuh dengan mata tikus dan lendir troll.

To be continue

**Author's Note** : Yay! Oke, ini chapter yang paling lama di-publish. Maaf ya, aku kena deadline tugas dan persiapan Natal keluarga besar benar-benar merepotkan. Yeah, keluarga besar itu memang ribet ahahaha. Anyways, Selamat Natal bagi yang merayakannya! Selamat tahun baru untuk kita semua dan hei! Akhir tahun artinya ULANG TAHUN TOM! Ahh.. selamat ulang tahun TOM!

Ah, akan ada banyak kejadian-kejadian tak terduga yang membuat kedua tokoh utama ini lebih dekat dan yeah— tahulah apa maksudku. Semoga mereka cepat berbaikan ya. #apaini.

Semga kalian menyukainya dan terima kasih banyak atas review dan memasukan ini dalam fave/follow. Semoga kalian tidak bosan dengan cerita ini. Aku akan berusaha mengupatenya dengan cepat!

Salam hangat~!


	7. Chapter seven : Surprise

Harry Potter J. K. Rowling

Value by ReddishBlood

Well, mungkin sedikit peringatan untuk Out of Character, mantra-mantra yang sebenarnya tidak ada di Harry Potter dan content-content kekerasan, mature dan sebagainya.

**Note Note Note :**Aku terlambat lagi mengupdate ini dan sepertinya aku akan terlambat terus mengingat aku harus mengupdate fic-ficku di fandom sebelah. Semoga kalian mau memakluminya ya.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

**Chapter Seven : **Surprise

**2 Juni 1944.**

Hermione menguap kecil ketika dia berjalan keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. Pemandangan beberapa teman asramanya yang tengah berbenah dan memasukkan seluruh pakaian serta barang-barang pribadi mereka ke dalam koper menyambutnya, membuatnya semakin ingat bahwa hari ini adalah awal liburan musim panas. Dua jam lagi mereka harus berkumpul di stasiun Hogsmeade untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing atau memilih untuk menetap di Hogwarts seperti beberapa murid yang tidak memiliki keluarga atau rumah.

Hermione termasuk dalam murid yang tak mempunyai rumah atau keluarga— untuk saat ini. Tapi sayangnya, dia tidak akan tinggal di Hogwarts selama musim panas karena dia harus menemui Nicholas Flamel untuk menemukan cara pulang ke jamannya. Dan sebagai anak yang terkenal rajin, Hermione sudah mengemas semua keperluannya yang dapat dihitung dengan jari itu.

Dengan bantuan mantera perluasan tak terbatas dalam tas jinjingnya yang berukuran sedang, Voila! Semuanya telah beres dalam sekejap mata dan dia tak perlu repot-repot membawa sebuah koper jaman empat puluhan yang terlampau besar.

"Hei 'Mione! Kau tidak membereskan barang-barangmu?" Anna Brown menoleh ke arahnya dan memandanginya heran saat gadis berambut 'kacang' itu menyadari bahwa tidak ada satupun koper yang terlihat di sekitar tempat tidur Hermione.

"Aku sudah membereskan semuanya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Semuanya? Maksudmu—" Anna mendekati tempat tidur Hermione dan mengangkat tas jinjing gadis itu. "Tas kecil ini?" Sebuah anggukan diberikan Hermione. "Kita pergi selama sebulan, bukan sehari."

Hermione hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya dan menduduki pinggiran tempat tidurnya. Dia menggulung rambutnya menjadi sebuah cepolan yang tak teralu rapi di belakang dan menghela nafas atas kehebohan Anna. "Aku berencana membeli beberapa barang saat liburan. Jadi aku tak berniat membawa banyak hal."

Anna mengangguk sambil menggumam 'oh', dia melirik Hermione yang tengah mengambil vest cokelat tuanya untuk melapisi kemeja merah muda tipis berbahan _Chiffon_. "Kau akan kemana liburan musim panas ini? Berlibur bersama Profesor Dumbledore?"

"Tidak, aku pergi mengunjungi seseorang di London."

"Pacarmu?"

Hermione menggeleng pelan dan merapikan vest beserta kemejanya, "bukan. Hanya seorang kakek tua."

Lagi-lagi Anna hanya bisa menggumam 'oh' dan memperhatikan sekeliling. "Ah! Kau diundang Charles untuk menghadiri pesta pernikahan kakaknya kan?"

"Ya, dia mengundangku. Kenapa?"

Anna tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan gigi-gigi kecilnya yang berderet rapi. "Akan banyak pria tampan yang hadir di sana, termasuk Riddle!"

"Dia juga diundang?" tanya Hermione tak percaya, sebelah alisnya terangkat dan rahangnya mengeras. "Sial, aku lupa kalau Charles penggemar Tom Riddle."

"Yeah, Charles mengundang Riddle," ucap Anna bahagia. Dia merenggangkan tangannya dan merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi sedih ketika menyadari sesuatu. "Sayang sekali keluarga Black dan Malfoy tak mau hadir, padahal mereka tampan."

Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya untuk kedua kalinya. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil tas jinjingnya yang tergeletak di dekat Anna. "Aku harus menemui Profesor Dumbledore sebelum berangkat."

"Oh oke, sampai jumpa seminggu lagi!"

Sebuah anggukan ringan diberikan Hermione. "Semoga liburanmu menyenangkan." Tanpa berniat berbasa-basi lagi, Hermione melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan di lorong kecil hingga menuruni tangga menuju ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Di sana, ketiga temannya tengah bersantai di sebuah sofa panjang sembari tertawa lepas entah karena apa.

"Hei 'Mione." Harrold yang hanya bisa tersenyum dan terbawa dalam situasi itu melirik ke arahnya dan melambaikan tangan menyuruhnya untuk mendekati mereka. "Sudah selesai membereskan barangmu?"

"Yeah." Hermione tersenyum kecil dan menunjukkan tas jinjingnya yang ada di tangan kanannya.

"Selalu brilliant." Harrold mendesah pelan disusul tawa kecil dari Hermione. Pemuda itu menggeser duduknya agar Hermione bisa duduk di sebelahnya, namun dibalas sebuah gelengan dari gadis itu.

"Aku harus menemui Profesor Dumbledore."

"Oh baiklah." Harrold tersenyum dan mengamati sosok Hermione dari atas hingga bawah. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku selalu baik-baik saja. Ada apa?"

"Tidak, beberapa hari ini aku melihatmu berjalan agak pincang."

"Oh, aku sudah bilang kalau aku salah tidur kan?" Hermione melirik dua orang temannya yang masih tertawa melihat sebuah buku besar di pangkuan mereka. "Apa itu?"

Harrold ikut menoleh dan tersenyum kembali saat melihat Charles dan Mark. "Hanya melihat album foto Septimus dan Cedrella, sejujurnya aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka tertawakan. Selera humor mereka begitu— unik."

"Hei! Harusnya kau lihat betapa anehnya Septimus yang sedang kasmaran!" Charles membantah masih dengan tawanya. "Oh Hai 'Mione!"

"Hai." Hermione mengerutkan dahinya saat membalas sapaan pemuda Weasley itu. Rasanya keluarga Weasley memang sulit untuk dimengerti di jaman apapun. "Kau mengundang Riddle ke pernikahan kakakmu?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu meliriknya dan memberikan buku album itu kepada Mark. Dia tersenyum dan menyandarkan punggungnya lebih dalam di sofa. "Yeah, aku mengundang semua temanku termasuk Riddle. Lagipula, semua orang senang dengannya, termasuk kau kan?"

Kerutan di dahi Hermione semakin menjadi-jadi. "Riddle temanmu? Aku tak pernah melihat kau bermain dengannya."

"Oh 'Mione." Charles mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dan tertawa kecil. "Tom adalah teman semua orang, lagipula dia menerima undanganku saat aku mengatakan bahwa kau juga diundang."

Hermione menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Harrold dan Mark ikut memandanginya penuh arti akibat ucapan Charles. "Jangan mulai membicarakan delusimu lagi. Aku dengan Riddle tak punya hubungan apapun."

"Aku tidak berkata bahwa kau punya hubungan dengan Riddle."

"Jadi 'Mione dengan Riddle?" Mark kini menatap kedua temannya bergantian dengan ekspresi terkejut yang dibuat-buat. "Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahukanku tentang hal ini? Kukira kita bersahabat."

"Oke, aku harus menemui Profesor Dumbledore." Hermione mendengus kesal dan berusaha mengabaikan Charles dan Mark. Daripada disebut sebagai Ron dan Neville, dua orang itu lebih mirip Fred dan George Weasley. Pembuat onar dan suka menyebarkan berita-berita miring. Sedangkan Harrold, well... mungkin dia memang seperti Harry yang mempunyai kekuatiran di atas rata-rata.

"Guys, berhentilah membicarakan Riddle. Sepertinya 'Mione mulai kesal dengan topik itu." Harrold mendesah pelan lagi dan menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah. Dia melirik Hermione dan tersenyum tipis. "Pergilah, sebelum mereka mulai mentertawakan cerita kasmaranmu dengan Riddle."

"Aku-tidak-kasmaran-dengan-Riddle!" Dengan menggerutu keras dan meremas kepalanya frustasi, Hermione berjalan keluar dari asramanya. Meninggalkan ketiga temannya yang masih sibuk satu sama lain, melewati lukisan nyonya gemuk dan menuruni tangga yang ada menuju lantai satu.

Tak bisa dibayangkan bahwa ketiga temannya itu beranggapan bahwa dia dan Tom Riddle terlibat hubungan asmara yang—astaga, membayangkan dia memeluk Voldemort saja sudah membuat bulu kuduknya merinding dan perutnya mual. Ini benar-benar gila, pikiran remaja tahun empat puluhan memang gila.

Hanya karena mereka menyadari bahwa Tom memperhatikannya saat di aula besar dan bertanya mengenai dirinya ke mereka beberapa hari ini sudah membuat mereka berpikir bahwa Tom menyukainya? Tak bisakah mereka menarik kesimpulan lain seperti Tom melakukan itu karena pemuda itu ingin membunuhnya? Dan hei— Itu memang kenyataannya!

Hermione melangkahkan kakinya keras-keras di sepanjang lorong lantai satu hingga beberapa murid yang baru saja menikmati sarapan terakhir mereka di aula besar memandanginya heran. Kali ini Hermione yakin bahwa suara sepatunya lah yang membuat mereka memberikan tatapan itu, bukan gaya pakaiannya yang aneh namun sebenarnya tak aneh.

Hari ini dia sudah mengganti celana tiga perempat dengan rok lipit kotak-kotak selutut dengan stocking hitam dan _flat shoes_ putihnya yang sudah dibersihkan dari noda darahnya sejak insiden penyerangan Tom. Ah, dia jadi ingat kejadian itu lagi. Bagaimana bisa Tom mengganti niatannya secepat itu? Dia menyerang Hermione, berniat membunuhnya tanpa ragu sedikitpun lalu besoknya dia berkata bahwa dia tidak akan membunuh Hermione dan menawarkan untuk bergabung di dalam kelompoknya. Astaga, dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Tom Riddle sangat labil.

Tidak tidak, dia teralu meremehkan Tom. Pemuda itu sangat cerdas dan licik, perubahan yang begitu aneh ini pasti termasuk dalam rencananya. Apa yang diinginkan Voldemort muda itu sekarang? Kenapa dia mengajak Hermione untuk menjadi pengikutnya?

Tunggu dulu. Apa ini karena kejadian ber-apparate waktu itu? Apa jangan-jangan Tom mengetahui sesuatu? Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Hermione saja belum bisa menemukan penyebab mengapa dia bisa melakukan itu di dalam lingkungan Hogwarts, jadi mana mungkin Tom mengetahui lebih dahulu.

Mungkin dia bisa bertanya mengenai hal ini kepada Nicholas Flamel nanti.

Hermione menghela nafas dan memijat sedikit pangkal hidungnya. Dia merasa agak pusing memikirkan ini semua. Ini lebih rumit dari pelajaran ramalan yang sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Dia berbelok ke kiri ketika lorong di depannya bercabang dan segera menghentikan langkahnya ketika dia melihat sosok yang memenuhi kepalanya tadi tengah berdiri di depan pintu masuk ruangan Profesor Dumbledore.

Ini yang kedua kalinya dia memergoki Tom berada di depan pintu masuk ruangan Profesor Dumbledore. Pertama saat pemuda itu keluar dengan ekspresi marah dan berakhir dengan mengajaknya untuk bergabung di dalam komplotan hitamnya, lalu hari ini dengan ekspresi yang sama namun sepertinya Tom berniat untuk masuk, bukan untuk keluar seperti waktu itu.

Hermione segera mundur beberapa langkah dan bersembunyi di balik dinding agar Tom tak menyadari keberadaannya. Dia merasa sangat malas untuk berhadapan dengan pemuda itu pagi ini dan lebih baik dia menghindar saja. Tak butuh waktu semenit hingga Tom masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan menghilang dari pandangan Hermione.

Jujur, Hermione penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Tom di ruangan Profesor Dumbledore. Dia tahu bahwa Tom membenci Profesor Transfigurasi itu. Well, itu terbukti bagaimana dia ingin membunuh Profesor Dumbledore di masa depan. Jadi, sungguh aneh bila dia sering menghabiskan waktu beberapa hari ini di kantor orang yang di bencinya terutama beberapa jam sebelum dia meninggalkan Hogwarts.

Hermione ingat bahwa Tom mencurigainya telah melaporkan penyerangan di Toms and Scroll ke Profesor Dumbledore, bahkan pemuda itu menusuk-nusuk tongkatnya tepat di lukanya dan demi Merlin! itu benar-benar terasa sakit. Tapi, siapa yang telah melaporkan hal ini kepada Profesor Dumbledore? Malfoy dan Lestrange tidak mungkin menghianati Tom, kecuali mereka ingin bunuh diri. Apa ada orang lain yang melihat mereka?

Tidak mungkin. Tom sudah memasang sihir pelindung saat itu. Atau apa mungkin Profesor Dumbledore menggunakan Legillimency? Tapi kepada siapa? Kalau dia melakukan itu kepada Malfoy dan Lestrange, mereka pasti melaporkan itu kepada Tom. Kalaupun Profesor Dumbledore melakukan Obliviate setelahnya, Tom pasti bisa merasakan sesuatu yang aneh telah terjadi kepada dua pengikut setianya itu.

Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi?

(===)

Pagi ini Tom melakukan rutinitasnya seperti biasa. Duduk di area faforitnya saat sarapan di aula besar, secangkir kopi hangat tanpa gula meski saat ini musim panas dan Daily Prophet yang selalu berada di samping sarapannya entah bagaimana caranya.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir dia berada di Hogwarts akibat liburan musim panas dan aula besar terlihat sangat sepi dari hari-hari biasanya. Dia hanya menemukan beberapa murid yang masih berniat untuk sarapan sebelum berangkat ke stasiun Hogsmeade atau mungkin mereka memang tidak berniat pergi kemanapun seperti yang dilakukan Tom saat liburan Natal dan tahun baru.

Biasanya Tom akan menghabiskan liburan musim panas di rumah Abraxas dan menikmati fasilitas kelas atas yang diberikan oleh keluarga Pureblood itu termasuk perpustakaan besar yang dipenuhi oleh buku-buku ilmu hitam.

Namun sayangnya, liburannya kali ini harus dilalui dengan cara yang berbeda. Tentu ini semua karena ulah pria tua kurang ajar yang selalu mengganggu kehidupannya dengan mengguruinya setiap hari, Albus Dumbledore.

Dia meraih cangkir yang berada di depannya dan mendekatkannya ke mulutnya. Meneguk kopinya dan berusaha menenangkan emosi yang berkecamuk di dalam tubuhnya ketika mengingat tentang Profesor Dumbledore. Setelah dirasanya cukup, dia meletakkan cangkir itu kembali dan mengambil Daily Prophet dengan sedikit malas. Dipandanginya lembaran besar itu dan membaca _headline_ terhangat hari ini.

'Grindelwald menyerang London!— 30 Mei 1944, London dikejutkan oleh penyerangan brutal kepada sebuah keluarga Muggle yang kini dirawat di rumah sakit setempat. Kementerian Sihir yakin bahwa ini adalah perbuatan pasukan Grindelwald yang diketahui telah berkeliaran di kota London sejak seminggu lalu. Namun, belum diketahui pasti apa alasan keluarga tersebut diserang—'

Tom mengangkat alisnya tidak teralu tinggi. Meski pandangannya masih saja terlihat bosan, dia merasa tertarik dengan berita ini. Baru seminggu diberitakan berada di London, penyihir bernama Grindelwald itu sudah menyerang satu keluarga Muggle. Well, ini benar-benar tindakan yang sangat luar biasa. Pasti ada alasan yang sangat penting hingga Grindelwald bertindak se-agresif ini.

Kalaupun penyihir hitam itu ingin menyerang sahabat baiknya, Dumbledore. Kenapa dia tidak langsung menyerang Hogwarts saja? Tom tahu bahwa Grindelwald tidak selemah itu hingga dia harus berpikir seribu kali untuk memasuki wilayah Hogwarts. Lalu, kenapa Profesor Dumbledore tak mengalahkan penyihir ini dari dulu supaya tidak terjadi kekacauan?

Ya ya ya, kedua orang ini dulu menjadi sahabat baik dan hubungan yang dinamai persahabatan itulah yang membuat mereka ragu akan tindakan selanjutnya. Grindelwald memang penyihir yang kuat dan berkuasa, tapi kekuatan Dumbledore lebih darinya. Karena itu dia ingin mengalahkan Dumbledore agar impiannya tercapai.

Tapi, apa yang diincar Grindelwald di London?

Tom melipat Daily Prophet itu dengan rapi dan meletakkannya kembali di atas meja. Dia mengambil jam sakunya dari balik jasnya yang selalu menimbulkan tanda tanya bagi yang melihatnya –tentu karena ini musim panas— dan menghabiskan kopinya yang tersisa.

Dia mempunyai waktu dua jam untuk menemui Profesor Dumbledore sesuai janji mereka beberapa hari yang lalu sebelum Hogwarts Express berangkat. Menghapus noda-noda yang mungkin ada di sekitar bibirnya dengan sapu tangannya, dia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari aula besar.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk Tom untuk mencapai tujuannya karena memang ruangan Profesor Transfigurasi dengan aula besar berada di lantai yang sama. Kini dia telah berdiri di depan pintu masuk kantor Profesor Dumbledore. Mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat, dia memandangi lukisan yang menutupi pintu masuk ruangan itu.

Setelah mengucapkan kata sandi yang telah diberitahukan oleh Profesor Dumbledore, Tom segera membuka pintu yang muncul dan memasuki ruangan yang paling dibencinya seumur hidup.

Warna merah dan emas menghiasi seluruh perabotan yang ada, buku-buku tebal saling berumpukan di seluruh penjuru dan toples-toples permen serta cokelat yang selalu hadir di atas meja pria tua itu.

"Selamat pagi Mr. Riddle."

Betapa dia benci nama keluarga Muggle itu keluar dari mulut pria ini.

"Selamat pagi prof."

Profesor Dumbledore hanya menatapnya tak jelas saat dia mengeluarkan senyuman palsu miliknya. "Apa kau sudah membereskan barang-barangmu?"

"Dengan sempurna."

"Baguslah, jangan sampai kau meninggalkan barang-barangmu yang penting."

Tom menyipitkan matanya saat mendengar perkataan Profesor di depannya ini. Dia ingin mentertawakannya karena kuatir kalau Tom akan meninggalkan barang berharganya disaat dia akan mengambil satu-satunya barang paling penting bagi Tom. Ini benar-benar membuatnya muak.

"Dan kau mengambil barang paling penting itu."

Profesor Dumbledore menghela nafas dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja. Mata biru itu terlihat sedikit mengecil saat memandangi Tom. "Aku melakukan semua ini demi kebaikanmu."

"Kau memberikanku detensi selama musim panas atas sesuatu yang tidak kulakukan," ucap Tom lagi dengan lugas. Senyuman di wajahnya menghilang dan tergantikan dengan sorot matanya yang tajam. "Bahkan kau tidak mempunyai bukti untuk menuduhku."

"Aku tidak perlu memperlihatkan bukti kepadamu untuk menyakinkan sesuatu yang telah kau lakukan." Profesor Dumbledore kembali menghela nafas, "aku sudah berusaha melakukan yang terbaik semenjak insiden kamar rahasia itu. Aku membiarkan Rubeus Hagrid yang bertanggung jawab atas semua itu dan jujur, aku masih menyesalinya."

Tom memilih untuk diam dan mengabaikan ekspresi sedih pria tua itu. Kenapa Dumbledore selalu mengetahui semua tingkah lakunya? Dan kenapa Dumbledore menggunakan semua ini untuk mengancamnya supaya dia menuruti semua perintahnya? Dia benar-benar benci pria ini.

"Miss Dumbledore tidak memberitahukan apapun mengenai ini, dia justru melindungimu agar kau tidak dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini."

"Kenapa dia melindungiku?"

"Ada sebuah alasan yang tidak bisa kami beritahukan padamu. Tapi aku sudah benar-benar kecewa padamu." Profesor Dumbledore menatapnya dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arahnya. "Tom..."

Tom mengepalkan tangan kirinya sangat erat, rahangnya mengeras dan gigi-giginya bertemu di dalam mulutnya yang tertutup. Dia menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk mengambil sesuatu dari dalam jasnya. Sebuah benda berwarna putih pucat yang telah bersamanya semenjak dia masuk ke sekolah ini, tongkat sihirnya.

Berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan kutukan apapun dari ujung tongkatnya. Tom meletakkan tongkat itu di telapak tangan Profesor Dumbledore yang telah terulur daritadi.

"Aku akan menyimpan tongkat sihirmu selama kau menjalani hukuman yang kuberikan. Kau bisa mengambilnya saat liburan musim panas berakhir." Tom melihat Profesor Transfigurasi itu memasukkan tongkat sihirnya ke dalam kotak kayu khusus dan memberikan mantera perlindungan agar tidak ada satupun penyihir yang bisa mengambilnya. "Aku menunggu laporan baik dari hukumanmu. Kuharap kau mendapatkan sesuatu yang berarti untuk hidupmu kali ini. "

Tom berusaha untuk tersenyum meski yang dihasilkannya adalah sebuah seringaian yang terlihat mengerikan. "Kau tak mengerti tentang diriku." Tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan, Tom segera berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan sosok Profesor Dumbledore yang masih memandanginya penuh arti.

"Semoga liburanmu menyenangkan, Tom."

(===)

Hermione mengetukkan kakinya berkali-kali sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Saat ini dia tengah menyandar di dinding tepat di samping lukisan yang menuju ruangan Profesor Dumbledore. Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan melirik permukaan jam kecilnya.

Sudah empat puluh lima menit dia berdiri di sini dan menunggu pria bernama Tom Riddle keluar dari dari balik lukisan. Sempat terbesit pikiran untuk menyudahi acara menunggu ini dan mengirimkan surat melalui jasa burung hantu untuk berpamitan, tapi dia mengurungkannya lagi karena itu sangat tidak sopan.

Mungkin dia harus menunggu lima atau sepuluh menit lagi. Angkutan menuju stasiun Hogsmeade biasanya akan datang empat puluh menit sebelum waktu keberangkatan dan dia bisa naik angkutan terakhir mengingat barang bawaannya hanya satu tas jinjing.

Baru saja dia membayangkan betapa praktisnya mantera perluasan tak terbatas yang dia berikan pada tas jinjingnya. Lukisan yang berada tepat di sampingnya bergerak dan tak lama pintu di baliknya mengeluarkan sebuah suara yang lumayan keras menunjukkan bahwa pintu itu ditutup dengan tidak manusiawi.

"Aku kuatir Profesor Dumbledore harus membeli pintu baru gara-gara kau selalu membantingnya."

Sosok yang keluar dari ruangan itu segera menoleh ke arah Hermione dengan raut datarnya. Bibirnya yang tadi sangat simetris membentuk garis lurus kini melengkung membuat sebuah senyuman sinis. "Dumbledore, apa kali ini kau memang sengaja menungguku?"

"Dengan sangat berat hati, aku memang menunggumu." Hermione terdiam sejenak dan memandangi seringaian Tom yang semakin sinis. "Singkiran pikiran jahatmu, aku menunggumu karena aku ingin bertemu Profesor Dumbledore."

"Aku belum memikirkan apapun." Tom mengganti seringaiannnya menjadi sebuah senyuman membuat Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya kesal. Ada apa dengan pria ini? Kenapa dia bisa mengganti ekspresinya dengan cepat seakan-akan dia hanya memakai topeng yang berbeda setiap detik?

"Mengingat satu jam sepuluh menit lagi kereta akan berangkat, sebaiknya aku segera masuk."

Hermione berjalan mendekati Tom, meliriknya sekilas dan berniat untuk melewatinya yang masih berdiri tak jauh dari pintu masuk. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam tanpa suara sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih kenop pintu yang telah terlihat, Hermione segera terhenti untuk membuka pintu itu ketika Tom mengeluarkan suaranya lagi.

"Apa kau sudah memutuskannya?"

"Apa?"

"Jangan berpura-pura lupa Dumbledore. Kau tahu maksudku."

"Kalau begitu kau sudah tahu jawabanku."

Tangan kanan Hermione mencengkeram kenop pintu dengan erat. Dia mengigit bibir bawahnya pelan saat Tom meliriknya dari kedua ujung matanya yang tajam tanpa menggerakkan kepalanya sedikitpun. Pria itu berdiri dengan tubuh tingginya yang tegap, tak bersuara dan bibirnya kembali memberikan sebuah senyuman yang simetris.

"Aku pasti akan mengetahui apa yang kau sembunyikan." Nafas Hermione terhenti saat ucapan tak bernada dan terasa dingin itu keluar dari sosok Tom. Pemuda itu menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk merapatkan jas berwarna krem tua yang terlihat pas di tubuhnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah dehaman yang berat. "Sampai bertemu tiga hari lagi, Dumbledore."

"..." Hermione tak membalas salam perpisahan yang dilontarkan oleh Tom. Dia membiarkan pemuda itu berjalan pergi menjauhinya hingga sosoknya tak dapat dilihat lagi.

Sial, Tom telah mengingatkannya mengenai tugas ramuan musim panas yang bisa membongkar identitasnya. Hermione belum memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk mengatasi hal ini. Apa perlu dia membicarakan hal ini kepada Profesor Dumbledore?

Perlahan, dia memutar kenop pintu di depannya dan mendorongnya ke dalam hingga sebuah suara menyambutnya. "Selamat pagi, Hermione."

Dengan agak terkejut, Hermione menutup pintu itu kembali dan memandangi Profesor Dumbledore bingung. Pria yang menginjak umur empat puluhan itu sedang berdiri di dekat lemari besar dengan sebuah kotak kayu kecil di tangannya. Dia memberikan senyuman ramahnya dan memasukan kotak itu ke dalam lemari tanpa lupa untuk mengucapkan mantera pengaman.

"Selamat pagi prof. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku yang datang?"

Profesor Dumbledore memandanginya sejenak, dia berjalan mendekati Hermione dan berdiri tepat di depannya. "Mungkin karena kau teralu lama berada di depan pintuku hingga penghuni lukisan itu melaporkannya padaku." Hermione mengangguk ringan menunjukkan bahwa dia mengerti. "Apa kau bertemu Tom?"

"Ya, aku bertemu dengannya saat dia keluar dari ruangan ini."

"Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu?"

"Dia hanya mengucapkan sampai jumpa. Hanya itu."

Profesor Dumbledore tersenyum tipis untuk kedua kalinya, "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa luka-luka itu sudah sembuh?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya?"

"Percayalah, aku sudah mendengar pertanyaan itu berulang kali hari ini _dear._" Hermione mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. Dia memandangi kedua mata biru Profesor Dumbledore lekat-lekat, berusaha menangkap sesuatu di sana. "Segala sesuatu pasti terungkap, hanya waktu yang mengatur itu semua."

"Kau.. tidak akan mengeluarkan Tom kan?" Ragu-ragu Hermione menanyakan hal itu. Jantungnya sudah berdegup sangat kencang membayangkan Tom dikeluarkan dari Hogwarts. Apa itu penyebab dia sering datang ke kantor Profesor Dumbledore? Ini tak boleh terjadi. Bagaimana kalau Tom semakin membenci semuanya karena dia dikeluarkan dari Hogwarts lalu kebenciannya semakin besar dan masa depan berubah.

"Sayangnya, aku masih mempunyai setitik harapan untuknya." Hermione menghela nafas lega mendengar jawaban Profesor Dumbledore. Langkah kaki pria itu terdengar menggema di dalam ruangan ketika dia memutuskan berjalan menuju meja kerjanya. Tangan kanannya terulur untuk menyentuh sesuatu yang tergeletak di atas meja tersebut. Terlihat seperti lipatan lembaran besar berwarna kuning yang dikenal Hermione sebagai Daily Prophet. "Kuharap kau bisa bertahan."

Hermione mengerutkan dahinya untuk kedua kalinya, tanpa sadar dia sudah sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ketika Profesor Dumbledore menunjukkan sebuah ekspresi rumit yang tak bisa dimengerti. Pria itu seperti memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat menguras kemampuan otaknya dalam kesunyian. Apa telah terjadi sesuatu?

Kedua bola mata cokelat madu milik Hermione berusaha menjangkau permukaan Daily Prophet, berharap dia bisa melihat apa yang tertera di sana meski hanya sekilas. Pagi ini dia tidak sempat ke aula besar untuk sarapan dan membaca Daily Prophet yang biasa tergeletak sembarangan di atas meja makan asrama, dia juga tidak berlangganan Daily Prophet di jaman ini. Jadi, apa yang tertulis di sana pagi ini?

"Aku mengetahui bahwa rasa ingin tahu Tom sangat mengganggumu dan aku sudah berjanji untuk melindungimu sampai kau kembali ke jamanmu. Tapi..." Profesor Dumbledore menghela nafas hingga pundaknya terlihat bergerak. Dia membalik badannya hingga dia bisa menghadap ke arah Hermione lagi. "Waktu mengatur semuanya dan mengungkap segalanya. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan waktu, tapi aku tahu kau akan bertahan."

"Ada hal yang lebih mengerikan dari rasa ingin tahu Tom dan mungkin sebentar lagi kau akan berhadapan dengannya."

"Hal yang lebih mengerikan dari Tom?"

Profesor Dumbledore kini berjalan mendekatinya, menaruh tangan kanannya di atas kepala Hermione dan mengelusnya perlahan.

"Semoga liburanmu menyenangkan, Hermione."

(===)

Stasiun Hogsmeade terlihat sangat ramai dan begitu bising. Meski matahari sangat terik dan hawa panas membuat tubuh mengeluarkan keringat, mereka tetap saja berlari kesana kemari sembari menggeret koper mereka ke gerbong yang dituju. Ya , seperti biasa. Perebutan gerbong memang selalu menjadi tradisi setiap tahun. Tak ada yang mau berada di satu ruangan bersama murid-murid asrama lain yang dibencinya. Contoh gampangnya yaitu Gryffindor dengan Slytherin.

Memang apa salahnya kalau mereka berbagi ruangan? Mereka tidak menularkan virus berbahaya dan mereka tidak akan mati hanya dengan duduk satu ruangan. Mungkin sedikit kerusakan telinga akibat mendengar umpatan-umpatan terutama saat duduk bersama Slytherin.

Hermione mengamati Hogwarts Express dengan seksama. Masih ada dua puluh menit sebelum kereta uap yang khusus mengangkut murid-murid Hogwarts ini berangkat meninggalkan stasiun Hogsmeade dan itu artinya dia masih mempunyai cukup waktu untuk menebak serta mencari dimana ketiga teman Gryffindornya berada.

Menaiki salah satu gerbong yang ada, Hermione berjalan di dalamnya sembari mengintip melalui kaca pintu dari setiap ruangan yang ada. Sesekali dia harus berjalan miring ketika bertemu gerombolan murid yang mencari tempat atau anak tahun pertama yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Kenapa kalian ada di sini? Gerbong tahun pertama ada paling depan. Cepatlah sebelum kereta ini berjalan dan kalian kesulitan untuk pindah gerbong."

Suara yang familiar di telinga Hermione terdengar dari belakang gerombolan murid tahun pertama. Bersandar di jendela kaca kereta dan membiarkan kerumunan murid itu melewatinya, Hermione melihat sosok ketua murid wanita yang dia kenal bernama Patricia berjalan di belakang mereka sembari menggelengkan kepala pelan.

Gadis berambut pirang terang itu menghela nafas berat dan segera menoleh ke arah Hermione yang memberikannya sebuah senyuman tipis. "Hei Hermy!"

"Hei, menjalankan tugas?"

Patricia mengangkat kedua bahunya dan tersenyum lebar menampakkan deretan gigi-gigi kecilnya. "Seperti yang kau lihat, rasanya aku ingin membelah diri." Hermione hanya bisa tersenyum melihat ekspresi gadis itu. Ketika rombongan murid tahun pertama telah menghilang dari sekitar mereka, Hermione memperbaiki posisi berdirinya dan menjauhi jendela yang tadi dia sandari. "Sudah menemukan ruangan kosong? Sebenarnya aku ingin menawarkan ruanganku padamu, tapi ruangan itu sudah penuh sesak."

Hermione menggeleng pelan, "tidak perlu. Aku sedang mencari teman-temanku."

"Oh, maksudmu Harry, Charly dan Marky? Aku melihatnya di ruangan ujung sana." Patricia mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah ujung gerbong yang saat ini mereka naiki.

"Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku. Aku sudah membayangkan harus menelusuri semua gerbong demi mencari mereka." Keluhan Hermione membuat Patricia kembali tertawa. Tak lama dia menjentikkan jarinya membuat Hermione sedikit terkejut.

"Apa aku boleh meminta alamatmu di London? Aku akan mengunjungimu dan mengajakmu jalan-jalan!" Hermione memandangi Patricia yang masih memberikan senyuman khasnya. Apa tidak apa-apa memberikan alamat Nicholas Flamel kepada Patricia? Apa dia bisa dipercaya?

"Charing Cross Road, persimpangan Old Compton Street, jalan melintang kedua nomor 12B."

Mungkin dia teralu banyak memikirkan hal ini. Patricia selalu bersikap baik dan ramah padanya. Bahkan gadis itu juga tak menyukai Tom dan sepertinya dia juga tak berteman dengan pengikut-pengikut Tom seperti Abraxas Malfoy dan Alex Lestrange. Pasti Profesor Dumbledore akan mengijinkannya untuk memberitahukan alamat ini kepada Patricia.

Diliriknya Patricia yang tiba-tiba saja menghilangkan senyuman khasnya. "Itu alamat teman pamanmu?" Hermione mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya dan semakin heran dengan ekspresi wajah Patricia yang terlihat terkejut. "Nicholas Flamel?"

"Kau mengenal Nicholas Flamel?"

Patricia mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Hermione. Tangan kanannya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal dan senyuman lebar kembali terlukis di wajahnya. "Ya, aku mengenal Nicholas Flamel, lebih tepatnya sangat mengenal kakek tua itu."

"Huh? Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, Nicholas Flamel adalah ilmuwan yang hebat. Dia sudah hidup selama lima ratus tahun lebih. Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya?"

Lagi-lagi Hermione mengangguk. Perkataan Patricia memang benar, siapa yang tak mengenal Nicholas Flamel? Hanya orang bodoh yang tak mengenalnya— tidak, Ron dan Harry sempat tak mengenali ilmuwan sihir itu sebelum insiden batu bertuah di tahun pertama mereka. Merlin, padahal Nicholas Flamel juga tercatat dalam sejarah dunia.

"Kedua sahabatku pernah tak mengenalnya." Patricia memandanginya antusias saat mendengar pernyataan yang terdengar sedikit tak dapat dipercaya. "Mereka—" Ucapan Hermione terhenti ketika Hogwarts Express mengeluarkan suara nyaring untuk memberitahukan bahwa kereta itu akan berangkat dalam hitungan detik.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat menemui teman-temanmu."

"Hm, baiklah." Sebuah anggukan singkat diberikan Hermione sebelum dia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruangan yang ditunjuk oleh Patricia tadi.

"Hermy?" Kaki Hermione berhenti melangkah ketika Patricia menyebutkan namanya dengan nada bertanya, membuatnya dengan reflek menoleh ke belakang dengan alis yang terangkat.

"Ya?"

Patricia tersenyum, tidak teralu lebar. Hanya sebuah senyuman tipis dengan kedua mata bulatnya yang besar. "Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa, Patricia." Ragu-ragu Hermione membalas senyuman itu. Setelah menerima anggukan kecil dari Patricia, dia segera berjalan menuju ruangan dimana Harrold, Charles dan Mark menunggunya sembari melakukan kegiatan bodoh lainnya.

Hermione membuka pintu ruangan itu ketika dia telah berada di depannya dan mendapatkan sambutan dari ketiga temannya ketika dia masuk. Dia tidak tahu bahwa saat itu Patricia masih berdiri di tempat mereka berbincang beberapa menit yang lalu, memandanginya dari kedua bola mata biru yang agak gelap dengan sebelah ujung bibir yang tertarik hingga menyentuh pipinya yang merah.

"Ya, sampai jumpa lagi. Hermione Dumbledore."

(===)

Bunyi khas Hogwarts Express terdengar begitu jelas ketika kendaraan wajib murid-murid Hogwarts itu tiba di stasiun King's Cross. Semua penumpang yang notabene adalah murid-murid sekolah itu sendiri segera bersiap untuk turun dan bertemu dengan penjemput mereka masing-masing. Begitupula dengan Hermione.

Setelah berpamitan dan berpelukan dengan ketiga temannya, dengan cepat dia menelusuri gerbongnya dan turun dari kereta dengan perasaan was-was.

Stasiun King's Cross terlihat biasa saja, sama seperti di jamannya. Hanya saja stasiun ini terlihat lebih kuno dengan ukiran-ukiran plafon dan lampu penerang yang masih terlihat era-Victorian. Beberapa penjemput terlihat aneh di mata Hermione akibat baju mereka yang terlalu heboh terutama para wanita yang memakai topi besar dengan bulu-bulu menjuntai seperti pena bulunya.

Melihat sekitarnya lagi, Hermione merogoh saku vestnya untuk mengambil secarik kertas berisi alamat dari tujuannya.

'Charing Cross Road, persimpangan Old Compton Street, jalan melintang kedua nomor 12B.'

Hermione tahu nama jalan ini dan kenal dengan daerah ini. Daerah Charing Cross Road adalah daerah kesukaannya karena toko buku dengan rapi berderet bagai gerbong kereta di sana. Bahkan dia bisa menemukan buku mengenai kepentingan wanita terbesar di benua Eropa di daerah itu. Sedangkan persimpangan Old Compton Street terkenal dengan teater-teater dan toko-toko musiknya. Hermione masih ingat ketika ayahnya mengajak untuk membeli piano di sana dan mereka menghabiskan satu hari penuh untuk memilih piano yang bagus dari semua toko yang ada.

Hermione tersenyum kecil ketika kenangan bersama ayahnya kembali terputar di dalam kepalanya. Kalau dihitung, kejadian itu terjadi 50 tahun ke depan dari sekarang. Tunggu— apa Charing Cross Road jaman ini sama dengan jaman sembilan puluhan? Hermione pernah membaca buku sejarah mengenai London. Perubahan besar-besaran terjadi di tahun 1666 akibat kebakaran besar yang menghanguskan sebagian kota London di sekitar sungai Thames. Jadi, sepertinya tak ada yang perlu dikuatirkan atau mungkin lebih baik dia bertanya arah menuju jalan ini kepada seseorang terlebih dahulu.

Menghirup udara kota London yang terasa tak menyegarkan di hidungnya, Hermione melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari peron sembilan tiga perempat. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru dan memilah orang-orang yang ada satu persatu untuk menjadi calon tempatnya bertanya.

Saat pandangannya mencapai area pintu keluar stasiun, dia bisa melihat sosok Tom di antara kerumunan orang yang tengah berjalan keluar. Dengan bajunya yang terlihat panas di musim panas ini, dia berjalan tanpa ragu menenteng tas kotak hijau tuanya dan berbelok ke kiri di depan stasiun.

Andai Tom bukanlah musuhnya, pasti Hermione tidak akan ragu bertanya alamat ini kepada pemuda itu. Sayangnya, itu semua hanyalah harapan palsu. Mana mungkin dia dengan Tom Riddle berteman? Ron pasti akan mentertawakannya.

"Permisi Sir."

Berusaha memberanikan dirinya, Hermione memilih untuk bertanya kepada seorang penjual koran yang berdiri di dekat pintu keluar. Merasa terpanggil, penjual koran yang ternyata seorang pria muda dengan topi menutupi kepalanya segera menoleh dan menawarkan dagangannya.

"Ingin membeli koran Miss?"

"Tidak." Hermione menggeleng pelan. "Aku ingin bertanya arah Charing Cross Road. Apa kau bisa menunjukkannya padaku?"

Pria muda itu terdiam beberapa detik dan segera mengeluarkan senyuman ramahnya. Dia sedikit melangkah keluar dari pintu itu dan menunjuk arah yang berbeda dari jalan yang diambil Tom. "Jalan lurus kesana, kemudian belok ke kanan sampai kau menemukan pertigaan. Setelah itu belok kiri dan belok di persimpangan ketiga. Terlusuri pinggiran sungai hingga kau menemukan papan penunjuk jalan menuju Charing Cross Road. Kira-kira setelah beberapa blok dari sana kau akan sampai di area timur Charing Cross Road."

Hermione menatap jalan di depannya dengan mengerutkan dahinya. Gedung-gedung bernuansa kuno dan mobil-mobil jaman dahulu menghiasi kota London sore hari ini. Terkadang rombongan pesawat tempur yang entah darimana mengeluarkan suara bisingnya dan sisa-sisa asapnya di atas langit yang mulai terlihat oranye.

"Kau bisa naik taksi kalau kau mau."

"Ide bagus."

Pemuda itu memberikan senyuman lebarnya dan berniat untuk kembali ke tempat asalnya sebelum Hermione menghentikanya dengan cepat. "Hei, tunggu!"

"Ada apa lagi Miss? Berniat membeli koran?"

"Um... apa kau bisa menunjukkanku taksi di sini?" Merasa malu, Hermione berusaha menanyakan hal yang pasti terdengar aneh bagi semua orang saat ini. Hei, dia orang jaman sembilan puluhan. Mana mungkin dia mengerti taksi di jaman ini? Seperti apa rupanya saja dia tidak tahu. Bagaimana kalau dia mengira mobil pribadi orang sebagai taksi? Itu jauh lebih memalukan.

Hermione berani bersumpah bahwa penjual koran itu berusaha menahan rasa gelinya dan mengulum senyumnya saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Well, mobil yang berwarna hitam dan bermodel seperti itu—" Penjual koran itu menunjuk salah satu mobil yang tengah terparkir di dekat pintu stasiun. "—adalah taksi."

Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh penjual koran itu. Sebuah mobil yang menyerupai mobil kodok namun lebih bagus dan tidak terlihat menyeramkan. "Ah, terima kasih lagi."

"Sama-sama, mungkin kau belum pernah melihat Austin FX3 sebelumnya."

"Austin FX3?"

"Merek Taksinya. Pemerintah baru-baru saja mengganti model taksi di London akibat perang dunia."

Hermione hanya menggumam 'oh' dan mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya untuk ketiga kalinya kepada penjual koran itu. Dia berjalan menuju salah satu taksi yang ada dan segera masuk ke dalamnya sambil memberitahukan alamat yang dituju. Setelah mengambil posisi duduk yang nyaman di kursi belakang, supir taksi dengan topi dan dan kemejanya yang terlihat sangat rapi segera menjalankan kendaraan itu melintasi jalanan London era empat puluhan.

Dari balik jendela, Hermione bisa melihat bangunan-bangunan model dulu berderet rapi di pinggir jalan, mobil-mobil dengan model serupa berlalu-lalang menyaingi kereta kuda yang masih bertahan di jaman ini. Sesekali barisan pasukan militer ikut melintasi jalan hingga beberapa kendaraan terpaksa berhenti untuk menunggu mereka lewat. Hermione juga menyadari bahwa lampu-lampu jalan yang menghiasi trotoar setiap lima belas meter mulai menyala satu persatu akibat langit yang menggelap. Toko-toko dan restoran yang ada juga ikut menyalakan lampu-lampu mereka membuat semua orang bisa melihat para pengunjung yang ada di dalam.

Setelah lima belas menit menelusuri sungai Thames yang terlihat indah dengan lampu-lampu penerang jalan, taksi yang dinaiki Hermione berbelok ke kiri, memasuki area Charing Cross Road. Dengan antusias dia melihat keluar jendela dan melihat keganjilan yang ada di jalan.

"Permisi Sir, apa jalanan sedang diperbaiki?"

"Oh?" Supir taksi menaikkan alisnya dan melirik sosok Hermione dari kaca spion. "Tidak Miss, pemerintah sedang membangun stasiun bawah tanah yang baru untuk area ini. Tiga Stasiun terdekat dengan pusat kota mengalami kerusakan parah akibat terkena ledakan bom dua tahun lalu, jadi stasiun ini dibangun untuk alternatif lain."

Hermione mengangguk ringan dan melanjutkan mengamati area Charing Cross Road malam ini. Dia bisa menemukan toko Silver Moon, toko buku seni Zwemmers dan toko buku Foyles terhormat. Kalau saja dia boleh berteriak, tentu dia akan berteriak kegirangan sekarang. Toko buku berderet dari ujung ke ujung, ini adalah surganya. Pantas saja Nicholas Flamel memilih untuk tinggal di daerah ini.

Tak lama pemandangan toko-toko buku itu tergantikan dengan toko-toko musik dan beberapa teater dengan poster-poster besar memenuhi dinding mereka. Tepat di persimpangan Old Compton Street, taksi Hermione berbelok ke kanan melewati tanda jalan lama Little Compton. Rumah-rumah penduduk mulai terlihat dan ini mengingatkan Hermione akan perumahan keluarga Black di Grimmauld Place.

"Jalan melintang kedua, nomor 12B—" Laju taksi mulai melambat ketika sang supir melihat rumah di sebelah kirinya satu persatu. "—ini dia. Kita sampai Miss." Supir taksi itu tersenyum sembari menghentikan kendaraannya di depan sebuah rumah dua lantai yang memiliki halaman kecil di depannya. Warna pastel cerah menghiasi rumah itu dengan ornamen-oranamen unik menghias tamannya.

Hermione segera turun setelah membayar ongkos taksi dengan uang yang tentu saja sudah dia tukar di bank Gringotts. Mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan memantapkan hatinya, dia berjalan mengikuti jalan kecil yang membelah taman kecil di depan rumah itu.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika dia mencapai teras rumah itu. Memandangi pintunya lekat-lekat dan menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk menekan bel yang ada. Hermione mengernyitkan alisnya ketika mendengar bel rumah itu berbunyi. Kenapa nadanya aneh sekali? Apa Nicholas Flamel adalah orang yang sangat nyentrik?

"Sebentar!" Sebuah teriakan dari dalam semakin membuat kerutan di dahi Hermione. Dia mengenal suara ini dan firasatnya selalu benar. Ginny selalu berkata bahwa dia selalu tahu segalanyanya karena itu dia selalu benar. Jadi bukan suatu hal yang mengejutkan ketika pintu ini terbuka dan seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya muncul dari balik pintu.

"Patricia?" Oke kali ini dia salah, dia terkejut. Ketua murid wanita Hogwarts sekarang berdiri di depannya, menyambutnya masuk ke dalam rumah Nicholas Flamel. Satu langkah mundur dilakukan Hermione dan gadis di depannya hanya bisa tertawa.

"Hei Hermy, bukankah aku sudah mengatakan 'sampai jumpa' saat di kereta?" Patricia masih tertawa dan sedikit menggeser tubuhnya untuk memberi jalan kepada Hermione. "Silahkan masuk."

"Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini?"

"Karena ini rumahku," jawab Patricia santai dan segera menutup pintu rumah ketika Hermione telah masuk ke dalam. "Aku tinggal di sini."

"Tinggal di sini? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tentu saja bisa, aku adalah—"

"Siapa?" Seorang wanita tua muncul dari sebuah ruangan lain dengan membawa nampan yang berisi tiga cangkir teh hangat. "Oh astaga, jangan bilang kalau ini—"

"Hermione Dumbledore, mom."

"Selamat malam Mrs. Flamel." Hermione menyapa wanita tua itu sesopan mungkin dengan sebuah senyuman tipis di wajahnya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian dia menyadari sesuatu yang agak tidak bisa dia terima. "Mom? Kau anaknya?"

Patricia hanya bisa tersenyum begitu lebar memperlihatkan gigi putihnya. "Patricia adalah anakku, _dear_. Well, memang hanya orang tertentu yang mengetahuinya. Dan panggil aku dengan Perenelle."

"Lebih tepatnya anak angkat," tambah Patricia dengan tawa kecil. Dia mengambil nampan yang berada di tangan ibunya dan membawa teh-teh itu masuk ke ruangan lain yang ada di sebelah kiri lorong rumah.

"Tapi nama keluarganya Flitwick bukan Flamel."

Perenelle kembali tersenyum dan menuntun Hermione menuju ruangan yang barusan dimasuki oleh Patricia. "Kami melakukan itu untuk melindungi Patricia. Menjadi ilmuwan yang hidup selama lima ratus tahun lebih pasti menimbulkan banyak konflik dan ancaman. Lagipula keluarga Flitwick mau membantu kami."

"Ah, selamat datang Hermione Dumbledore." Suara lain yang terdengar sangat berat menyambut Hermione ketika dia memasuki ruangan yang terlihat seperti ruang tamu. Warna krem tua dengan cokelat tua menghiasi ruangan ini dengan wallpaper bunga mawar yang sangat menarik perhatian. Beberapa patung dan lampu-lampu bermodel aneh menghiasi setiap sudut yang ada tak lupa lukisan-lukisan antik yang terpajang di dinding.

Di sofa paling ujung, seorang pria tua tengah duduk dengan sebuah selimut menutupi kaki hingga pinggangnya. Dia memegang sebuah cangkir di tangannya dan tersenyum ke arah Hermione. "Terima kasih Mr. Flamel."

"Kau pasti sudah mengenal anakku." Dia menunjuk Patricia yang telah duduk di sofa panjang tepat di samping sofanya. "Semoga kau betah di sini."

"Petty, sebaiknya kau membantuku membersihkan kamar tamu dan membiarkan ayahmu berbicara dengan Hermy, hanya berdua," ucap Perenelle penuh penekanan pada kata 'berdua'. Sekarang Hermione tahu darimana kebiasaan Patricia yang sudah mengubah nama orang seenaknya. _Like Mom Like Daughter_.

"Okay Mom, okay." Dengan pasrah Patricia bangkit dari sofa nyamannya dan mengikuti ibunya yang telah naik ke lantai dua.

"Silahkan duduk dan menikmati _welcoming tea_," lanjut Nicholas setengah bercanda. Dia memperhatikan Hermione dengan seksama dan meminum tehnya. "Aku sudah mendengar masalahmu dari Albus."

"Profesor Dumbledore berkata bahwa kau bisa membantuku." Hermione mengeluarkan tongkatnya dari saku vestnya dan meminta persetujuan dari pria tua itu untuk merapalkan mantera pengedap suara di sekitar mereka. "Muffliato."

"Apa itu mantera di jamanmu?"

"Ya, mantera ini baru tercipta di jaman tujuh puluhan."

"Ah, benar-benar menarik. Penyihir di masa depan semakin cerdas." Nicholas tersenyum kecil dan menaruh cangkirnya di atas meja dengan sihirnya. "Albus mengatakan bahwa kau penyihir yang sangat cerdas. Aku bisa melihatnya sekarang."

Hermione hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya malu karena pujian Nicholas. Pria tua itu terdiam dan menghela nafas dalam. "Masalahmu sangat rumit. Aku pernah melakukan penelitian mengenai tongkat Elder seratus tahun yang lalu. Tongkat itu memang mengandung sihir yang sangat kuat dan tidak terbatas, tapi aku belum pernah mendengar efek dari mematahkan tongkat itu seperti yang kau lakukan."

"Apa aku harus menemukan tongkat Elder di jaman ini?"

"Aku belum tahu hal itu, kalaupun kita membutuhkannya. Itu pasti sangat sulit. Tongkat Elder berada di tangan Grindelwald."

Kini Hermione yang menghela nafas, dia mengambil cangkir teh yang berada di depannya dan meneguk isinya perlahan. "Atau aku harus mengumpulkan _Deathly Hallows_?"

"Kau mempercayai legenda itu?"

Hermione mengigit bibirnya dan menjauhkan cangkir itu dari mulutnya. "Aku melalui banyak kejadian buruk karena hal itu meski aku tidak tahu apakah legenda itu benar atau tidak. Yang jelas, ketiga barang itu memang ada. Apa ada alternatif lain? Misalnya rune kuno mungkin."

"Selama lima ratus tahun, aku baru menemukan kasusmu. Dulu aku berpikir bahwa pergi ke masa lima puluh tahun sebelum jamanku adalah hal yang mustahil bahkan dengan sihir. Tapi tak ada salahnya kita mencoba dan berharap bukan?" Nicholas Flamel tersenyum kecil dan menepuk-nepuk selimutnya untuk memperbaiki letaknya yang mulai tak beraturan. "Kau tidak sendirian, _dear."_

"Hei..." Suara Patricia terdengar dari arah pintu masuk ruang tamu. Gadis itu telah berdiri dengan bersandar di pinggir pintu, memberikan senyuman khasnya ke arah mereka. "Mom memanggilmu, kau tidak mau melihat kamar sementaramu?"

Hermione mengangguk dan meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja. Dia segera berdiri dari duduknya dan melirik Nicholas. "Jangan pernah memberitahukan hal ini kepada siapapun, termasuk anakku." Untuk kedua kalinya Hermione menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia mengayunkan tongkatnya untuk menghilangkan mantera pengedap suara yang ada dan berjalan mendekati Patricia.

"Kamarmu di lantai dua." Patricia menunjuk tangga di ujung lorong dan menyuruh Hermione untuk segera naik sementara dia masih berdiri di dekat pintu, mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Hermione yang telah berjalan menuju tangga menuju ayahnya yang masih duduk di dalam ruang tamu.

Pria tua itu mengambil cangkirnya lagi dan meminum tehnya sembari membalas tatapan Patricia dalam diam hingga anak gadisnya itu mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Rahasia?"

"Rahasia."

(===)

**3 Juni 1944.**

Hermione menuruni tangga kecil menuju ruang makan keluarga Flamel pagi ini. Di sana, tepat di meja makan kayu yang tak teralu besar, Nicholas Flamel telah duduk di kursi paling ujung dengan memegang koran paginya. Sesekali dia menyeruput teh hangat yang mengepul sembari menunggu Perenelle yang mengatur sarapan di atas meja.

"Selamat pagi, _dear_!"

"Selamat pagi." Dengan tersenyum hangat, Hermione mendekati meja makan dan memperhatikan pasangan suami istri itu. Tanpa sadar, dia jadi mengingat tentang orang tuanya yang berada entah dimana setelah dia melakukan Obliviate kepada mereka.

"Duduklah. Kau mau madu atau mentega di atas rotimu?"

"Kalau tidak merepotkan, madu," jawab Hermione sedikit sungkan dan menarik salah satu kursi di meja makan itu. Mendudukinya dan sebuah poci secara sihir menuangkan teh hangat ke cangkir yang telah berada di depannya.

"Mom! Aku sudah membelikan madunya!" Pintu ruang makan yang menjadi pintu keluar alternatif terbuka dengan cepat, menghadirkan sosok Patricia dengan sebuah plastik belanjaan di tangan kanannya.

"Tepat waktu!" Perenelle menjentikkan jarinya dengan senang dan menerima plastik belanjaan itu dari anaknya. Dia mengambil setoples madu dari dalam dan mengoleskannya di atas roti panggang yang baru saja keluar dari panggangan.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?" Patricia menyapanya ketika dia memutuskan untuk duduk di depannya. Menerima sebuah anggukan kecil dari Hermione, dia tersenyum lebar dan meneguk teh susu miliknya. "Kau tidak ada acara hari ini?"

"Tidak, kenapa?"

"Aku mau menjenguk temanku di rumah sakit. Kau mau menemaniku?"

Nicholas Flamel segera melipat korannya dan melirik anak perempuannya dengan antusias. "Temanmu yang jatuh dari tangga beberapa hari lalu?"

"Yang masuk _headline_ Daily Prophet, dad. Bukan yang jatuh karena kulit pisang itu."

Sepiring roti panggang yang telah diolesi madu melayang dan mendarat sempurna di depan Hermione. Mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Perenelle, Hermione memandangi Patricia lagi. "Kenapa temanmu bisa masuk Daily Prophet?"

Kedua mata biru Patricia membesar, "kau belum membacanya? Beberapa hari yang lalu pasukan Grindelwald menyerang sebuah keluarga Muggle di London. Tidak ada penjelasan kenapa mereka melakukan itu, yang jelas keluarga itu adalah keluarga temanku."

Hermione terdiam mendengar jawaban Patricia. Dia melirik Nicholas yang memilih untuk meneguk teh hangatnya dan tak memberikan pendapatnya mengenai hal itu. Dialihkan pandangannya ke permukaan mengkilap roti panggangnya dan memikirkan tentang Grindelwald.

Pasukan Grindelwald mulai beraksi di London. Apa penyihir hitam itu sudah berada di London? Kenapa dia kemari? Apa tujuannya? Apa dia ingin menyerang Profesor Dumbledore? Atau dia ingin memusnahkan Muggle?

Tidak. Grindelwald berbeda dari Voldemort. Grindelwald tidak membenci Muggle, tujuannya yaitu ilmu hitam. Bukan membuat dunia sihir dipenuhi oleh Pureblood dan sebagainya. Lalu kenapa dia menyerang keluarga Muggle itu?

"Menurutku pasukan Grindelwald sedang mencari informasi," gumam Patricia pelan dan memasukan sepotong roti panggangnya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Mencari Informasi?"

Patricia mengangguk ringan dan menghabiskan roti panggangnya dengan cepat. "Ayah temanku ini bekerja di kementerian sihir. Bagian informasi antara dunia Muggle dengan dunia Sihir." Hermione hanya menggumam 'oh' dan meminum tehnya. Dia mencicipi roti panggang itu sedikit dan memutuskan untuk menghabiskan sepotong. "Kau mau menemaniku kan?"

"Ya. Aku juga tidak punya rencana hari ini."

"Bagus!" Patricia tersenyum lagi dan membersihkan remah-remah roti yang menempel di sekitar mulutnya. Setelah meneguk tehnya sekali lagi, dia segera berdiri dan merapikan baju musim panasnya yang berupa gaun tanpa lengan selutut berwarna ungu muda. "Hari ini sangat panas, kurasa kita membutuhkan topi." Dia mengayunkan tongkatnya untuk memanggil dua buah topi yang muncul dari balik lemari besar.

Satu buah topi mendarat di kepala Hermione dan sebuah lagi di kepala Patricia. "Ayo Hermy!"

Sebelah alis Hermione terangkat, "sekarang?"

"Ya sekarang. Kau pasti ingin mengunjungi toko-toko buku di Charing Cross Road bukan? Kita bisa melakukan hal itu setelah pulang dari rumah sakit."

Ekspresi wajah Hermione segera berubah mendengar rayuan Patricia. Membersihkan mulutnya dengan tisu yang ada, Hermione segera berdiri dan memperbaiki posisi topinya. Dia tersenyum kepada Perenelle dan Nicholas lalu mengikuti Patricia yang berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Dad Mom, kami pergi!"

"Hati-hati dan jangan pulang teralu malam, kau tahu perang masih berlangsung dan—" Suara Perenelle segera tak terdengar ketika Patricia menutup pintu rumahnya dengan cepat. Dia mendorong Hermione agar gadis itu segera berjalan keluar dari halaman rumah, "jangan menutup pintu ketika Mom bicara! Dasar!"

Hermione bisa mendengar Patricia tertawa ketika mereka telah berjalan menelusuri trotoar. "Meski dia sudah berumur lima ratus tahun, kecerewetannya mirip dengan gadis-gadis Slytherin. Oh? Dia memang mantan murid Slytherin."

"Dan kau masuk Ravenclaw?"

"Ya, mereka bukan orang tua yang peduli dengan hal-hal seperti itu." Patricia mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya, "lagipula mereka adalah murid Slytherin lima ratus tahun yang lalu. Apa yang mereka harapkan?"

Mau tak mau Hermione hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah melihat kelakuan Patricia. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar dan melihat pemandangan kota di pagi hari. Berbeda dari malam hari, kota London di pagi hari terlihat lebih sibuk dengan orang-orang yang berangkat kerja dan pedagang-pedagang pinggiran yang masih semangat untuk menjual.

"Mau naik _Double Decker_?" Patricia menunjuk kendaraan besar yang terlihat seperti bus bagi Hermione. Tidak ada yang berbeda dengan bus di jaman ini, tetap berwarna merah dan besar seperti roti tawar yang belum dipotong. "Ah, busnya datang. Ayo!" Hermione segera berlari mengikut Patricia ke halte bus terdekat. Mereka mengantri untuk masuk ke dalam bus dan mendapatkan tempat duduk di barisan belakang.

"Jadi... kenapa kau berlibur di rumahku?" Pertanyaan Patricia membuka obrolan mereka di dalam bus.

"Profesor Dumbledore menyuruhku untuk berlibur di rumahmu, lagipula aku harus mengerjakan tugas ramuan musim panasku di sini."

"Oh? Aku jadi ingat tugas itu," desah Patricia pelan. "Siapa partnermu?"

"Tom Riddle."

"Wow.." Hermione bisa mendengar Patricia tertawa dan mengangkat kedua pundaknya. "Setidaknya dia pintar. Tidak seperti partnerku, bukannya aku rasis atau semacamnya. Tapi anak pintar di Hufflepuff hanya bisa dihitung dengan jari dan sayangnya partnerku tidak termasuk dalam hitungan itu."

"Hh.. andai kau mengerti seperti apa Tom itu."

"Aku mengerti." Patricia mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan menyenggol pundak Hermione hingga gadis itu menatapnya heran. "Aku tahu tentang Tom Riddle. Dia menyerangmu bukan?"

Kedua bola mata madu Hermione membesar mendengar pertanyaan Patricia. "Kau yang melaporkannya ke Profesor Dumbledore."

"Ups, ketahuan." Patricia segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. "Aku mencarimu di Toms and Scroll dan menemukan Abraxas serta Alex di sana. Karena aku merasa sesuatu tak beres, aku menggunakan Legillimency dan meng-Obliviate mereka."

"Kau bisa menggunakan Legillimency?"

"Hm... yeah, tapi aku belum mahir dalam Occlumency."

"Tapi kau hebat bisa melakukannya kepada dua orang itu." Tawa kecil keluar dari mulut Patricia. Dia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya lagi dan melirik Hermione.

"Itu hal yang gampang, mereka tidak teralu pintar." Tak lama Patricia menjentikkan jarinya karena menyadari sesuatu. "Kenapa Riddle melakukan itu padamu? Maksudku, kenapa dia meragukan kau berasal dari Paris?"

"Mungkin karena aku terlihat mencurigakan?" jawab Hermione seadanya. Dia tidak bisa memberitahukan alasan sebenarnya kepada gadis itu. Nicholas juga sudah melarangnya untuk memberitahukan masalahnya kepada Patricia. Tidak ada orang lain lagi yang boleh mengetahui bahwa Hermione berasal dari masa depan selain ilmuwan itu dan Profesor Dumbledore.

"Percayalah, Riddle lebih mencurigaiku daripada mencurigaimu. Dia selalu beranggapan bahwa aku ini mata-mata atau sebagainya dan selalu mengira aku ini idiot. Apa kau pikir aku idiot dengan senyumku?"

Sejujurnya, Hermione ingin menyetujui perkataan Tom. Tapi sekarang posisinya adalah sebagai teman dari Patricia dan dia tinggal di rumah gadis ini selama liburan musim panas. Jadi, lebih baik dia berbohong. "Tidak— mungkin sedikit."

"Padahal kukira senyumanku ini terlihat ramah," gumam Patricia sembari memikirkan hal ini dengan serius.

Menghela nafas, Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Bus yang mereka tumpangi kini melewati jalan yang hanya dihiasi oleh pohon-pohon yang mulai menguning. Beberapa orang terlihat membawa anjing mereka untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman yang ada dan anak-anak dengan buku-buku mereka terlihat berlarian di pinggir jalan.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, sudah lama dia tidak melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Selama Voldemort melancarkan aksinya, Hermione tak pernah mempunyai waktu untuk bersantai-santai menikmati pemandangan kota London layaknya sekarang. Hampir seluruh liburannya dia habiskan di dunia sihir dan bahkan di tahun kelima, dia memanfaatkan liburannya untuk berlatih dengan pasukan Dumbledore.

Selalu ada kebahagiaan dalam keburukkan.

Hermione tersenyum kecil ketika dia mengingat perkataan Profesor Dumbledore. Perkataan kepala sekolahnya di masa depan itu selalu saja bisa menenangkan hatinya kecuali perkataannya sebelum dia berangkat ke stasiun Hogsmeade.

Ada hal yang lebih mengerikan dari Tom.

Apa yang lebih mengerikan dari Voldemort? Apa ini menyangkut tentang Grindelwald? Profesor Dumbledore pernah memperingatkannya mengenai hal ini saat membahas statusnya sebagai keponakan palsu. Grindelwald pasti akan mencurigai hal ini dan berusaha mencari informasi mengenai kemunculan keponakan dari Albus Dumbledore.

Tunggu, apa jangan-jangan penyerangan Grindelwald di London ini menyangkut dirinya?

"Sebentar lagi kita akan turun. Ayo Hermy!"

Suara Patricia membuatnya tersadar dan segera mengikuti gadis itu untuk bersiap di pintu keluar. Ketika bus berhenti di sebuah halte terdekat, mereka berdua turun dengan cepat dan mengambil jalan ke kiri menuju rumah sakit yang mulai terlihat.

'Rumah sakit St. Circus.'

Hermione membaca papan nama yang terpajang begitu besar di depan pintu masuk rumah sakit. Seingatnya, tak ada rumah sakit bernama St. Circus di jamannya. Apa rumah sakit ini akan berganti nama?

"Aku akan bertanya ke resepsionis. Tunggulah di sini." Patricia segera berjalan menuju meja informasi yang ada di lobby rumah sakit, meninggalkan Hermione sendirian menunggunya di dekat barisan pasien yang tengah duduk di kursi yang disediakan oleh rumah sakit. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mengamati rumah sakit ini, melihat beberapa perawat yang hilir mudik untuk membawa pasien atau obat-obatan dan terkadang beberapa tentara terlihat berkeliling untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Mrs. Cambrige?" Seorang perawat mendekati pasien yang duduk di sebelahnya. Diliriknya perawat yang tergolong tinggi untuk seorang perawat pria itu dari kakinya yang terlihat jenjang kemudian ke arah kedua tangan pucatnya yang tak berniat untuk membantu pasiennya berdiri.

Perawat macam apa ini? Kenapa dia tidak membantu pasiennya yang seorang wanita tua rentan untuk berdiri dari kursi?

Hermione mendongak untuk melihat wajah dari perawat yang menurutnya tidak tahu diri itu, dalam sepersekian detik dia ingin berteriak dan membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding di belakangnya. Merlin! Kenapa dari semua orang di dunia, dia harus bertemu pria ini?

"Tom Riddle."

Perawat pria yang ternyata adalah Tom itu segera melirik ke arah Hermione dengan mata cokelat gelapnya yang tajam. "Kau..." Dia mendesis sangat pelan dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih tangan Hermione. Memaksanya untuk berdiri dan menggeretnya untuk mengikutinya ke suatu tempat. Bahkan dia melupakan pasiennya yang hanya bisa melihat mereka dengan heran.

Berjalan melewati beberapa lorong dan dilihati oleh beberapa orang yang tak berniat untuk menegur atau bertanya mengapa Hermione terlihat memberontak di tangan seorang perawat. Tom membuka sebuah kamar kosong dan mendorong Hermione masuk ke dalam.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku, Dumbledore?"

Sebelah alis Hermione terangkat, "huh? Maaf tapi aku memang berlibur di London. Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

Tom tersenyum membuat bulu kuduk Hermione berdiri, entah mengapa senyuman Tom selalu terasa mengerikan baginya. "Bagaimana kalau kau bertanya kepada pamanmu tersayang?"

"Maksudmu?" Hermione semakin tak mengerti, dia mengernyitkan alisnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Pria tua itu memberikan hukuman padaku. Dia mengirimku ke sini karena aku menyerangmu." Kedua mata kelam Tom kini menatapnya tajam, "apa kau merasa puas?"

"Profesor Dumbledore mengirimmu kesini? Untuk menghukummu? Menjadi seorang perawat?" Hermione berusaha untuk tidak tertawa dengan kenyataan ini. Tak pernah sedikitpun dia membayangkan Voldemort menjadi seorang perawat di rumah sakit Muggle dan tak berdaya melawan perintah Profesor Dumbledore.

"Oh? Jangan-jangan kau yang menyarankan hal ini padanya. Pantas kau kemari." Kedua bola mata madu Hermione terputar ketika mendengar tuduhan Tom. "Kau datang untuk melihatku menderita."

"Seperti biasa, kasar sekali. Maaf tapi aku tidak sejahat itu."

"Semua orang bisa menjadi jahat, tanpa terkecuali."

"Aku kemari untuk menemani Patricia melihat temannya, apa kau tidak melihat mukaku yang terkejut melihatmu tadi?"

Tom memperhatikan wajahnya dengan seksama. Hermione tengah mencibir dan memasang wajah kesal seperti biasanya ketika dia bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Merlin, berdebat dengan Tom Riddle lebih menjengkelkan daripada bertengkar dengan Draco.

"Patricia Flitwick?"

"Ya, Patricia yang itu."

"Kenapa kau bisa bersamanya?"

Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya menjauh dari wajah curiga Tom. Bagaimana ini? Dia tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa dia tinggal di rumah Patricia. Dan Tom pasti tidak tahu bahwa Patricia adalah anak dari pasangan suami istri Flamel. Apa yang harus dia katakan? Apa Tom akan menyiksanya lagi di sini? Umur Tom sudah memenuhi syarat untuk menggunakan sihir di dunia Muggle. Gawat, ini berbahaya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Riddle." Hermione berusaha memasang wajah keras kepalanya yang dia punya, dia berniat untuk melewati Tom untuk mencapai pintu keluar sebelum tangan pemuda itu mencengkeram tangannya lagi. "Lepaskan aku."

"Jawab aku, Dumbledore."

Jantung Hermione berdegup dengan kencang. Tanpa sadar dia mengambil tongkatnya dari saku roknya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kutukan tepat ke arah lengan Tom. Cengkeraman itu segera terlepas akibat luka sayatan yang kini mengeluarkan darah dari lengan kanannya.

Hermione semakin panik, dia melangkah mundur hingga punggungnya menyentuh pintu keluar. Keringat dingin mulai memenuhi wajahnya dan dia berdebar menunggu serangan balasan dari Tom. Namun satu menit berlalu dan Tom tak melakukan apapun. Dia hanya meringis kecil dan menekan bagian atas lukanya untuk menghentikan pendarahannya.

Tak mau berlama-lama dalam situasi berbahaya, Hermione membuka pintu di belakangnya dan berlari menjauhi kamar itu semampunya. Nafasnya terasa berat dan perasaan lega menerjang tubuhnya ketika dia kembali berada di lobby rumah sakit.

"Astaga Hermy! Kau darimana saja? Aku mencarimu." Patricia yang terlihat bingung berlari kecil mendekatinya, gadis itu memandanginya bingung dan melihat ke sekitar. "Kau terlihat seperti habis berlari."

Berusaha menenangkan dirinya, Hermione memasang ekspresi senormal mungkin. "Udara sangat panas."

"Ah, kau benar. Aku juga merasa sangat kepanasan." Patricia mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. "Ayo, aku sudah tahu kamar temanku."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Hermione mengikuti langkah Patricia tepat di sampingnya. Pikirannya sangat tidak fokus, terutama saat seorang perawat wanita berlari melewati mereka menuju arah berlawanan.

"Ada perawat yang terluka!"

Hermione menggigit bibirnya lagi, perawat yang terluka itu pasti Tom. Tapi kenapa pria itu tidak menggunakan sihirnya untuk menyembuhkan lukanya? Apa ini perawat lain?

"Oh? Aneh. Baru kali ini aku mendengar ada perawat yang terluka di rumah sakit," ucap Patricia heran. Dia melirik Hermione dan memasang senyumnya untuk kesekian kalinya. "Perawat itu kasihan sekali. Semoga dia cepat sembuh."

Hermione hanya bisa membalas senyuman Patricia dan mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Entah mengapa dia merasa bersalah telah menyerang Tom— hanya sedikit tidak teralu besar.

Mungkin dia sudah terlalu jahat.

Dengan sebuah helaan nafas, Hermione melirik ke belakang sambil berjalan ke depan.

"Semoga perawat itu segera sembuh."

To be continue

**Author's Note:** Ah tidak, aku telah mengupdate ini. Maafkan aku #membungkuk. Ada banyak hal di awal tahun yang benar-benar membuatku sangat sibuk dan pusing tujuh keliling. Aku bahkan tak bisa membuat fic untuk ulang tahun Severus Snape.

Oke, jadi chapter ini membahas mengenai identitas Patricia dan hukuman dari Tom. Apa kalian tahu kalau aku membaca wikipedia mengenai London era empat puluhan karena chapter ini? Uwooow.. aku seperti belajar sejarah. #sighs

Semoga kalian menyukai chapter ini. Dan yeaaaaah~ chapter depan adalah chapter dimulainya interaksi Tom dan Mione mengingat tugas ramuan mereka dan pesta pernikahan Septimus Weasley~!

Terima kasih sudah menanyakan fic ini dan mereview-nya. Seperti biasa, aku sangat senang sekali! Aku berharap semoga banyak yang membuat fic ToMione di fandom Harpot. Setiap aku mencari fic tentang Tom Riddle Jr di Bahasa Indonesia, semuanya SLASH! Aku bukanlah orang yang menyukai SLASH, tapi yah... aku memaklumi itu semua. Hahahaha.

Salam hangat~!


	8. Chapter Eight : Couple

Harry Potter (c) J. K. Rowling

Value by ReddishBlood

Well, mungkin sedikit peringatan untuk Out of Character, mantra-mantra yang sebenarnya tidak ada di Harry Potter dan content-content kekerasan, mature dan sebagainya.

**Note Note Note :** Aku punya banya hal yang ingin disampaikan di akhir chapter ini. Maaf bila ada Typo dan semacamnya, aku tak mempunyai Beta Reader dan kacamataku hilang hahahaha

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

**Chapter Eight : **Couple

**5 Juni 1944.**

Tom membuka kedua matanya malas dan menatap plafon abu-abu yang tepat berada di atasnya. Sinar matahari samar-samar menembus gorden jendela yang ada, memberikan pencahayaan di dalam kamar berukuran sedang itu dan menandakan bahwa hari sudah semakin siang.

Jujur saja, dia bukanlah orang yang menyukai untuk bangun pagi. Berterima kasihlah kepada tugas-tugasnya sebagai ketua murid dan julukan murid teladan yang selalu melekat kepadanya hingga dia harus bangun pagi-pagi setiap hari, bersikap seperti seorang manusia yang tak mempunyai kekurangan di mata semua orang membutuhkan pengorbanan waktu tidur.

Tom mendesah pelan, menutup kembali kedua matanya dan menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap sisi lain kamarnya. Tanpa menyadari keadaannya, dia segera membuka kedua matanya dengan cepat disertai erangan kesakitan yang menggema di kamarnya.

Sial, bisa-bisanya dia menindih tangan kanannya yang tengah terluka.

Menahan rasa sakit yang ada, Tom bangun dari posisi tidurnya sambil memegangi tangan kanannya yang telah dibaluti oleh perban. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran tempat tidur, mengatur nafasnya dan melirik noda merah yang semakin lama semakin jelas di permukaan perban tangannya.

Sepertinya dia harus mengganti perban ini dengan yang baru secara manual. Ditekankan lagi secara manual, artinya dia harus melepas perban ini dengan tangan satunya, mengolesi obat di atas lukanya perlahan dan membalutnya lagi dengan perban baru seperti yang dilakukan oleh Muggle.

Dia tidak mempunyai tongkat sihir saat ini. Meskipun dia memakai seluruh uangnya – ingat, dia bukanlah orang yang berada— untuk membeli sebuah tongkat sihir baru, tetap saja itu akan sia-sia mengingat dia menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk menemukan sebuah tongkat sihir saat awal masuk sekolah dulu di toko Ollivander. Dia pasti tak akan menemukan tongkat yang sama di sana, lagipula Ollivander adalah teman baik Dumbledore. Pria tua itu pasti akan melaporkan kepada Profesor Transfigurasinya itu jika dia membeli tongkat baru.

Tom menyingkirkan selimut tipis yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya, bergerak menuju pinggiran tempat tidur dan mengambil perban serta ramuan penyembuh yang dia beli kemarin di dalam rak lemari kecil.

Jemari lentiknya menaruh perban dan sebotol ramuan itu di atas meja lalu membuka perban lamanya dengan hati-hati. Meski wajahnya terlihat datar, tenang dan tak mengandung emosi apapun. Dalam hatinya Tom merasa sangat kesal dengan keadaannya saat ini.

Dia tahu kalau Hermione akan menghabiskan musim panasnya di London entah di rumah siapa. Tapi haruskah dia bertemu dengan gadis itu di rumah sakit saat awal-awal liburan ini? Untuk apa Hermione pergi ke rumah sakit saat itu bersama Patricia Flitwick?

Tunggu— pertanyaan terbesarnya adalah kenapa Hermione bersama Patricia? Bagaimana bisa gadis Pureblood dari keluarga Flitwick itu berada di London dan pergi ke rumah sakit bersama Hermione? Ini benar-benar aneh.

Selama ini dia tidak pernah melihat Patricia sangat akrab dengan Hermione atau mungkin dia melewati persahabatan mereka? Patricia adalah tipe-tipe yang bisa akrab dengan siapa saja bahkan dengan benda mati sekalipun, sedangkan Hermione tak pernah terlihat menghabiskan waktu selain bersama tiga orang teman idiotnya. Apa mungkin kalau Patricia dan Hermione itu adalah sekutu?

Tom mengernyitkan alisnya ketika ramuan yang dia oleskan di atas lukanya memberikan sensasi perih yang luar biasa. Dia kembali menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran tempat tidur, mengatur nafasnya sembari memandangi satu titik langit-langit kamarnya.

Hermione Dumbledore benar-benar bertemperamen tinggi. Berani sekali gadis itu menyerangnya di saat dia tidak memiliki tongkat sihir dan kabur begitu saja? Oh tunggu. Hermione memang tidak tahu kalau pamannya mengambil tongkat sihir Tom dan gadis itu tidak boleh tahu.

Bagaimana kalau Hermione berniat untuk menyerangnya setelah mengetahui ini? Tom tidak mau mengambil resiko yang bisa membahayakan nyawanya yang berharga. Mati di tangan Dumbledore adalah hal paling menyedihkan meski Tom tahu bahwa Hermione tidak mungkin melakukan itu.

Tom sedikit merasa lega ketika rasa sakit yang berasal dari tangan kanannya berangsur-angsur menghilang setelah dia membalutnya dengan perban baru. Dengan agak malas, dia bangun dari duduknya dan membuka gorden jendela kamar penginapannya.

Pemandangan pertokoan Diagon Alley yang dipenuhi oleh para penyihir menyambutnya dari balik jendela. Mereka memenuhi jalan dan saling melewati satu sama lain dengan cepat, benar-benar hari yang sibuk mengingat sekarang memang hari-hari kerja.

Berbicara soal hari kerja, Tom mendapatkan libur dua hari dari rumah sakit karena cedera di tangannya ini. Mungkin dia harus mengucapakan terima kasih kepada Hermione karena telah membebaskannya dari pekerjaan bodoh itu selama beberapa saat, tentunya setelah dia menyiksa gadis itu.

Menjauhi jendela kamarnya dengan malas, Tom meraih jam sakunya yang berada di atas meja. Membukanya dan menarik sebelah ujung bibirnya puas saat dia melihat jarum pendek di benda itu sebentar lagi akan menuju jam dua belas, waktunya dia bertemu dengan Hermione.

Ah, betapa dia sudah tidak sabar untuk bersenang-senang hari ini.

(===)

"Hanya ini saja Miss? Semuanya lima Pounds." Hermione mengeluarkan satu lembar uang dari dalam dompetnya dan menerima sebuah buku serta koran pagi hari dari sang kasir. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, dia segera melenggang pergi dari toko buku kecil yang berada di pojokkan jalan.

Berjalan di pinggir trotoar yang tidak terlalu dipadati oleh orang-orang, Hermione membuka lipatan koran berwarna abu-abu kekuningan itu dan membaca berita yang ada. Peperangan yang ada di perbatasan Inggris menjadi _headline_ hari ini, bantuan kerajaan untuk para korban peperangan menjadi berita penting kedua dan sebuah berita sampingan mengenai penyerangan kepada sebuah keluarga yang masih diselidiki oleh petugas berwajib.

Beradasarkan hasil kunjungannya kemarin bersama Patricia untuk menjenguk keluarga ini, bisa dipastikan bahwa pasukan Grindelwald memang mengincar sesuatu dari mereka. Sesuatu yang tidak berbentuk seperti sebuah informasi. Mereka tidak mengambil barang berharga apapun dan hanya menanyai mereka dengan berbagai pertanyaan, tentunya disertai beberapa siksaan dan kutukan di sana sini.

Kalau dugaannya benar mengenai informasi yang dicari oleh Grindelwald, itu berarti Hermione harus berhati-hati mulai sekarang. Dia tidak boleh gegabah dan merencanakan semuanya dengan baik. Untuk saat ini, Grindelwald belum mengetahui keberadaannya dan rahasia terbesar yang dimiliki Hermione. Mungkin dia harus lebih rajin mencari jalan pulang. Kalau dia kembali ke jamannya, semua masalah ini pasti akan selesai.

Menghela nafas singkat, Hermione melipat kembali korannya dengan rapi dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya. Dia menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk melihat jam tangannya dan refleks menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Sepuluh menit lagi dia akan bertemu orang paling dibencinya seumur hidup yang dengan bangga dikenal sebagai Tom Riddle di jaman ini.

Terkutuk pelajaran ramuan Profesor Slughorn dan terkutuk otak licik Tom. Kenapa dari empat puluh lima murid yang ada di kelas ramuannya, kenapa dari dua puluh satu murid lelaki dan dua puluh empat murid perempuan yang ada, kenapa harus Tom yang menjadi partnernya? Dan kenapa dia harus terlambat saat itu hingga dia harus duduk di samping Tom? Tunggu— Hermione pusing memikirkan siapa yang salah dan patut untuk dikutuk. Lagipula dia sudah memberikan sebuah kutukan kepada Tom dua hari yang lalu di rumah sakit.

Tapi, Tom sebagai seorang perawat? Apa ini kenyataan? Sedetikpun dalam hidupnya, Hermione tak pernah membayangkan Voldemort yang suka membunuh orang tanpa ampun itu menjadi seorang perawat. Astaga, entah ini menggelikan atau mengerikan. Tapi yang jelas, Profesor Dumbledore memang luar biasa.

Hermione mendongak, mengalihkan pandangannya dari trotoar yang penu debu menuju jejeran pertokoan yang ada di depannya. Tinggal dua toko lagi dia akan sampai di Leaky Cauldron, kira-kira setelah empat belas langkah yang tidak terlalu lebar Hermione kini berada tepat di depan pintu masuk _pub _terkenal itu. Dia masih berdiri kaku dan tak berani untuk mendorong pintu berkaca gelap di depannya. Pertanyaan 'bisakah dia kembali saja?' terus berputar-putar di dalam rongga kosong kepalanya hingga seorang pria berdeham mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Apa kau ingin masuk Miss? Kalau tidak, jangan berdiri di depan pintu dan menghalangi jalan."

Mendongakkan kepalanya lagi, Hermione memicingkan matanya dan membuang mukanya dari pria yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu. Tanpa ragu dia mendorong pintu masuk Leaky Cauldron dan melangkah ke dalam. Kedua mata cokelat madunya bergerak ke seluruh penjuru _pub_ yang agak remang, berharap dia tak menemukan sosok Tom di salah satu meja yang ada.

Namun sayang, saat pandangannya menuju deretan meja yang berada di samping jendela, Hermione bisa melihat sosok Tom yang tengah duduk dengan santai sambil membaca sebuah buku kecil di atas meja. Menggerutu pelan, Hermione kembali melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Tom. Dia bisa melihat bahwa pemuda itu menyadari keberadaannya dengan menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya.

Tom menutup bukunya dengan tangan kirinya dan memasukkannya ke dalam jasnya. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya senyaman mungkin lalu mendongak untuk melihat wajah Hermione yang telah berdiri di samping mejanya.

"Sangat tepat waktu, Dumbledore."

Hermione tersenyum sinis untuk membalas senyuman palsu Tom, "terima kasih." Dia menarik kursi yang ada di depan Tom hingga mengeluarkan bunyi gesekan yang mengganggu kemudian duduk sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Dipandanginya wajah ramah nan penuh tipu daya milik Tom sejenak lalu turun menuju tangan kanan pemuda itu yang terbalut perban dan tergantung rapi dengan tumpuan perban lain dari lehernya.

"Tenang saja, luka ini tidak akan membuatku mati dan tak berdaya." Hermione segera mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke wajah Tom. Pria itu masih tersenyum dengan kedua bola matanya yang selalu terlihat malas. "Tapi kau memang harus merasa bersalah karena melukaiku."

Mulut Hermione mencibir, "aku tidak menyesal memberikan kutukan padamu." Kini sebuah desahan pelan keluar, "bisakah kita langsung membahas mengenai tugas ramuan musim panas kita?"

"Tentu, aku juga tidak suka berbasa-basi." Mengabaikan perkataan sarkastis dari wajah ramah tamah Tom, Hermione mengambil sebuah buku catatan berukuran kecil dari dalam tas jinjingnya. Dia meletakkan buku itu tepat di depannya, membukanya dengan cepat hingga sukses membuat kedua mata Tom beralih untuk memandangi buku itu.

"Sebagai seorang siswa yang dikagumi dan terkenal jenius, kau pasti sudah menghapal bab ramuan ini. Apa aku benar?"

"Kau mau lima belas poin dariku karena berhasil menebak hal itu?"

Hermione menyipitkan kedua matanya menanggapi balasan menyebalkan dari Tom. "Tidak." Satu jawaban ketus dan dia mulai membaca rangkuman mengenai ramuan kenangan seribu tahun yang sudah dia rangkum sejak seminggu yang lalu. "Kita memerlukan dua tangkai Freesia merah yang baru saja berbunga, darah bayi naga timur, hati buaya jantan, otak kodok, sari rumput Dandelion yang telah direndam lima hari dan terakhir setetes darah manusia yang ingin dilihat kenangannya."

"Terdengar menyenangkan."

Kedua bola mata Hermione bergerak untuk memandangi wajah Tom. "Dengar, aku sangat tahu alasanmu menyarankan ramuan ini kepada Profesor Slughorn." Hermione menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Jangan harap kau bisa mendapatkan apapun dariku."

"Kau seharusnya masuk asrama Slytherin dengan semua pikiran burukmu terhadapku."

"Berhentilah membalikkan fakta Riddle. Kau bahkan lebih buruk dari apa yang kupikirkan."

Tom terdiam menanggapi perkataan Hermione. Pemuda itu terlihat menahan amarahnya sembari mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu masuk Diagon Alley yang terletak di bagian paling dalam. Hermione tahu situasi ini dan hal terbaik yang dia lakukan adalah diam. Menutup buku catatan kecilnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam sakunya, dia melirik ke bawah kembali, tepat ke arah kedua tangan Tom.

Sebuah benda kecil yang melingkar di salah satu jari di tangan kirinya terlihat berkilau karena memantulkan cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela dan menyadari itu membuat detak jantung Hermione berdetak lebih cepat. Horcrux kedua Voldemort, cincin Marvolo Gaunt.

Bagaimana bisa Hermione melupakan kenyataan bahwa pria di depannya ini telah membunuh beberapa orang bahkan ayahnya sendiri demi hidup abadi? Harusnya dia menjaga jarak dengan pemuda ini atau bahkan tidak pernah berbicara dengannya. Pria ini mengerikan dan sekarang dia terjebak.

"Menemukan sesuatu yang menarik Dumbledore?"

Hermione segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dari cincin itu, "tidak." Dia berdiri dari duduknya dan menepuk-nepuk pelan permukaan roknya untuk merapikan lipatan-lipatan kecil disana. "Sebaiknya kita segera ke Diagon Alley."

Tom memandanginya dalam diam beberapa saat seakan tengah menggali apa yang sedang dia pikirkan saat ini hingga bibirnya kembali memperlihatkan sebuah senyuman palsu. "Tentu." Pemuda itu kini berdiri, memperbaiki letak kerah kemeja warna hitamnya dan mengikuti Hermione yang telah mengambil satu langkah lebih di depan.

"Kau mau pergi ke mana?"

Dahi Hermione berkerut, apa maksud pertanyaan Tom ini? "Tentu saja ke Diagon Alley."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau pintu di depan adalah pintu menuju ke Diagon Alley?"

Hermione berhenti melangkah tepat di depan pintu masuk Diagon Alley. Sial, dia terjebak. Tom pasti tengah memandanginya dari belakang dengan sebuah seringaian kecil di wajahnya. "Orang tuaku pernah mengajakku kemari. Lagipula, Diagon Alley sudah ada di dalam buku panduan penyihir. Kurasa kau tahu itu Ri—"

"Tom." Hermione mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi ketika Tom menyela kebohongannya. "Kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama depan, itu bisa membuat kita lebih akrab." Tom sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan memberikan sebuah senyuman penuh kharisma. "Bukan begitu, Hermione?"

Bulu kuduk di belakang leher Hermione berdiri ketika Tom dengan suara menghanyutkannya memanggilnya dengan nama itu. "Aku tidak pernah ingin akrab denganmu, Riddle." Berusaha keluar dari kondisi yang berbahaya ini, Hermione segera mendorong pintu masuk Diagon Alley dan mengabaikan Tom yang mungkin tengah mengeluarkan aura-aura kemarahan dari dalam tubuhnya.

Deretan toko Diagon Alley menyambutnya hangat ketika dia melangkah keluar dari pintu itu. Semua orang yang tentunya adalah penyihir silih berganti memasuki toko-toko yang ada bagaikan lingkaran yang tak pernah putus. Hermione mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, kedua mata cokelat mudanya yang bening berkilau dan tanpa dia sadari rona merah muda sedikit terlihat di kedua pipinya karena terlalu bersemangat.

"Terpukau dengan pertokoan berisik ini?" Hermione melirik Tom yang telah berdiri di sampingnya. Kedua mata kelam pemuda itu menatap lurus ke ujung jalan tanpa emosi.

"Apa kau selalu membenci semua hal?"

"Tidak, aku menyukai sesuatu yang bisa kukontrol." Kedua bola mata Tom bergerak untuk melirik sosok Hermione dari ujung matanya. "Sesuatu yang bisa kukatakan hanya tercipta dan ada untukku. Apa kau bisa mengerti hal itu Hermione?" Tom menarik sebelah ujung bibirnya dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya hingga bibir tipisnya kini sejajar dengan telinga Hermione. "Milikku."

Jemari panjang yang dihiasi oleh cincin Marvolo Gaunt itu menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut ikal Hermione yang menutupi pipinya, menaruhnya dengan pelan di belakang telinganya dan memberikan sensasi dingin ketika ujung jari itu dengan sengaja bersentuhan dengan cuping telinga Hermione.

Tom menyeringai puas menyadari bahwa Hermione telah membeku di tempat. Dia kembali menegakkan badannya dan memberikan sebuah senyuman yang bahkan tak mampu mencapai tulang pipinya yang tinggi. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi Slug dan Jiggers Apothecary terlebih dahulu?"

Hermione mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali untuk menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Setelah beberapa detik berusaha menenangkan adrenalinnya yang terpacu, dia kembali memasang muka keras kepalanya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Tentu, Ri-"

Tom meliriknya lagi. "—Tom."

Hermione tidak tahu bahwa Tom merasa puas, benar-benar puas. Satu rencana pemuda itu berhasil.

(===)

"Sari bunga Dandelion yang direndam lima hari, hati buaya jantan dan—" Sang penjaga toko bahan-bahan ramuan mengamati rak-rak besar yang menjulang tinggi di belakangnya. Dia memegang dagunya yang sedikit kotak dan menghela nafas singkat. "Maaf, sepertinya kami sudah kehabisan otak kodok."

Tom menatap datar penjaga toko itu. Dia sudah mengantri begitu lama di toko ini dan tidak mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, tentu ini membuatnya kesal. "Apa kau tidak mempunyai persediaan lainnya, _Sir?"_

Penjaga toko itu terlihat tak memperdulikan senyuman Tom, dengan malas dia melirik catatan kecil yang ditempelkan di pinggir mejanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke Tom. "Aku tidak tahu, sekarang musim panas dan kodok merupakan hal yang langka."

Sebelah alis Tom terangkat mendapatkan balasan yang menurutnya sama sekali terdengar tidak menyenangkan. Dia berniat untuk membuka mulutnya lagi sebelum gadis yang menemaninya berbelanja mengeluarkan suara khasnya.

"Kodok bisa hidup hingga suhu 35 derajat celcius, sedangkan musim panas di Eropa rata-rata 24 hingga 28 derajat celcius." Tom bisa melihat kedua mata cokelat madu yang terang itu berkilat kesal saat ini. Ada kerutan tipis di dahi gadis itu dan rahangnya mengeras, mungkin sebentar lagi kedua tangannya akan terlipat dengan indah di depan dadanya.

"Maaf Miss. Kalau kau berpikiran seperti itu, kenapa kau tidak pergi menangkap kodok sendiri?" Penjaga toko itu melirik Tom lagi dengan kedua bola matanya yang besar. "Meski tangan pacarmu sedang terluka, kurasa nona pintar sepertimu bisa menangkap katak sendiri dengan benar."

Tom menghapus senyumannya. Kedua matanya terlihat semakin menghitam dan sebelah alisnya sudah turun kembali ke tempat semula. Andai saja dia memiliki tongkat sihirnya saat ini, mungkin bibir penjaga toko itu sudah hilang dari wajah menjijikkannya.

"Berikan Sari Dandelion dan hati buaya jantan itu." Tom menoleh ke arah Hermione yang tengah berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Kedua alis gadis itu sekarang telah bertemu di satu titik, matanya memicing dan sangat terlihat bahwa dia sedang menahan diri untuk tidak menerkam sang penjaga toko saat dia berjalan mendekati meja kasir.

"Semuanya lima Galleon."

Tom memperhatikan Hermione dengan seksama ketika gadis itu mengeluarkan uang dari saku jubahnya, mengambil barang belanjaannya dengan cepat tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih dan segera membalikkan badannya dari sosok penjaga toko. Dia melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar dengan suara yang keras dan berhenti di depan pintu keluar. "Dia—" Jari telunjuk Hermione tertuju pada sosok Tom. "Bukan pacarku, apa kau mengerti?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari penjaga toko, Hermione membuka pintu toko dengan sihirnya dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan Tom dan tentu saja penjaga toko yang masih berdiri terdiam. Suara pintu yang tertutup kembali dengan keras membuat Tom menarik sebelah ujung bibirnya.

Dasar gadis Gryffindor.

Tom memberikan sebuah senyuman tipis kepada penjaga toko dan memutuskan untuk menyusul Hermione sembari menggerakkan jari telunjuknya secara diam-diam. Ketika dia sudah menutup pintu toko itu, terdengar suara barang-barang berjatuhan dari dalam toko disusul suara teriakan histeris penjaga toko. Mana mungkin Tom membiarkan orang yang sudah membuatnya merasa kesal bisa lolos begitu saja. Meskipun sebenarnya Tom ingin memberikan kutukan Cruciatus kepada pria tua itu, dia harus bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertindak semberono.

"Kau mengerjainya."

Suara Hermione yang masih terdengar kesal menyambutnya. Tom hanya memasang wajah polosnya dan tersenyum kecil menanggapinya hingga gadis itu membuang muka sembari mendecih kesal.

"Sekarang kita membutuhkan darah bayi naga timur."

"Ikut aku." Kaki panjang Tom mulai melangkah terlebih dahulu dan menyuruh Hermioe berjalan mengikutinya di belakang. Terkadang Hermione harus mempercepat ritme langkah kakinya hingga dia bisa mengikuti langkah lebar pemuda di depannya dan Tom tahu itu.

Tom tak berniat memperlambat atau memperkecil jarak langkahnya untuk gadis itu. Bahkan meski Hermione tengah membawa bahan-bahan ramuannya, Tom tak merasa bersalah membuat gadis itu kerepotan mengikuti langkahnya. Hermione terlihat baik-baik saja dengan barang bawaan itu dan dia tidak mengeluh, lagipula tangan kanan Tom sedang terluka. Hermione bukanlah gadis bodoh yang akan menyuruh seseorang yang terluka membawa barang belanjaan. Gadis berambut bergelombang kecil ini tidak sekejam Tom.

Tapi, kenapa gadis ini begitu membencinya? Karena dia telah menyerangnya dan memberikan luka di tubuhnya? Tidak, Hermione sudah membencinya dari awal mereka bertemu. Tom sangat sadar dengan rasa takut dan benci yang tersirat di dalam kedua bola matanya saat itu. Meski begitu, Hermione tak pernah mundur selangkahpun ketika Tom menyerangnya. Tiba-tiba saja Tom tak bisa melihat rasa takut itu di setiap inci tubuh Hermione.

Tom tidak suka itu.

Hermione tidak takut dengannya, itu berarti Hermione tidak akan menuruti perkataannya. Dia tidak bisa mengontrol Hermione dan dia benci itu. Semua orang kecuali Profesor Dumbledore berada di bahwa kakinya, dia merasa cukup dengan keberadaan Profesor Transfigurasi itu di dalam hidupnya. Kenapa harus bertambah satu kehidupan lagi yang tidak bisa dia kontrol?

Hermione berbeda dengan Profesor Dumbledore. Pria tua yang kini menjadi berita hangat karena tak mengambil tindakan apapun mengenai perbuatan Grindelwald tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang menghalangi rencananya. Kejadian Basilisk, penelitiannya terhadap ilmu hitam, Horcrux, hingga akhirnya dia memberikan detensi musim panas ini dan mengambil tongkat sihirnya hanya karena Hermione.

Ya, karena Hermione Dumbledore.

"Jangan katakan kau mau membeli darah bayi naga timur di Knockturn Alley."

"Darah bayi naga timur adalah benda yang lebih sulit didapatkan daripada kodok di musim panas." Tom berbelok di sebuah gang kecil ketika dia melihat papan penunjuk untuk masuk ke area Knockturn Alley. Dia masih bisa mendengar langkah kaki Hermione yang cepat di belakangnya. "Kecuali kau mau mempertahankan sifat Gryffindor-mu dan mencari bayi naga timur untuk di ambil darahnya sendirian karena kekasihmu ini sedang cidera."

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengamu." Tom berani bertaruh bahwa saat ini Hermione tengah membuang mukanya dan lebih memilih memandangi deretan toko yang terlihat agak lusuh atau tembok bata yang penuh lumut meski sedang musim panas. "Lagipula aku tidak ingin melawan naga untuk kedua kalinya."

"Kau pernah melawan naga?"

"Lebih tepatnya menungganginya karena menerobos bank Gringgotts." Tom sedikit mengerutkan dahinya. Apa yang gadis ini bicarakan?

"Kau menerobos bank Gringgotts?" Pertanyaan Tom membuat langkah Hermione terhenti. Dia yakin bahwa beberapa gerutuan yang hampir seperti bisikan keluar dari bibir mungil itu hingga akhirnya kata 'Lupakan' terdengar sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Tom.

Apa yang gadis ini sembunyikan? Tom yakin bahwa pernyataan tadi bukanlah sebuah kebohongan atau omong kosong. Hermione bukanlah tipe orang yang suka membual hal yang tak benar. Lagipula itu bukanlah ciri Gryffindor, meskipun Tom lebih setuju bahwa Hermione cenderung ke Ravenclaw dan tentu saja Slytherin.

"Riddle, sebenarnya kita mau-"

"Tom, Hermione. Tom."

Gadis itu menarik nafas panjang. Tom tahu itu, "Tom, bisakah kau menyebutkan nama toko yang sedang kita tuju?" Tom menyeringai kecil ketika dia mendengar pertanyaan yang diucapkan dengan nada sarkastik dari Hermione.

"Borgin dan Burkes." Tepat setelah menjawab pertanyaan Hermione, Tom memberhentikan langkah kakinya disusul Hermione. Gadis itu melihat ke samping kiri tepat ke arah toko Borgin dan Burkes yang selalu terlihat suram. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Hermione hingga dia begitu betah memandangi toko yang menjual barang-barang 'gelap' dengan dahi yang kembali mengerut. "Wanita terlebih dahulu?"

"Tidak, kau duluan."

Sepertinya Hermione tidak seberani yang dia kira. Tanpa menawari untuk kedua kalinya, Tom membuka pintu toko itu hingga menimbulkan suara decitan yang agak mengganggu. Kedua matanya yang selalu terlihat gelap itu mengamati sekeliling, mencari sosok yang bisa dia katakan familiar dengan kehadirannya di dalam toko ini.

Suara decitan pintu kembali terdengar membuat Tom menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat Hermione masuk ke dalam toko dengan wajahnya yang agak didongakkan. "Butuh satu menit untuk meredakan ketakutanmu, Hermione?"

"Maaf aku tidak sepertimu, aku tidak terbiasa masuk ke dalam toko sihir hitam." Tom mengabaikan perkataan sarkastik Hermione. Kenapa gadis ini tidak bisa bersikap seperti gadis pada umumnya ketika berhadapan dengannya? Mungkin seperti Patricia? Meski gadis itu terlihat aneh, tapi dia tidak pernah menyudutkan orang.

Patricia. Ah, Tom jadi ingat tentang ketidakjelasan hubungan Patricia dengan Hermione.

"Lihat siapa yang datang? Rupanya kau Tom."

Suara pemilik toko terdengar menggema di dalam ruangan, Tom dan Hermione segera menoleh ke arah pintu khusus yang menuju ruang belakang. Pintu itu terbuka separuh dengan seorang pria dewasa yang berusia tiga puluhan berdiri di depannya sambil membawa sebuah bungkusan besar.

"Selamat siang, Mr. Burkes." Tom mengeluarkan senyuman andalannya dan berjalan mendekati meja yang berada tepat di depan pria tua itu. "Aku mencari darah bayi naga timur. Apa kau masih mempunyainya?"

"Darah bayi naga timur.. tunggu sebentar."

Tuan Burkes kembali masuk ke dalam ruang rahasia yang berada di balik pintu itu dan meninggalkan mereka berdua dalam diam. Tom berbalik dan memandangi kursi-kursi yang melingkari meja bundar di pojok toko. Berjalan santai, dia menarik salah satu kursi dengan tangan kirinya dan mengambil posisi duduk yang nyaman.

"Tidak ingin duduk Hermione?" Tom tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah salah satu kursi yang kosong. Dengan sihir tanpa tongkat Tom, kursi itu bergerak mundur seakan tengah di tarik oleh seseorang.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Mr. Burkes hanya bekerja sendirian dan aku kuatir dia membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama untuk mencari satu botol darah di dalam gudangnya yang berantakan itu." Tom menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi yang terasa tidak nyaman itu. "Duduk." Kali ini Tom tidak mengeluarkan penawaran namun sebuah perintah yang tidak bisa dibantah.

Dia tersenyum kecil ketika Hermione dengan terpaksa meletakan bokongnya di kursi kayu yang telah dipersiapkan Tom.

"Jadi kau pernah menerobos bank Gringgots dan melawan seekor naga?"

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu."

"Baik, kita bicarakan hal lain." Tom mengamati Hermione meletakkan bungkusan belanjaannya di atas pangkuannya dan melipat kedua tangannya sambil menyandarkan punggungnya dengan kasar. "Apa kau berteman dengan Flitwick?"

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya?" Tom menatapnya bosan, "ya."

"Jadi tanpa sengaja kau bertemu dengan Flitwick di London dan dia mengajakmu untuk menjenguk temannya yang sedang sakit?"

"Ya." Hermione mengangguk dan Tom tahu kalau gadis itu berbohong. "Seperti tanpa sengaja aku bertemu denganmu di rumah sakit."

"Mungkin kau harus berterima kasih kepada pamanmu hingga kau bisa bertemu denganku di rumah sakit," balas Tom dengan rasa kesal yang tersembunyi. Dia masih memandangi Hermione yang menatapnya tajam seakan Tom merupakan mahkluk paling menyebalkan di dunia ini, tak berniat untuk membalas sindirian yang dilontarkan dan tak berniat mengakui bahwa Hermione-lah yang telah melaporkan kejadian penyerangan itu kepada Profesor Dumbledore.

Apa memang bukan Hermione yang memberitahu Profesor Dumbledore? Lalu siapa? Tom telah mengintrogasi semua pengikutnya baik Abraxas maupun Alex, tapi dia hanya mendapatkan sebuah memori kosong yang telah dihapus dengan mantera Obliviate.

Siapa yang melakukan ini? Apa ada orang lain yang menentangnya selain Dumbledore?

"Siapa orang yang beruntung dijenguk olehmu?"

"Teman Patricia tentu saja."

"Korban penyerangan Grindelwald yang sedang menjadi _headline_ Daily Prophet." Tom tidak bisa menahan untuk menyeringai kecil. "Tentu saja."

"Apa kau tidak bisa untuk tidak mencurigai seseorang?"

"Aku hanya mencurgai orang yang memang terlihat mencurigakan." Tom mengalihkan pandangannya menuju pintu ruangan yang dilalui oleh tuan Burkes beberapa belas menit yang lalu. Pintu itu masih terbuka hanya separuh dan suara-suara kecil seperti benda yang dipindahkan terdengar dari dalam sana.

"Ah aku menemukannya." Tak lama, suara tuan Burkes terdengar sangat jelas. Sosok pria pertengahan itu segera muncul dari dalam ruangan dan tersenyum sambil menunjukkan sebotol cairan yang berwarna merah tua.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, ."

"Ini satu-satunya yang tersisa," lanjut tuan Burkes menghela nafas dan berjalan keluar dari meja kasirnya. Dia meletakkan botol itu di atas meja tepat di antara Tom dan Hermione. "Kenapa tanganmu Tom?"

Tom melirik tangan kanannya yang diperban sejenak kemudian tersenyum sopan sembari menjawab pertanyaan penjaga toko langganannya itu. "Hanya cidera ringan saat melaksanakan tugas sebagai ketua murid."

"Kau memang penyihir yang berdedikasi tinggi." Tom bersumpah untuk membunuh tuan Burkes kelak karena telah menepuk-nepuk pundaknya saat ini diiringi tawanya yang merusak telinga. "Karena kau sedang cidera, aku memberikan benda ini seharga 50 Galleon."

"Apa!?" Raut wajah senang tuan Burkes segera menghilang ketika teriakan Hermione menggema dengan cepat. "50 Galleon? Kau bercanda."

"Aku tidak bercanda Miss. Kurasa itu harga yang pantas untuk sebotol darah bayi naga timur yang hanya ada satu—" Tuan Burkes memegang dagunya terlihat memikirkan sesuatu , " –Untuk satu minggu ini."

"Tapi 50 Galleon adalah harga paling mahal yang pernah kutemukan seumur hidupku untuk sebotol darah bayi naga timur." Tom rasanya ingin menghela nafas mendengar perkataan tegas yang diucapkan oleh Hermione, tapi tak dilakukannya. Tom tak pernah menghela nafas di hadapan orang. Tak ada yang tahu bahwa Tom Riddle bisa menghela nafas. Baginya, menghela nafas itu adalah suatu ungkapan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dikontrol.

"Apa kau tidak bisa mengurangi harganya Mr. Burkes?"

"Hmm.." Tuan Burkes terlihat berpikir kembali, kerutan di wajahnya semakin banyak dan rambut bergelombang tak beraturannya membuat Tom ingin sekali membakar kepala pria itu. "Aku bisa membuatnya menjadi 35 Galleon asal kau bekerja di toko ku setelah lulus nanti. Bagaimana?"

Sialan, pria ini benar-benar tahu cara menguras orang.

Mengepalkan tangan kirinya yang berada di atas meja, Tom mengeluarkan senyuman khasnya. Meski di pikirannya sudah tercipta berbagai macam cara untuk menyiksa dan membunuh tuan Burkes suatu saat nanti, Tom berniat untuk menyetujui tawaran itu.

"50 Galleon." Belum sempat Tom menggerakkan bibirnya, Hermione sudah menyelanya dan meletakkan satu kantung kecil berisi uang di atas meja. Gadis itu menatap tajam tuan Burkes yang memberikan senyuman sumringah bahagia melihat kantung itu. "Kau puas, _Sir?_"

"Tentu saja Miss! Tentu saja!"

Tom memandangi Hermione dengan sedikit membelalakkan matanya. Tunggu, kenapa gadis ini merelakan 50 Galleon hanya demi sebotol darah bayi naga timur yang biasanya dijual seharga 10 Galleon? Hermione Dumbledore memang tak bisa ditebak.

Tangan kanan Hermione menyambar botol darah kecil itu dengan cepat, memasukkannya ke dalam kantung belanjaannya dan membalas tatapan Tom. Ada kilatan kesal dan amarah di dalam iris cokelat madu itu, "Apa yang kau tunggu? Ayo pergi."

Tom memilih menunggu Hermione untuk bangkit dari duduknya terlebih dahulu, memperhatikannya menatap tuan Burkes seperti singa mengamuk terakhir kalinya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Dia gadis yang menakutkan."

Tom hanya bisa tertawa kecil menanggapi perkataan tuan Burkes. "Sangat disesali dia tidak melemparkan kutukan padamu," ucap Tom datar sembari berdiri dari kursinya. Tuan Burkes hanya tertawa hambar menanggapi perkataan Tom yang terdengar seperti sebuah penyesalan serius.

"Sampai jumpa Tom."

"Sampai jumpa ."

Tom bersumpah akan memberikan pelajaran kepada pria tua ini nanti. Menghentikan senyuman formalitasnya untuk memberikan kesan baik kepada tuan Burkes, Tom membuka pintu toko dan mendapati Hermione tengah berdiri di samping etalase toko sembari mengerutkan dahinya. Matanya menyipit dan bibirnya terlihat lebih masuk ke dalam karena menahan kesal.

"Kenapa kau bisa bertahan dengan orang seperti itu?"

Tom berjalan mendekati Hermione dengan wajah tak berdosanya. "Mr. Burkes memiliki banyak benda menarik yang jarang ditemukan di toko-toko lain."

"Kalau dia hanya seorang penjahit baju wanita, kau akan membunuhnya tadi?" Kepala Hermione mendongak untuk menatap kedua bola mata gelap Tom yang berada belasan senti di atasnya. Pertanyaan yang menggelikan tapi sangat menyindir.

"Mungkin, kurasa aku tidak akan membutuhkan baju wanita. Kecuali dia adalah penjahit jas pria, akan kupertimbangkan."

Hermione tertawa hambar, "Menggelikan Tom." Dan sebuah dengusan kesal keluar dari bibir mungilnya. "Sekarang kita membutuhkan bunga Freesia merah yang baru mekar."

"Toko bunga?" tawar Tom penuh basa-basi hingga Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Tentu, kecuali kau bisa membeli bunga di toko tadi."

Tom tersenyum tipis dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya disusul oleh Hermione di sampingnya. Kedua matanya menatap ke depan sambil memikirkan sesuatu. "Kenapa kau mau membeli sebotol darah itu dengan harga 50 Galleon? Aku tak mengira kau seseorang yang sangat boros dan tak peduli dengan uang."

"Memang tidak. Hanya saja—" Tom menyadari bahwa Hermione menghentikan kalimatnya segera. Dia melirik sosok yang hanya setinggi bahunya itu dan tetap melangkahkan kakinya dengan jarak yang agak kecil dari biasanya. Hermione terlihat menahan nafasnya dan memilih untuk menoleh ke arah tembok batu bata yang kini menghiasi sepanjang jalan keluar dari Knockturn Alley.

"Aku tahu kau ingin menjadi guru pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam saat lulus nanti."

Kelopak mata Tom lebih terbuka lebar ketika mendengar alasan Hermione. Dia menatap sosok Hermione yang masih membuang mukanya dengan tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa gadis ini tahu tentang keinginannya itu? Menjadi guru pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam adalah impiannya saat dia berada di tahun pertama Hogwarts. Bagaimana bisa gadis ini—

Melakukan hal itu demi impiannya yang sederhana?

Tom tak mengerti dan tak ingin mengetahui bahwa Hermione rela membayar 50 Galleon agar dia tidak terikat janji menjadi pegawai di toko itu. Hermione tak mengorbankannya dan lebih memilih untuk menyelamatkannya. Semakin dia memahami alasan Hermione, ada perasaan aneh yang menyelubunginya. Membuat dadanya sesak seperti kedatangan Profesor Dumbledore saat memberitahukan bahwa Tom adalah seorang penyihir.

Seorang yang spesial.

"Tom?"

Tom melangkahkan kakinya dengan jarak normalnya semula. Ritme langkahnya kini terasa lebih cepat seiring perasaan gelisah yang menerjangnya. Dia tak menghiraukan suara Hermione yang memanggilnya atau bahkan suara gesekan sepatu Hermione ketika dia berlari kecil menyusul Tom.

Yang jelas, Tom ingin mengabaikan hal ini.

"Tom!" Suara Hermione semakin keras memanggilnya membuatnya berhenti melangkah. "Merlin! Kenapa kau tidak bisa berjalan dengan normal?"

Tom mengepalkan tangan kirinya erat, dia mengatur nafasnya dan membuat ekspresi yang tidak mencurigakan. "Aku ingin membeli sesuatu terlebih dahulu, kurasa kau bisa membeli bunga Freesia itu sendiri." Tom menunjuk sebuah toko mungil yang ada di pojokan setelah mereka keluar dari area Knockturn Alley. "Itu Toko bunga. Aku akan menemuimu setengah jam lagi."

Tom segera berjalan berlainan arah dari tujuan Hermione sebelum gadis itu sempat mengeluarkan protes lebih lanjut. Dia bisa mendengar gadis itu menggerutu samar dan semakin menghilang ketika dia berjalan semakin menjauh.

Tom menggerakan tangan kirinya untuk menyingkirkan beberapa helai poni yang jatuh menutupi dahinya akibat langkahnya yang cepat. Kenapa dia memilih untuk menghindari Hermione? Kenapa dia tidak bisa menangani kondisi ini? Dan kenapa dia tidak memiliki tongkat sihirnya saat ini?

Sial. Dia tidak pernah merasakan hal ini lagi sejak tahun pertamanya.

Tom merasa begitu lemah.

(===)

Hermione melihat permukaan jam tangannya gusar. Sudah setengah jam berlalu dan kini dia berdiri di depan toko bunga sambil membawa kantung belanjaan. Tentu saja dia sudah meringankan kantung ini dengan sihirnya sehingga dia tidak kerepotan, lagipula mana mungkin dia menyuruh Tom untuk membawa kantung ini. Meskipun Hermione membenci Tom, dia masih tahu batas kemanusiaan.

Tapi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada pemuda menyebalkan itu? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia bertingkah laku aneh dan menghilang begitu saja? Apa jangan-jangan dia merencanakan sesuatu dan bertemu dengan anak buahnya?

Kalau iya, apa yang sedang direncanakan oleh Tom?

Tom merahasiakan tentang Horcrux kepada anak buahnya dan menurut informasi dari Harry saat perburuan Horcrux tahun lalu, Voldemort baru mendapatkan Horcrux ketiganya saat lulus dari Hogwarts.

Tunggu sebentar, apa ini mengenai dirinya? Apa Tom merencanakan sesuatu untuk menyerangnya? Lagi? Setelah menerima detensi dari Profesor Dumbledore?

Tidak, Tom tidak segegabah itu.

Apa karena alasan dia membeli sebotol darah bayi naga timur dengan harga 50 Galleon? Ya, Hermione akui kalau itu adalah harga yang luar biasa mahal yang pernah dia temukan. Bahkan di masa depan harga sebotol darah naga hanya 20 Galleon!

Tapi, apa mungkin Tom menjadi aneh karena dia tidak menerima Hermione membeli itu dengan harga 50 Galleon? Hei! Hermione tahu bahwa Tom bukanlah orang kaya yang mempunyai uang melimpah, meskipun Hermione juga bukanlah orang kaya mengingat dia terdampar tanpa apa-apa di jaman ini, setidaknya dia masih sadar diri. Apa perempuan membayar belanjaan disaat ada seorang pria menemaninya itu hal yang tabu di jaman ini?

Tidak, Tom tidak bersikap seperti ini saat mereka keluar dari toko ramuan.

Jadi, sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa Tom Riddle benar-benar seperti namanya? Teka-teki yang begitu memusingkan.

" 'Mione?"

Hermione segera menoleh ketika seseorang memanggilnya. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri dia melihat Charles Weasley tersenyum lebar ke arahnya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Charles?" Hermione memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat sosok lain yang ada di belakang anak bungsu keluarga Weasley itu. Sebuah senyuman lebar terbentuk di wajah Hermione ketika dia melihat sosok Harrold Potter bersama seseorang lainnya yang memiliki rambut berwarna sama dengan Charles.

"Kau sedang apa di sini?"

"Tentu saja membeli bunga untuk tugas ramuan musim panas."

Mulut Charles terbuka lebar mendengar jawaban Hermione, pria itu menepuk dahinya yang dipenuhi oleh bintik-bintik kecil. "Bloody Hell! Aku melupakan tugas itu!"

"Kalau kau melupakan tugas itu, lalu apa tujuanmu kemari?" tanya Hermione sarkastik dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ah! Aku mengurus pesanan bunga untuk pesta pernikahan kakakku." Charles menoleh ke belakang dan memberikan isyarat kepada Harrold dan seorang pria familiar untuk mendekat ke arah mereka. "Ini kakakku, Septimus."

Hermione mengamati anak laki-laki Weasley tertua itu dengan seksama. Sebentar lagi Septimus akan menikah dengan Cedrella Black dan kemudian mereka akan mempunyai anak bernama Arthur Weasley, Ayah dari Ron dan Ginny. Kalau diperhatikan lagi, perawakan Septimus mirip dengan Bill Weasley.

"Hermione Dumbledore," ucap Hermione dengan sebuah senyuman saat menjabat tangan Septimus. "Senang bertemu dengamu."

"Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan keponakan Profesor Dumbledore, Charly sering menceritakan tentangmu." Septimus tertawa renyah dan memegang pundak adiknya.

"Apa yang bisa kuharapkan dari penggosip?" Hermione berpura-pura menghela nafas dan mengangkat bahunya pasrah membuat tawa Septimus semakin nyaring.

"Apa aku harus memperkenalkannya kepadamu seperti kakakku?" canda Charles ketika dia menunjuk Harrold yang tersenyum kecil.

"Hai 'Mione. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu di sini."

"Dan jangan katakan kau juga melupakan tugas ramuan musim panas ini?" Harrold menggeleng pelan. Pemuda berkacamata bulat itu terlihat menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Malfoy sudah memiliki semua bahannya, jadi aku tak perlu berbelanja. Kami akan mengerjakan ramuan itu akhir minggu ini." Harrold terlihat ragu dengan ucapannya sendiri, "Semoga."

"Kenapa kita berdua harus berpasangan dengan orang menyebalkan?" keluh Charles sembari melirik Hermione penuh arti. "Kau sangat beruntung bisa berpasangan dengan Riddle."

"Oh? Riddle, Tom Riddle?" sela Septimus sambil memegang dagunya yang runcing. "Aku sering mendengar namanya saat tahun terakhirku di Hogwarts."

"Apa aku belum cerita padamu kalau Hermione sangat dekat Riddle?"

"Oh benarkah?"

Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya ketika Charles memulai pembicaraan yang sama sekali hanya gosip belaka. "Sebaiknya kalian segera mengurus kepentingan kalian."

"Ah, kau benar." Septimus menjentikkan jarinya. "Apa kau mau membantu kami untuk memilih bunga-bunga yang indah, 'Mione?"

Hermione menatap ketiga pria di depannya sejenak. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum maklum. "Maaf, aku sedang menunggu seseorang. Aku yakin dia akan melemparkan sebuah kutukan kepadaku kalau aku tidak berdiri di tempat yang dia suruh."

"Riddle tidak sejahat itu, 'Mione." Hermione mulai kesal dengan godaan Charles. "Apa kau berbelanja bersamanya? Kau akan datang ke pesta pernikahan bersama Riddle kan?"

Hermione sudah tak tahan lagi, dia mengerutkan dahinya dan menunjuk ke dalam toko bunga.

"Cepat masuk atau aku tak akan mengerjakan tugas Herbiologi musim panas itu denganmu."

"Sorry _Mom!_" Dengan cepat Charles mendorong tubuh Septimus masuk ke dalam toko. Hermione bisa mendengar teriakan Septimus mengenai 'sampai jumpa di pernikahan' atau sejenisnya hingga kakak beradik Weasley itu menghilang dari balik pintu toko.

"Jadi, kau sedang menunggu Riddle?"

Hermione melirik Harrold yang belum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. "Dengan berat hati kukatakan ya." Harrold hanya mengangguk seakan telah memahami sesuatu.

"Apa kau sudah mendapatkan semua bahan-bahan ramuanmu?"

"Tidak, aku kehabisan otak kodok dan penjaga toko ramuan menyuruhku mencari kodok sendiri." Hermione mendapatkan sebuah senyuman ringan dari Harrold.

"Aku masih mempunyai beberapa botol otak kodok, apa kau mau?" tawar Harrold sambil memperbaiki letak kacamata bulatnya yang berada di pucuk hidungnya. "Kau bisa memberikan alamat rumahmu di London dan akan kukirimkan melalui burung hantu."

Raut wajah Hermione berubah bahagia. "Benarkah?" Harrold mengangguk canggung. "Terima kasih Harry, kau menyelamatkanku!" Hermione segera memeluk erat tubuh Harrold yang hanya berbeda sepuluh senti darinya. Dia tidak peduli bahwa dia telah memanggil Harrold dengan nama Harry. Toh Harrold juga bisa dipanggil Harry. Dia juga tak peduli bahwa tubuh Harrold menegang karena telah dipeluk teralu erat, dan dia juga tak peduli dengan sosok yang terasa lebih tinggi dari mereka berdua tengah berdiri di samping mereka.

"Apa aku menggangu momen romantis ini?"

Hermione mengenal suara ini. Perlahan dia melepaskan pelukkannya dari tubuh Harrold dan memandangi sosok pengganggu yang memiliki suara super sarkastik di dunia. Dengan muka yang agak memerah Harrold lagi-lagi memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang berubah karena Hermione.

"Tidak Riddle, sebenarnya 'Mione hanya memelukku karena—"

"Karena kau teralu lama," lanjut Hermione tak peduli dengan tatapan Tom terutama saat alis tajam itu naik dengan begitu elegannya. "Kau telat lima belas menit."

Tom tersenyum ke arahnya, "Maafkan aku Hermione. Ternyata urusanku membutuhkan waktu lebih lama dari perkiraanku. Lagipula.." Pandangan Tom kini teralih ke arah Harrold masih dengan sebuah senyuman yang sama. "Aku melihat Potter menemanimu dengan baik."

"Kami hanya kebetulan bertemu di sini," terang Harrold tersenyum canggung. "Apa kalian akan segera pergi? Mungkin kita bisa makan bersama setelah Charles dan Septimus selesai dengan urusan mereka."

"Ah? Kau bersama Septimus dan Charles Weasley?" Tom berpura-pura memasang ekspresi bahagia, Hermione yakin itu. "Sayang sekali, kami masih ada urusan setelah ini." Hermione menatap Tom bingung, dahinya mengerut dengan pernyataan 'kami masih ada urusan setelah ini'.

"Tunggu Tom, kita tak perlu mencari otak kodok lagi. Harrold sudah menawarkan satu botol untuk kita."

Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau Hermione bisa melihat bayangan merah di dalam mata gelap Tom yang sempat menatapnya saat memberitahu kabar gembira itu.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih atas bantuanmu."

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang besar." Harrold tersenyum kecil sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Mata hijau cerah yang berada di balik kacamata bundar itu bergerak melirik tangan kanan Tom yang diperban. "Tanganmu terluka?"

"Aku mengalami kecelakaan kecil saat pulang ke rumah." Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya untuk ketiga kalinya ketika mendengar alasan yang berbeda dengan yang diucapkan kepada tuan Burkes. "Sepertinya kami harus pergi sekarang, sampaikan salamku kepada Septimus dan Charles Weasley."

Harrold mengangguk, "tentu. Sampai jumpa."

"Aku akan mengirimkan surat kepadamu untuk memberitahukan alamatku."

"Apa kau tahu alamatku?"

"Ya, dengan sangat jelas." Kini Hermione yang mengangguk. Dia tak menyadari bahwa Tom sudah membalikkan badan dan melirik ke arahnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Ayo, Dumbledore."

Hermione melirik kedua mata Tom yang semakin lama semakin tak menyiratkan apapun. Kenapa tiba-tiba Tom kembali memanggilnya dengan nama Dumbledore?

Setelah tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya, Hermione mengikuti langkah Tom tepat di waktu yang sangat lama, mereka berdua tak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Hanya berjalan dalam diam hingga kaki mereka telah melangkah keluar dari Leaky Cauldron.

"Dua hari lagi kita bertemu di rumah sakit untuk mengerjakan ramuan ini. Apa kau mengerti?"

Hermione hanya mengangguk dan melihat jalanan yang mulai diterangi oleh lampu jalan. Matahari sudah terbenam lima menit yang lalu dan kegelapan mulai menghiasi langit. Sebaiknya dia segera pulang.

"Jawab aku Dumbledore."

"Aku mengerti." Dengan penekanan kuat di setiap suku katanya, Hermione menjawab pertanyaan Tom. Ada apa dengan pria ini? Kenapa sifatnya selalu berubah-ubah tanpa bisa ditebak? Satu jam yang lalu dia memanggil dengan Hermione, sekarang dia menggunakan Dumbledore. Apa otaknya tak beres?

Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya berdiri berdampingan di pinggir jalan dalam diam hingga Hermione menghela nafas singkat. Saat dia berniat untuk meninggalkan Tom tanpa sepatah kata lagi, pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang keinginanku saat lulus?"

"Apa kita harus membicarakan hal ini di sini?" Hermione mendapatkan tatapan bosan itu lagi. "Baik, aku hanya menebak saja. Kau menyukai sesuatu yang berbau ilmu hitam mengingat kau begitu lancar memberikanku kutukan Cruciatus, siapa tahu kau ingin menjadi pengajar nanti. Puas Riddle?"

Tom tak menjawab pertanyaannya dan memilih untuk menatap kendaraan yang berjalan lalu lalang di jalan. Belasan detik kemudian, kepala pemuda itu terlihat sedikit mendongak dan menoleh ke arah Hermione. "Apa kau menjalin hubungan khusus dengan Potter? Apa karena itu kau marah saat dituduh sebagai kekasihku?"

Tunggu, pertanyaan macam apa ini?

"Huh? Aku dan Harrold hanya teman. Dan alasanku marah saat dituduh kekasihmu bukan itu." Hermione berdeham kecil berniat untuk menjernihkan suaranya. "Aku marah karena aku membencimu. Kau tahu itu, Riddle."

"Tom," koreksi Tom untuk pemilihan nama yang dipakai Hermione. "Aku sudah pernah mengatakan padamu. Kebencian terhadap sesuatu membuat kau tak bisa lepas terhadap hal itu. Saat kau membenci sesuatu, kau akan selalu memikirkan hal itu. Garis pemisah begitu tipis, Hermione."

"Aku tidak mengerti denganmu. Tadi kau memanggilku dengan Hermione, lalu kau kembali memanggilku dengan Dumbledore. Dan sekarang kau memanggilku dengan Hermione lagi." Hermione mengambil nafas sejenak. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau selabil ini. Kau sudah membuatku pusing hari ini. Sampai jumpa Tom."

Kedua kaki Hermione kini melangkah menjauhi Tom. Sambil memeluk kantung belanjaannya di sekitar dadanya, Hermione bisa mendengar suara Tom yang begitu merdu terbawa angin malam.

"Sampai jumpa, Hermione."

(===)

Tom masih berdiri di pinggir jalan meski Hermione telah pergi menjauhinya. Tertawa kecil menyadari dirinya melakukan hal yang menyedihkan hari ini, dia memutuskan untuk pulang kembali ke penginapannya di Diagon Alley.

Dia mengulurkan tangan kirinya untuk membuka pintu Leaky Cauldron dan segera terhenti ketika dia menyadari sesuatu. Menoleh ke arah jalan pulang Hermione, kedua mata Tom sedikit menyipit melihat sesuatu yang dia tidak sukai.

Sebenarnya Tom menyadari keberadaan beberapa orang yang sama saat berjalan dengan Hermione tadi. Namun karena pemikirannya sempat goyah, untuk beberapa saat dia mengabaikannya. Untung saja dia adalah penyihir pintar dan memutuskan berpisah dengan Hermione sejenak untuk melihat siapa yang sebenarnya diikuti. Saat berjalan sendirian, Tom tak merasakan keberadaan mereka dan itu berarti satu kesimpulan.

Hermione sedang diikuti.

Menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus dia lakukan. Tom menutup kembali pintu masuk itu dan memegang dagunya dengan seksama sambil melihat sosok Hermione yang kini telah menghilang setelah berbelok di sebuah gang.

Dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Tapi apa?

Sial, waktunya tidak banyak untuk memikirkan ini. Kalau terlambat sedikit saja, Hermione bisa celaka dan dia tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk mengorek informasi dari gadis itu. Lagipula, kalau gadis itu ditemukan mati, Tom yakin bahwa Profesor Dumbledore akan menjadikannya tersangka utama.

Tom melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat dan sedikit berlari dengan waspada. Sepatu vantofel hitamnya yang selalu terlihat mengkilap menghasilkan suara yang halus saat dia berbelok di gang yang dilewati Hermione.

Tom melihat sekeliling dan tak menemukan sosok Hermione di ujung gang, sepertinya gadis itu sudah berbelok ke arah lain. Apa dia harus mengikutinya? Saat ini dia tidak memegang tongkat sihirnya dan hanya bisa melakukan _wandless_ yang berguna untuk memudahkan hidup, bukan untuk menyerang ataupun bertahan dari maut.

Hermione adalah gadis yang kuat. Tom yakin itu. Gadis itu pasti bisa mengatasi hal ini.

Berniat berbalik arah untuk kembali pulang. Langkah Tom seketika terhenti di dalam gang itu ketika sosok berjubah hitam yang mengikuti Hermione tadi kini berdiri di hadapan Tom.

Sial.

(===)

Keringat dingin menetes dari pelipis Hermione. Dia berusaha menenangkan diri dan membuat langkah kakinya terlihat senormal mungkin. Dia tahu bahwa dia sedang diikuti oleh seseorang. Tidak, dua orang lebih tepatnya.

Tangan kanannya kini tak melingkari kantung belanjaannya melainkan berada tepat di samping saku roknya, bersiap mengambil tongkat sihirnya dalam hitungan detik bila terjadi serangan mendadak.

Entah mengapa jalan kecil ini terasa sepi, hanya ada dinding-dinding bata yang dipenuhi poster-poster reklame yang mulai mengelupas. Dalam hati, Hermione berharap untuk segera keluar dari jalan kecil ini dan bertemu dengan keramaian. Namun sepertinya dia sedang sangat sial.

Baru setengah jalan, penguntit itu menampakkan dirinya. Tepat di depan Hermione.

"Siapa kau?"

"Tuan Grindelwald ingin bertemu denganmu, Hermione Dumbledore." Suara berat terdengar keluar dari sosok berjubah hitam itu, "Jangan melawan atau kami akan menggunakan cara kekerasan."

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan tuanmu mengorek informasi dariku?"

"Berarti kau menginginkan kekerasan, Miss."

Hermione segera mengambil tongkat sihirnya dengan cepat dan menangkis apapun yang keluar dari tongkat sihir penghadangnya yang berwujud seorang pria tinggi besar dengan ciri-ciri wajah seperti Victor Krum itu.

Kutukan beruntun keluar dari tongkat sihir pria itu lagi, membuat Hermione terkadang harus menghindar ataupun memasang perisai pelindung yang kuat di sekelilingnya. Dia merasa bersyukur telah mempelajari seluruh teknik berperang demi membantu Harry melawan Voldemort meski lawannya saat ini adalah pasukan Grindelwald.

Demi Godric, apa yang dipikirkan oleh Grindelwald? Kenapa penyihir hitam itu begitu antusias untuk menyelidikinya hingga beraksi sejauh ini? Apa Grindelwald tahu bahwa Hermione berasal dari masa depan?

Tidak, itu agak mustahil.

"Kau tahu Miss, kurasa kau lebih kuat dari kekasihmu meski kau adalah seorang wanita."

"Apa maksudmu?" Hermione berusaha mencerna perkataan pria itu tanpa menurunkan kewaspadaannya. "Tunggu, aku yakin yang mengikutiku ada dua orang. Kenapa—"

Sial, mereka juga menyerang Tom.

"Mengkuatirkan kekasihmu Miss? Aku yakin dengan tangan kanan yang cidera seperti itu dan tak mengeluarkan sihir apapun, dia akan berakhir tragis."

"Dia-bukan-kekasihku!" Hermione mengeluarkan sebuah kutukan yang lumayan kuat untuk menyerang pria di hadapannya. Bagaimana ini? Apa Tom bisa mengatasinya? Kalau Tom Riddle mati saat ini...

Tunggu, kalau Voldemort mati saat ini. Apa itu artinya masa depan akan cerah? Tidak tidak. Tom sudah memiliki dua Horcrux saat ini. Itu artinya, percuma saja Tom mati kalau pada akhirnya dia tetap bisa hidup kembali. Dan kalau Tom mati sekarang, pasukan Grindelwald yang melawannya akan menjadi dua orang.

Hermione pasti akan tertangkap.

"Aku bisa melihat pemuda itu terluka."

"Bisakah kau diam?" tanya Hermione kesal, melemparkan Sectumsempra hingga pria itu harus memasang pelindung yang kuat di sekitarnya. Kesempatan itu tak disia-siakan Hermione untuk berlari menuju Tom yang mungkin berada di belakangnya.

Hermione bisa mendengar pria itu meneriakkan beberapa kutukan untuk menghalanginya hingga dia harus menghindarinya sembari melihat ke belakang. Percikan salah satu kutukan mengenai pipi sebelah kirinya dan menimbulkan luka gores di sana hingga cairan kental berwarna merah mengalir bahkan menetes dari dagunya.

Berusaha berbelok tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya, Hermione berhasil menemukan Tom di dalam gang pertama yang dilaluinya. Pria itu tengah berdiri hampir bersandar pada dinding yang ada di belakangnya. Perban ditangannya yang tadinya berwarna putih sudah ternodai oleh warna merah pekat. Hermione juga bisa melihat darah mengalir dari pelipis Tom.

Ada rasa lega yang menjalar di hati Hermione ketika dia melihat Tom masih hidup. Menggerakkan tongkat sihirinya untuk merapalkan mantera tertentu, Hermione menyerang penyihir bejubah hitam yang berdiri tak jauh dari Tom. Mengabaikan teriakan singkat penyihir itu karena terkena kutukan di tangan kanannya, Hermione menggerakkan tongkatnya lagi untuk menerbangkan tubuh Tom ke arahnya dengan cepat.

Saat Tom berada di dalam dekapannya, Hermione memasang perisai pelindung di sekitar mereka lalu berkonsentrasi sembari menutup matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan tidur di sini." Dia bisa mendengar bisikan panik dari Tom di telinga kanannya. "Kau-"

Suara bising mulai terdengar seiring perisai Hermione melemah terkena kutukan yang dilemparkan oleh dua orang penyihir hitam. Dalam hitungan detik, sebuah portal berwarna hitam tercipta di atas kepala Hermione dan menghisap sosoknya bersama Tom hingga tak tersisa.

Nafas Hermione memburu, jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan. Yang dia rasakan adalah rasa sakit di kepala belakangnya karena membentur sesuatu yang keras setelah terhisap oleh lubang hitam itu. Bagian pinggang dan perutnya juga terasa berat, seakan seseorang telah menindihnya. Saat dia membuka mata, dia melihat sosok Tom tengah merintih kecil di atas perutnya dalam posisi tengkurap.

Tak lama, Tom berusaha untuk bangkit dan terduduk di lantai. Mata kelamnya bertemu dengan mata Hermione sejenak kemudian dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. "Kau melakukannya lagi."

Hermione mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Plafon berwarna putih dengan lampu gantung kristal. Lantai kayu berwarna cokelat kehitaman dan suasana ini. Ini dapur Nicholas Flamel.

Dia berhasil melakukannya lagi. Dia bisa menembus anti dis-apparate dan apparate yang dipasang di sekitar rumah Nicholas Flamel.

"Siapa disana?"

Sebuah suara yang familiar mengalihkan pemikiran Hermione. Dia menyadari bahwa ekspresi wajah Tom sedikit berubah saat mendengar suara itu. Seiring derap langkah seseorang dari arah tangga yang berada tepat di samping dapur, pintu di ruangan itu terbuka pelan dan seorang gadis yang dikenal oleh Tom dan Hermione mengacungkan tongkat ke arah mereka.

"Sia— Kalian?"

"Hai Patricia." Hermione menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan saat dia melihat sosok Patricia di pinggir pintu. Gadis berambut pirang itu kini melirik pemuda yang dibawanya paksa dengan kedua bola mata yang agak melebar.

"Selamat malam, Flitwick."

Tom tersenyum tipis dan berusaha bangkit dari duduknya. "Apa yang terjadi?" Kini suara berat seorang pria terdengar dari belakang Patricia. Sosok Nicholas Flamel muncul di samping anaknya dan memandangi Hermione dan Tom dengan seksama.

"Hermione?" Nicholas sedikit mengerutkan dahinya melihat Hermione menyeka darah yang menghiasi pipinya. Dia menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya untuk melihat Tom yang telah berdiri dengan sedikit bersandar pada meja makan.

Hermione merutuki dirinya dalam hati ketika dia menyadari senyuman di wajah Tom semakin penuh arti menunjukkan bahwa Tom tahu pria tua di depannya ini adalah seorang ilmuwan terkenal bernama Nicholas Flamel. Diliriknya Patricia yang tengah meliriknya balik.

Saat Tom mengeluarkan suaranya, Hermione dan Patricia merasa bahwa mereka dalam situasi yang berbahaya.

"Selamat malam, Mr. Flamel."

To be Continue

**Author's Note** : Oke, akhirnya aku mengupdate chapter delapan! Syukurlah. Maafkan atas keterlambatan ini. Aku harus mengurus tugas kuliahku dan aku kerepotan hahahaha. Aku juga akan mengupdate fic Profesor Granger secepatnya.

Begini, aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu. Fic ini benar-benar hasil pemikiranku sendiri. Kalaupun ada kesamaan, maaf itu benar-benar tidak disengaja. Jika aku meniru atau mengambil plot/scene dari fic lain, aku pasti akan menuliskannya sebagai disclaimer sebelum cerita ini dimulai.

Lalu, ah terima kasih telah memberitahukan bahwa mata Tom itu belum diketahui warnanya. Hanya berwarna gelap. Aku teralu sering membaca fic English dan kebanyakan mereka mengatakan bahwa mata Tom itu abu-abu gelap. Maafkan aku. Selain itu tentang sikap Profesor Dumbledore.. er—apakah teralu OOC kalau dia akan berkata 'dear' ? sebenarnya aku mau membuat Profesor Dumbledore lebih terlihat sisi penyayangnya karena dia masih muda dan kehilangan sosok adik perempuan. Tapi yah, kalau terlihat aneh mohon maaf hahahaha.

Ada yang bertanya mengenai Anna Brown. Hm.. itu saudara neneknya Lavender Brown. Aku menganggap neneknya Lavender seusia dengan Septimus Weasley dan Charles Potter, jadinya mereka sudah lulus duluan dari Tom.

Oke oke, penjelasan ini sudah cukup panjang~ sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!

Salam hangat~


	9. Chapter nine : unexpected

Harry Potter ( c ) J. K. Rowling

Value by ReddishBlood

Well, mungkin sedikit peringatan untuk Out of Character, mantra-mantra yang sebenarnya tidak ada di Harry Potter dan content-content kekerasan, mature dan sebagainya.

Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter Nine** : Unexpected

Hermione menatap kedua orang di depannya tanpa berniat untuk berkedip sedikitpun. Dari tadi dia hanya diam dan duduk di sofa ruang keluarga Nicholas Flamel sembari berusaha menahan rasa kuatir di dalam tubuhnya dengan meremas roknya yang agak kotor.

Tepat di depannya, Perenelle sedang membalut luka di tangan kanan Tom dengan perban yang baru. Luka di dahi pemuda itu juga sudah disembuhkan dan diolesi oleh salep pengering luka. Hermione yakin bahwa Tom sedang menganalisa semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan ini dengan sangat teliti meski mukanya dihiasi senyuman. Nicholas masih meminum teh madunya di sofa paling besar dan Patricia terlihat bungkam di pojokkan ruangan. Suasana ini begitu kaku dan tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara sejak tadi.

"Selesai." Akhirnya suara Perenelle terdengar menggema di dalam ruangan. Wanita tua itu tersenyum kecil dan mengamati hasil kerjanya dengan puas. "Kau tidak boleh menggerakkan lenganmu dan menggunakannya untuk mengangkat sesuatu selama seminggu."

"Terima kasih Mrs. Flamel," ucap Tom dengan suara ramahnya yang tentu saja dibuat-buat. Kedua mata kelamnya sedikit menyipit seiring lengkungan di bibirnya semakin terlihat jelas. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya bila luka-luka ini tidak mendapatkan pengobatanmu."

Hermione ingin memutar kedua bola matanya dan mendengus dengan keras agar semua orang mendengarkan kekesalannya saat ini, tapi dia tak mau melakukan itu karena itu pasti terlihat sangat bodoh. "Mereka kejam sekali memberikanmu luka yang cukup serius ini di lenganmu. Kau pasti kesulitan untuk melakukan kegiatan sehari-hari." Suara kuatir dan penuh simpati Perenelle terdengar lagi. Wanita tua itu memegang pipinya sendiri dan menggeleng pelan.

Tom mengeluarkan tawa kecil, "tidak nyonya. Luka ini bukan dari mereka—" Hermione merasakan tubuhnya agak menegang ketika lirikan Tom tertuju ke arahnya. "Luka ini kudapatkan dari seseorang yang spesial dan tentu saja orang itu akan bertanggung jawab."

"Aa.. kuharap kau cepat sembuh, _dear_." Perenelle hanya bisa mengangguk dan beranjak dari duduknya untuk menaruh peralatan medis di dalam alamari yang terletak di ruangan sebelah. Ketika sosok wanita berambut sewarna rambut Ginny itu telah menghilang, Nicholas Flamel mengalihkan semua perhatian menuju dirinya dengan suara cangkir teh-nya yang nyaring.

"Bisa jelaskan padaku apa yang telah terjadi?" Nicholas tersenyum samar dan meletakkan cangkir teh itu di atas pangkuannya.

"Kami diserang pasukan Grindelwald saat pulang dari Diagon Alley." Hermione akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya dan memasang wajah serius. Diliriknya sekilas Tom yang telah mengganti ekspresinya dengan wajah bosan. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa kami diserang, terutama Riddle."

"Tom, Hermione. Tom," ucap Tom mengingatkan dengan memberikan sebuah senyuman tipis. "Aku menyadari ada orang yang mengikutimu diam-diam, saat aku berniat menyusulmu, salah satu dari mereka menyerangku dan mengira aku adalah kekasihmu."

Hermione agak melotot mendengar kalimat terakhir yang meluncur dari mulut Tom. "Aku bukan kekasihmu."

"Memang bukan Hermione, tapi mereka mengira iya," jawab Tom kalem dan mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Nicholas Flamel. "Ini terasa aneh. Pasti ada alasan kenapa Grindelwald ingin menyerang keponakan Dumbledore."

Tubuh Hermione menegang kembali mendengar kecurigaan Tom. Ragu-ragu dia melirik Nicholas yang masih terlihat tenang. "Aku belum menemukan penjelasan atas keanehan itu."

"Apa Grindelwald ingin menggunakan Hermy untuk mengalahkan Profesor Dumbledore?" Kali ini Patricia mengeluarkan suaranya. Mata birunya menatap lurus ke sosok ayah angkatnya yang tengah memandanginya balik. "Bisa saja dia menyekap Hermy agar Profesor Dumbledore menyerah tanpa perlu melawannya."

"Itu bisa menjadi alasan yang masuk akal."

Tidak. Hermione tahu alasan yang sebenarnya dan Nicholas juga menyadari hal itu. Hanya saja, alasan itu tidak boleh diketahui oleh Tom dan Patricia. Lagipula, Grindelwald tidak mau mengalahkan Dumbledore dengan cara seperti itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita mengurus dirimu dulu?" Nicholas mengalihkan topik pembicaraan dan memandangi Tom penuh arti. "Aku pernah mendengar dari Patricia tentangmu. Kau adalah Tom Riddle, ketua murid pria Hogwarts saat ini. Murid yang terkenal karena nilai-nilaimu yang luar biasa."

"Kau terlalu memuji, Mister." Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya dan melirik Patricia. Gadis pirang itu tengah mengamati Tom seperti seorang polisi yang melihat tersangka utama. "Patricia merupakan partner yang menyenangkan dan sering membantuku dalam menjalankan tugas. Bukankah begitu Flitwick?"

Patricia tersentak dan segera mengubah ekspresi wajahnya. "Ya.." Dia tersenyum ragu awalnya, "Tapi Riddle benar-benar penyihir yang luar biasa." Kedua mata Patricia menyipit dan senyumannya semakin lebar.

"Sungguh menyenangkan bila penyihir-penyihir muda berbakat berkumpul di rumahku." Nicholas tertawa senang dan mengangkat cangkirnya kembali untuk meminum isinya. Ruangan keluarga itu kembali sunyi, tak ada yang menanggapi perkataan Nicholas dan tiga penyihir muda yang disinggung hanya bisa melirik satu sama lain dengan maksud yang berbeda-beda.

Tak lama, Perenelle muncul kembali dan berdiri di samping suaminya. "Bagaimana kalau Tom tinggal di sini selama liburan musim panasnya? Kita tidak bisa membiarkan dia berada di luar dan pasukan Grindelwald bisa menyerangnya sewaktu-waktu. Bukankah begitu Nicholas?"

Nicholas menjauhkan bibir cangkir dari mulutnya dan menghembuskan nafasnya yang berbau madu sejenak. Dia meletakkan cangkir itu kembali ke pangkuannya dan memberikan sebuah senyuman kepada istrinya. "Ide yang bagus. Kurasa Albus akan setuju dengan hal ini. Apa kau keberatan Tom?"

Tom terdiam sejenak, "tidak Mister." Kedua mata gelap itu bergerak untuk melirik Hermione dan sebelah ujung bibirnya tertarik, "sama sekali tidak."

"Bagus!" Perenelle menepuk kedua tangannya spontan dengan wajah bahagia. "Apa kalian setuju Hermy? Petty?"

Hermione menggerakkan kedua mata Hazelnya untuk melirik ekspresi Patricia dari kedua ujung matanya yang tak terlalu tajam. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum lebar seperti biasa dan mengangguk ringan, "tentu!"

"Lalu kau Hermy?"

Hermione menoleh dengan cepat untuk melihat sepasang suami istri Flamel. Dia menatap lekat-lekat dan menggigit bibirnya diam-diam . Apa yang harus dia katakan? Bukankah ini bencana?

"Aku—" Dia mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Tom yang memberikan sebuah tatapan 'percuma kau kalah' kepadanya. Hermione merasa kesal apalagi dia bisa melihat seringai tipis itu meski samar. Ingin rasanya dia berkata bahwa dia tidak setuju bila Tom tinggal di sini dan dia tidak peduli bila Tom diserang pasukan Grindelwald.

Tapi, dia tidak bisa membiarkan Tom mati. Alasannya sama seperti waktu dia memutuskan untuk menolong pemuda itu beberapa jam yang lalu. Membunuh Tom seharusnya sebelum dia menciptakan Horcrux. Sekarang semua sudah terlambat. Kalau Tom mati sekarang, apa masa depan akan lebih baik? Atau justru lebih buruk? Hermione tak bisa menjamin apapun.

"Aku setuju."

(===)

Tom hanya memandangi permukaan cangkir tehnya yang berada tepat di depannya dalam diam. Saat ini dia sedang duduk salah satu kursi makan keluarga Nicholas bersama Patricia Flitwick yang berada di kursi paling ujung. Nyonya Nicholas telah berpamitan meninggalkan mereka beberapa menit yang lalu untuk mempersiapkan kamar kosong yang akan digunakan oleh Tom dan Hermione diminta secara khusus untuk membicarakan sesuatu berdua dengan Nicholas Flamel.

Tanpa ditanya lagi, Tom mengakui bahwa dia sangat penasaran dengan pembicaran kedua penyihir itu. Dia sangat yakin bahwa alasan penyerangan beberapa jam yang lalu dari pasukan Grindelwald bukan semata-mata karena Hermione adalah keponakan Profesor Dumbledore. Kalaupun iya, kenapa hanya Hermione? Bukankah Profesor Dumbledore mempunyai saudara lain yang bisa diserang?

Pasti ada sesuatu hingga Grindelwald melakukan langkah ini dan tentu saja Hermione merahasiakannya.

Tom mengulurkan tangan kirinya meraih cangkir tehnya yang hangat, membawanya menuju bibirnya yang tipis dan meneguk sedikit cairan manis itu.

Dia tahu bahwa Patricia sedang mengamatinya meski sembunyi-sembunyi dari ujung sana. Kedua iris yang berwarna biru muda itu terus terpaku di satu titik entah dimana di wajah Tom. Saat Tom meliriknya, gadis itu sedikit terkejut dan segera memberikan senyuman lebarnya seperti biasa.

Patricia Flitwick memang aneh sejak awal dia masuk Hogwarts dan semakin lama keanehannya semakin membuat Tom curiga. Buktinya, Tom tak pernah menyangka bahwa gadis pirang itu adalah anak angkat dari Nicholas Flamel. Bahkan sekarang Tom mulai ragu apakah Patricia itu memang berasal dari keluarga Flitwick yang diangkat anak oleh Nicholas atau Patricia memang tak mempunyai hubungan apapun dengan keluarga Flitwick.

Dan kenapa Hermione bisa tinggal di rumah Nicholas Flamel selama liburan musim panas?

Semua ini terasa seperti kepingan _milk puzzle_ yang berhamburan dimana-mana dan Tom agak bingung harus memulai dari sisi yang mana untuk mendapatkan petunjuk.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sangat dekat dengan Hermione."

Tom akhirnya berinisiatif untuk memancing sebuah perbincangan dengan Patricia. Gadis itu menaikkan kedua alisnya dan pupilnya semakin membesar ketika mendengar suara halus Tom menggema di dalam ruang makan keluarganya.

"Begitupula denganku, Riddle." Patricia menarik kedua ujung bibirnya, "aku tidak tahu kalau kau begitu dekatnya hingga anak buah Grindelwald mengira kau adalah kekasihnya." Senyuman di wajah itu semakin lebar ketika dia mengakhiri kalimatnya dan kepalanya agak sedikit dimiringkan seiring giginya yang terlihat.

Tom meneguk tehnya lagi, mengabaikan rasa kesal yang mulai timbul akibat jawaban Patricia yang sama sekali tidak menjawab rasa penasarannya. Menghirup aroma vanila yang keluar dari cangkirnya, Tom memberikan senyuman khasnya.

"Itu hanya sebuah kebetulan Flitwick dan kalaupun itu memang benar, kurasa hal itu tidak menimbulkan pengaruh apapun terhadapmu kecuali kau menyukaiku atau merasa aku berbahaya bagi Hermione."

Tom menyadari bahwa tubuh Patricia sedikit menegang bahkan kedua mata biru itu terpaku sejenak memandanginya. Senyuman di wajah gadis itu membeku untuk sesaat dan Tom hanya bisa tersenyum tipis menanggapi kemenangannya.

Tak lama, Patricia tertawa kecil dan mengalihkan pandangannya menuju segelas susu cokelat hangat miliknya. "Kurasa bukan keduanya, Riddle." Tangan kanan Patricia mengambil sendok kecil yang tergeletak di samping gelasnya dan mengaduk cairan berwarna cokelat itu hingga warnanya semakin gelap. "Kalau begitu, aku dekat dengan Hermione seharusnya tak ada pengaruhnya denganmu. Kurasa kau tidak peduli padaku atau kau tertarik dengan Hermione?"

Tom hampir saja mengerutkan dahinya menerima respon dari Patricia. Gadis itu kembali tersenyum sembari mengangkat gelasnya seakan bersulang dengannya. Aneh, ini bukan Patricia Flitwick yang biasanya. Tiba-tiba saja aura di sekeliling gadis itu berbeda dan senyuman yang barusan saja dia lihat bukanlah senyuman yang biasa membuatnya merasa kesal. Ini senyuman yang sama seperti yang Tom miliki.

Apa Patricia gadis yang berbahaya? Apa Patricia mengetahui sesuatu tentangnya?

"Ya, Flitwick." Tom memandangi Patricia dengan seksama. Wajahnya datar dan dia tak berniat untuk meneruskan senyumannya. "Aku tertarik dengan Hermione Dumbledore."

"Aa.." Patricia mengangguk, "senang mengetahui kau tertarik dengan seorang gadis, Riddle." Gadis itu meminum susu cokelatnya lagi dan menghela nafas setelah puas menghabiskan setengah dari isi gelas itu. "Tapi sepertinya Hermione sama sekali tak tertarik denganmu. Bagaimana kalau kau menyerah saja?"

Kedua mata gelap Tom mulai memicing tidak suka. Sialan. Patricia menyuruhnya berhenti untuk menyelidiki Hermione? Memang siapa dia?

"Apa kau mengenal kata berusaha, Flitwick?"

Patricia menatapnya sejenak kemudian tersenyum begitu lebar memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang berderet rapi. "Aku tidak menyarankan kau berusaha terlalu jauh dan keras Riddle, itu bisa sangat mengganggu."

"Aku bisa mengurusi hal itu bila Hermione merasa terganggu." Tom mengulurkan tangannya lagi untuk meraih cangkirnya yang masih berisi seperempat teh vanila yang mulai mendingin. "Apa selama ini kau pernah mendengar aku terlibat masalah dengannya?"

Patricia menggumam sebentar, kepalanya bergerak untuk menggeleng sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Tom. "Tidak, maksudku adalah kau akan mengganggu orang lain dan itu sangat tidak sopan."

"Orang lain?" Sebelah alis Tom terangkat, "Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Hermione gadis yang pintar, cantik dan memiliki kemampuan sihir yang hebat. Tentu bukan hanya kau yang tertarik dengannya."

Tom terdiam. Dia berusaha menganalisa ekspresi wajah Patricia saat ini. Kenapa gadis ini begitu susah untuk dilihat maksudnya? Bahkan dia melindungi semua pikirannya dari Tom.

"Kau.."

"Tom, kamarmu sudah siap." Suara Perenelle tiba-tiba saja terdengar dari pintu ruang makan. Tak lama, wanita tua itu segera menampakkan sosoknya dengan wajah bahagia. "Antar dia Petty, _mom_ harus menyiapkan makanan untuk besok."

Suara kursi yang terdorong ke belakang terdengar serentak saat Tom dan Patricia berdiri dari duduk masing-masing. "Terima kasih banyak nyonya."

"Kau harus beristirahat dengan baik malam ini," balas Perenelle dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. "Cepatlah Petty, Tom membutuhkan istirahat."

Tom bisa mendengarkan helaan nafas dari sosok Patricia yang mendekatinya. Gadis itu memberikan senyuman khasnya dan mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke arah pintu untuk mempersilahkan Tom mengikutinya seperti _doorman_ di hotel bintang lima. "Silahkan ikuti saya Mr. Riddle," lanjutnya dengan bercanda.

Tom melangkahkan kakinya yang panjang mengikuti Patricia menaiki anak-anak tangga menuju lantai dua. Melewati lorong yang pas untuk dilalui oleh dua orang, dinding yang penuh lukisan abstrak dan piagam-piagam penghargaan hingga dua buah pintu terlihat di sisi dinding yang berlawanan.

Jari telunjuk di tangan kanan Patricia teracung ke arah pintu di sisi kiri. "Itu kamarmu. Apa perlu aku membukakan pintunya untukmu, Riddle?" Patricia meliriknya masih dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya.

"Tak perlu Flitwick. Aku bisa melakukan itu sendiri."

"Aa.." Patricia mengangguk, "kamarku di lantai bawah, mungkin kalau kau butuh sesuatu kau bisa memanggilku."

"Tentu." Tom berjalan mendekati pintu yang ditunjuk dan memutar kenop pintunya hingga pintu itu terbuka dan terdorong ke belakang menampilkan sebuah kamar yang rapi, bersih dan sangat layak untuk ditempati. Ini lebih baik daripada dia menginap di penginapan Diagon Alley yang agak mengecewakan, apalagi dia bisa mengawasi Hermione Dumbledore sepuasnya. Satu batu dua burung, benar-benar beruntung.

Tom melirik pintu yang ada di belakangnya, "siapa yang tidur di kamar ini?" Dia menoleh ke arah Patricia yang masih berdiri tak jauh darinya. Gadis itu mengikuti arah jari telunjuknya yang teracung ke pintu satu lagi. Terdiam beberapa detik hingga mata birunya kembali menatap wajah Tom.

"Itu kamar Hermione."

Puas, Tom memberikan sebuah senyuman kemenangan untuknya sendiri dan tentu saja untuk Patricia Flitwick yang sialan.

(===)

Hermione keluar dari ruang keluarga sembari menghela nafas panjang. Pembicaraan dengan topik yang benar-benar menguras otak dan tidak menghasilkan apapun kecuali sebuah kesimpulan bahwa Grindelwald mulai curiga dengan status keponakan Dumbledore yang dipikul Hermione. Hanya itu.

Dia tidak bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Grindelwald tahu bahwa dia berasal dari masa depan ataupun dia bukan keponakan Dumbledore. Untuk sementara ini, Nicholas Flamel menyuruhnya lebih berhati-hati dan tidak sering keluar sendirian selama di London.

Selain itu, mengenai keputusan Tom yang tinggal di sini sementara waktu. Nicholas tentu saja mengetahui tabiat asli Tom karena Profesor Dumbledore yang notabene adalah sahabat baiknya, pasti sering membicarakan murid yang menimbulkan banyak masalah ini. Tapi, Nicholas tidak bisa membuat keputusan lain untuk melindungi Tom dari pasukan Grindelwald. Tom sudah terlibat dengan masalah ini dan nyawanya bisa berada di ujung tanduk setiap detiknya.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Hermione menghela nafas. Dia masih berdiri di depan pintu dan melihat sekitar. Diliriknya ke arah pintu dapur yang terbuka. Sepertinya Patricia dan Tom sudah tak berada di sana.

"Hermy?" Hermione segera menoleh ke arah suara yang menyebutkan namanya dengan cepat. Patricia sedang menuruni tangga dan melihatnya dengan kedua mata bulat biru cerah nya. "Sudah selesai berbicara dengan _dad_?"

"Sudah." Hermione mengangguk ringan. "Kau habis dari atas?"

"Yeah, aku mengantarkan Riddle ke kamarnya."

Hermione memandangi Patricia horor, "kamarnya di atas?" Patricia mengangguk, "jangan bilang kamar di depan kamarku."

"Oke aku tidak akan bilang." Patricia menahan tawanya dan menepuk pundak Sakura. "_Mom_ yang mengatur itu dan bertahanlah Hermy. Aku harus pergi pagi-pagi karena aku akan menginap di rumah partner tugas musim panasku mulai besok, jadi... selamat malam!"

Hermione hanya bisa membiarkan Patricia berjalan melewatinya menuju lorong lain dimana kamar gadis itu berada. Tangan kanannya menepuk jidatnya yang tak lebar dan memandangi tangga yang ada di sebelah kirinya. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk menaiki anak tangga itu satu persatu.

Hermione sangat berharap kalau Tom tidak berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya ataupun kamar Tom sendiri dan menunggunya untuk meminta kejelasan mengenai sesuatu. Dia sudah sangat lelah hari ini dan tak mempunyai energi lagi untuk menghadapi ancaman-ancaman Tom ataupun pertanyaan yang menyudutkan itu.

Dia ingin tidur dan menutup matanya selama beberapa saat. Nyaman dan empuknya tempat tidur sudah terbayang-bayang di dalam kepalanya hingga dia merasa sangat senang ketika tak menemukan Tom berdiri di sepanjang lorong itu.

Menatap lekat-lekat pintu kamar Tom sembari berjalan mendekati pintu kamarnya sendiri, Hermione bernafas lega ketika dia membuka pintu kamarnya dan menutupnya dengan pelan agar Tom tak bisa mendengarnya dari dalam sana. Tanpa sadar dia berbalik sembari menutup mulutnya yang menguap.

"Lelah, Hermione?"

Kaki Hermione berhenti melangkah dan kedua mata cokelat madu miliknya membesar. Tangan kanannya masih menutupi mulutnya yang mungkin sedang terbuka lebar.

Sial, Tom ada di dalam kamarnya. Terduduk manis di pinggir ranjangnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang menyebalkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Kedua alis Hermione tertaut, matanya memicing dan mulutnya kini terkatup rapat setelah dia bertanya dengan penuh penekanan.

"Kau bisa melihat dengan kedua matamu kalau aku sedang duduk, di ranjangmu," jawab Tom kalem. "Bagaimana kalau kau duduk juga, kau lelah bukan? Kemarilah." Tom menepuk halus tempat kosong yang masih tersisa di samping kirinya.

"Kamarmu bukan di sini. Ini kamarku."

"Aku tahu."

"Lalu kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Karena aku ingin." Kedua tangan Hermione mengepal di samping pinggangnya. Dia sangat kesal dengan semua jawaban yang diberikan oleh Tom. Apalagi dengan wajahnya yang selalu dibuat tenang itu. Rasanya dia ingin menginjak wajah itu dan mengubahnya seperti sebuah lukisan abstrak. "Mungkin lebih tepatnya, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu."

"Aku lelah, lain kali saja Riddle."

"Tom, Hermione. Tom." Tawa dengan sebuah gelengan kecil diberikan oleh pemuda berambut klimis kelam itu. "Aku tidak berniat mengancammu, tapi kau tahu ini apa?" Tom mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya membuat mata Hermione yang tadinya menyipit kembali membesar. Sial, itu tongkat sihirnya. "Melepas genggaman dari tongkat sihir meski hanya sedikit, itu adalah tindakan yang gegabah."

Tom mengayunkan tongkat Hermione dan mengarahkannya ke arah pintu kamar di sana untuk merapalkan mantera pengunci. "Jadi—" Ujung bibir Tom tertarik seiring kedua matanya yang memanjang, "kau berniat untuk duduk sesuai saranku bukan Hermione?" Tom menepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya sekali lagi, "kemarilah."

Menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan rasa kesal, amarah dan was-was. Hermione melangkahkan kakinya yang benar-benar terasa berat mendekati Tom. Menatap Tom begitu tajam sesaat sebelum dia duduk di samping pria itu sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Aku butuh penjelasan mengapa tongkatku bisa berada di tanganmu."

"Tentu, setelah kau menjelaskan semua hal yang aku ingin ketahui."

"Aku tidak akan memberitahukan apapun."

"Kau akan memberitahukannya, Hermione."

"Kau tidak bisa melukaiku di sini."

"Aku memang tidak berniat untuk melukaimu." Tom tertawa kecil, "ingat. Aku masih menunggu jawabanmu."

Hermione terdiam dan memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Tom.

"Aku tidak suka orang yang tidak menatapku saat aku berbicara dengannya." Tom mengayunkan tongkat Hermione hingga mau tak mau gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya dengan terpaksa. "Jawab Hermione, kenapa Grindelwald mengincarmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kenapa Grindelwald ingin bertemu denganmu?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Kenapa kau bisa berada di rumah ini?"

"Karena aku ingin."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Nicholas Flamel barusan?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Riddle."

Hermione menyadari bahwa tubuh Tom menegang, pegangan di tongkat sihirnya semakin erat dan mata kelam itu mulai diselubungi oleh warna merah yang biasa dia lihat ketika Tom sedang marah. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Apa Tom akan menyerangnya? Melemparinya dengan kutukan? Dengan tongkat sihirnya sendiri?

Dia harus pergi dari sini, bagaimana pun caranya.

Hermione ingin berdiri dari tempatnya, tapi dia tak bisa menggerakkan apapun dari tubuhnya. Hanya kelopak matanya yang tersisa supaya dia bisa berkedip beberapa kali dalam kebingungan.

Merlin! Tom sudah membekukan tubuhnya.

"Dengarkan aku Hermione Dumbledore." Kedua mata Hermione bergerak ke samping kanan untuk melihat pergerakan pemuda itu. Tangan Tom yang tengah memegang tongkat sihir terulur mendekatinya. "Sudah berapa kali aku menyiksamu karena hal yang sama? Sekali?" Beberapa helai rambut Hermione tergulung lemah di ujung kayu tongkat sihir seiring Tom menggerakkan tongkat itu dalam lingkaran kecil. "Ah, dua kali? Atau tiga? Apa kau mengingatnya?"

Ujung tongkat itu kini menyentuh wajah Hermione. Kulit yang lembab dan lembut milik Hermione merasakan dinginnya kayu Walnut menelusuri lekuk wajahnya bahkan berhenti di bekas luka gores yang dia dapatkan beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Ini sedikit membuatku kesal." Hermione menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar pengakuan Tom saat kedua mata pemuda itu menatap luka goresnya lekat-lekat seperti sesuatu yang sangat menarik. "Biasanya aku yang membuat luka di tubuhmu—" Perkataannya tiba-tiba terhenti dan dia tertawa kecil. "Perkataanku tadi sangat ambigu, bukan begitu Hermione?"

Hermione menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat untuk menahan sakit ketika ujung tongkat miliknya sendiri menekan luka gores itu hingga kulit di sekitarnya memerah. "Aku belum tahu tujuan sebenarnya dari Grindelwald, tapi ada yang kuketahui dengan sangat jelas dan kau juga harus mengetahuinya."

Tom kembali tersenyum, "Selama kau belum menyetujui untuk bergabung denganku. Tidak ada satupun orang yang boleh memilikimu. Apa kau mengerti hal itu Hermione?" Tekanan ujung tongkat itu semakin terasa membuat kerutan di dahi Hermione terlihat jelas. Samar-samar Hermione berusaha untuk membuka kedua matanya, melihat Tom dengan pandangan kabur yang sedang menatapnya balik masih dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya.

"Aku angap kediamanmu berarti iya."

Hermione menggigit bibir bawahnya. Wajahnya kini memerah keseluruhan menahan kesal dan amarah atas sikap Tom yang semena-mena. Pemuda itu membungkamnya dengan mantera pendiam dan dia menyuruh Hermione menjawab pertanyaannya? Lalu dia anggap kesunyian ini sebagai persetujuan? Sialan.

"Aku juga tidak bisa menjamin kau tidak akan menyerangku selama aku tinggal di sini." Tom menghela nafas yang dibuat-buat, "karena itu, aku akan menyimpan tongkatmu untuk sementara waktu _dear_."

Kedua mata Hermione kini menyipit dan menatap Tom tajam, "jangan melihatku seperti itu. Kau bisa mengalahkan mata Basilisk, kau tahu?" Sebelah alis Tom terangkat anggun, "dan jangan coba-coba mengatakan hal ini kepada keluarga Flamel. Kecuali kau ingin menghabiskan malam bersamaku seperti ini setiap hari."

Tubuh Hermione sedikit bergoyang ketika Tom bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri layaknya menara menjulang di depannya. "Meskipun aku tidak keberatan tapi aku tidak bisa meladenimu setiap malam." Tawa Tom terdengar menggema di dalam kamar seiring tongkatnya yang menjauhi wajah Hermione.

"Mengenai tongkatmu, kau menjatuhkannya ketika kau melakukan apparate ke dapur rumah ini. Mungkin kau terlalu sibuk berada di bawahku?"

Hermione ingin memalingkan mukanya, benar-benar ingin agar dia tidak perlu melihat wajah picik Tom yang terpampang dengan jelas beserta seringainya yang sangat khas itu tepat di depannya. Apalagi ketika pemuda itu membelai rambut cokelatnya yang agak semerawut, sedikit mencondongkan badannya agar dia bisa membisikkan sesuatu di telinga kiri Hermione hingga bulu kuduk gadis itu hampir berdiri serentak.

"Semoga mimpimu indah, Hermione."

(===)

**6 Juni 1944.**

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak Tom?"

Suara Perenelle menyadarkan Hermione dari lamunannya memandangi permukaan teh panasnya untuk melirik sosok Tom yang telah duduk di sampingnya saat sarapan pagi ini. Pemuda itu telah siap dengan rambut hitamnya yang selalu tertata rapi, kemeja putih yang tergulung rapi di bagian lengan kanan agar tidak mengganggu perbannya serta celana kain abu-abu tua yang membungkus kedua kaki jenjangnya yang terpangku rapi di bawah meja.

"Sangat nyenyak Nyonya. Aku tidak pernah mendapatkan tidur senyaman ini sebelumnya."

Perut Hermione merasa mual, dia ingin memuntahkan sesuatu saat mendengar jawaban Tom. Kenapa pria itu selalu mempunyai jawaban yang sangat membual? Apa dia ditakdirkan mempunyai mulut manis yang bisa menipu siapapun?

"Senang mendengarnya, kuharap kau menyukai pancake madu buatanku!" sahut Perenelle lagi dengan wajah cerahnya.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak sabar untuk mencicipinya." Tom tersenyum sopan dan mengambil garpu kecil yang ada di sebelah piring pancakenya. Dia memotong pinggiran pancake itu dan mengambil potongan kecil untuk dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya sebelum diolesi oleh sedikit madu. "Ini sangat lezat."

Hermione hampir membelalakkan kedua matanya ketika dia menyadari bahwa kedua pipi Tom sedikit merona dan senyuman pria itu semakin melebar. Merlin Merlin Merlin! Bagaimana bisa pria ini berakting begitu sempurna!

Tak sanggup menahan kekesalannya, Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Nicholas Flamel yang menutupi sosoknya dengan koran lebar yang sedang dia baca. Sejak Hermione duduk di kursi makan, pria tua itu hanya mengucapkan selamat pagi kepadanya dan kembali membaca koran. Sedangkan sosok Patricia tak terlihat sejak tadi, apa gadis itu sudah pergi?

"Apa Patricia sudah pergi?"

Hermione memutuskan bertanya, entah pada Nicholas ataupun Perenelle. Dan sesuai dugaannya, Perenelle yang mengeluarkan suara untuk menjawab pertanyaan saat wanita itu meletakkan sepiring tumpukan pancake baru di tengah meja.

"Oh, belum belum. Dia masih di atas membereskan perlengkapannya." Perenelle menghela nafas, "padahal sudah kuingatkan dia untuk bangun lebih pagi dan mempersiapkan semuanya sebelum tidur. Apa di sekolah dia juga seperti itu?"

"Sedikit menghibur melihatnya panik setiap pagi saat turun dari tangga kamarnya," ujar Tom kalem sembari melanjutkan memakan pancake-nya.

Perenelle hanya bisa tersenyum lemah dan kembali menuju area memasaknya ketika bel rumah yang selalu mengeluarkan suara aneh berbunyi begitu keras. Hermione menjamin bahwa Tom menghina suara bel ini dalam hati, hal itu terbukti dari bibir pemuda itu yang membentuk garis tipis dan dahinya yang sedikit mengerut.

"Apa kau bisa melihat siapa yang datang Hermy? Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan sup ini."

Gerakan tangan kanan Hermione untuk meraih cangkir tehnya terhenti, dia mengangguk dan segera beranjak dari ruang makan. Berjalan menuju lorong utama dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu. Melirik tamu itu sekilas dari lubang pintu dan merasa penasaran karena lubang itu hanya menampilkan bagian belakang dari seorang pria yang lumayan tinggi.

Menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus dia lakukan, membukakan pintu atau bertanya terlebih dulu. Hermione akhirnya memutar kenop pintu itu dengan percaya bahwa pasukan Grindelwald tak mungkin menyerangnya di rumah Nicholas Flamel secara terang-terangan.

"Ah, selamat siang — oh?"

Sapaan pria itu terdengar seiring tubuhnya yang berbalik, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang begitu jelas dan begitu dikenal oleh Hermione hingga gadis itu hanya bisa melongo dengan kedua mata yang membesar.

"Diggory?"

Pria yang menurut Hermione sangat mirip dengan siswa Hufflepuff yang meninggal saat turnamen piala api di tahun keempat itu memiringkan kepalanya dan memandanginya bingung. Sebuah senyuman yang agak dipaksakan tercipta di wajahnya yang manis.

"Apa aku mengenalmu Miss?"

"Ti-tidak," sahut Hermione cepat dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Siapa kau?"

Pria itu berkedip beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya tawa lepas keluar dari bibirnya, "tadi kau sudah menyebutkan nama keluargaku. Kukira kau mengenalku." Tangan kanan pemuda itu terulur untuk menawarkan sebuah salaman tangan sebagai tanda perkenalan. "Jean Diggory, dan kau Miss?"

Hermione menyambut uluran tangan pria itu, "Hermione Dumbledore."

Pria itu kembali mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali dan tak berniat melepaskan tangannya yang masih menggenggam tangan Hermione. "Apa kau keponakan Profesor Dumbledore yang sering dibicarakan itu?"

"Er- aku tidak tahu kalau aku sering dibicarakan, tapi aku memang keponakannya."

"Sepertinya aku sedang beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu langsung."

Hermione sedikit menundukkan wajahnya malu akibat menerima sebuah senyuman berkharisma dari kakek buyut Cedric Diggory itu. Hei, dia tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa Cedric itu sebenarnya lelaki yang tampan dan kakek buyutnya ini sangat mirip dengan cucunya.

Sebuah dehaman yang terdengar di telinga kiri Hermione segera membuat jabatan tangan itu terlepas. Tom sedang berdiri dengan tegap di belakangnya dan melirik Jean curiga meski bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Mrs. Flamel menyuruhku menyusulmu karena kau terlalu lama, Hermione."

"Ah, maafkan aku. Sesaat aku melupakan tujuanku datang kemari, aku ingin menjemput Miss Flitwick karena adikku berhalangan." Jean menatap Hermione dan Tom bergantian, "adikku adalah partner tugas musim panas Miss Flitwick."

"Aa.." Hermione mengangguk mengerti, "kurasa Patricia masih sibuk menyiapkan barangnya. Sebaiknya kau masuk saja dulu."

"Tentu." Jean tersenyum dan segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Aku akan memberitahu Perenelle, lebih baik kau antar dia ke ruang tamu Tom."

"Tentu Hermione." Kini Tom yang tersenyum. Setelah sosok Hermione menghilang dari pandangannya, Tom melirik sosok Jean dari atas hingga bawah dengan sangat teliti.

"Aku belum memperkenalkan diri, Jean Diggory," ucap Jean ramah sembari mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Tom sedangkan Tom sendiri hanya tetap berdiri diam dan memandangi uluran tangan itu dalam sebuah tatapan dingin.

"Tom Riddle, silahkan ikuti aku." Tom segera berbalik dan berjalan terlebih dahulu menuju ruang tamu. Meninggalkan Jean yang masih terpaku dengan tangan yang terulur beberapa detik hingga akhirnya pemuda itu tersenyum kecil dan bergegas mengikuti Tom.

"Aku sering mendengarmu dari adik perempuanku." Tom tetap melangkahkan kakinya dalam diam dan mendengarkan perkataan Jean yang berada tak jauh di belakangnya. "Dia selalu berkata kau adalah pangeran sekolah dan semua orang memujamu. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa." Tom membuka pintu ruang tamu ketika tawa ringan keluar dari mulut Jean.

"Kau bisa duduk sesukamu, bahkan di lantai."

Jean memandangi Tom sejenak, "terima kasih Riddle. Tapi kurasa Mrs. Flamel tidak suka kalau aku duduk di lantai." Dengan santai, Jean mengambil duduk yang nyaman di salah satu sofa yang ada dan melihat sekitar. Sedangkan Tom hanya berdiri di arah yang berlawanan dari arah sofa itu dan memandangi sosok Diggory dalam diam.

Tak lama, suara langkah kaki dari arah tangga yang berada tepat di samping ruang tamu terdengar hingga suara pintu yang dibuka dengan cepat mengalihkan perhatian kedua pria itu. "Jeanny!"

"Patricia." Jean berdiri dari duduknya dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya untuk menyapa Patricia.

"Selalu bersikap seperti seorang _gentleman_," ucap Patricia dengan senyuman lebarnya. "Jadi Alice menyuruhmu untuk menjemputku?"

"Yeah, _mom_ menyuruhnya untuk menemani berbelanja gaun untuk pesta pernikahan Weasley—" Perkataan Jean terhenti tiba-tiba sebelum dia melihat ke arah Tom dan Patricia bergantian. "Kalian juga diundang bukan?"

"Aku, Riddle dan Hermy. Tapi aku tidak bisa datang karena aku ada urusan penting."

"Ah, sayang sekali. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu dalam balutan gaun yang cantik," goda Jean yang hanya dibalas oleh tawa kecil Patricia. Tom tetap terdiam memperhatikan perbincangan mereka dan tak berniat untuk mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kau bisa melihat Hermy yang pasti sangat cantik nanti! Oh, kau sudah melihat Hermy bukan?"

"Hermione Dumbledore?" Patricia mengangguk dan melirik Tom yang berada agak jauh di sisi kirinya. Pria itu tengah memperhatikan Jean dengan kedua mata kelamnya. "Tentu, aku yakin semua pria akan terpukau saat dia muncul di pesta pernikahan nanti." Dan saat Jean mengeluarkan pendapatnya, tatapan tajam Tom kini teralih menuju Patricia, membuat gadis itu sedikit tersentak dan memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dengan cepat.

"Apa menurutmu dia akan menerima tawaranku untuk menjemputnya sebelum ke pesta pernikahan Weasley?"

"Well.." Kedua mata biru Patricia kini memandangi plafon ruang tamunya sembari menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya yang tak gatal. "Bagaimana kalau kau bertanya langsung kepadanya?"

"Hm.. ide bagus."

Suara pintu yang terbuka terdengar lagi, kali ini lebih pelan dan memunculkan sosok Hermione dari baliknya. "Maaf lama menunggu."

"Tak perlu repot Miss Dumbledore." Jean mengibaskan kedua tangannya ketika Hermione mendekatinya dan meletakkan secangkir teh tepat di pinggir meja di depannya. "Sebentar lagi aku akan pergi, bukan begitu Patricia?"

"Perenelle menyuruhku untuk memastikan kau meminum teh ini sebelum pergi. Aku tidak mau kena omelannya."

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan memaksa Jeanny meminum teh itu sampai habis," ucap Patricia memberikan ekspresi ketakutan yang dibuat-buat sebelum dia tertawa sendiri.

"Baiklah baiklah," balas Jean pasrah dan mengambil cangkir itu. Meniup permukaan teh yang agak mengepul itu sejenak dan meneguknya sedikit demi sedikit. Suasana menjadi sunyi karena tak ada yang berbicara lagi, Hermione dan Patricia hanya melihat Jean yang meminum tehnya sedangkan Tom hanya menatap datar ke arah mereka bertiga.

"Kau masih di sini Tom?"

Pandangan Tom kini fokus ke arah Hermione, "kau berharap aku pergi?"

"Kukira kau akan segera melanjutkan memakan pancakemu setelah mengantarkan Diggory ke ruang tamu."

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan orang asing sendirian, Hermione."

Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya, "dia bukan orang asing."

"Bagiku, dia orang asing." Tom tersenyum dengan kedua matanya yang tertutup, "selamat menikmati tehmu, Diggory." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan, pemuda itu berjalan keluar dari ruang tamu dan meninggalkan ketiga penyihir yang saling melihat satu sama lain.

"Apa Riddle memang seperti itu?" Ragu-ragu Jean bertanya ketika dia merasa puas mencicipi tehnya.

"Lebih buruk dari yang kau duga," jawab Hermione dengan helaan nafas yang berat. "Apa kalian akan pergi sekarang?"

"Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Mr dan Mrs. Flamel tentunya," ucap Jean semangat sembari berdiri dari duduknya. Dia merapikan kemeja berwarna biru cerah yang melekat di tubuhnya dan melihat jam tangan kulit yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Kurasa kita harus cepat sebelum jalanan semakin ramai."

Hermione dan Patricia hanya mengangguk dan memimpin jalan di depan Jean, mereka berbelok ke kiri ketika keluar dari ruang tamu dan menuju lorong ke kanan untuk ke arah ruang makan dengan pintu yang masih terbuka.

Disana, Nicholas dan Perenelle sedang menikmati sarapan mereka serta Tom yang kembali duduk di tempatnya semula dengan secangkir teh yang sedang dia cicipi.

"Aku dan Jeanny ingin berpamitan sekarang!" Suara nyaring Patricia menghentikan kegiatan ketiga orang itu. "Dan jangan tawari Jeanny sarapan, kami sudah terlambat," lanjut Patricia yang mencegah ibunya untuk menawari anak lelaki dari keluarga Diggory itu untuk makan bersama.

"Berhati-hatilah dan tolong jaga Patricia dengan baik, Diggory." Nicholas Flamel tersenyum dari posisi duduknya yang berada paling ujung. "Dan jangan merepotkan keluarga Diggory, Patricia."

Patricia hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dan menggumam 'oke oke oke' dengan malas apalagi ketika Perenelle ikut menceramahinya panjang lebar. Gadis pirang itu melirik Jean untuk menyuruhnya berpamitan sekarang atau mereka akan terjebak ceramah panjang seperti pidato Profesor Dippet saat penerimaan murid baru Hogwarts.

"Maaf, Mrs. Flamel. Kurasa kami akan pergi sekarang. Jangan kuatir, Patricia akan baik-baik saja di rumah kami." Jean berusaha menampilkan senyuman terbaiknya, "kalau begitu, kami permisi Mr. Flamel dan Riddle." Kedua mata cokelat cerah Jean melirik Hermione, "aku berharap bisa bertemu denganmu lagi Miss Dumbledore."

"Begitupula denganku."

"Sampai jumpa." Memberikan senyuman manisnya sekali lagi, Jean segera pergi akibat didorong Patricia yang tak ingin terkena petuah-petuah dari orang tuanya sekali lagi. Hermione hanya bisa memandangi mereka menghilang ketika berbelok di lorong menuju pintu depan dan kini dia harus berhadapan dengan Tom lagi.

Agak malas, dia melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke tempatnya semula, di samping Tom. Mengaduk tehnya yang sudah mendingin dan mencicipi rasanya dari sendok kecil yang telah tercelup di dalam sana.

"Aku menerima surat dari Albus tadi pagi. Dia menghapus detensimu demi keamananmu dari pasukan Grindelwald."

Tom melirik Nicholas sejenak sebelum sepotong pancake masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Dia mengunyahnya sebentar dan memasang senyuman andalannya, "aku mengerti."

"Dan kalian mempunyai tugas ramuan musim panas bukan? Kurasa aku bisa meminjamkan laboratorium bawah tanahku untuk mengerjakan itu," lanjut Nicholas lagi yang tentu saja disambut gembira oleh Hermione.

Oh tentu saja Hermione gembira! Mengerjakan ramuan berdua saja dengan Tom di rumah Nicholas adalah pilihan teraman daripada dia mengerjakan ramuan itu berdua dengan Tom di tempat asing yang bisa saja berakhir diserangnya Hermione oleh pemuda itu mengingat tongkat sihirnya berada di tangannya.

"Terima kasih banyak," ucap Hermione tulus dan Tom hanya diam meski dia masih tersenyum seperti sebelumnya.

"Apa kalian mempunyai rencana untuk keluar hari ini?"

Hermione menggeleng dan meminum tehnya, kedua bola matanya bergerak ke ujung untuk melihat reaksi Tom. Pemuda itu telah selesai memakan satu bundar pancake madunya dan kini membersihkan sisa-sisa madu di sekitar mulunya yang bahkan mungkin tak ada dengan serbet bersih.

"Siang ini aku ada janji untuk bertemu dengan temanku di Diagon Alley."

"Apa sampai malam?"

"Kurasa tidak, hanya satu atau dua jam."

Nicholas terlihat berpikir mengenai jawaban Tom, "Lebih baik kalian pergi berdua. Albus juga menyarankan hal ini demi keselamatan kalian." Kini tatapan Nicholas tertuju ke Hermione. "Tom sedang terluka dan aku sangat yakin bahwa kau bisa membantu dia bila dia diserang sewaktu-waktu, apa aku bisa mengandalkanmu Hermione?"

Teh yang mengalir melewati kerongkongan Hermione terasa berhenti ketika Nicholas mengutarakan pendapatnya yang sangat tak menguntungkan bagi gadis itu. Untung saja dia tidak tersedak atau menyemburkan cairan manis itu tiba-tiba saat disuruh menemani Tom setiap dia keluar dari rumah ini.

Bagus, apa sekarang dia tidak bisa sedetikpun terpisah dari Tom Riddle?

Berusaha memasang senyuman yang tidak mencurigakan, Hermione menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tentu, kau bisa mengandalkanku."

(===)

Tom melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada bidangnya dan menatap datar ke pintu kamar Hermione. Punggungnya yang lebar tengah bersandar di dinding lorong yang lumayan dingin dan kakinya yang jenjang sedang menyilang membentuk huruf X. Bisa dikatakan dia sedang menunggu Hermione mengganti pakaiannya sebelum menemaninya ke Diagon Alley.

Masih ada tiga puluh menit sebelum waktu janjiannya, jadi wajar saja kalau Tom masih bersabar untuk menunggu gadis itu berdandan. Lagipula, Tom juga sedang memikirkan sesuatu saat ini.

Masuk dalam list musuh Grindelwald bukanlah rencananya, semua ini terjadi di luar kendalinya dan yah— dia tidak menyukai itu. Di satu sisi, dalam kondisi ini dia mempunyai lebih banyak kesempatan untuk menyelidiki mengenai Hermione Dumbledore. Meskipun batu bertuah yang tersimpan entah di sudut mana di rumah ini terdengar lebih menarik perhatiannya.

Tapi, kenapa dia bisa sejauh ini untuk menyelidiki Hermione? Dipikir sekali lagi, apa yang akan dia lakukan setelah mengetahui siapa sebenarnya gadis itu? Apa mungkin hanya karena penasaran? Apa sebaiknya dia berhenti saja dan mengabaikan gadis ini? Projek Horcruxnya sempat terlalaikan akibat menyelidiki Hermione.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuyarkan lamunan Tom. Gadis yang dia pikirkan tadi kini berdiri di hadapannya, dengan kemeja katun putih yang tipis tanpa lengan dan rok peach selutut.. Rambutnya terikat satu di belakang dengan rapi, menyisakan beberapa helai untuk menutupi telinga dan membingkai wajahnya.

Lumayan.

"Sudah selesai berdandan?"

"Aku tidak berdandan." Tom hanya menyeringai tipis dan membenarkan posisi berdirinya. "Tom."

"Ya?" Sebelah alis Tom terangkat saat Hermione memanggil namanya dengan ekspresi keras kepalanya.

"Berikan tongkatku." Gadis itu berusaha menahan emosinya, Tom yakin itu. "Aku tidak akan menyerangmu. Aku berjanji."

"Apa kau bisa memberikan alasan lain kenapa aku harus memberikan tongkat ini padamu?"

Hermione terdiam, dia berpikir sejenak untuk memilih alasan yang bisa menyakinkan Tom. "Aku bisa melindungimu bila kita diserang oleh pasukan Grindelwald nanti. Tanganmu sedang terluka— ya ya aku tahu itu karena aku." Hermione menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali dengan malas. "Siapa yang menyelamatkanmu kemarin? Aku. Dengan luka itu dan tongkatku di tanganmu yang pastinya akan sia-sia, kita akan mati bila kejadian kemarin terulang lagi."

"Masuk akal."

Tom bisa mendengar dengusan halus keluar dari mulut Hermione, "tentu saja masuk akal."

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat perjanjian sihir?" Kedua pupil Hermione membesar ketika Tom memberikan sebuah penawaran yang agak tidak diduga. "Supaya aku yakin kau tidak akan menyerangku."

"Oh, kau berkata seperti aku yang selalu menyerangmu."

Tom hanya tersenyum dan mengambil tongkat Hermione dari saku celana panjangnya, "ulurkan tanganmu." Tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Tom, Hermione mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan membuka telapak tangannya. "Katakan, kau Hermione Dumbledore berjanji tidak akan menyerang—"

"Aku, Hermione Dumbledore berjanji tidak akan menyerang—"

"—Melukai, berniat membunuh atau melakukan tindak kekerasan kepada Tom Riddle selama liburan musim panas."

Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya, "—Melukai, berniat membunuh atau melakukan tindak kekerasan kepada Tom Riddle selama liburan musim panas." Sebuah sinar merah keluar dari ujung tongkat itu menuju telapak tangan Hermione dan membuatnya bercahaya sejenak hingga akhirnya padam tak bersisa. "Giliranku."

"Silahkan." Tom menyerahkan tongkat di tangan kirinya ke Hermione dan membuka telapak tangannya seperti yang dilakukan oleh gadis itu barusan.

"Katakan, kau Tom Riddle berjanji untuk tidak menyerang, melukai, berniat membunuh atau melakukan tindak kekerasan kepada Hermione Dumbledore selama liburan musim panas."

"Aku Tom Riddle, berjanji untuk tidak menyerang, melukai, berniat membunuh atau melakukan tindak kekerasan kepada Hermione Dumbledore selama liburan musim panas." Sinar yang sama keluar dari ujung tongkat dan menyinari telapak tangan Tom.

Tersenyum puas, Hermione memasukkan tongkatnya ke dalam saku roknya.

"Berangkat sekarang, Hermione?"

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan kepadamu."

"Biar kutebak, kau ingin bertanya kenapa aku tidak melawan saat kau melukai tanganku?" Tom memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis. "Jawabannya sangat sederhana Hermione."

"Jangan katakan kalau kau mulai menjadi orang baik."

Tom tertawa dan tangan kirinya bergerak untuk menutupi mulutnya, meredam tawanya yang sebenarnya tidak keras.

"Tidak Hermione, bukan itu."

Kedua mata Hermione menyipit dan Tom tahu bahwa gadis itu akan merasa sangat tertipu serta menyesali kebodohannya saat dia memberikan alasan yang sebenarnya.

"Profesor Dumbledore menyita tongkatku selama liburan musim panas."

Lihat, kedua mata Hazel itu semakin membesar. Benar-benar lucu dan menarik. Bahkan gadis itu mengumpat pelan sembari menepuk jidatnya.

"Aku membencimu Tom."

"Terima kasih. Sebaiknya kita menggunakan jaringan floo di rumah ini untuk tiba di Diagon Alley." Tom mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang keluarga Nicholas Flamel dimana perapian yang sudah terdaftar sebagai salah satu floo itu berada. Dia bisa mendengar langkah kaki Hermione tepat di belakangnya saat dia menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu dan memasuki ruangan keluarga yang tak jauh dari letak tangga.

Tom mendekati perapian yang berada di pojokkan ruangan. Mengambil segenggam bubuk floo yang tersedia di atas perapian dan melirik Hermione dengan kedua mata kelamnya. Dia tersenyum sekilas entah karena apa dan mulai berdiri di dalam perapian.

"Akan lebih baik kalau kita melakukan ini sekaligus, berdua."

"Aku tahu itu," geram Hermione. Dia melangkah dengan sangat berat mendekati Tom dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Dan jarakmu terlalu jauh."

Hermione melirik Tom tajam dan pemuda itu hanya memandanginya dengan bosan. Dengan terpaksa dia menggeser sedikit tubuhnya agar berdiri lebih dekat dengan Tom.

"Kita memang sudah berjanji untuk tidak saling membunuh, tapi kalau kau masih berdiri sejauh itu. Aku tak yakin kalau kita akan berpindah tempat dengan tubuh yang sempurna. Ah— untukku iya, tapi kau tidak."

Tom berusaha menahan senyumnya saat dia menyadari kedua tangan Hermione mengepal erat dan gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Bisakah kau segera membuang bubuk itu dan kita berpindah tempat? Kau terlalu banyak protes."

"Tentu Hermione." Tersenyum tipis, Tom membuang bubuk itu ke dasar perapian dan menyebutkan tujuan mereka. Tanpa menunggu lama, sosok mereka segera ditelan oleh kobaran api hijau dan memunculkan mereka di perapian salah satu bar di Diagon Alley.

Tom menepuk-nepuk kemejanya perlahan untuk menghilangkan bekas bubuk floo ataupun debu perapian yang melekat di sana. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar dan puas ketika dia telah berada di tempat pertemuannya dengan seseorang.

"Aku—" Hermione terbatuk, "—benci menggunakan floo. Selalu berdebu."

"Kita tidak bisa berapparate ke Diagon Alley," sahut Tom datar saat dia keluar dari dalam perapian dan mencari tempat kosong. "Dan yang kau lakukan di toko buku itu masih merupakan sebuah misteri."

Para pelayan wanita di bar itu melihatnya dan memberikan tatapan yang menggoda untukknya agar Tom segera mendekati mereka. Menatap balik mereka dengan bosan, Tom memilih meja kosong di samping jendela kaca. "Duduk, Hermione."

Tom segera menduduki kursinya setelah dia menarikkan sebuah kursi keluar dari dalam meja. Dia mengamati gerakan gadis itu saat duduk di depannya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya yang tidak terlalu besar.

Sebenarnya apa hubungan Hermione dengan Grindelwald? Apa benar gadis ini berasal dari Paris? Apa jangan-jangan Hermione adalah orang penting Grindelwald yang dibawa lari oleh Dumbledore? Atau tawanan penyihir ilmu hitam itu yang kini dilindungi oleh Dumbledore? Mungkin Hermione hanyalah keponakan Dumbledore.

Tapi kenapa gadis ini merahasiakan identitasnya? Berpura-pura bersekolah di Beauxbatons, berasal dari Paris meski logatnya sangat _British_ serta kekuatan yang luar biasa menarik.

Pasti ada sebuah alasan yang bisa menjelaskan kenapa semua ini terjadi.

Dan kalau dia sudah mengetahui alasan dari semua ini, apa itu menguntungkan bagi dirinya? Apa ini bisa memuaskan hasratnya? Kembali lagi, apakah penasaran mengenai Hermione Dumbledore itu menguntungkan bagi dirinya?

Ini sedikit membingungkan.

"Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar."

(===)

"Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar."

Hermione melirik Tom yang berdiri dari duduknya dan segera berjalan menuju area belakang bar tanpa menunggu jawaban apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dia mendengus sebal, apa yang bisa dia harapkan dari Tom?

Pria itu sudah menipunya dengan menjebaknya melakukan perjanjian yang tak ada untungnya sama sekali bagi Hermione. Andai saja dia tahu bahwa Tom tidak memiliki tongkatnya saat ini, dia tidak perlu merasa takut dengan kehadiran Tom di rumah Nicholas.

Tunggu, sejak kapan dia merasa keberadaan Tom itu menakutkan? Oh, sejak dahulu. Ingat, Tom itu Voldemort yang bisa membunuh orang sambil menyeringai senang.

Dan siapa yang ingin ditemui oleh Tom di bar ini? Apa pengikutnya? Apa sekutunya? Apa mungkin— seorang wanita? Duh, apa pedulinya.

Lagipula, pandangan para pelayan wanita di bar ini sudah membuatnya kesal. Kenapa mereka harus memberikan tatapan benci ke arahnya? Hermione hanya menemani Tom bukan berarti kekasihnya. Bermimpi menyukai Tom saja dia tidak pernah.

Mendengus untuk kedua kalinya, Hermione menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi.

"Selamat siang Dumbledore."

Suara seorang pria yang tidak terasa asing terdengar dari sisi kirinya. Hermione segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu dan terkejut dengan sosok yang kini berdiri di samping meja. Ini yang kedua kalinya dalam satu hari dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang mengingatkannya dengan jamannya.

Siapa pria yang mirip dengan Draco Malfoy ini?

Rambutnya pendek dan tertata, berwarna platina terang yang bersinar di dalam remangnya bar. Setelan mahal membalut tubuhnya dan tentu saja tongkat berkepala ular yang lelaki itu pegang.

"Malfoy?" Ragu-ragu Hermione menerka identitas pemuda itu. Bukankah Abraxas Malfoy berambut panjang dengan pita hijau yang terikat feminim?

"Jangan katakan kau sempat melupakanku karena gaya rambut baru ini." Lelaki itu tertawa layaknya seorang bangsawan dan mengambil posisi duduk yang nyaman di kursi Tom. "Aku memotong rambutku karena kulihat potongan pendek sedang terkenal saat ini, tak kukira kau akan terpukau dengan penampilan baruku Dumbledore."

Merlin, bisakah dia muntah? Abraxas saat ini benar-benar mirip dengan Draco si Ferret saat sedang membanggakan ketampanannya yang semu. Hermione hanya bisa meringis dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, dia sangat malas untuk berurusan dengan Malfoy saat ini.

"Jadi apa kabarmu? Sungguh kebetulan bisa bertemu denganmu Hermione."

"Kau bisa melihat aku baik-baik saja," ucap Hermione malas. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Abraxas meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas lutut kaki kirinya yang kini bertumpu di paha kanannya. "Aku berjanji bertemu dengan Riddle disini, bagaimana denganmu?" Sebuah kedipan mata terbang dari Abraxas ke arah para pelayan wanita yang kini fokus dengan pria berambut platina itu.

"Aku—"

"Dia bersamaku." Suara datar Tom terdengar melanjutkan jawaban Hermione. "Terlambat Malfoy?"

Abraxas tersentak dari duduknya dan berniat untuk berdiri ketika sosok Tom telah berdiri di samping meja, melihat tajam ke arahnya dengan matanya yang mengerikan. Pria berambut gelap itu mengibaskan tangannya, menyuruh Abraxas agar tak perlu berdiri dan memberikan tempat duduk itu kepadanya. Sebagai gantinya, dia kini melirik Hermione yang hanya melihatnya balik dengan tatapan 'apa maumu?'

"Maaf, aku harus mengurus pesananmu terlebih dahulu," ucap Abraxas penuh hati-hati dan melihat ke arah Tom yang memilih untuk berputar dan duduk di samping Hermione. "Aku juga tidak tahu kalau kau kemari bersama Dumbledore."

"Telah terjadi sesuatu hingga kami harus terus bersama, bukan begitu Hermione?"

Hermione melirik kesal Tom dan menyadari bahwa Abraxas tengah menatapnya penuh kecurigaan.

"Apa kau membawa pesananku, Malfoy?"

"Tentu Riddle." Abraxas mengangguk pelan dan mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan yang entah berasal darimana. "Sebotol otak kodok." Dia mengambil satu toples kaca yang lumayan besar dari dalam bungkusan itu dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Otak-otak kodok yang berukuran kecil terlihat berdesakan dengan sedikit cairan berwarna kuning di dalam sana.

"Kukira aku sudah meminta otak kodok ke Harrold," ucap Hermione dengan penekanan penuh dengan mengerutkan dahinya. "Bisa jelaskan kenapa kau meminta setoples otak kodok ini dari Malfoy?"

"Bilang ke Potter kalau dia tidak perlu mengantarkan otak kodok itu untuk kami."

"Baik." Abraxas mengangguk lagi disertai dengusan dari Hermione. Gadis itu melipat kedua tangannya untuk kesekian kalinya dan membuang mukanya ke arah lain.

"Dan—" Tangan kanan Abraxas kembali memasuki bungkusan itu dan mengambil sebuah kotak kecil berbentuk persegi panjang dari dalam sana. "Ini tongkat yang kau pesan."

Kedua bola mata Hermione bergerak ke ujung matanya dengan penasaran. Tom memesan sebuah tongkat sihir dari Abraxas?

"Aku sudah memastikan bahwa bahan-bahannya menyerupai tongkatmu sebelumnya, Riddle." Tom meraih kotak persegi panjang itu mendekatinya. Membukanya dan melihat sebuah tongkat sihir berwarna hitam pekat, "meskipun kayunya berbeda, kau akan menemukan kesamaannya saat memakainya."

Tom mengangkat tongkat itu dengan tangan kirinya, mengayunkannya pelan dan memunculkan sebuah gelas berisi air putih. Sebuah senyuman puas tercipta di wajahnya. "Lumayan."

"Boleh kutahu kenapa kau membutuhkan tongkat ini?"

Mata kelam Tom bergerak melirik Abraxas yang duduk di depan sebelah kanannya. "Kurasa itu bukan urusanmu."

Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya. "Aku mau membeli sesuatu, aku akan menemuimu di luar bar ini setelah urusanmu selesai." Dia berdiri dari duduknya dan segera beranjak meninggalkan kedua penyihir pria itu yang sedang melihatnya dalam diam.

Sebenarnya dia tidak tahu mau membeli apa, tapi hanya itu alasan yang bisa dia pikirkan saat ini untuk pergi dari tempat ini. Dia tidak merasa nyaman dan suka berada di dekat Tom dan pengikutnya, dia tidak ingin terlibat lebih jauh dan dalam.

Membuka pintu bar hingga menghasilkan bunyi bel yang terpasang di bagian atas pintu. Hermione melihat area pertokoan Diagon Alley di sekitarnya. Hari ini jalanan tidak terlalu ramai dan cuaca sedang cerah meski agak panas.

Sebaiknya dia kemana sekarang?

Menggumam pelan sambil melangkahkan kakinya tak tentu kemana, Hermione menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiaannya dengan keramaian akan penyihir-penyihir kecil yang berbaris tidak karuan.

(===)

"Maafkan aku tuanku, tapi kenapa tuan bisa bersama Dumbledore?"

"Kemarin, pasukan Grindelwald menyerang kami dan aku terlibat dalam hal ini." Tom masih menatap lekat-lekat tongkat sihir baru yang bersifat sementara di tangan kirinya. "Aku ingin kau menyelidiki kenapa pasukan Grindelwald mengincar Hermione Dumbledore, apa tujuannya dan jangan sampai siapapun tahu tentang hal ini. Apa kau mengerti Malfoy?"

"Tentu tuanku."

Tom menaruh tongkat itu ke dalam saku celananya setelah menyihir toples otak kodok di depannya menjadi lebih kecil dari ukuran aslinya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya bersama tongkat itu. Dia berdiri dari duduknya dan menepuk celananya dari debu yang mungkin menempel.

"Ah—" Tom teringat sesuatu, "apa kau bisa memilihkan sebuah gaun yang tepat untuk Hermione? Aku tahu kau tidak akan mengecewakanku."

"Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin," kata Abraxas memasang wajah menyakinkan dan ikut berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Akan kukirimkan sehari sebelum pesta pernikahan Weasley, kau tidak perlu kuatir tuanku."

"Bagus. Sampai jumpa Malfoy."

Tom tersenyum puas dan meninggalkan Abraxas Malfoy sendirian di meja itu. Kaki panjangnya terus melangkah keluar dari bar dan melihat sekitar untuk menemukan sosok Hermione yang berjanji akan menemuinya di depan bar setelah urusannya dengan Abraxas selesai.

Dimana gadis itu? Apa dia belum selesai membeli sesuatu? Atau jangan-jangan dia diserang?

Kenapa gadis itu tak memberitahukan tujuannya sebelum pergi? Lihat, sekarang Tom bingung harus mencarinya dimana. Meninggalkan gadis itu dan pulang ke rumah tanpanya juga akan membuat kecurigaan kepada Nicholas Flamel, apalagi kalau gadis itu diserang. Tuan Flamel dan Profesor Dumbledore akan menyalahkannya dan detensi berat akan menanti di masa depan.

Tom melihat ke arah kiri dan beberapa penyihir kecil berlarian dari arah sana dengan tertawa menyebalkan. Mereka memegang es krim berwarna-warni yang menjulang dan mulut mereka terlihat kotor dengan bekas-bekas es krim yang mereka jilat.

Tom segera menghindar ke sisi jalan ketika anak-anak itu berlari dengan cepat melewatinya. Betapa dia benci anak-anak, apalagi yang tertawa seperti idiot hanya karena sebuah es krim yang tidak bernilai.

Tom mulai kesal. Dimana Hermione?

Hampir saja kedua ujung alisnya bertemu sebelum dia menemukan sosok Hermione tak jauh di belakang barisan anak-anak itu. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Tom menghampiri Hermione.

"Darimana kau?"

Gadis itu meliriknya dan mulutnya masih sibuk dengan es krim vanila di tangannya.

"Membeli ini," jawabnya singkat sambil menunjukkan es krim lainnya di tangan satunya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau begitu menyukai es krim sampai membeli dua untuk dimakan sendirian."

Dahi gadis itu merengut, es krim vanilanya menjauh dari bibirnya dan dia mencibir. "Aku tidak memakan ini sendirian, Tom. Lagipula orang tuaku melarangku memakan makanan manis terlalu banyak. Itu tidak baik untuk gigiku."

Tom terdiam memandangi Hermione yang memamerkan gigi-gigi putih kecilnya yang berderet rapi. "Kita pulang sekarang." Tubuh Tom segera berbalik dan berniat untuk kembali ke bar itu agar mereka bisa memakai floo lagi.

"Tunggu!" Hermione menyentuh punggungnya, membuatnya berbalik dan menatapnya heran dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Hari ini toko di ujung sana memberikan es krim gratis setiap membeli satu." Tangan kanan Hermione yang memegang es krim cokelat terulur ke depan, tepat di depan dada Tom. "Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin memakan satu dan kau tahu kalau aku tidak boleh memakan terlalu banyak, jadi—"

"Jadi?" Sebenarnya Tom mengerti maksud perkataan Hermione, tapi dia masih ingin melihat gadis ini mencari alasan yang sama sekali terlihat aneh.

"Berhenti menggodaku, kau tahu maksudku."

Tom kini menaikkan kedua alisnya dan menatap Hermione dengan kepolosan yang dibuat-buat hingga gadis itu menggerutu kesal. Tak lama tawa kecil keluar dari mulut Tom, "tidak. Kau harus bisa melanggar peraturan sesekali Hermione. Memakan dua es krim satu kali tidak membuatmu mati."

Tom memperhatikan ekspresi kesal gadis itu. Entah mengapa dia merasa sangat terhibur dengan semua ini. "Kita pulang." Tubuhnya berbalik lagi untuk kedua kalinya, "dan habiskan itu."

Ujung bibirnya tertarik membentuk seringaian kecil saat dia mendengar Hermione menyebutnya sialan. Mungkin dia belum bisa menentukan apa yang dia lakukan setelah mengetahui identitas sebenarnya dari Hermione Dumbledore atau alasan mengapa Grindelwald menginginkannya serta perlindungan ekstra dari Profesor Dumbledore ke gadis ini.

Tapi setidaknya ini membuatnya sedikit merasa senang.

Oh, sudah berapa lama dia belum menyebutkan kata itu?

Menarik.

To be continued

**Author's note** : Hai hai hai! Senang bisa mengupdate chapter ini! Ternyata tidak seperti dugaanku. Pernikahan Weasley akan dibahas di chapter berikutnya, maaf ya wkwkwkwkw Kalau bertanya dengan Jean diggory, pria itu sudah lulus dan seangkatan dengan kakeknya Ron dan Harry. Lalu, soal penampilan baru Abraxas, itu persis dengan foto para death eater pertama!

Oh oh! Ada yang tahu Ultima Ratio? Seperti yang kubilang di chapter pertama, aku mengambil sistem pematahan tongkat Elder untuk kembali ke masa lalu seperti di sebuah fic english. Tada! Fic itu akhirnya diterjemahkan ke bahasa Indonesia! Itu salah satu fic Tomione favorite ku yang tamat!

Bukan maksud promosi sih, tapi yah— itu bacaan yang bagus. Sebaiknya kalian juga membacanya, meski aku agak gak sreg dengan endingnya yang menggantung hahahaha.

Well, terima kasih banyak atas review kalian dan mem-follow serta meng-fave fic ini! Senang kalian menyukai fic ini!

Salam hangat!


End file.
